Life Delete
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: The Keroro Platoon is forced to leave Earth after their invasion ends. They delete the human's memories of their adventures and of them. However due to an unfortunate accident they also delete Mois's memories of all aliens, causing her to completely forget who she is and become stranded on earth. Several years later they return to earth to look for the missing angolian.
1. Normal

**Had some time on my hands before school started, decided to write a bunch of fanfic. I realized I really liked the amnesia cliche but I had barely used it in a fics so I immediately wrote a fic involving it.**

 **This fic is entirely finished I'm just posting it over time.**

 **I have a ton of other fics I've started but haven't finished or haven't committed to actually finishing so I haven't posted them. Maybe I'll talk about their premises later and ask what I should focus on before school starts.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this amnesia fic! It's 11 chapters long.**

* * *

 **My name is Fuyuki Hinata and I live an average boring life. You would think by 19 I would have least met some aliens or something by now, but nooooo.**

Fuyuki sighed as he finished typing his latest blog entry on his occult mystery blog. He was tired. Leaning back in his office chair he stared up at the ceiling trying to memorize the weird events in his life.

There was nothing extraordinary. Everything he had investigated turned out to have a wholly scientific explanation. There was no such thing as ghosts, no such thing as life in space, nothing. He had tried to browse all sorts of space websites about the latest discoveries on the planets in their solar systems or probes out in space but there was no evidence of aliens whatsoever besides some frozen micro organisms on mars.

 _When I was a kid I always liked to think that I'd have a big adventure or something. I could just imagine myself in middle school meeting some sort of alien invader and befriending him and starting friendship between our two species._ Fuyuki tried to imagine what this hypothetical alien would look like. His mind was plagued by 'little green men'.

His middle school adventure had never happened though. His middle school years had been wholly uneventful, besides some odd events that turned out to be due to the Nishizawa organization building islands or something along that line. He wasn't really interested in mysteries that had to do with human activity though.

By Fuyuki's first few years in high school it became clear that his childhood dreams of meeting aliens might not actually happen. A chance encounter was not in the stars for him.

Despite the fact that his school life hadn't been terrible, he had made one good lifelong friend after all, Fuyuki still felt sad for some reason.

 _Maybe it's because of Natsumi._ He thought to himself. Natsumi was always yelling at him to get his head out of the stars and start focusing on the people around him and the world around him. She said there were "important things he had to realize that he just couldn't comprehend because he was always fantasizing about the unbelievable."

Fuyuki checked his phone, seeing a text from his sister now.

"You better not be on your occult blog talking about aliens!" Natsumi texted him. "Fuyuki, this was all fun and games when you were a child but it's weird now that you're an adult. Aliens aren't going to come out of the sky and abduct you!"

Natsumi's words continued to seep with common sense that Fuyuki never listened to.

 _That's where you're wrong, sis._ Fuyuki thought to himself. _Aliens do exist. They do abduct people. And I have proof._

Perhaps he'd have lost hope long ago about aliens existing, mysteries that had to do with the occult being able to be uncovered, but he had encountered one unnatural still mysterious event. Natsumi had too she just insisted that it was 'unfortunate' using her common sense goggles.

There was one beacon of hope in Fuyuki's life that made him believe alien abductions did in fact exist. One mystery he desperately needed to solve and connect to aliens no matter what. Everyone else told him that this event had nothing to do with aliens- even his best friend, Momoka, his only occult club member, repeatedly told him that his desperation to uncover the truth borderlined on obsession.

But he didn't give up.

Fuyuki quickly walked downstairs to greet the mystery that was his beacon of hope. He quickly found her cutting vegetables in the kitchen and making boxed lunches so he could take a break from his college classes that day and eat.

"Hey Mois!" He greeted, smiling.

The girl at the counter looked up and beamed. "Good afternoon!" She had longer silver hair than when he had first met her and she now dressed more normal, but Fuyuki still liked the idea that her original clothing that he had met her in hadn't been human.

The day he met Mois had been life changing. He still remembered the day like it had been yesterday. Although it was the most important day in Mois's life it had also been the most important day in his.

* * *

Fuyuki couldn't remember why he was crying. The first thing he remembered about that day was that tears had soaked his face.

Reaching up to pat his wet face, he couldn't quite understand it. _The tears won't stop._ He wasn't sobbing but the crying was still happening.

And he had this feeling of sadness in his gut. Like someone very precious to him had died or something. It was the feeling of loss. He had felt it everyday when he thought of his adventuring father somewhere out there, but he couldn't quite pinpoint why he was feeling it now.

 _Does...Does it have to do with aliens? ...Does it have to do with the fact that Natsumi doesn't believe I'll ever find them?_ Maybe it was finally hitting him that nobody really believed in his fantasies. That he'd always be alone on this planet never able to reach out and uncover the mysteries of the universe.

His mother, Natsumi, none of them liked aliens as much as him. Only Momoka, his one occult member listened to him.

But for some reason even Momoka couldn't stop his crying. And he couldn't remember for the life of him why he was sad.

He numbly pulled himself off the floor. Maybe he was just lonely. He could feel the tenseness of being alone.

He decided to walk downstairs to find Natsumi. She might be in her room. She might have been helping out a club, he wasn't quite sure.

 _Maybe she's in the backyard._ Fuyuki had remembered thinking. _With...With..._ He had stopped on the stairs as he tried to think. There was just static at the idea of Natsumi being in the backyard with someone.

 _With who?_ Fuyuki remembered thinking. The idea that Natsumi had been in the backyard was instantaneous. But he could not figure out why he had that sudden thought. _Oh!_ Suddenly he realized why Natsumi would be there.

 _She's with that neighborhood cat. Mom never did let us keep a pet._ Fuyuki decided. He continued walking down the stairs.

Before he could make it to the backyard Natsumi skidded in front of him. "Fuyuki!" She yelled.

Fuyuki noticed that despite surprise coating her face her eyes also looked red and puffy. Like she had been glum too.

Maybe Fuyuki hadn't been the only one feeling lonely. He had heard that siblings sometimes felt the same emotions.

"Sis!" Fuyuki hurried over and hug her to hug the loneliness out of both of them.

Although Natsumi leaned into the hug a bit she quickly pushed him off trying to act responsible and like the older sibling. "Don't act all friendly, mister! You invited a girl over, didn't you? That's cute and all but what about Momoka?"

Fuyuki just looked confused, about a lot of things. "Um...I never invited anyone over."

Natsumi tugged at his sleeve and led him to the living room. "Then who the heck is that? You better have an explanation, mister! Because I sure as heck didn't invite this person inside." Natsumi pointed.

Fuyuki gasped when he saw what Natsumi was pointing to. A girl was lying on the living room floor, completely collapsed. She hadn't made a movement or peep despite Natsumi's noise.

Just like Natsumi though Fuyuki's first thoughts weren't on the girl's condition and the fact that she might be unconscious or something. Instead it was on the girl's odd appearance. She didn't look japanese, that was for sure but there were other odd things about her. Her hair was silver which wasn't that odd. But what really took Fuyuki's attention was her odd clothes.

She seemed to be lying on something that looked like a hula hoop? Draped around her shoulders it was attached to something like a cape or a blanket. Fuyuki wasn't sure why it was there. She had an odd hat on with pieces of it somewhere on the floor. Where had those pieces come from? Fuyuki wasn't sure.

Besides that she had some odd hand cuffs and a collar with designs that Fuyuki couldn't recognize from any of his occult readings. She had boots on despite it being indoors and bloomers along with a shirt without shoulders or sleeves.

"She's dressed so skimpily, Fuyuki!" Natsumi could see Fuyuki eyeing her clothing. "Please tell me you didn't ask her to dress like that."

"I don't know her." Fuyuki admitted. "I don't recognize her."

"Then how did she get inside?" Natsumi asked. She gasped. "The glass door was still open while I was outside looking for the cat, did she somehow get over the fence and wander inside?"

Fuyuki wasn't too sure. "How'd she collapse?"

Natsumi's eyes widened in horror. Before responding she quickly rushed forward and grabbed the girl trying to get a response. Before she could put her head on her chest to make sure she had a heart beat the girl stirred and opened her eyes.

"Thank god! I thought you were unconscious and I had been too stupid to notice!" Natsumi smiled. "It looked like you just fainted or something though. Still requires medical attention but you aren't dead or something!"

 _Oh. We didn't know if she was alive or not._ Fuyuki realized. That could have been a disaster. Imagine if they had had a murder in their house or something?

The girl looked confused as she looked at Fuyuki and Natsumi. She rubbed her golden eyes.

Fuyuki could now see that there was a cell phone in her hand. It was a flip phone and it had a keychain with a star on it.

His eyes sparkled. _Stars! It's a sign! This woman...She must have come from the stars!_

"Who are you?" The girl asked. "Where am I?"

Natsumi sighed. "That's my question. How'd you get in my house? No...Better question what are you doing in our house?"

The girl still looked confused. Then she started trembling like she was scared. She scooted away from Natsumi and put her hands on her head as if she was trying to protect herself from Natsumi's rage. "I don't know!" She answered. "I don't remember!"

Natsumi immediately changed her tone and stance seeing that a girl was afraid. She no longer was confrontational or aggressive. She tried to look soothing. "It's okay. It's okay. You don't have to answer." She glanced at Fuyuki. "I think maybe she wandered in accidentally? And then fainted." She whispered.

"Or it was aliens!" Fuyuki's eyes sparkled. "Um...Hey? Can you tell me your name?" Fuyuki asked. "What do you remember last? Was it being beamed up to an alien space ship?"

Natsumi whacked him.

The girl's fear didn't ease up though. She still shivered. "I...I don't know. I don't remember anything! There's nothing there!"

Natsumi stopped being annoyed at Fuyuki, immediately becoming worried. "Nothing? Like...Okay you don't have to figure out how you ended up here, but what about your name? Your parents? Address?"

The girl shook her head. "I...I don't know anything like that!" She looked like she was on the verge of panic, or near tears.

Fuyuki knew that this girl was likely as human as him. Only a human would panic in that way. But he was confident that aliens had taken her memories. "I bet you were abducted-"

The girl looked more frightened.

"Shut up." Natsumi hushed him, getting closer to the girl to try to reassure her. "You have a phone." She pointed out. "I bet you have some information on it. Like contact numbers or ID or something."

The girl tried to calm herself down and nodded pulling out the flip phone.

"I bet you accidentally hit your head on our table when you fainted. Maybe you're experiencing short term memory loss or something." Natsumi reassured. "Don't worry, something will be on that phone."

The girl opened her phone. "There's nothing there!" Her voice raised in panic again.

"Let me see." Natsumi offered.

The girl handed her phone to Natsumi. Fuyuki peered over Natsumi's shoulder.

Sure enough there was nothing there. But the phone didn't seem to be some sort of factory model. The background was just a pure black screen. Although there was one app that said 'contacts' there was nothing there, nor were there any records of calls or numbers.

"It...It doesn't look new or stolen..." Natsumi frowned. "It's got a keychain after all."

The girl looked offended. "I'm not a thief! ...I think." She didn't know what she was.

Natsumi sighed and stood up, offering her hand to the girl. "You don't happen to have any ID on you? School or otherwise."

The girl pat around her body, but found that she had no pockets. She shook her head.

"I...I think we have a much more serious situation on our hands than short term memory loss then. I think we have to take you to the authorities. I'm sure they'll be able to help you and find out who you are."

The girl looked nervous, but nodded.

"I'm Natsumi Hinata by the way." Natsumi introduced. "And that's my brother Fuyuki."

"Fuyuki….And Natsumi..." The girl repeated trying to memorize. "Your names...Sound nice?" She wasn't sure, they sounded familiar to her.

Natsumi helped her get to the police station.

* * *

To Fuyuki's pleasure that a mystery increased, and Natsumi's displeasure over the next few days the police were not able to find anything about the strange girl. They could not find her name, her identity, even her fingerprints or blood type didn't match anything. Her family seemed untracable and her age remained a mystery.

Although the strange girl remained in the station for the next week her life remained entwined with the Hinatas. Natsumi tried to visit her and befriend her as much as possible. The girl was super apologetic about having no memories but Natsumi just told her she had a best friend that was even weirder.

Aki, once she had learned someone had collapsed in her house, decided to get involved in the case too. "She can stay in my house. I have a spare room." Aki had offered. "Anyway having an extra girl in the house sounds like a classic shoujo manga. I can't wait to see the events that play out."

Momoka eventually offered to help use funds in the investigation too because Fuyuki had talked about the strange girl a lot in occult club and how he thought her lost memories had to do with aliens. However even the Nishizawa funds didn't dig anything up.

Eventually the investigation was dropped. The strange girl had nowhere to return to and nowhere to go.

"I won't have that." Aki had insisted. "You can stay here."

"Just because you don't have any memories doesn't mean you can't have a life. Make new memories!" Natsumi told her.

"But...I don't even have a name." The girl hadn't remembered it after all this time. No memories had returned to her.

Natsumi thought for a moment. "Let's...Give you one then. How about…."

"Pickle!" Fuyuki suggested.

"That's not a girl's name!" Natsumi frowned. "She's not a pet. Her name isn't pickle."

The girl looked relieved.

"How about...Mois?" Natsumi suggested. "That's a cute name. And you're pretty cute. And it just came to me all of a sudden."

"Mois." The strange girl, Mois, repeated. "I'll treasure it! My name. Thank you, Natsumi." Mois threw herself onto Natsumi to hug her.

"Sorry I couldn't give you a last name." Natsumi apologized. "But Mois works for now."

As time went on, the mystery had never uncovered itself as to where she had come from. Everybody else had slowly given up on uncovering the mystery surrounding her besides Fuyuki. Even Momoka seemed to give up, oddly jealous at Fuyuki's new obsession.

But Fuyuki would never give up. She had to be connected to aliens. She had to be.

* * *

 _I know why she lost her memory though. I know why she ended up in our house. It must have been because of an alien abduction!_ Fuyuki's eyes sparkled. That had been his leading theory over all this time.

Although Mois seemed mildly annoyed by him still prodding her she was too polite to get mad.

"Remember anything?" Fuyuki asked. He was the only one still prodding Mois for details about her life. Everybody else had understood that her amnesia wouldn't ever get better and she needed to be just taught for the future.

Mois scrunched up her face in annoyance. "I remember that Momoka asked you to meet her in the morning to study for a test. Did you do it?"

Fuyuki felt a bit of shame. "She...She will do fine anyway. She's way better at business and economics than I am. I don't know why she's pretending that she's so bad. And anyway I had some blogging to do."

Mois crossed her arms and looked disapproving.

"You aren't my Mom!" Fuyuki reminded. "You're probably as old as me anyway."

Mois looked a bit shaken at that comment. Uncomfortable. Usually she tried her best to not let her memory loss bother her, but when people commented on her age something that she still wasn't sure of she always got shaken up.

Was she young? If she was why hadn't she grown any while Fuyuki and Natsumi had been going through high school. When the two of them had become adults she still looked exactly the same. If she was young she would have assumed that she would grow at least a little bit, so she must be an adult. But she felt awfully short.

Her hair hadn't been growing any either while the Hinatas were in high school. In fact, it had only grown when she stared in the mirror trying to figure out how old she was. She then promptly grew a few inches and her hair grew as well. She had been so proud that she had instantly showed Natsumi who had said. "How the heck did you grow three inches in a day? I thought that was impossible."

It had been odd. And despite now looking more mature like the rest of them Mois still felt a bit shaken by the whole thing.

"I'm probably older, Fuyuki." Mois reminded. "After all I have all sorts of school knowledge like mathematics. I must have already completed college and my education." Mois insisted.

"Then how old are you?" Fuyuki asked again despite Mois's uncomfortableness at the subject. "You don't know because the aliens took it from you! You could have children by that logic and you wouldn't know because the aliens took it from you-"

Mois raised her hand. "Please don't talk about that. I don't have any children. And no aliens abducted me."

"But...Mois-Don't you want to figure out what's up with you? I feel like I'm thinking about you more than you are!" Fuyuki told her.

"I..." Mois searched his eyes, unsure of her answer. "N-natsumi says I should focus on the future. And I've tried to make a life on this planet-"

"There you go again! Saying those odd things!" Fuyuki pointed out. "Why do you refer to your life as 'on this planet?' instead of 'in this household' or 'city?'"

Mois didn't answer. She wasn't sure herself.

Fuyuki grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "Mois. You're my hope. You're my last thread at finding aliens or having a connection to them. Heck, maybe you weren't abducted by aliens. I hate to think about that. But there's something definitely occult about you. And I'm trying to discover it. Please help me."

Mois pulled away, knowing that if someone walked in they would assume Fuyuki's obsession borderlined on romantic instead of just seeing her a research subject. She already pitied Momoka so much for how much Fuyuki tried to spend time with her. Aki was no help either just living for the shoujo drama.

"I can't." Mois insisted. "There are no aliens. I'm nothing occult. I'm a normal girl. I'm a normal girl, Fuyuki! I'm normal!" She just kept repeating the phrase. "I'm...There's nothing wrong with me." She was less insistent. More broken.

And Fuyuki backed off. He knew that everybody knew there was something wrong with Mois. After all nobody just lost their memories like that. And he knew despite Natsumi's look to the future attitude Mois's life was a nightmare.

He backed away and left without saying anything more.

* * *

It didn't take long to make it to school. College was surprisingly close to him, built by the Nishizawa's in their city. It was a great college but Fuyuki sometimes wondered if things were rigged. The testing to get in had been very easy and there were a lot of occult based classes.

There were a lot of required economics classes too and he had heard somewhere on the news that this college was trying to train a new Nishizawa head or something or Momoka's future husband or something like that.

 _I feel bad for Momoka. Does she know about all this? Are the Nishizawas trying to replace her?_ Fuyuki had no clue. And he had no idea that the Nishizawas were trying to give him enough economical skills that he wouldn't tank the Nishizawa empire when he and Momoka got married. He still had no clue she liked him so he wasn't even at that step yet.

"Hey, Momoka!" Fuyuki greeted seeing Momoka wait outside class for him.

Somehow he and Momoka had all the same classes together. How lucky!

Momoka jumped at his voice, blushing immediately. "Um...Uuhhh...H-hi Fuyuki! Good morning! I mean good afternoon!"

Fuyuki smiled a bit. Despite Momoka being his best friend she was extremely shy. She always stumbled over all her words near him except when they were in occult club. She was quite an interesting and active member. And she was a great listener. He was happy to have her as a friend.

"Sorry I couldn't help with economics tutoring. I'm not very good at that sort of stuff!" Fuyuki laughed sitting down next to her to have lunch. He handed her one of the boxed lunches Mois had made.

Momoka frowned. "W-we could study if you aren't good at it! I could help." She offered.

Fuyuki smiled. "Thanks."

Momoka looked at the boxed lunch skeptically. "Did...Did _she_ make this?" For some reason Momoka's tone got very dark when she talked about Mois. Fuyuki knew it was nothing to worry about because there wasn't a violent or dark bone in Momoka's body.

"Yeah, Mois made it." Fuyuki nodded. "I tried to get her to agree to let me investigate her past more but she refused. I gave her the whole speech of her being my hope too! I need to figure out a way to break down her internal walls." He vented.

Momoka nodded numbly hating hearing about her love rival. She accidentally broke her chopsticks in her anger.

"You okay, Momoka?" Fuyuki asked.

"Y-yeah!" Momoka nodded. "Um...Uhhh….Fuyuki...D-do you ever think you talk about Mois too much?"

Fuyuki thought for a moment. "I have to talk about Mois a lot. I have to think about her a lot. She's just...such a mystery. I honestly don't understand why nobody else is thinking this. I mean...I feel like I'm so close to the truth and she's the key. I need to devote all my attention to her."

"F-fuyuki...I know you love aliens. I know you love mysteries. But don't you think you're a bit...too...obsessed?" Momoka asked trying to carefully choose her words.

Fuyuki looked shocked. Momoka may have been his best friend but even she seemed tired of his Mois obsession. "But...Don't you feel like she might be some sort of missing piece in this whole alien investigation? I mean...Momoka...I feel like everything changed when I met her! Everything was different then. Isn't there someone you met who changed your life?"

Momoka looked sad for a moment but nodded after a second, staring at Fuyuki.

"Isn't there any mysteries that you would sacrifice your whole life to uncover?" He knew Momoka loved the occult too, so she must understand.

Momoka thought for a moment. "I...Iwouldn't stake my w-whole life on uncovering it...But I do feel like there are mysteries in my life." She admitted.

"Like?" Fuyuki asked excitedly.

"I...I don't remember things quite clearly. There are pieces missing." Momoka admitted.

Fuyuki looked interested. This was the first time Momoka had mentioned something like this. He was no psychologist but that sounded like a psychological problem.

"I...I can't remember how I cut my hair. But I feel like it was important." Momoka admitted, finding a bit more of her confidence to talk.

Fuyuki looked up at her short hair. For as long as he knew Momoka she had kept it short. "You cut your hair?" He asked dumbly.

"A long time ago. B-before I joined your occult club. But...I can't remember why...Or how." Momoka admitted.

"Well, that's probably because as time goes on you start forgetting things-" Fuyuki said cheerily. "No big deal!"

"But there's more! I...I can't remember how I joined your occult club. I know when we were in middle school I kept taking you on trips and they ended horribly and were wrecked but I don't know how...But no matter how hard I think I can't figure out why." Momoka admitted. "So yes, there's a mystery that's precious to me."

Fuyuki looked confused. He could quite easily remember how Momoka joined the occult club. She had confidently walked up to him and said she wanted to join. _It was actually the one time I saw her confident._ Fuyuki smiled to himself.

That didn't sound like an occult mystery to him. But he hoped Momoka eventually found her answers anyway.

Fuyuki continued talking about the mysteries surrounding Mois and Momoka continued looking sad wishing Fuyuki would talk about her that much.

* * *

Fuyuki met up with Natsumi later that day. She wasn't living at home any longer but she was attending college a bit farther off. Still she made time for Fuyuki to make sure he wasn't becoming absorbed in his alien mysteries.

"Mois told me you pestered her more." Natsumi scolded him instantly. Her best friend, Koyuki, was by her side watching the siblings interact.

"I wasn't pestering her! I was trying to uncover the truth!" Fuyuki insisted.

"I keep telling her she should come up to college with me and Koyuki." Natsumi sighed. "That way you won't be able to pester her."

"But Natsumi- she's so mysterious and odd!" Fuyuki insisted.

"Mois seems nice." Koyuki finally spoke up. "And she doesn't seem that weird."

"Yeah. She's not weirder than Koyuki." Natsumi pointed out. "Fuyuki, Koyuki is literally a ninja." Koyuki grinned sheepishly. "You gotta stop dedicating yourself to trying to find weirdness where it isn't. Focus on the actual odd."

Fuyuki sighed. It was true that Natsumi's best friend was a ninja. And he had overheard that Koyuki was still dedicated to the ninja lifestyle even though it had become obsolete. She was watching the streets and apprehending criminals in the middle of the night or something. But that didn't interest him at all!

Koyuki seemed a bit boring to him.

"Let's do something normal. Something that doesn't have to do with the occult." Natsumi offered, "Let's all get ice cream."

"I'll do it!" Koyuki offered. Zipping off, disappearing as she ninja ran away for the ice cream.

Natsumi sighed, unable to stop her. Despite the years passing Koyuki was still weird. Natsumi tried to pass the time talking about normal subjects like school and Momoka but Fuyuki barely listened to her.

Eventually he tried to distract her from making him normal by pointing up to a billboard. "Isn't that Saburo?" He asked.

Natsumi looked up. She saw a giant picture of Saburo advertising a new skin lotion or something. Saburo from there high school had become a major celebrity. "It is."

"You had a big crush on him back in the day-" Natsumi clamped her hand around Fuyuki's mouth.

"Shut up! It was just...I mean..I guess falling for a celebrity is normal...But nothing came of it." Natsumi admitted. She had barely talked to Saburo.

None of them had. And then he had left school to become a celebrity.

Still Natsumi's old crushes still embarrassed her.

As Natsumi's hand was around Fuyuki's mouth, his eyes focused in on something. A bracelet that looked metallic around her arm that he hadn't noticed. It had a tiny skull symbol on it.

He squirmed out of Natsumi's grip. "Is that from a boyfriend?" He asked.

Natsumi pulled away, hiding her hand. "N-no!" She blushed. "I don't have a boyfriend. You know that. If I did I'd have introduced you to him."

Fuyuki nodded, but did notice to his satisfaction Natsumi was no longer teasing him and was blushing. "So who's it from then? I never noticed it before but...You have been wearing it for a long time I think? I just never focused on it. It looks nice."

Natsumi hid her arm. "I….I don't know." She admitted.

"Huh?" Fuyuki asked.

"Maybe I got it from Koyuki. I don't remember. All I know is that I like it." Natsumi said off handily.

Fuyuki eased up. It was easy to forget where someone had gotten a gift.

Natsumi looked down at her bracelet again. "I can't remember how long ago I started wearing it...I know I had it when we found Mois." She admitted. "But it makes me feel safe despite not remembering. It's like a good luck charm."

Fuyuki smiled. "I just didn't realize it was metal. It looks fancy."

Natsumi nodded. "It does." She agreed.

Koyuki quickly came back with the ice cream. They all ate ice cream as Natsumi and Fuyuki reminisced. Koyuki didn't talk much. For some reason she just stared at the blue sky.

But she was always a little weird.

* * *

Everybody had warned him against using Mois to fuel his alien obsession. It depressed Fuyuki greatly.

And when he was sad he always sneaked onto the roof to stare at the stars. However he found he was not alone that day when looking up at the night sky.

Mois was standing there, staring up at the stars with a look of mysticism. Her hair flowed in the wind a similar color to the stars.

Fuyuki couldn't shake it out of his head that there was something weird about her. Something mysterious.

"Do you like the stars?" He asked her.

She was shaken out of her staring noticing someone else was there. He noticed that despite being on the roof she was perfectly balanced as if there was no risk of falling at this height.

"Yeah." Mois smiled blissfully. "They twinkle so beautifully."

Fuyuki smiled. "I like looking at the constellations. Or trying to figure out which ones might be alien planets." He admitted. He had only ever talked about the stars to Momoka so it was nice to talk to someone else.

"I like the constellations too. I like the idea of them changing!" Mois smiled enthusiastically.

Fuyuki realized it was the most enthusiastic that she had sounded ever. He giggled a bit, because despite her enthusiasm she was wrong. "Constellations don't change. Except over millions and millions of years, I guess."

"Oh. They don't?" Mois was confused. "Wasn't that one different though?" She pointed up at the sky and a constellation that was supposed to be a turtle.

Fuyuki frowned. _That_ constellation had changed. He had heard one of the stars around it had super novaed or something. But that had happened several years ago. It had happened before he had met Mois. "How...Did you know that?" Did she remember the stars?

Mois looked confused. "I….I don't know." She admitted. "I just felt like it was right. Maybe I read it in a book? I like reading books I feel like I need to gain knowledge rapidly so I don't lose it again!"

Fuyuki nodded that made sense. "What else do you love about the stars?"

"I love shooting stars!" Mois giggled.

"Yeah, they're pretty. And plenty of girls I know like them. Momoka always likes to wish on them. And then she scrunches up her face so cutely! I always wonder what she's wishing for!" Fuyuki giggled. "What do you wish for?"

"You're supposed to wish on them?" Mois gasped. "I thought they just represented something breaking or dying!" She paused. "Hmm...I suppose I'll wish for more of them."

Fuyuki frowned. _That's rather morbid._ It was odd.

There weren't many shooting stars recently. Fuyuki wasn't sure why. No recent meteor showers too.

"...Do you have a favorite star? Most people like venus there but I like the ones that we theorize might be a planet in another solar system." Fuyuki chattered.

Mois thought for a moment. "I like that one." She pointed to a star at seemingly random in the sky that wasn't rather bright. It was very far away.

Fuyuki didn't know what was so special about that star but he had to agree- he felt like he liked that one too.

"It looks like it's shaped like a friend." Fuyuki awkwardly said despite it being nothing special.

"I agree." Mois smiled.

And as Fuyuki and Mois chattered about stars Fuyuki couldn't shake out of his head that Mois was his ticket to the stars.

* * *

 **I started the fic after the amnesia was experienced just because it was easier to jump in and because I wanted to see what writing without a chapter outline was like again. I hope you enjoyed this approach.**

 **Please review. Even a 'it's good!' or a 'glad you're still around' is fine.**


	2. Separation

**I wanted to do a sort of flashback to how the memory lose happened so have some of the actual Keroro platoon.**

* * *

The inevitable always happens, no matter how much you procrastinate on thinking about it.

For the Keroro Platoon, the inevitable was the end of their invasion. The happy days that they spent with the pekoponians were bound to end eventually. After all they couldn't spend the pekoponians entire lives trying to attempt an invasion. Would Keroro be stopped by Fuyuki's children? Would Giroro somehow still be wrangling with the choice between the invasion and Natsumi when Natsumi was 70?

The Keroro platoon didn't really like thinking about time going on and their invasion ending. Leaving Pekopon was something that saddened each of their hearts in different ways.

There was also the fear that if their invasion was deemed unsuccessful and their crimes were exposed to Keron that they might face disgrace, exile, or execution. After all they all shirked their duties in their own way. Dororo was a traitor and cared more about the planet's safety than Keron's infiltration. Keroro seemed to like toys more than duty and Giroro was in love with the enemy.

They never really wanted to think about what would face them when Keron decided that they would never invade.

But all things must be faced eventually.

It was a day like any other that they heard the news. The only difference about this day is that they were meeting with the colonel over video chat to hear news about their invasion and if they would get more funds since they had drained their budget yet again.

They were all nervous but trying to appear calm, yet their bodies chilled when the colonel spoke.

"It has been decided that the invasion of Pekopon will be halted." He said, "All keronian forces are to come home immediately."

Keroro paled and looked around the room at the horrified expressions of his comrades. Even Dororo was there. "W-why? I mean… We can still invade! Have faith in us! I'm sure we can get results if you give us just a little bit more time." Keroro's begging turned to sniveling, quite quickly.

The colonel chuckled. Keroro had been through this whole song and dance before. "Perhaps I was hasty in my explanation. Do not worry, Keroro Platoon. The decision to end the invasion had nothing to do with you. In fact you'll face no negative repercussions for your failure. You'll come back to Keron and return to active duty. Pekopon will be just a bump in your lives, although I'm sure the people of Keron will look up to you for all your effort."

Everybody looked confused at those words. They weren't being exiled? They weren't even getting a slap on the wrist for all their embarrassing failures.

"Ku, ku, ku. This decision has nothing to do with us, does it?" Kululu realized. "So what made Keron decide to end the Pekopon invasion. Cost? Is the military going broke or something?" He mocked.

The colonel shook his head. "It has become apparent to us, and many other aliens that Pekopon is impossible to conquer. For the last millions of years invaders have sent their forces to Pekopon, and yet it remains in the dark about alien existence. It's just impossible to invade! It became clear to us that it couldn't be your fault that the planet dragged you down, and several other Keron forces that we sent there." The name of the Garuru Platoon loomed in the air. "And so we and other alien forces have decided to pull out."

"W-well then….U-um maybe we could do an investigation as to why Pekopon drags so many aliens down." Giroro suggested, hoping to stay on Pekopon longer. He loved being a soldier but the idea of 'return immediately' didn't make it sound like they could come back.

The colonel shook his head. "We've actually gotten into some trouble with the space police. Due to the rush of aliens moving out of Pekopon, the space police have decreed that all aliens halting invasion must leave and destroy any evidence of their meddling, to preserve the Pekoponians's primitive and interesting culture. It's impossible for you to stay longer."

Everyone froze. They had to leave Pekopon? Memories and feelings towards all their pekoponian friends rushed through their heads.

"How long do we have?" Dororo asked, his lip quivering but nobody could tell.

"24 hours. You have 24 hours before our ship comes down to beam you up." The colonel told him. "The ship will have all sorts of amenities. Don't worry, we treat our soldiers we pull back well. We even have some new soda-"

The promise of soda did not cheer anyone up. Even Tamama.

Dororo jumped off, immediately. He would waste no time. His 24 hours were going to be spent with Koyuki.

The colonel however was not done talking despite Dororo leaving. The colonel didn't even notice.

"Now, we should talk about the next step. Obviously you'll have to wipe all the pekoponians memories of your existence, that's standard protocol. Also be sure to wipe any memories of aliens encountered through your meddling. You know the whole shebang." The colonel told them.

Everybody looked up at the colonel's face, horrified. They knew that was standard protocol but the idea still horrified them.

"S-so..." Giroro stuttered out. "W-we can't return."

The colonel nodded. "Make sure to retrieve any items of alien origin too. Powered suits, the Kero ball, anything that might put our existence into the limelight." He pulled up a picture. "I have on file one of the pekoponians you encountered has some sort of magic reality pen?"

That got Kululu's attention as he saw his invention on the screen. "I assume we have to take that back?" He tried not to sound hurt, since that was his gift to Saburo.

The colonel nodded. "Good luck, Keroro Platoon. We'll see you in 24 hours."

And he signed off, leaving a chill in the air.

* * *

The Keroro platoon didn't have time to think of their sad emotions. They only had 24 hours after all.

"I'll...I'll retrieve the Kero ball from Fuyuki's room." Keroro tried to act like their leader in his final moments. "Private Tamama?"

Tamama saluted. "Mr. Sergeant, I request time with Momocchi-"

"You destroy Momoka's power suit. It was designed off of you, after all." Keroro told him. "And Giroro, you gave Natsumi a bunch of weird gifts-"

"They aren't weird!" Giroro hurriedly defended.

Keroro didn't argue. Giroro knew what he had to do.

"Kululu, you're retrieving that reality pen from Saburo." Keroro ordered.

Kululu nodded. "Wouldn't want anyone else to have that job anyway."

"And..." Keroro paused before anyone left. "I...I know this is going to be an unpopular decision-" He was struggling with words.

"Everything you decide is unpopular." Kululu mocked.

Keroro did not appreciate the teasing. "I think we shouldn't tell the Pekoponians we're leaving." He told them all. "We should keep it a secret."

Tamama and Giroro looked the most stunned. "But that means we won't be able to say good bye!" Giroro argued.

"T-they..." Keroro looked at his feet. "They won't remember anyway. And us leaving would only hurt them. They'd argue. They'd fight. Don't you want our last day to be a happy one?" He asked. Keroro's eyes were watering too.

They all knew Keroro was just as sad as the rest of them. And his words had a good meaning behind them.

So they all nodded in agreement, even Kululu.

* * *

Dororo had not heard that the pekoponians memories were going to be erased. He just rushed on top of the rooftops as fast as he could to Koyuki, not wanting to waste any time.

As he ran he stopped for a moment. _This is stupid. I am no longer an assassin. Keron doesn't decide my identity._

Why should he let Keron make him leave the person who had brought him the most happiness?

He needed to stay on Pekopon. Needed to protect it. This was the planet he loved, the world he needed to devote himself too.

He quickly pulled out a phone that he had got so that the platoon could keep in contact with him. Not like they used it to contact him or even remembered his number. But he called Keroro nonetheless.

Keroro miraculously picked up the phone. "Oh! Dororo! Hey! I'm just about to retrieve the Kero ball."

Dororo was surprised Keroro remembered him.

"I have to ask, does Koyuki have any items of alien origin that you've given her?" Keroro asked.

"No. I only make her things from Pekopon." Dororo responded.

"Good! That means you don't have to retrieve anything before we leave." Keroro sounded relieved. "I guess just enjoy your last hours with her-"

"I'm not leaving." Dororo said stubbornly. "I'm staying, on Pekopon."

Keroro didn't answer for a moment, frozen from the shock. Eventually he just sighed. "Dororo….Don't be like this. You're not a baby."

"I'm not being childish about this decision. I intend to have a life on Pekopon." Dororo insisted.

"Isolated? Without any contact to our species? Dororo, you're being hasty. You have a family on Keron. A mother, a brother! They would never be able to visit you. Aliens are leaving all over the planet, Dororo. You would have to remain in constant hiding, never talking to anyone. You wouldn't be able to back out. This is absolutely a hasty and huge decision." Keroro scolded him.

It was the first time Dororo had ever heard Keroro think something through. Sadness seeped through him as he thought about his mother.

"I need to protect Pekopon though-" Dororo tried to tell him.

"You wouldn't be protecting Pekopon by staying, Dororo. You'd just add more aliens meddling to the planet. That's what the colonel said. You heard him." Keroro sighed, sounding tired. "Dororo….We all don't want to leave. For once you aren't alone. But...None of us can stay. You know that."

Dororo stood on the rooftop all alone. He knew it was his duty to go home to his platoon. Despite wanting to be part of this planet and even taking a new name he was just a visitor. That would always be true.

And he knew there was a looming threat in Keroro's voice. Keroro knew that the situation wouldn't be good if they disobeyed Keron's orders. Things never were good if orders were disobeyed. There was an assassination division for a reason.

Dororo could feel his neck tighten. He didn't really have a choice at all. He never did. It was either leave on his own terms or be dragged away from Pekopon, painfully.

 _My platoon...My friends...They know that...But why don't I?_ Dororo could feel tears on his face.

"She's...She's my home, Keroro." He just said simply.

"We're your home. Keron is your home." Keroro tried to reassure.

And because Dororo had wanted to hear that from Keroro for years he let himself believe that. He hung up.

His last 24 hours with Koyuki was upon him. He would leave with the rest of them.

* * *

Before Kululu could go off to his lab to try to think of a plan to get the reality pen back from Saburo, Tamama stopped him.

"Can I talk to you?" Tamama asked.

"Ku, ku, ku. Well not many people want to talk to me." Kululu crossed his arms, amused. "I'm surprised your wasting the time you could be spending destroying Momoka's stuff."

"It's about the memory erasing." Tamama quickly said.

Kululu paused. That was something that demanded his attention. He assumed he would be in charge of setting that up, or at least have some hand in the installation of the devices. _Man. So much work and so little time._ He sighed.

Why did the intelligence officer always have the hardest job? Steal an item from the smartest of the pekoponians, say his goodbyes without saying goodbye, and erase everybody's memories? Too much stuff.

"Make it quick." Kululu crossed his arms.

"Will...The memory erasing delete everything we had a hand in?" Tamama, "Like...Will the pekoponians minds just be blank or will they have fake memories?"

"Tch." _Hand it to young brats to never know about keron's technology._ "It won't make their minds blank, that's for sure. That would be faulty design and would make the pekoponians feel like something happened to them. It'll implant fake, normal memories. The only way it would make someone's mind blank is if their entire life revolved around the source that was being deleted."

"Like Fukki?" Tamama asked worriedly. "If you erase aliens from Fukki's mind will he be blank?"

Kululu laughed. "No! We're just erasing alien encounters from his mind and what our meddling caused. His inherent love for aliens will still probably be there. Ku, ku, ku. Nah I meant if you used the memory altering device on a keronian or something to get rid of aliens. Then they'd be blank and know nothing. It's a fatal flaw but it doesn't happen often." And usually there was a reverse button if the target was a keronian. But only in the case of a keronian due to it being keron tech.

Tamama looked relieved for a moment. "So...If...If the memory erasing deletes all memories of our meddling what will happen to Momocchi?"

"What do you mean?" Kululu asked.

"Well, she only joined Fukki's occult club because she found me and used me to gain the confidence to talk to him. And her relationship is only as good as it is thanks to all our meddling. Will…..Will that all go away when we delete her memories?" Tamama asked.

Kululu quickly realized why Tamama had approached him. _He's thinking about Momoka's happiness._ It was sweet in a disgusting and sappy friend way.

Kululu nodded slowly. "Without our influence she would still probably be shy...Likely when we leave she'll forget she was ever part of Fuyuki's occult club. That's how the device works."

Tamama huffed. He couldn't allow that. "Well then, fix it! If we're not going to be here and I can't help her I gotta leave something for her. And I won't allow Momocchi to lose her precious relationship with Fukki!"

"Fix it?" Kululu asked amused.

"Give her fake memories of how she got into the occult club!" Tamama demanded.

"Awfully demanding are you? And giving someone fake memories takes a whole lot more time and effort then just erasing them and making the machine do it. Maybe I don't want to do that..." Kululu trailed off. "And you're being awfully rude about the request."

Tamama's eyes widened. He realized that he needed to lower his own pride to help Momoka. He let himself crouch on the ground, bowing. "Oh please, please, Kululu! You're the only one smart enough to preserve Momocchi's relationship with Fukki!" He begged, his eyes wide and watering.

"Hn. Fine. I guess I owe it to Momoka anyway after I scammed her out of so much money." Kululu decided.

He could tell Tamama had wasted a lot of time just talking to him. And although he was a jerk he didn't have time to play with Tamama to make him beg longer.

 _Adding fake memories is going to add more to my time crunch though._ Luckily it wasn't likely that he needed to modify anyone else's memories. Fuyuki and Momoka's relationship was the only one who had been influenced by aliens. Koyuki and Natsumi would probably be as strong friends without aliens and Saburo probably didn't care enough to want fake memories so he could still be close to the group. Kululu would just let Saburo's relationship play out as it normally would have if he hadn't been around

He walked off as Tamama continued thanking him, sniveling on the ground.

* * *

Once Kululu had gotten into the control room, he had already formulated a plan to get Saburo's reality pen out of his hand.

 _Anything I say will be suspicious to him. He's a smart guy and I need to make sure he doesn't figure out that we're leaving or else he'll alert the other pekoponians._ He was about to play a chess game where he would lose if his opponent knew he was playing a chess game.

The only option was to distract Saburo. He could easily do that with some of his robots or tech that he hadn't unfurled to Saburo. He could say they had gone insane and he needed help taking them out.

It wasn't like he could take his robots with him anyway. He would have to destroy them before leaving Pekopon.

Saburo would likely be using his reality pen in the battle, but at the end hopefully he'd be distracted enough for Kululu to snag the pen. Maybe he'd even be out of ink too and would just let Kululu take it. That would make the whole process easier.

 _There's only one flaw in my plan._ If he was with Saburo and waiting for him to be distracted he couldn't control his robots and make sure they went through all the right motions to fight Saburo and him. He was good enough at predicting a situation but so was Saburo.

He needed an extra person. An extra pair of hands who might be able to be mission control, control the robots from the base and be able to watch the situation from monitors and help communicate to him when Saburo was distracted.

And there was really only one person who worked well enough with him and he had enough faith to do all that.

 _Mois._ He thought for a moment, approaching her. She was in the control room, making sure everything was in tip top shape. Like the dedicated worker she was she had a wrench in hand making sure all of Keroro's precious invasion stuff was in order.

"Oh! Kululu!" She greeted, her smile blinding Kululu's eyes for a moment. "Nothing's broken, don't worry." She glanced at the wrench in her hand knowing he probably got the wrong idea. "I was just running diagnostics. You could say, running smoothly?"

Kululu could see some programs running in the background, running a hardware scan. If this was any normal day he'd probably have praised her since her doing all this meant he didn't have to do this.

He was secretly impressed by how good she had gotten with all of the keronian tech. But he didn't usually tell her that.

 _This is another thing on my constant expanding task list._ Kululu realized.

Mois, and the issues she posed with her sparkly existence was something for him to grapple with too. Leaving Pekopon meant the end of their work relationship, and probably their friendship. And Kululu hated to admit how that idea hurt him so much that he didn't even want to consider the end of seeing Mois.

 _She's not a pekoponian though._ Kululu reminded himself. Mois could always visit Keron. And she likely would to pester Keroro, try to win him his affection and they'd probably get married.

Kululu shuddered to himself imagining getting invited to that wedding. Would that be the next time he saw her? Marrying his old captain?

It was likely. But Mois was different from Saburo, in many ways. For one Kululu could actually have some sort of closure with her and say goodbye to her. _The idea of just saying good bye hurts a lot more than I would think it would._

Kululu shoved that mess out of his head despite his lack of time to mull over his incredible sadness at just the idea of not seeing Mois every day.

"I was wondering if you'd be up for one last mission together." Kululu told her. "To be honest I need someone who can run my tech without me there."

"Last?" Mois dropped the wrench picking up on his words.

 _Ah yeah. She wasn't in the room when we met with the colonel._ Kululu recalled. She probably didn't even have a clue that they were leaving Pekopon.

Mois was more observant than a lot of people gave her credit for and her expression immediately went to sympathetic. "Oh no...It's happened hasn't it? You've been taken off the invasion." She looked more shocked than Kululu had been, and more sorry about it.

Kululu nodded.

"You must be so sad, Kululu!" Mois immediately started being sincerely sympathetic and focused on Kululu's feelings, something he hated. "That means your platoon won't be together and...And you won't be able to see Saburo-" Mois was babbling. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey don't go putting words in my mouth!" Kululu said hurriedly. "I'm not nearly as sad as you suddenly are over thinking about how sad I am." He said hurriedly before Mois cried for him.

He hated Mois crying. But Mois crying because she was a good person and cared about his feelings was just even more embarrassing and awkward.

"But he's your best friend, Kululu!" Mois told him. "You must be sad!"

Kululu groaned, although her words were true. It always shocked him how Mois was able to read the emotions he shoved deep down simply because she treated him like a normal person. "I'm not as sad as Giroro or the captain. They're practically a mess of tears. Use your sympathy on them." He tried to deflect the situation off of him.

Mois looked at Kululu like he was the only person who mattered. "They aren't here. You're the one I'm worried about."

Her words always melted Kululu. But he didn't have time to be a frightened mess right now. Or worse. _I could be thinking about how I'm not only losing Saburo but her._ And he didn't need to get sadder.

"So you willing to work with me?" Kululu tried to not focus on her staring at him.

Mois nodded. "Of course I'll help you, Kululu. I'll always be there to help when you need it. What do you need me to do?"

Kululu shivered. Her words could drown him in sticky sweetness if he wasn't so focused. _I'm not sure why Keroro hasn't tied the knot with her. It's so easy to fall in love with her—Nope, not thinking about this right now._ "I need to retrieve Saburo's reality pen without him noticing." He told her. "To do that I'm going to use my robots that are 'running out of control' to distract him. I need you to control my robots to give him a hard fight. Can you do that?"

Mois nodded. "Yep! I'm not as good at video games as Natsumi, but running robot controls isn't anything like gaming so I should be able to do that."

"I also need you to monitor the situation from my satellites. And-when you see Saburo distracted I need you to alert me if there's an opening." Kululu handed her an earpiece that would hook up to his headphones. "Ku, ku, ku. Sorry for giving you a harder job than me. I kinda need to be an actor to keep Saburo from learning the truth."

Mois looked sympathetic. "It's all right. Just...Have fun fighting with Saburo, okay? I'll be rooting for you!"

Kululu smiled despite himself. Mois's ease and belief in him made this whole task easier. Her words made it seem like he was just spending time from Saburo and not betraying his trust and stealing from him.

 _Maybe I can be. Maybe I can just leave it all to Mois._ She was his tech team partner after all.

He could have faith in her, one last time. He could always himself to trust her. He had worked with her for years after all. He knew she was up to the task.

He left quickly after setting things up.

* * *

"So they just went out of control?" Saburo asked standing on top of the rooftop and being back to back with Kululu as the two of them were circled by Kululu's old robots.

"Must have been a virus from Tororo. Ku, ku, ku. That brat. It's probably my virus too that he's using!" Kululu cursed.

Saburo wasn't sure to be sympathetic or suspicious. The robots seemed to only be attacking Kululu and him though so there was no clear benefit to Kululu doing all this. And if Kululu had arranged all this he wouldn't put himself in danger.

"Well don't worry, you came to the right place." Saburo reassured. "I'll help."

A robot arm swung down at Kululu. Kululu managed to dodge, not too quickly with his helicopter headphones.

"It looks like I'm their main target. Although now that they've located you as my ally you might be in danger too." Kululu could see their lasers trying to aim at him.

Saburo grabbed Kululu and jumped out of another blow, drawing a paper airplane. "Geez! Are they violent!" He had dodged quickly but they had still managed to take out the building he had been relaxing on. "Yeah...They must be out of control… This isn't how you operate them at all!" Saburo was completely duped due to how much damage the robots were doing.

 _Ku. Just like Mois to go for the buildings structural problems._ He was the only one who seemed to remember Mois's love for destruction, aside from Tamama who didn't fully believe it. With her expertise in destruction, fault lines and all sorts of other things she was duping Saburo quite well. He appreciated how she made everything look realistic while making sure that he dodged in time.

Saburo quickly drew some swords that floated in the air and shot towards the robots. "I think we're going to have to get closer to them." He suggested.

"What? Are you crazy!?" Kululu pretended to be surprised. "They seem to be going for my head!"

As if on cue a different smaller robot shot out knives towards Kululu's neck. Saburo put up a shield, as planned.

Saburo grimaced yet again with just how violent and out of control Kululu's robots seemed.

"We need to go for the control panels. I'll get you close and then we can destroy their circuitry. Honestly I think if it was just one of us we wouldn't be able to do it-"

"But we're a team. Ku, ku, ku. This is why I led them over to you. I knew you'd be able to help me." Kululu praised him.

Saburo laughed. "I thought you just wanted me to be caught up in your messes. But oh well...They're interesting."

He smiled up at the robots, his many opponents.

"My life would be so much more boring without you in it, Kululu. It's always a riot with you around." Saburo told him.

Kululu tried not to freeze at those words, knowing Saburo would soon forget him.

* * *

They beat the robots, taking out their circuit boards. The robots had moved quickly, Mois had made them tough, but not too tough, but they had managed to win.

As the last robot fell and Saburo jumped to another rooftop with Kululu under his arm, Kululu heard the order.

"He's focused on landing, the pen is in his back pocket. It would make sense for it to fall out." He heard Mois's voice in his ear.

She had been watching the whole time just as he requested. However Saburo had kept doing pen flips so it had been too hard to take things from him.

Kululu grabbed the pen as Saburo and him landed.

Saburo laughed, having enjoyed the fight despite himself. "We saved a lot of people, Kululu!" He said overjoyed.

"Yay!" Kululu said sarcastically. He surveyed the destruction that he and Mois had caused. _Another mess to clean up I assume. More time out of my busy schedule._

But his mission was complete. The hardest part was done. Now he just needed to distract Saburo before he noticed that the pen was gone and figured out the whole thing.

Saburo the eternal enigma he was, rested on the roof not bothered by the smoking buildings around him. "The smoke makes the clouds more unusual."

Kululu laid down next to him and looked up at the clouds with Saburo. "So it does." He looked at the clouds for a second.

And it hit Kululu that this was the last time he would ever be able to look at the clouds with Saburo. He suppressed some sort of noise. Tears? Sadness? He wasn't sure.

"Hey, uhh...Can I look at the clouds with you for a bit?" Kululu asked knowing this would be the last time he saw Saburo.

"Sure." Saburo nodded. "Let's hang out."

"You...Want to listen to some music?" Kululu suggested. "I can listen to your crap songs."

Saburo laughed. "Just because they aren't you doesn't mean they're crap." He took out his ipod though and handed him an earbud.

And the two just relaxed, not speaking to one another but spending time together. Saburo was peaceful, and Kululu tried not to think about it being the last time Saburo ever remembered him.

He spent the entire afternoon there, despite his time crunch.

* * *

When Kululu got back to the control room Mois was there waiting for him.

"I've already sent some trash collecting drones off to clean up the mess." She told him. "If you want to spend some more time with Saburo I can do some other tasks."

Kululu was shocked. She had already done the new work he had made for himself. _Was she here the whole time working?_ He would have assumed she would be saying her goodbyes too. To the pekoponians or Keroro, for now.

Suddenly it occurred to him that although the pekoponians's memories were being deleted of all aliens, including her, he didn't know if she was going to leave the planet immediately. She would probably stay for a while watching over the pekoponians and waiting for them to die off so she could destroy the planet.

Good-byes, time...It didn't mean the same to Mois. Maybe that was why she didn't feel the need to spend time with Keroro right now. _Five hundred years is a nap to Mois. Time...Is different for us._

He suddenly realized how different they were. He had always been aware that Mois was an angolian, an alien even to keronians like him and a mystical unusual being, but the whole premise that they lived in different worlds had never really sunk into his head fully.

 _But...I don't want her to live in a different world._ Kululu realized the selfish thought. Perhaps the idea of losing Saburo strengthened his desire to have Mois be in his world permanently. Maybe he just didn't want to lose two important people in his life. Maybe he just knew he had to grapple with his feelings for Mois eventually.

He had to accept to himself before trying to resolve the issue that he didn't want to never see Mois again. He wanted them to be on the same planet, the same wavelength. He wanted them to be in the same room, the same dimension.

He wanted to hold her, know that she was there and that they were on the same world. He wanted to kiss her, look at her tenderly. Do all sorts of romantic things that he really didn't want to think about right now.

"I have some other things to do." Kululu replied to her and sat down, knowing he still had to play with some Momoka memories.

Mois frowned, since that meant Kululu likely didn't have time to spend with Saburo. "Well the mission was a success! I hope that can ease your mind a bit." She told him. "I'm sorry though still that you have to say good bye to Saburo."

Kululu paused. _I didn't. I didn't get to say good-bye to Saburo._ And he didn't want to say good-bye to Mois either.

He betrayed himself for a second, got out of his seat and on a whim, and threw his arms around Mois, hugging her. "Thanks, Mois. For everything."

Mois was instantly surprised, because Kululu wasn't someone who usually did things like that. She blushed quite a bit but pulled him closer into her arms. Maybe to hide the fact that she was flustered, or maybe to just enjoy the hug.

He hugged her tighter, finally understanding the situation fully and looking at things from a bigger perspective. _I'm losing Saburo. But...I don't have to lose Mois too._ Mois would still be here, and although she might come to Keron for Keroro and that situation wasn't ideal, he could still see her.

Mois seemed to somewhat understand that his hug wasn't one out of comfort but out of worry. "Kululu..." She stroked the back of his head, trying to comfort him. She wasn't quite sure if he was worried about Saburo or her but since he was hugging her she assumed it might be her. "You're important to me. You're an important person and you always will be."

Those were exactly the words Kululu wanted to hear. He wanted reassurance that Mois would still be thinking of him even when he was gone. He eased up the tightness of his hug, releasing his grip on Mois's shirt so he wouldn't be as pathetic.

"R-really? A-always?" Kululu found that he wanted more reassurance, probably because he was feeling depressed over the Saburo situation.

"Always." Mois smiled again. "You'll always be important to me, Kululu."

"Even if you lost your memories?" Kululu asked, thinking of Saburo and how Saburo wouldn't remember him. Would Saburo still feel somewhere that Kululu was important to him without his memories?

Mois thought for a moment. It was a very odd question and she didn't know what it had to do with anything. "I think I would be sad if I hadn't met you."

"Really?" Kululu was surprised. Most people would say they would be happier if they hadn't met him.

"I think you'd be someone important that I would miss." Mois answered to the best of her ability. She didn't know though. "Kululu, you're my precious friend. You're really great. I'd be sad if I didn't remember our time together."

Kululu felt worse about what he was doing to Saburo if Saburo would be sad over it. But he sighed and pulled away. He was talking to Mois. Not Saburo. He saw that Mois looked somewhat disappointed that he was no longer embracing her.

"Did I ever tell you my address?" Kululu asked.

"Your….Home address?" Mois asked. Kululu never talked about his house on Keron. Heck he never talked about his life on Keron. She didn't even know anything about his family. She didn't even have an idea of what Kululu's house would look like.

Kululu nodded. "Give me your phone. I can write it in there so you won't forget it."

Mois quickly handed him her phone, already confused. "W-wait are you inviting me to your house?" Mois finally clued into what was going on. "Kululu inviting someone- a girl to your house is- w-well, I've seen enough of Uncle's anime to understand the gesture." Mois was blushing quite a bit.

Kululu chuckled. "Anime isn't really something to base your understanding of the world on."

Her blushing didn't go down, even with his explanation. Kululu decided not to correct her over her misunderstanding.

"You can visit me whenever you want. I don't give my address to just anybody too, so...You gotta actually visit. It shouldn't take long to pop on over, right? You do travel fairly quickly..." Kululu pointed out.

Mois hurriedly put her phone in her pocket, nodding. "I promise I'll visit you, Kululu! Um...It'll be nice to see y-your house." She was still blushing. "Do...Do you have a family living there? Do I have to introduce myself to your parents? Oh no...I don't know what reason to tell them I'm there! Wait, what kind of girl do your parents like you bringing over? How should I act?" Mois was a mess of nerve.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed again. He knew Mois was kinda reading too much into the situation and somehow thought this was equivalent to bringing a girlfriend over, but...he didn't mind. "Darn. I'll have to clean my house. And I live alone. Don't worry."

"Me visiting your house when you live alone is even more scandalous!" Mois gasped.

"I like scandalous." Kululu teased, reaching up to stroke her cheek as if to make the situation worse. That just made her blush harder. "Just...Remember to visit okay."

Mois nodded. She had made a promise after all.

* * *

The other keronians worked a lot less hard than Kululu in destroying the pekoponians. They mostly enjoyed their last moments with their pekoponians.

Tamama after he had destroyed Momoka's stuff, spent the day with her eating parfait, keeping her in the dark that it was their last day together.

"So...What's so great about Fukki?" He asked

Momoka started speaking not even taking a breath. And Tamama let her talk about her love for Fuyuki the whole day.

 _I will preserve their relationship._ He vowed.

* * *

Giroro took a different approach. He wasn't as subtle about anything with Natsumi. "If it were your last day alive what would you want to do?" He asked her.

Natsumi looked at him suspiciously. "Is the stupid frog trying to kill me? Nah, that's too extreme even for him."

Giroro didn't answer. He just looked horrified at the idea of Natsumi dying.

"Fine, I guess I'd want to go all over eating fancy expensive food. I'd want to go shopping and buy a bunch of expensive crap, I guess look at cool cats, spend some time with Fuyuki, Mom, the people important to me, beat up some thugs-" Natsumi started listing out, taking the bait. She realized she was talking too much, "What about you, Giroro?"

"I'd want to spend it with you." Giroro answered truthfully.

Natsumi blushed. That was forward and less stuttery than Giroro normal. What was going on?

Giroro got on his hovercraft. _I think if I use most of my money I have enough to do that._ This would mean no new weapons for a while. "Come on, let's go."

"To where?" Natsumi asked.

"We're getting you some luxurious food. I heard pekoponians have some great lobster." Giroro told her.

Natsumi suppressed herself from drooling. "You don't have to. I like the food here too-"

"There's a zoo with huge wild cats I want to check out too. And some thugs near your school I would love to see you beat up." Giroro told her.

Natsumi was interested in the promise of cats. She took the bait and got on the hovercraft with Giroro.

* * *

Giroro spent the whole day with Natsumi, he showed her wild cats at the zoo, helped her beat up thugs, and took her on an expensive shopping trip. He also helped her acquire and try luxurious meats.

The whole wonderfulness of the day and how nice Giroro was being made Natsumi suspicious.

 _Did….Kululu put a virus in me that's killing me again?_ It wouldn't be the first time. Was she dying?

When the two of them were back in the yard, Giroro thought for a moment, but shook his head. "I have something for you."

"Another thing?" Natsumi asked. Giroro was being way too nice to her. "Is the scheme today be nice to Natsumi so you can invade? It'll never work. I'll never give up the planet."

Giroro chuckled. "I know you won't. You're a warrior." He handed her a metal bracelet. "I'm not supposed to do this...I was supposed to get rid of everything of alien origin but..." He murmured quietly. Natsumi could barely hear him. She decided she wasn't supposed to hear him.

Natsumi looked at the metal bracelet. It had a skull on it. "Does this have a gun in it?" She asked. Her mittens had a gun in it. All of Giroro's pretty gifts usually had a gun in them.

"Yes! Of course!" Giroro said quickly.

Natsumi laughed. "That's so you!" She wiped away some tears from her laughter.

"It's your protective suit. It's more hidden and it will put itself on you when you're in danger. Like actual danger. From aliens or near death from a fight!" Giroro reassured her, sure she'd be worried of it activating itself in class when she felt in danger from failing a test.

Natsumi looked down at it. "Thanks! I'll keep it on, don't worry, Giroro." She smiled. She was confused again of what Giroro's intentions were. Why would he want her safe if she might be dying or there was some invasion scheme going on?

Giroro looked relieved. "Natsumi...I uhh..."

"Yeah?" Natsumi asked.

Giroro looked at his fire pit. "Do you want a potato?" He swallowed. He couldn't say it. _I can't tell her I love her. Even if it's the last I'll ever see of her._

"Even though I ate food the whole day you know I do." Natsumi smiled, sitting next to him and nudging him playfully.

Giroro smiled, trying to let himself enjoy Natsumi's presence.

He didn't tell her of his feelings for her.

* * *

Dororo hadn't been told to not tell the pekoponians of them leaving. And even if he was told he wouldn't have listened to Keroro's orders. He needed to tell Koyuki he was leaving.

"Lady Koyuki, I must tell you something." He said as soon as he got home.

"What is it Dororo?" She asked, seeing how worried he was.

"The invasion has ended-" Dororo started speaking.

"That's great!" Koyuki smiled. "All of your hard work payed off! Peace has finally won out!"

"No, no. It's not great." Dororo corrected. "Koyuki...In 23 hours I must go home. The Keron forces must evacuate this planet. I will go with them. I...I have to return to Keron, Lady Koyuki." He told her sadly.

Koyuki looked shocked for a moment, then sad. But she quickly tried to hide her expression to protect Dororo from worrying about her. "It's okay, Dororo. Do what you have to do. T-thank you for telling me."

"Of course. I wouldn't disappear without alerting you." Dororo explained. "Koyuki..." He gently put his hand on hers. "I don't want to leave you. You're the most important person in the universe to me-"

Koyuki shushed him, knowing Dororo would talk himself into a new decision if he kept complaining. Or worse he would spend the whole day sulking and they didn't have much time. "Don't worry about me, Dororo."

"But..." Dororo looked like he didn't believe her.

"I understand that you have to do this." Koyuki told him. "There isn't really a choice, is there?"

Dororo didn't know. If he was a stronger person and Keroro couldn't talk him into things as much, would there be a choice?

"We're soul mates, Dororo." Koyuki untied the ribbon from her hair and handed it to him. "No matter where you are in the universe, I'll feel you and I'll be thinking of you. Legends say that you can't separate two soul mates from each other, they'll find each other, as if they're attached by a string."

Dororo listened carefully to Koyuki's pekoponian legends, absorbing the knowledge and feeling peace at the words.

"This is my ribbon, to remind you that we will find each other again. Soul mates are never far apart, even if they're separated by a sea of stars." Koyuki told him.

Dororo's eyes watered. "K-koyuki!" He cried. "I agree! We will find each other again. I promise! I'll join something in Keron that will allow myself to come back to Pekopon and you-"

Before Dororo spent all the day crying, Koyuki shut him up by kissing him on the lips. There was a mask between them but the feelings were still communicated.

This was the their last day together. _And...If...If Dororo takes too long coming back I might not see him in my lifetime. He'll come back to the planet he loves but I might no longer be part of it._ Keronians had longer lifespans after all.

Koyuki had to communicate that they were soulmates just like in the legend.

Dororo blushed. He understood that this was a parting kiss, but it made it all the more hard to leave. "I will find you again. Your ribbon will connect us." He promised.

Koyuki nodded. "I love you, Dororo! Lots and lots! Please come back soon. But until then I'll be thinking of you."

Dororo blushed. "I...I love you too, Koyuki." He hugged her, not wanting to seperate from her body at all.

The two of them spent the whole day together. Dororo basked in Koyuki's presence, meditating with her, drawing with her and drinking tea and speaking about their strong bond that neither of them would ever forget.

He remained unaware that they were planning to delete the pekoponians memories.

* * *

Keroro's task, Keroro thought was the hardest. He couldn't spend the day with gundam and with Fuyuki. He couldn't make the day memorable for the Hinatas by cooking them dinner or giving Lady Mom a massage.

No, he had to retrieve the Kero ball from Fuyuki's room instead. And making sure that Fuyuki and Natsumi didn't see him sneaking into Fuyuki's room was hard enough.

Luckily Natsumi was gone that day probably with Giroro. But Fuyuki usually spent his free time in his room, blogging.

Keroro tried very unsuccessfully to sneak into Fuyuki's room, awaiting for a moment when Fuyuki was out of it. It took a long time of staking out the room but eventually Fuyuki left and Keroro snuck in. He originally had a pathetic plan to pretend he was in trouble and ask for the Keroball or cry a lot, but that didn't seem to work. So he just tried to sneak in and grab it.

Fuyuki turned on the light and caught him though. "Sarge! Sarge! No." He told him.

Keroro didn't put the Keroball back on the shelf. Instead he hid it behind him. "You don't understand, Fuyuki. I need to do this. I need to take it back. It's the last thing I have to- I mean I gotta." Keroro looked up at Fuyuki his eyes welling with tears.

And in a moment everything changed as Fuyuki seemed to figure out what was going on. He was pretty smart after all and Keroro was bad at being subtle about the situation. "Y-you're leaving, aren't you, Sarge?" He asked.

Fuyuki hadn't wanted to think this day was coming. He never wanted this day to come.

Keroro squeaked. Fuyuki had figured it out. "No! No! We're not being pulled back home! The invasion isn't ending!"

Fuyuki immediately started crying. "Sarge...You can't go. You can't leave. All our adventures, all our friendship...It was for something. We can't let it end like this."

Keroro realized he couldn't keep lying his way through the situation, Fuyuki had figured it out. "I'm sorry." He was sniffling a bit too. "I don't want to go."

"Then don't!" Fuyuki screamed. "Tell them you're staying here!"

"I can't. That's not a sustainable life. What will I have as a job? What will I do with my life?" Keroro asked him.

"You can help us! We're a family here. I thought you liked living here." Fuyuki cried. "Come on, you've made it through so many things. We've made it through so many things together-" Fuyuki reached out a hand to Keroro. "Please, stay."

Keroro could not take his hand.

"You won't leave." Fuyuki tried to negotiate. "You know me and sis would be sad if you left. You're a good person you don't want to make us sad, do you?"

"You won't be sad. You won't feel a thing." Keroro told him.

Fuyuki's eyes widened, as he managed to read between the lines of Keroro's words. Aliens had all sorts of abduction techniques that he had read about. Memory wiping was one of them. "You're...Erasing my memories…? Of you?"

Keroro gasped yet again as Fuyuki had figured more of it out. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

Fuyuki did something Keroro hadn't expected. He screamed. He then rushed forward trying to physically pull the Keroball away from Keroro so that he couldn't leave. "Erasing my precious memories of you all...You can't do that! My memories make me who I am, Sarge. If I don't have you at least I have memories."

Fuyuki was weak, but Keroro was small, he tried to tug the keroball back and the two wrestled on the ground.

Fuyuki was angry. His memories were precious to him. And all Keroro could repeat was "I'm sorry." Over and over again. "And I don't want to do this. I don't want to lose you."

Fuyuki tried to friendship speech him despite his anger. "Then don't! Stand up to this! Don't take the most precious part of someone away from them- Their memories. You've shaped my life!"

Keroro eventually got the Keroball back, despite Fuyuki's desperate pleas of friendship. He pushed a button to beam him up and away from Fuyuki so Fuyuki could no longer fight him.

"Calling all Keroro Platoon members. We have like 30 more minutes but I think we have to leave in a bit of a rush. Fuyuki found out." He addressed.

"Sarge—Sarge, please-" Fuyuki begged, his face now coated with tears.

He could hear a ship hovering above his house. It must have been called down when Keroro decided they were going to leave early.

"I'm sorry, Fuyuki. You were a good friend. And good bye." Keroro cried too, despite him being the one leaving.

Fuyuki sobbed. _I need to run. Need to tell sis. Need to warn her so that we can try to keep our memories._ He told himself.

His legs were too numb though. And all he did was cry. It wasn't a minute later that suddenly, everything was gone. And there was no more ship above their house.

Soon Fuyuki didn't remember anything.

* * *

Because of the rush due to Keroro's order the keronians all had to get beamed onto the ship quickly.

"Quick! Memory wipe the Hinata House!" Keroro ordered, as soon as they were all up.

"Memory wipe-?" Dororo asked questioningly.

Because of the rush thanks to Fuyuki discovering, the keronians were all rather frazzled.

"Ku, since he just saw you and he's mentally fighting the memory wipe we'll probably need a stronger ray." Kululu explained to Keroro. "You really messed up."

"Then use a stronger ray! Delete all aliens from their minds! Any longer and he'll somehow stop us!" Keroro told him worriedly. "I...I hated seeing his face like that." Keroro collapsed.

"I can't believe you let Fuyuki know. And...he might tell Natsumi!" Giroro was panicking. "Quickly, Kululu!"

Because of the panic and the rush, everybody was only focused on the fact that Fuyuki had discovered the secret. Kululu quickly brought out a stronger memory erasing device that would coat the Hinata House in rays to erase all memories in it of aliens. It was a broader tool but it would ensure that Fuyuki would forget them regardless of where he now was.

"This is strong enough to delete his memories. Ku, ku, ku, heck it would delete all beings memories of aliens, even that ghost thing in there. We can't have that ghost telling our secret after all." Kululu said.

Keroro rushed forward and pressed the button as quickly as he could, not letting Kululu talk. The Hinata House was quickly coated in memory erasing technology.

Keroro breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess we gotta leave as quickly as possible so they don't see our ship when they wake up." Giroro sighed. "Natsumi...She's gone."

The memory erasing technology was still working it's way on everyone, the more memories the longer it would take for someone to wake up.

Kululu quickly started pressing buttons that coated the entire city in drones that would delete any pekoponians's memories if they had encountered the Keroro platoon. Momoka's device went off to do it's job on her.

It didn't take long.

"You...You're deleting their memories." Dororo gasped in horror. "Koyuki's too?"

"Of course, that's standard protocol." Kululu replied.

Dororo punched him. Dororo didn't usually punch but he did today.

"Dororo!" Giroro pulled him away. "I know you're mad but for once it's not Kululu's fault!"

"She's my soulmate. And...She won't even remember me!" Dororo cried. "You...You didn't tell me...You could have left at least Koyuki's memories! I bet you're enjoying my suffering."

"Admittedly, yes." Kululu rubbed his cheek.

Keroro quickly pressed the auto-pilot of the ship letting them leave the planet and the atmosphere.

"Dororo, Dororo, calm down. We all had to lose friends today." Keroro tried to reassure him. "And we have a long trip to Keron."

Dororo did not calm down.

Because of the drama and everybody trying to calm things down they focused on Dororo, and their lost friends. They didn't remember one important thing they had left on Pekopon.

And that was Angol Mois. Left in the Hinata house not told about any of the memory erasing plans and now in the center of losing all memories about aliens.

But the keronians were all so rushed that not one of them spared a second to think about if Mois was still on Pekopon or if she even had plans to leave it.

They all sulked in their own loneliness instead.

The pekoponians would now live a normal life.

* * *

 **Usually I have a kinda resolved side pairing in the story. I chose Dororo and Koyuki for this story because I so rarely use them and I feel bad. I can never write Koyuki and I wanted to see if it broke me.  
**

 **Originally I wanted their relationship to be affectionate but could be interpreted as platonic? Like best friends kissing but nothing like super romantic about it. But I threw that out of the window quickly oops. They're in love. My bad.**

 **Anyway please review.**


	3. Drifting Away

**Sorry for not updating in a while! This story is all written already my computer just keeps breaking along with the internet making it difficult to update. But here it is! Thanks to all the reviewers out there that reminded me I needed to update.**

* * *

The keronians were all shaken up about leaving their friends. Even when they got back to Keron and were greeted with open arms, the toll of what they had done was weighing on them.

"You erased me from Koyuki! She was the one person who would never forget me! And you erased that!" Dororo was the one who complained by far the most. Usually his sadness turned into moping but at the moment he was still angry. It was unusual to see Dororo channel his emotions into anger but that seemed to be the only way he could process them.

Nobody listened to Dororo's anger or spoke to him though. They were all in their own little bubbles of sadness. Eventually Keroro spoke.

"I had to leave with Fuyuki crying, screaming my name. I...I won't ever forget the imagery. And now Fuyuki can't even feel his sadness. We're all struggling, Dororo." Keroro told him.

That got Dororo to shut up for a moment. As he glanced around his platoon mates he for once felt included, but he didn't want to be. He was included in their loneliness and sadness.

Tamama looked lost in thought, wondering if he had made the right choices and hopefully feeling like Momoka could live a good life.

Giroro was desperately trying to get it together and remain cold, stern and soldierly, but was perhaps crying alone as much as Dororo was. His face always looked like it was on the verge of shattering his facade of coolness.

Kululu looked like he was always looking at the stars, possibly wondering how different Saburo's boring life was. Perhaps he was wondering if he was looking at the same stars as his friend.

And Keroro unfortunately had the job nobody wanted, of reminding Dororo he wasn't alone in his sadness. He opened his arms, his lip quivering, his face wet. Dororo could see he was struggling too, the sound of Fuyuki's good-byes not being a blessing and instead haunting his every moment. "We all miss them, Dororo. But...We have to look at the bright side. We're together. We haven't forgotten them. And we're alive."

Dororo rushed into his old friend's arms to sob. "You don't understand! I loved her! I loved her, Keroro!" He sobbed. "I loved that planet so much. And Koyuki...Koyuki symbolized everything great about it."

Everybody watched the sad scene as Dororo just sobbed, Keroro sobbing with him. Giroro eventually broke and ran up to his two friends, hugging them too and joining the comfort pile.

"I...I loved someone there too. I understand, Dororo. It was a romance doomed to never work out and...I eventually reached the end." Giroro told him.

Dororo just sobbed.

"I want hugs too!" Tamama cried, rushing up to the pile and burrowing in.

Kululu remained at the distance watching his former platoon mates, crying. Despite his sadness he wasn't going to join a hug pile crying. He would watch at the distance, just like Saburo probably would.

They were all shaken up. And they were all in mourning of their lost friends.

* * *

Despite how shattered the Keroro Platoon's emotional states seemed, they were able to bounce back pretty quickly. Once they got back to Keron and the parades started to welcome them back from what Keron didn't want to deem a 'suicide mission', the aspect that they needed to start moving towards the future eventually sunk into them.

Kululu was the first one to start moving forward with his life instead of drowning in a sea of sorrow. He immediately went back to working on technology and was brought back onto the intelligence forces of Keron. Despite Keroro's desire for the platoon to remain close because at least they had each other, Kululu tried to drift from them. He didn't want the failure of the Pekopon invasion making him soft or dragging him down.

 _Now that we're not on Pekopon none of them are very interesting either._ Kululu reminded himself. Aside from Giroro who always reacted in a hilarious manner of anger to any of his pranks (and he decided he would keep in contact with Giroro for that very reason despite Giroro not wanting the contact), he didn't have any desire to see his former platoon mates.

Dororo had always tried to lecture him on doing what was right and now that he didn't have to interact with him he didn't really want to be dragged into Dororo's life. Tamama couldn't really be used and exploited now that he wasn't rich and Keroro was painfully average.

Although it was very likely that Kululu would see Mois sooner if he hung around with Keroro, he didn't know if he wanted to see Mois come to Keron to make moves on Keroro. He didn't really want to see their courtship up front.

So he very purposefully distanced himself from Keroro.

He was the first one to start leaving the platoon and the first sign that the platoon might not stay together.

* * *

The second one to leave the group hadn't left purposefully. Tamama, as soon as he got to Keron started boasting about the Pekopon invasion.

Despite the Pekopon invasion being called a failure by the Keroro platoon and them being embarrassed about it because they knew the truth, Tamama didn't shy away from the details.

He liked to feel important. And his boasting...Well a lot of it was flat out lies. "And that was how I beat the renowned Garuru Platoon! All alone. My poor platoon mates were all beaten, Mr. Sergeant was captured, Giroro was defeated by his better brother, Dororo had fled and Kululu wasn't smart enough to beat Tororo. But I...I knew I had to save my platoon! So I went into battle and managed to out smart Tororo, beat Taruru and the cyborg and eventually face Garuru in a one on one battle. Giroro was so proud of me. And I rescued Mr. Sergeant from distress!"

Tamama would just keep bragging and bragging. Although he tended to exaggerate the truth to make himself look better to Taruru he now had a den of adjourning fans who wanted to know the truth about Pekopon and hung onto Tamama's every word involving his stories.

He of course made sure to mention the evil pekoponians too, because that's what his fans wanted to hear.

His former platoon mates of course were not happy to hear his flat out lies that made them look quite weak. They started turning their back on him, Giroro, Dororo and Kululu especially.

 _Augh! Help me!_ Tamama thought to himself. The more he talked to his fans the worse his stories got, and something that he had said briefly just to make himself look cool in the moment quickly got taken as the truth. It didn't take Tamama long to be trapped in a web of lies.

Usually Tamama's lies were harmless and usually only brought his platoon mates anger, but since people latched onto his stories so much they quickly got spread around Keron. He got called a hero, he got fame and fortune. It went to his head a bit, but Tamama still felt scared of his own web of lies.

 _Eventually I'll be exposed._ He thought in fear. His platoon mates were already all mad at him.

But what broke Tamama's heart the most was that Keroro seemed to not want to spend time with him either. Every time they had met in public since the Pekopon invasion Tamama had bragged in front of his fans how he should be Sergeant and talked about how amazing he was, to impress Keroro of course. Keroro hadn't taken it as impressive and instead was insulted.

 _That woman isn't even here! I was looking forward to going to a planet with Mr. Sergeant when that woman wasn't around. I thought we could finally start our lovey dovey relationship when she wasn't messing things up._ Tamama thought jealously. All the lies had been to impress specifically him after all.

Okay, he had been a little caught up in the bragging but his main goal had been to win Keroro's heart.

But it seemed like even with Mois not around Tamama and Keroro were still not working out. Tamama hated to admit that he was the one sabotaging his own relationship.

And he was now trapped in the problems he himself had created, not sure how to get out of his lies and win Keroro back. He just kept lying and digging a bigger hole for himself.

 _I wish Momocchi were here! She'd help me!_ Probably by beating him up, but she would still help him.

Tamama just cried.

* * *

The third person to leave the group had been Dororo. It took much longer for him to leave than Tamama or Kululu who had somehow drifted off from the platoon nearly instantly. Dororo instead took years to get away.

As soon as he got back to Keron, his sadness about losing Koyuki caught up to him. Instead of drowning in the trauma corner though he regressed into old habits, latching onto Keroro to feel secure and like he wasn't alone.

"I can't believe Tamama told all those training school kids that he should have been the sergeant and would have invaded!" Keroro huffed. "I thought he thought I was cool...I can't believe him!"

Keroro constantly vented to Dororo. They very easily fell into their old habit of Keroro ignoring Dororo unless he needed him and exploiting him.

It was a terrible relationship. Giroro could easily see that their sadness had made them fall into a bad habit. But it took Dororo a while to wake up.

After several years of more of Keroro's exploitation that usually got him hurt, Dororo had enough.

"You didn't make me feel good on Pekopon, you didn't make me happy as a child, and you surely didn't make me feel any better here. You deleted Koyuki's memories. You constantly hurt me...Pain only comes from being around you." Dororo said giving Keroro a good-bye speech.

Keroro tried to tell Dororo that wasn't the case but Dororo had made up his mind. He promptly got up and moved to the other side of the planet just to be away from Keroro.

Despite his new military achievements thanks to the ninja skills he had learned on Pekopon that everyone was impressed by the platoon barely saw him. He was gone.

* * *

Giroro was one of the few people who stayed right where he was. He tried to focus on just military achievements to drown out his sorrow of leaving Natsumi. Because Keroro and him were childhood friends and their dads were friends they still kept in contact.

Maybe it also helped that they were the ones who were mourning the Hinata's specifically the most.

Giroro focused on fighting and being a warrior to the best of his abilities, never answering questions about Pekopon publicly. He tried to appear stern, cold, and unapproachable. He didn't want to show everybody the weakness that he felt at the lose of Natsumi.

However it looked like he might break at the hinges, always mourning the fact that he could never see his warrior princess again.

* * *

Most of the higher ups in the military did not listen to Tamama's lies and praised Keroro for the job he had done on Pekopon and how much he had attempted to invade despite how impossible the task was.

Although Keroro enjoyed the praise he felt lonely. None of his speeches seemed to get to his platoon mates that at least they had each other. Kululu tried to avoid contacting him, Tamama had drowned in the bliss of fame and Dororo had flat out moved.

Keroro at least had Giroro but he still felt extremely lonely.

 _I wish you were still here, Fuyuki. You'd be able to fix this._ Keroro kept telling himself. The haunting sound of Fuyuki's scream and tears hadn't left his head.

* * *

Time seemed to heal sorrow. That was what everybody would say about the Keroro platoon if they looked at them from the outside. It had been years since the Pekopon invasion and they were all very successful in their own right.

Kululu was one of the smartest keronians alive. Everybody knew that and his inventions were widely used. Giroro was a soldier who seemed to live for battle, never turning down an order to fight. Keroro was a leader who could bring a platoon together and had somehow been put on the suicide mission of the Pekopon invasion and didn't lose any platoon mates. Dororo had unusual ninja skills that seemed to be a secret that he held tightly making him well known for his abilities and Tamama was the hero of the Pekopon invasion.

Despite all their fame, Kululu could still take a step back and see that the Keroro Platoon wasn't doing as great as the public thought they were.

Each of the members were having problems and still grappled with the grief associated with the loss of the pekoponians. They just kept it more secret.

Whenever Kululu tried to check up on his old platoon mates secretly to see how they were doing he could clearly see their problems.

Tamama was struggling with his den of lies and still could not spit out his feelings to Keroro.

Giroro, despite being a well known soldier, seemed to be giving himself the lone wolf persona. He was constantly getting marriage offers and ripping them up and harshly rejecting them.

 _Guess he's still devoted to Natsumi._ Kululu thought to himself.

Giroro hadn't dated at all since Pekopon. It was clear he was still holding a torch for Natsumi.

Keroro on the other hand seemed to be desperately trying to fix things, blaming himself for the Pekoponians lost memories due to Fuyuki's sad screams. He kept spending his free time secretly trying to find something in the laws that would let them visit Pekopon again and help him get to Fuyuki, but kept finding absolutely nothing and being absolutely distraught.

 _Of course you can't find anything._ Kululu thought to himself. _It's not a Keron law that prevents us from visiting the Pekoponians. It's the cosmic law of the space police. And we can't get into any loopholes from that._ He had looked. Space police law was pretty strong.

Kululu was checking up on Keroro more often recently. He had expected to see Mois living with Keroro by now or some sign of her contacting him and being around, but he had yet to see that. Was he just checking satellites at the wrong time? Or had she not yet made her move on Keroro?

 _Oh well, that's probably Tamama's problem. Not mine._ Kululu tried to keep telling himself. Tamama was probably overjoyed that Mois wasn't making moves on Keroro. But perhaps he was distraught too because that meant it was his own darn fault he wasn't with Keroro yet. He couldn't blame someone else.

Dororo, on the other hand, had expressed his grief much more destructively. He had physically isolated himself from everyone, moving away so they could no longer contact him.

Kululu somewhat admired that courage. He sure would like to never think about the Keroro platoon again and move. _I can't move though._ Kululu reminded himself.

He had to stay at his current address. Mois had promised to visit him and it was the only address of his that she had.

It had been four years since they left Pekopon, and yet Mois still hadn't visited. Heck she hadn't contacted him at all.

During the first few months away from Pekopon, Kululu had tried to keep contact with her. He knew that if there was a distance between them it would be his own fault. He was always the one who was too afraid to display closeness. He didn't want his own insecurity to be the thing that prevented Mois from seeing him.

He would send texts over the first few months to keep in contact with her. "How ya doing?" He would say casually.

There would be no response.

Eventually he tried to be a little less casual to remind her that he was thinking of her. "I saw a butterfly and thought of you."

Yet again there would be no response.

"Hey, I was looking at the stars today. They remind me a lot of your hair. Did I ever tell you how pretty it is?"

He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed when there was no response to that one.

 _Am...Am I not being affectionate enough? Friendly enough? Is that why she isn't responding?_

"I was thinking the other day about the day I first saw you. Did you know I just thought you were some odd weirdo? Who knew you'd be so important to me since then." He'd try to play on her nostalgia.

Nothing.

That went on for months. Kululu trying to be as nice as possible and trying to text her implying that he missed her or was thinking about her in some way, but he would get nothing.

He liked the messages that made it seem like he was thinking about her. That was the sort of sappy stuff Mois loved and it seemed less desperate than saying he missed her. And they always had some underlying prodding to try to get her to say she was thinking of him and would visit him soon.

During the first year of no responses Kululu worried that she was too busy to respond to him. _Perhaps she didn't see my texts._ That seemed unlikely since he knew Mois loved her phone, and her number never changed so he couldn't possibly be sending his daily texts to the wrong number.

He tried to be a little more forward, prodding, trying to get her to notice him. "Good morning!" He would text. "Good night, sweet dreams" He would text at Japan's night cycle.

Mois liked regular texts. He was sure of that. Maybe she'd respond to him his affectionate and regular messages.

There was still nothing.

 _Did I do something to tick her off?_ Kululu asked himself one night after a year and a half of absolutely no messages. _Maybe teasing her about her misunderstanding about me inviting her over was the wrong approach. Maybe she thought I was propositioning her and is still grappling with that idea._

That sounded like Mois. Although he wasn't sure how he could text "I don't want to sleep with you" without making it sound weird. Also it would be a flat out lie.

And if she did think that was what he wanted and eventually visited him with those intentions he didn't want to ruin it.

So he tried to think of other reasons she might be mad at him.

He couldn't come up with anything.

Eventually he got so worried he considered texting Keroro. He wrote out the text. "Hey...Um...This is odd, but has Mois been texting you?" He deleted it, deciding not to send it.

Of course Mois would keep regular contact with Keroro. She would never not do that. And he didn't really want to hear that Mois was talking to Keroro but not him. That she had forgotten to keep in contact with him or something.

 _She's connected to a phone. Of course she would text Keroro regularly._ Kululu reminded himself. _It...It must be something I did. That's why she's not responding._

He was a big jerk. It probably just didn't occur to him what he had done. He didn't really think of people's feelings in the moment.

He needed Mois to know he cared about her, so that maybe she'd forgive him for whatever he had done.

"I miss you. I miss your smile. I even miss your golden, sparkly eyes. I...I hope to see you soon."

Despite his heartfelt message there was yet again silence and no response.

"Are you still at the Hinata House? Have you become friends with Natsumi and Fuyuki?" He asked trying to get a response.

She would have to start over in her relationships with the two of them because of the memory erasing.

There was nothing.

* * *

It had been two years since they had left Pekopon and there was still no response from Mois. It had been a particularly lonely day when Kululu had tried to text her again, having given her a bit of distance after confessing he missed her.

He was getting a bit of flack publicly for Tamama having to save him from Tororo thanks to Tamama's lies. His job, although it wasn't stuck or dead end like the Pekopon invasion, didn't bring him as much happiness as he would have liked.

He missed Saburo. He missed Mois and still continued to be waiting for her. And he was mad at his platoon, convinced Keroro was probably meeting up with Mois behind him and that Mois was ignoring him.

His anger quickly faded to just deep sadness because of how long the day had been. Kululu got fairly drunk that day making his decision making skills a little worse.

He pulled out his phone again to try the whole texting Mois thing again. He was feeling sad about Saburo again, regretful and blaming himself for taking Saburo's precious memories.

"Am I a good person, Mois?" He texted. "Am I worthy of friendship?"

Usually Kululu wanted to be known as a bad person, but while he was drunk he just became so wrapped up in what he had done wrong.

There was silence as usual. Kululu was used to it.

He sighed to himself looking at the blank phone. His fingers moved on their own.

"I...I love you, you know. I'm in love with you, Mois." He tried one last desperate plea in getting her attention. Actually being truthful about his feelings.

There wasn't any response at all. And in his drunken state as he stared at the blankness of his phone and thought about the blankness of his life, he cried.

He let himself mourn what he lost on Pekopon.

* * *

The last message he sent to Mois was a few months before Fuyuki would turn 19. It had been so long since the keronians had been to Pekopon, and although time was supposed to heal all wounds it hadn't with them.

Kululu knew Mois was just ignoring him for some reason. She always had her phone so it was impossible for her to just not check her messages.

Maybe she had been busy with cultivating her relationship with Keroro. He had desperately tried to avoid seeing Keroro after his pathetic love confession.

Despite it being a long time since then, he still felt the same to his horror. He was still as afraid of Mois as usual. She was still the only one who could bring innocence thoughts to his mind. He still wished she was next to him working with him, thinking of her smile and her eyes.

He was still deeply in love with her, and he probably always would be.

So he sent a message in his last ditch effort. "Are you okay?" He asked, just to check up on her and see if there was a reason she hadn't been responding.

He was worried. His insecurity made the worry quieter, because he was certain she was just ignoring him or he had done something wrong, but he was still worried.

There was no response as usual.

 _She must be busy._ Kululu decided. _Ack. Wish I could delete previous messages. When/if she does read all this crap I sent her she's going to be grossed out. I bet she just doesn't understand that I wanted her to respond sooner._

Maybe she was napping. Time did mean a lot of different things to them.

It could be five hundred years before he heard a response from Mois. It would sure be embarrassing when she read all his messages.

* * *

Kululu was in the grand Keron star base. He had been asked to the Keron star to be seen with the rest of the Keroro Platoon, probably for more praise. He planned to help with some repairs on the Keron star while he was there. It had been years since Pekopon.

As he walked across the crowded entryway he saw Giroro across the floor. The red of Giroro's skin stood out and he walked over.

"Kululu." Giroro greeted with a growl. He absolutely did not look pleased to see him. Especially since Kululu continued to prank him by sending him emails of old Natsumi pictures and saying things like "Natsumi's in danger' just to rile him up.

Giroro looked like he absolutely despised Kululu.

"Relax. We...We have to see each other. The members of the invasion of Pekopon have been requested after all." Dororo stood by Giroro's side, trying to calm Giroro down. Although Dororo had moved he still seemed to be on good terms with Giroro. Maybe it was because they both were in the same situation, loving a pekoponian woman and missing her.

Giroro eased up only a little.

It didn't take long for Tamama to bounce over to greet them. Despite the years Tamama still looked young and fabulous. He had lost his tail but had decided to use keronian freezing technology to freeze his face so he could look young. He said it just made him look "Cute and Lovely!"

Tamama waved. Nobody looked happy to see him. Giroro glared at him. "You had to help one of your unnamed platoon members grapple with his disobedience for falling in love with an enemy, huh?" He snarled.

"One of your platoon members was so lonely and sad but you were the only one who ever remembered him because you were just that nice." Dororo frowned. "Lies only make our lives worse, Tamama."

Tamama looked like he would cry. "I know! My life has been hard too!"

"Who's fault is that?" Kululu frowned. "Ku, ku, ku. We're going to have a long talk about who's the smartest member of this platoon, Tamama." He put his arm around Tamama's shoulder and laughed.

It made Tamama know his days were numbered. He felt true fear.

"Um...W-where's Mr. Sergeant?" Tamama asked desperately, looking around for the guy he was still in love with.

"Probably avoiding you." Giroro snarled. Everybody looked surprised. "Uhh...Actually he's gathering information on why we were gathered here." He admitted.

"Why do you even still like him?" Dororo asked. "Aren't you more popular than him now?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Tamama cried. "He's just so..."

"Incompetent?" Kululu suggested.

"So amazing! He's Mr. Sergeant. I just want him to think I'm cool. And have you seen that butt? I totally want him to just take me right here-"

Everybody covered their ears. At least a few things hadn't changed.

"Ku, ku, ku. That ain't going to happen. I bet he's already married to Mois at this point." Kululu pointed out.

Giroro looked up because it was the first time he had heard that name in a while.

Tamama however, had never forgotten that woman, her awfulness always plaguing his mind. "No! No they aren't married! I know! I looked into his house and there isn't an extra bed for her."

"Married couples share a bed, Tamama." Dororo pointed out. "But he would have invited us to the wedding, so they're probably not together."

"You looked into his house?" Giroro was concerned. "You stalk him?"

Tamama blushed. "I was trying to go to his house to ask him to forgive me! I just...kinda stalked him as an added bonus….Uhhh...Every week."

Tamama was still obsessed.

Despite his embarrassment, Keroro eventually bounded over, waving to his old platoon mates. "Dororo! I haven't seen you in a while!" He tried to greet Dororo in a hug.

Dororo moved away. "I'm still mad at you. You didn't tell me we were erasing the pekoponians memories."

"You left the room before I could!" Keroro defended. "And erasing their memories isn't my fault."

Giroro stepped between them so they wouldn't fight. He tapped Keroro's shoulder reminding him to greet Kululu and Tamama.

"Oh! Kululu! Haven't seen you in a while. What you been up to?" Keroro greeted.

"Besides torturing me." Giroro added.

"Ku, gathering information on different aliens that we plan to invade. Top secret stuff." Kululu replied. "If you really cared what I was up to you could have read about it in the news. I'm the lead inventor in all sorts of amazing innovations."

Keroro looked ashamed that he hadn't read that. "And...Uhh...Should I ask what you've been up to Tamama?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the bragging.

"I've been up to lots and lots!" Tamama tried to tell him. "For one I saved an alien princess-"

"Uh-huh." Keroro didn't sound like he believed him.

"I'm uhh trying to find a gundam model that isn't of Pekoponian origin." Tamama tried to make himself cool in Keroro's eyes.

Keroro's eyes widened. "Really?" He looked a little happy at that news.

Tamama smiled.

"Oh I knew you hadn't completely forgotten about our time on Pekopon!" Keroro seemed cheerfully. He was about to hug Tamama in relief but Kululu interrupted.

"So...You were gathering information on why we were called here?" Kululu asked. "I assume it's for another parade so that we don't say something crazy like Keron sent us on a death mission. Or they believe all of Tamama's lies and they think the Keroro platoon is something brilliant thanks to his part in it and they need us for a mission. Am I right?" Kululu was pretty sure that he had guessed the reason as to them being there pretty well.

Keroro frowned. "I don't think it has anything to do with that." He answered. "I think it just has to do with our time on Pekopon. Specifically how we have more knowledge of angolian stuff than most keronians." Keroro looked a little stressed out.

Kululu instantly looked interested. _Angolians?_ He thought to himself. So this meeting had something to do with Mois, or at least her dimension. Would she be there? Would they see her!

"I don't know anything about angolians! I should but I don't! Crap! What if they want our advice or expertise on angolian matters?" Keroro asked worriedly.

"Why do you think us being called here has something to do with the Angol Tribe?" Giroro asked.

"Oh." Keroro paused. "Cuz Mois's dad is here and he requested specifically to see the Keroro Platoon."

Everybody looked solemn. Being asked a meeting of the King of Terror was not always a good thing. What if they had done some slight against Mois that they did not know about and the punishment was death?

"I hope he's not asking Mr. Sergeant to marry his daughter!" Tamama cried. "I bet he is. But I'll protect you from that woman's clutches." Tamama proclaimed to Keroro.

Keroro did not understand.

Kululu just became lost in thought. _Perhaps I can get more information on what's up with Mois from her father. But this is odd that he requested our platoon._

Part of his stomach flipped in worry. Mois had ignored him since he had left Pekopon. What if that wasn't because she was mad? What if...something had happened to her?

 _What if she's dead and I was too stupid to realize?_ Kululu thought in horror. He couldn't think clearly from all this worry.

He was lucky that the platoon was now arguing over if Mois was trying to get Keroro to marry her and not paying attention to him, because his legs were shaking in worry.

* * *

When the Keroro Platoon stepped in the meeting room with several other Keronians they saw a crystal floating in a desk chair. Mois's father's menacing face was peering down at them from the crystal.

"His form is too big to come to the Keron star." A keronian whispered in explanation. "The King of Terror's appearance spells doom for a planet so to speak to you we're using angolian crystals to project his image from the angolian dimension."

The king of terror solemnly nodded. "Keroro. It has been a while since I have seen or spoken to you."

"Y-yeah." Keroro nodded, a little less scared than everyone else in the room. "Sorry I haven't kept in touch. I've been busy. And I'm not living with Mois anymore."

The king of terror sighed. "That's a pity. I had hoped she had somehow been living with you or something."

Keroro shook his head.

Kululu finally spoke, "If you don't mind me asking what is this meeting for?" He asked. "You must have something you need of us since you yourself asked the Keroro Platoon here."

The King of Terror looked down at Kululu some discomfort in his eyes since even he knew Kululu was one of the biggest jerks around. But this was a business meeting and he was used to speaking business so he put his personal feelings aside. "I asked to meet with the Keroro Platoon specifically because you were the last ones in contact with my daughter, Mois."

Kululu's body became cold. _Last ones in contact._ He repeated in his head. They had seen Mois years ago.

That meant something had happened to her and nobody had been in contact with her since.

"I have tried to contact my daughter but received nothing. She hasn't visited Angol in years and...Well...Because I haven't heard Keroro's news about her I've become worried. I wanted to ask you if you've heard from her or seen her since you were her...What's the word..." The king of Terror puzzled it over. "Friends, I believe."

Keroro looked worried for a moment. "I haven't actually heard anything from her since we left Pekopon. You sure she's not sleeping? I just assumed she was sleeping." He admitted.

"You forgot about her." Dororo accused. "You haven't asked about Mois or thought about her in all this time."

Keroro blushed. That was true.

"If she was sleeping we would have seen her around a planet. And if she was okay she'd be destroying planets. She's by far the most destructive angolian in our history." It didn't sound like the King of Terror was pleased at that fact. "But yet the planets have had this strange peaceful period. There has been far less destruction than when she's around."

Kululu's glasses cracked. _T-that's true._ He sometimes looked up at the stars thinking about Mois and wondering how many of the shooting stars she was responsible for. There had been far less shooting stars than normal and far less destroyed planets.

"She just had a five hundred year nap so she doesn't require more sleep. So… I was wondering if she ran off somewhere. My niece tells me she always did have this fantasy to run off and...Elope was it? With a fairy tale wedding or something. I had thought she had done that." The king of terror spoke.

He waited to hear if anyone else in the platoon had heard from her.

Giroro shook his head. "We weren't really close."

"I don't even remember her number." Dororo admitted.

"I've enjoyed a blissful period of my life away from her." Tamama chimed.

Kululu looked chilled for a moment. "A-after we left Pekopon I tried sending her a message." He admitted. "Just to see what she was up to, you know?" He lied. "But I didn't get a response."

The king of terror nodded thoughtfully. "Then you've experienced the weird silence that I've gotten. It's odd for her to not reply to things, especially over this time frame. Her phone is the most important part of her after all. It's her life force, her lucifer spear."

"Could she have lost it?" Dororo asked.

"If she did then that would explain why I haven't heard from her." The King answered. "She would have been stranded on whatever planet she lost her phone on. Still a very dangerous situation."

Kululu just listened the words not really fully sinking in as the keronians discussed with Mois's father what could have happened to her.

 _I thought she hated me._ He thought in horror. _It...It never fully occurred to me she could be in trouble._ He felt horrible.

"Maybe she's just busy!" Keroro tried to reassure Mois's father. "How many times did you try to call her?"

"Five after not hearing from her for over four years I decided to call her. Getting no response I did so four other times." The king of terror admitted.

"Five missed calls is no reason to panic!" Giroro reassured. He glanced at Kululu. "And...Uhhh...How many times did you try to contact her? Once? Twice?"

Kululu just sat in his chair glumly. "1,845 times." He replied.

There was silence after Kululu's lame response.

"Well." The king of terror paused. "I think that number makes it official. Mois is officially a missing person."

Giroro just was bugged eyed about the number of times Kululu had tried to contact Mois. "And...You didn't realize she was in trouble earlier?"

Kululu shook his head. "I just thought she hated me like you do. Ku, ku, ku. Not getting a response is normal for me." _I...I'm so stupid. Mois could have been in trouble for years. She's a missing person...She's missing..._ He repeated the words in his head.

Keroro's eyes widened, and they sparkled for a moment as he realized the situation. "Mois was on Pekopon last." He announced. "Maybe she's still there!"

"Oh? Well then-" The king of terror was cut off.

"Please, let us save, Mois." Keroro begged. "Assign the Keroro Platoon to go to Pekopon and look for her. We, your keronian allies, would be happy to find your daughter and bring her home."

The king of terror nodded. "I think that sounds like an excellent plan. If anyone would find her it would be your platoon. That was why I contacted you."

The other keronians that were not part of the Keroro platoon looked around. They didn't really want to send any keronians to Pekopon due to how hard it was for aliens to be there and space police law, but if it was a request from the angolians they couldn't refuse.

Not like the space police would be able to stop the Keroro platoon anyway. The one alien race that was exempt from space police law and all matters that they decided were the angolians.

So Keroro could finally use them to find a loophole in their laws to have his platoon go back to Pekopon.

Giroro and Dororo looked up, realizing what Keroro was doing.

"Keroro Platoon, you have been assigned a mission to Pekopon." A keronian official addressed them.

And Keroro was overcome by joy.

* * *

"This is great news!" Keroro said as they loaded onto the ship. "Mois probably stayed on Pekopon and is trying to wait out the pekoponians's demise before she destroys the planet! But we can use her to get back to Pekopon and the pekoponians."

Giroro, Tamama and Dororo listened to him.

"Even if we're allowed on Pekopon because this is an angolian matter we probably can't see the pekoponians." Giroro reminded. "They...Don't remember us."

Dororo just looked like he was happy enough with the idea of going back to Pekopon.

"Yeah! They don't!" Keroro seemed cheerful anyway. "But they remember Mois!"

"Nope. They do not." Kululu corrected. "We wiped all alien memories from their heads."

Keroro pouted. "Well Mois remembers them. And I bet she became friends with them again immediately after we left. Why, she might have even told them about us. Or maybe not. But they definitely know about aliens because she's still friends with all of them."

Giroro's eyes sparkled. Dororo's did too. Maybe they could remind the pekoponians who they were.

"I'm telling you Mois's our hope!" Keroro cheered. "She can be the person who connects us back to our friends. If they remember her they'll remember us eventually. And...We can talk to them! We can be there as long as we need to be until Mois is 'safe' and 'not missing.'" Keroro told them. "I wonder if Mois even did this so we would have an excuse to go back to Pekopon. Oh wow, I like Mois so much more now."

"I hate that you're talking about that woman being our hope." Tamama admitted. "But...If she can get me to see Momocchi again...I think I agree."

All of the keronians suddenly saw Mois so much more brightly. She was their hope. The only person who could bring them back into their friends lives.

Kululu was the only one who looked worried. _They...They don't understand the situation. Something is preventing Mois from leaving Pekopon or contacting people._ Mois was clearly in trouble and Kululu didn't even want to think about the fact that she might not even be alive.

He felt terrible for not realizing the situation sooner, but his thoughts were not on Mois dragging him back into Saburo's life. They were instead on how worried he was for her.

 _Please be okay._ He begged to himself.

* * *

 **Okay things should have caught up to the first chapter now! I hope so at least.**

 **Please review**


	4. Old Friendships

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I did have everything written, I just had my computer break on me again, so I was unable to upload this. I'm really sorry! But here's the chapter.**

* * *

"So how are we going to approach the pekoponians?" Giroro asked as they got closer and closer to Pekopon in their new ship.

Because of the severity of the mission they had been granted new gear. A class gear. They would finally have good pekoponian suits and a ship that served a purpose. It would land and hide itself like a house.

"They still lack their memories of us." Giroro pointed out.

"T-they could have remembered us!" Keroro fumbled. "Maybe hanging around Mois helped them regain their memories."

Kululu shook his head, because that was unlikely.

"Well, I bet Kululu has a back up drive of their memories. He's always prepared." Keroro reassured.

Dororo's face lit up in joy.

"We could...give the pekoponians back their memories temporarily while we searched for Mois. Even though she's likely on Pekopon and fine and just hanging out or chilling." Keroro suggested. "I should try to figure out how to apologize to Fuyuki. I'm sure he's even more betrayed."

"I don't have a back up of their memories." Kululu corrected. "Anything resembling a back up that could give the pekoponians back their memories was prohibited. I couldn't get one." He was silent for a moment. "We permanently wiped away their memories."

Keroro frowned. "W-well, there's still hope. Hope that they might start remembering us..." He trailed off.

Giroro didn't look like he believed him. Still there was a dash of hope on his face. "So what's our plan if we encounter the pekoponians? Pretend we don't know them? Avoid them at all cost so they don't remember us?"

Nobody looked like they liked that idea. Most of them were using Mois as an excuse to go to Pekopon after all. They scowled.

"We'll use the pekoponian suits to pretend to be normal pekoponians." Keroro paused. "Normal 'humans' I guess." He corrected with air quotes. "That way we can talk to our friends to gain information on Mois but not reveal ourselves. ...Is that legal?" Keroro glanced over at Kululu to make sure they wouldn't get in trouble with that.

Kululu was on his computer a bit preoccupied. He was currently scanning the number of planets in the universe and how that number had not decreased in any way over the past years. _It was so obvious that Mois was gone. Why didn't I see it?_

His worry preoccupied him.

"Kululu?" Keroro asked again. "Is it legal?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, sure." Kululu replied barely listening. "Smooch up to your pekoponian friends or whatever. The space police can't do anything about it."

Giroro beamed thinking about Natsumi.

"Might I remind you we are on an official mission though. Mois's safety should be our first priority-" Nobody listened to Kululu.

"That woman has finally become useful! After all this time!" Tamama cheered.

And most of Kululu's platoon mates agreed with that sentiment.

* * *

Immediately when the Keroro Platoon landed, they split up for their own selfish desires.

Keroro had said it was to look for Mois better, but everybody knew he was lying. And most of them except Kululu were fine with that.

Despite Mois's father thinking that they were on Pekopon for Mois, they were on the planet for their pekoponian friends.

Dororo immediately jumped off, disappearing to god knows where.

"Put on your pekoponian suit!" Keroro reminded like a mother hen knowing they could get into real trouble if the Pekoponians revealed themselves.

Pressing a button Dororo let the pekoponian suit swallow him and was no longer an invisible frog jumping off to god knows where but a pekoponian man. Everybody knew where he was going. He was going to find Koyuki somehow.

"I hope he doesn't reveal us…." Keroro trailed off. Dororo was gone though and Keroro probably couldn't beg Dororo not to talk to Koyuki. "Should we follow him? Giroro, you're also in love with a pekoponian woman do you think he could compromise things?"

Giroro didn't answer. He was instead lost in thought, putting his own pekoponian suit on. Giroro started mumbling in his own love sick daze, thinking that he was thinking to himself but everybody being able to hear him as usual.

"I wonder if Natsumi is okay...Is she married? What if she's dating Saburo? No, stop thinking that soldier. You have no right to get in the way of Natsumi's love life. But...Is she single? I'll finally look like the same species as her….Would it be wrong to approach her with romantic intentions? Would she like it?" Giroro mumbled.

"Stupid as always." Kululu mocked. "Unfortunately Giroro's lovesickness wasn't something that any of us could forget."

Keroro whacked him for the thoughts.

"I'm going to go now." Tamama smiled to the group, in his own pekoponian suit. He looked short for a human male but had the dark blue hair that was usually on his skin. He had a dark blue uniform too that was decorated with driver symbols. Somehow despite being in a suit Tamama already had a lollipop in his mouth. He probably couldn't even taste it, but he dropped it down the hatch of his mouth unnaturally.

"Where?" Keroro asked.

"Gonna check in on Momocchi. I want to make sure her and Fukki are already married." Tamama replied.

"Is Fuyuki old enough to be married yet?" Keroro asked, gasping. Had they been gone that long?

Tamama shrugged. "Probably."

Nobody stopped him as he left.

When Keroro looked behind him the only ones left were him and Kululu. Giroro had already rushed off to find Natsumi and spy on her or something to see how she was doing.

"Ku, well I guess it's just you and me looking for Mois." Kululu frowned. "Guess that makes a certain amount of sense. You were always the closest to Mois."

Keroro didn't listen to him, instead he got distracted by something he saw in the distance. His eyes sparkled. _A gundam store!_ He noticed.

"Oh no...Don't tell me you're going to ditch for a toy store? That's even worse than ditching for your pekoponian friends-" Kululu tried to warn him.

It was too late. Keroro pressed a button to transform into the pekoponian suit. With a childish goofy smile, he saluted to Kululu. "I'm sorry, you wouldn't understand. It's my duty to check out that gundam store."

Although he was now a pekoponian green haired pretty boy the shallowness of the whole thing was not lost on Kululu. He could not stop him as Keroro rushed off. "Gundam here I come! I wonder how many new models were made while I was gone?" He excitedly said.

 _Guess it's just me._ Kululu realized. He was the only one actually focused on their mission. And although usually he'd waste time being a jerk to his platoon members and shattering their expectations he knew he didn't have time to waste.

So he transformed and walked off to.

* * *

It didn't take Tamama long to find Momoka. He knew where she lived. He knew where she usually hung out.

Although there were many new landmarks and buildings built cutesy of the Nishizawa enterprises, Tamama eventually found her sighing and sitting on a park bench in an area Fuyuki was known to walk past.

Tamama's eyes watered up as he saw her. _Momocchi!_ He smiled to himself, the pekoponian suit naturally doing all the things his body did. It was quite efficient.

Momoka didn't notice him. He wasn't Fuyuki after all, and she didn't particularly care for people who weren't Fuyuki.

Tamama approached her despite the fact that she didn't know who he was.

He could see some lights on the ground, probably from Nishizawa sniper rifles. He was approaching Momoka unprompted though.

"Stand down!" He could hear Paul's voice, someone he had always missed. "We can't just shoot civilians for approaching the mistress." He reminded. "But stand on guard in case we need to help her away from him. He could be one of those weird perfume sample guys."

Tamama giggled to himself. But he kept approaching not afraid of the Nishizawa guards hiding in the background.

Momoka still hadn't noticed him. She looked sad though.

He sat down right next to her.

Finally she noticed him, jumping a little nervously. "Um...H-hello?" She asked questioningly. Did this stranger know who she was? It was odd for anyone to approach her unprompted due to her fame.

"Hiya!" Tamama said perkily. "Are you doing all right? You looked sad."

Tamama heard rustling in the leaves. The Nishizawa guards had instantly backed off when they heard Tamama's intentions. He was just a stranger who was trying to cheer someone up who looked sad.

Momoka looked embarrassed that this stranger had caught her looking sad. "Y-yeah. I'm o-okay." She lied. She looked at Tamama for a moment. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" She asked. "I don't think I know you. Did you go to school with me?" She didn't usually try to remember people that didn't have to do with her or Fuyuki.

Tamama shook his head sadly. "You...Don't know me." He looked down at his driver badge. _She doesn't recognize me._ "I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right!" He reached into his pocket, "You want some candy? Candy always cheers me up."

Momoka giggled despite herself. She took the hard candy, smiling for a moment. "You're very nice to approach me despite who I am. You...Do know me, right?"

"Momocchi Nishizawa- I mean Momoka Nishizawa. It would be crazy for someone not to know you." Tamama smiled.

Momoka smiled again. "Nobody's ever called me Momocchi." She seemed to be having a bit of fun interacting with this stranger.

The happiness didn't last long though, and her smile disappeared as she started looking sad again as she looked at the people passing by and all the couples.

Tamama could see her sighing. "Do...Do you want to vent? Did...Did someone stand you up on a date?" He realized seeing that she was looking on the couples.

Momoka scooted away. "You're not being so nice to me are you because you know I'm rich?" She was skeptical about this stranger's intent. "Oh! Wait, are you one of the son's of a rival company sent to hit on me? I'm not interested." She rejected.

"I have a guy I already like." Tamama frowned. "I'm just being friendly, don't confuse it."

Momoka eased up. _Guy, huh?_ She realized. So this stranger probably wasn't interested in her in the least bit.

She nodded for a second, deciding to let this stranger in for just a moment. The candy in her mouth just made her trust him a little more and feel like she could vent. "There's this boy I've been in love with for just forever." She admitted.

 _Fukki._ Tamama knew who Momoka was talking about. "Yeah?" He was a little worried that something had happened. _Did Fukki not propose to her yet or something? Or is she just trying to figure out how to get him to propose?_

"But he barely notices me. There's...There's this other girl he's obsessed with. He only talks about her. I know he's in love with her, and it hurts. It hurts so much." Momoka's eyes watered. "I thought maybe he'd start noticing me more as time went on but all he talks about is her. She's more interesting than me. More unusual apparently." Momoka tightened her fists, trying not to let out all her fears in front of this stranger. "W-what...What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't Fuyuki ever notice me?"

Tamama gasped. _Oh._ He realized. _They're not even together._ He was so sad. He had worked so hard to let Momoka and Fuyuki keep their original relationship of being in the occult club together and having so many precious memories. And yet somehow Fuyuki had still fallen for another girl.

The sadness for Momoka faded as he felt anger at this other girl who had ruined his hard work. "You gotta eliminate your love rival, Momocchi!"

Momoka gasped. "And how do I do that? I don't want to hurt anyone. And...I c-can't just be forward and tell her that I like Fuyuki."

Tamama was surprised at Momoka's reluctance to be cutthroat. Where was the dark Momoka he had gotten to know? She seemed to just be her nice and shy self lately. "Be cutthroat! Like in the business and martial arts worlds!"

Momoka shook her head. "I can't do that...It's scary...And I bet you don't even know what you're talking about. You've never been in my situation!" She accused.

"I have. A long time ago I had a love rival too. She was awful. She liked to pretend she was better than me at everything and always got Mr. Sergea—I mean the guy I like's attention." Tamama broke his lolipop stick in anger.

Momoka sounded interested. "And...How did you get rid of her? How did you get the man you loved to be interested in you?"

"She moved away." Tamama lied. "So neither of us had to see her!" He said blissfully. "But...the guy I like has to talk to her now. She's in trouble or something like that. And I worry they'll fall back in love."

Momoka looked sympathetic to Tamama's plight. Her love rival couldn't move away though. Mois had nowhere else to go.

"And...Me and the guy I like never got together. I'm still working on trying to find a way to get him to like me. I messed up a bit, and my situation is a little harder than your's since I don't even know if this guy is gay. I keep trying to impress him but it keeps backfiring." Tamama admitted.

Momoka nodded. That did sound hard. _I guess some people's romances are even harder than mine._ She always thought she struggled so much with Fuyuki but she was pretty sure Fuyuki at least liked girls.

"Thanks for talking to me." She smiled. "Um...I never got your name."

"Tamama." Tamama replied, hoping Momoka would remember something.

Momoka smiled but remembered nothing. "It was nice to meet you."

Tamama frowned glumly.

* * *

Giroro didn't know how he was supposed to approach Natsumi. Donning his pekoponian suit he looked more normal now, slightly muscular and human like, with his belt strapped around his shoulder and spiky red hair. However he had this big scar on his face somewhat ruining his normal complexion and definitely making him stand out.

 _Should I greet her with roses?_ Giroro wondered, having no idea how to be normal whatsoever. Roses for a first impression were not a good idea.

He decided to just watch her from a distance to make sure she was okay and come in to defend her from danger if she was attacked.

Watching her on the street Giroro was caught off guard by how wonderful it was to just see Natsumi again, moving, talking and being alive. She existed and not just within a picture.

He saw her talk to someone on the street, probably a friend. She looked like she was happy, safe and having a good time.

"I have a date tomorrow night, you want to make it a double date, Natsumi?" Her friend asked.

"Nah, I gotta study." Natsumi replied. "And I don't have a boyfriend anyway." Natsumi laughed, "I've just had too much going on."

Giroro listened from a distance. Despite Natsumi's singleness she sounded like she was having a good time.

She was safe, and that was all that mattered.

He noticed his bracelet on her arm. After all this time she still had it. It melted his heart.

He turned around knowing that if he continued following her she'd notice eventually. He spotted a familiar face on the street though trying to get into a store with fish.

It was his cat!

"Ms. Furbottom!" Giroro said excitedly and picked up the cat.

The cat meowed. The cat's memories had been wiped of him too so that she didn't get lonely, but animals seemed to be smarter than humans. The cat meowed and struggled for a moment but it seemed to recognize that Giroro was something special to her.

The cat relaxed.

"I missed you lots and lots, you pretty pretty cat." Giroro snuggled up against his cat. "Did you keep Natsumi safe for me? Keep her happy?"

The cat meowed in response as if it understood what he was asking. He scratched it's chin.

He was so happy to see his cat again.

 _I'm glad you're happy, Natsumi. I'm sorry about this but I'm taking my cat._ He thought to himself. He needed to get this cat some great food and spoil her.

He left to gather those materials and continue watching Natsumi possibly.

* * *

Koyuki was originally with Natsumi, hanging around her and clinging to her arm as she spoke about various weird ninja rituals.

Dororo found her pretty quickly watching from a rooftop. He surveyed the streets and noticed Giroro.

He waited for him to leave. _I know you are my friend Giroro but you might not understand what I have to do. Koyuki and I were different than you and Natsumi we were closer-_ They had freakin kissed on their last day together. And Dororo had lost that all thanks to the memory erasing.

Once Giroro had left to locate fancy fish, Dororo eased up. He decided to separate Koyuki and Natsumi so that he could speak to Koyuki alone knowing that Natsumi might influence her opinion of him if she was there.

He used a ninja arte to knock down some fruits and move some rocks in a suspicious way. Natsumi of course wasn't suspicious at all.

Koyuki however instantly felt the winds change. She looked up. "Something...Is wrong..." She decided.

"Koyuki, it isn't." Natsumi frowned.

"That banana just fell from a basket! And I sense the presence of another ninja-" Koyuki spoke out loud.

Natsumi rolled her eyes, knowing they were with some of their other friends too. "Koyuki don't ninja out on me. We're socially interacting-" She tried to explain.

"I have to do battle, perhaps the city is in trouble." Koyuki jumped away before Natsumi could stop her.

Natsumi's two other friends watched the image of Koyuki simply disappear. "What...What happened?"

Natsumi sighed. "I'm not her babysitter." She crossed her arms. "I'm not following her again."

And Dororo's plan worked perfectly. Using different wind currents he relayed on Koyuki's natural training to know there was another ninja around to lure her on to a rooftop out of prying eyes.

 _She's kept up on her training. She's not rusty at all._ Dororo smiled.

Soon he would see Koyuki again.

* * *

It didn't take Koyuki long to find him. Dororo didn't run after all and play an odd game of ninja tag with her.

Koyuki threw out a kunai knife at him. Dororo jumped out of the way.

"You aren't from my tribe." Koyuki hissed. "I don't recognize you." She sniffed. "And although you smell like a ninja I don't...It doesn't smell like anything I'm familiar with." She sniffed the air again trying to pinpoint it.

Dororo stood in front of her in his pekoponian suit. His clothes were naturally ninja like with all sorts of mesh in them and his ninja star as a symbol. However he didn't look familiar. He had kind light blue eyes and long hair in a ponytail and wore an odd face mask. He was clearly a ninja.

Koyuki was on guard instantly. "Is this a challenge? Are you going to try to put this city in danger? Are you after Natsumi?" She accused. "I may be in hiding but I'm still a ninja. I'll fight you with everything I have."

Dororo looked sad for a moment. _She doesn't recognize me. She...She thinks I'm her enemy._ He put his arms in the air signaling surrender. "I am not your enemy, Koyuki. I just wished to talk to you. That's why I lured you here."

Koyuki eased up, trusting his voice. She didn't put her kunai knife away but she stopped being in an aggressive stance. "Talk to me? ...Are you a messenger from another tribe? But… I wasn't aware there were any other ninja tribes in Japan." She looked at him. Was he even Japanese?

Dororo tried to take a step forward to be closer to her so he could talk to her. Koyuki looked defensive still.

He sighed. "You...Don't remember me, do you, Lady Koyuki?" His voice sounded so sad. _This hurts more than I was prepared for. Koyuki, the one person who never forgets me, forgetting me._

Koyuki looked confused for a moment. She allowed Dororo to approach her so he was in front of her. "...Remember you?" She asked. She rubbed her head. "...Am I supposed to?" She tried to look through her head for her memories in the ninja tribe. Were there any spirits that could be this person? Any odd events?

She...Couldn't figure out. She knew his voice calmed her. His eyes looked so sad. Deep down she knew this person was not her enemy, he didn't look like he had any intention to harm her. _His hair..._ Koyuki's eyes focused on his hair.

It reminded her of the sky. She had never told anyone this, not even Natsumi, but that color of blue made her feel so nostalgic and sad. There was something about it that made her feel lost in thought. Like it reminded her of something important. But she couldn't put her finger on what.

Dororo waited, just taking one step forward as Koyuki gazed at him. He was eventually just able to let her look deeply in his eyes.

She knew this person knew her. He had said the name 'Koyuki' after all. But who was he. "Who...Who are you?" Koyuki asked confused.

"I am your friend." Dororo replied. "You...Might not remember this but many years ago we were incredibly close. We lived together."

Koyuki was even more confused. She didn't remember this at all. _I...I don't have memory problems. That's Mois._ But why would she forget someone who lived with her?

Had something devastating happened? A mission that failed and she thought this person had died or something?

She just looked like her face contorted in confusion and worry. Her legs were becoming weak from this knowledge.

Dororo helped her balance, offering her a hand. Koyuki took it.

She...She didn't believe this person was lying. _The color blue._ She focused on his eyes and hair again. That color had always made her feel like she was forgetting someone important, her soul mate.

It must have been this person. And she wanted to trust his words. She just wasn't sure why she had forgotten.

"You must be wondering if I'm telling the truth." Dororo decided. "Thinking that I'm lying is a normal emotion...You are very trusting but...You are also skilled enough to know when to be suspicious."

Koyuki didn't think he was lying, but she nodded anyway.

"Our first meeting was something I will never forget. It was back before your clan disbanded. I was on a mission and got caught in a bear trap in your forest. I was left there for days abandoned by my friends and forgotten. I thought I would die. But then you, the light of my life came, you helped me and nursed me back to health. We were friends ever since." Dororo explained.

Koyuki looked even more confused. She thought back to her clan. For some reason she could see herself jumping through the forest, she could see a bear trap in her head. A dark figure was trapped in it and she had helped it.

But she couldn't remember words. She couldn't remember the shape of the dark figure.

 _Why...Why can't I remember this. I know he's not lying. I can feel the overwhelming feelings of helping this person...But...I don't remember this._ Koyuki realized in horror.

There was no ninja trick that could do this.

"I joined your clan after that and learned everything I know about ninjas from you." Dororo explained. "That's why I'm a ninja."

This sounded so important but Koyuki could not remember any of this. And that scared her.

Dororo could see that she looked scared.

"Why...Why don't I remember you?" Koyuki asked. "I...I feel like there was someone who might have lived with me...Someone who was my friend, but...I don't remember you!" She almost screamed the words, more mad at herself than the stranger.

"My friends took your memories away from you." Dororo admitted. "And I'm so sorry-. Only now could I find you again and tell you-"

He saw something in the distance. Natsumi in the streets now looking for Koyuki.

"Koyuki! You didn't pick a fight with a bird who you thought was in disguise did you?" Natsumi asked. "Are you okay?"

Dororo looked slightly annoyed. "I think your friend is looking for you. I should go for now. But I will be back."

Koyuki was still spinning from confusion. "Wait!" She called. "What's your name?" She asked. "I don't want to forget it again."

"Dororo." Dororo responded. "I took the name after meeting you. You changed my life, Koyuki." Dororo smiled.

And he disappeared, jumping off.

Koyuki just stood even more confused. Once she was able to gather her thoughts she jumped down to Natsumi.

"Where were you?" Natsumi asked. "Are you okay?"

Koyuki just stared. _My memories were taken from me._ She repeated. Should she tell Natsumi? Would...Natsumi remember this person that she lived with? Or...Had this person been taken from her after she met Natsumi?

She was about to say something but stopped herself. _Would...Natsumi believe me?_ She wondered. Natsumi didn't know about Koyuki's attachment to the sky and the color blue.

Natsumi had enough memory loss on her plate. After all Natsumi was still desperately trying to help Mois make a life for herself, and that girl didn't have any memories at all. Koyuki apparently was only missing memories of one person.

 _Mois's memory loss weighs on her._ Koyuki reminded herself. Natsumi felt bad about it. She wondered if it was her fault for not waking her sooner. She felt desperate to help Mois find her family but could not. And Fuyuki's whole obsession over Mois's memory loss just made the situation worse for Natsumi.

If Koyuki said she was having memory issues it might stress Natsumi out. Or worse Fuyuki might become obsessed with it and Natsumi would have to protect another friend from her brother.

So she decided to keep her rendezvous with Dororo a secret. "I'm fine." Koyuki lied. "I just got in a fight with another bird."

Natsumi sighed and pointed to her face to gesture for Koyuki to take off her ninja mask.

"Birds are not ninjas in disguise." Natsumi lectured. "Look if you want to blend into society you can't jump off at every new breeze. They aren't ninjas."

Koyuki nodded. "Okay!"

But this time it had been a ninja. A ninja she didn't even remember.

She felt horrible.

* * *

Kululu tried to figure out where he should start looking for Mois. _The Hinata House seems an obvious place to start._ She had been there probably last, and he could try to sneak in and see if there were any signs of when she was last there, or if she had been there in the last few years.

As he walked through the streets in his new pekoponian suit trying not to make trouble, he got momentarily distracted by a giant billboard sign advertising face cream.

"New cleansing face cream! Be as soft and beautiful as me." The billboard advertised with a giant picture of Saburo caressing his own cheek.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu let out a little bit of laughter. Saburo was obviously some sort of celebrity now. He wasn't sure if he was an entertainer or an actor. But the giant billboard was pretty funny.

 _At least he's leading an interesting life. The drama of famous life doesn't sound boring._ Kululu decided.

It made him a little happy that Saburo was doing all right. And although he hadn't happened upon him in person it was nice to be able to see his friend's face in giant billboard form.

There was a moment of doubt in Kululu, and selfish desire telling him to find his friend and check up on him but he shook his head throwing that thought out. _I'm here for Mois. Not Saburo._ Mois could be dead or in serious trouble.

Saburo's biggest problem was if lunch was boring likely.

And although Kululu missed him he couldn't waste time on social visits unlike his other platoon mates.

He quickly hurried his pace, eventually getting to where the Hinata House was located. To his displeasure the lights seemed on meaning the place wasn't deserted and he couldn't sneak in.

 _Probably not Aki. She's probably at work like normal. And Natsumi might be old enough to move out now...So then...who's inside?_ Kululu wondered.

He hoped they hadn't moved. He approached the door and decided to ring the doorbell to find out.

Waiting for a second the door eventually opened, revealing Fuyuki, in shorts and a t-shirt. "Hello!" He smiled for a second until he saw Kululu. His smile instantly dropped.

 _Crap. Does he recognize me? Fuyuki is one of the most perceptive pekoponians, along with Saburo. It would be just my luck to run into him first._ Kululu took a step backwards.

He then looked down at himself. He was dressed in a weird lab coat, had a huge t-shirt on with a spiral sign and was not dressed the most normally. His pekoponian suit had big headphones on and large round glasses, and he had long yellow messy hair.

He instantly realized what expression Fuyuki was giving him. It was an expression he was very used to.

 _Oh. He's just weirded out by my appearance. That's normal._ Even in a pekoponian suit Kululu still looked weird. Pekoponian suits did try to make their keronian counterparts look like them after all. Even Pururu looked somewhat out of place.

"...Um...I'm sorry, I don't think I know you. You...Aren't one of sis's friends, are you?" Fuyuki asked. "Nah...She lives in a dorm..And her friends usually have better fashion senses..." He covered his mouth looking ashamed that he said that out loud. "I mean! Uhhh I was talking about that guy! That one! Not you!" He pointed off on the street.

Kululu inwardly laughed at how embarrassed Fuyuki was getting at social interaction. If he had more time he would play with Fuyuki pretending that Fuyuki had just forgotten his name and making him feel anxious. _After I find Mois I can do that._ Kululu reminded himself. "Actually we've never met." Kululu replied smoothly.

"Oh! Thank god. I thought I had forgotten someone's name and was desperately trying to figure out where I met you." Fuyuki looked relieved. "Wait, if we never met why are you here? ….Are you here to sell something?" He asked suspiciously.

"Actually I'm looking for a friend of mine." Kululu answered truthfully. "It's unlikely you've met but she was spotted in this area a few years ago. Um...Do you need a description or picture or something of her?" Kululu asked.

Fuyuki looked worried. "Are you part of the police? Oh no...Is there a missing person?" His eyes widened. "I don't think you'll find them here. Maybe aliens abducted them."

Kululu rolled his eyes. "Picture it is." He whipped out his phone. Thinking for a moment he wondered briefly if he should show a picture of Mois in her angolian form or pekoponian facade. _If I show the pekoponian form he might think I'm looking for Asami. He should have seen Asami on the street a few times._

He decided to scroll through his Mois pictures and show Fuyuki a picture of the angolian Mois that didn't show her destroying a planet.

"Please tell me if you've seen her." Kululu asked honestly.

Fuyuki looked at the picture and his eyebrows raised in shock, instantly recognizing Mois.

"Oh, umm...The cape and hat things aren't floating, it's just wiring. It's important in the costume business." Kululu badly lied realizing how alien Mois's outfit looked.

Fuyuki looked at him knowing for sure that wasn't a lie. _This person knows Mois. He has pictures of her._ And instead of thinking the logical thing like she had a friend worried about her Fuyuki thought the illogical "You're an alien!" He accused almost instantly. _This person must have abducted her! She must have escaped and that's how she lost her memories._

Kululu took a step back. _Crap! He figured me out already?_ How was Fuyuki so observant? How had Kululu given himself away?

Kululu was not aware Fuyuki was just desperate for anything to be aliens.

Panicking that he had given away the whole mission and would be arrested by the space police, Kululu did the thing which made him look worse and turned around and ran. "Ack!"

Fuyuki watched him go as the man continued to display suspicious behavior. _Knew it._ The stranger disappeared quickly but Fuyuki's eyes sparkled. He finally had proof about aliens and something to prove to Mois that she had been abducted.

 _Sis is not going to believe this!_ Fuyuki's eyes sparkled.

* * *

Kululu tried to calm down and figure a way out of the fact that Fuyuki apparently knew he was an alien.

A different thought occurred to him though as he tried to figure things out. _He recognized Mois._ He realized. _There was a moment of recognition on his face._

Did that mean Mois was okay? That Fuyuki had encountered her?

Was Kululu closer to Mois than he thought?

The worry and panic started fading. Mois might be okay. He had a key to getting to her. Fuyuki knew of her.

He had recognized that Kululu was an alien after all from him asking about Mois.

 _Maybe Keroro was right..._ Kululu was reluctant to admit. _Maybe Mois is the key to the pekoponians memories. Fuyuki seemed to immediately recognize me as an alien after all._

He put that thought to the back of his head. Since Fuyuki had known of her he now had to locate her. Unfortunately Fuyuki likely didn't trust him and thought he was suspicious. That meant that he couldn't try to wrangle information out of him.

 _I guess I'll have to gather information out of the other Hinata sibling._ Kululu decided. Natsumi wasn't as smart. Maybe she wouldn't recognize him as an alien. That at least would be true if Giroro hadn't yet blown his cover by being over the top and weird.

He devised a plan to find Natsumi and approach her, trying to figure out how to make his request for Mois information less suspicious.

* * *

Natsumi sat at a table outside on campus, studying some math that was giving her some great difficulty. She had had a long day with people asking her about her love life, Koyuki getting in a fight with a bird and just so many other things. The day had been too weird for her. Not enough normal.

As she looked across her at the other side of the table she tried to remind herself that Mois was normal and it wasn't her fault the circumstances that she had been dealt.

Mois looked over Natsumi's math correcting it when it looked like it had problems.

 _I'm glad she seems to have base math knowledge. Was she a mathematician before she lost her memories?_ Natsumi wondered.

She was glad she had helped convince Mois to come with her in college. She constantly spouted the mantra that the past didn't matter it was what you did with the future. Mois however had spent so long feeling lost that she hadn't fully started with her life. She had tried to take a few jobs to pay for rent to Aki, but she hadn't done any college to decide what she wanted to do with her life.

Natsumi had constantly tried to talk her into coming to college with her and moving into a dorm. Mois had been reluctant saying that she didn't know if she was the age for college and didn't know if she had any of the knowledge to complete entry exams.

Natsumi said nobody was too old for college. And eventually her prodding had worked on Mois and Mois had come to her college, taken the tests and gotten accepted.

 _I'm so glad I was able to help her._ Natsumi smiled. She wanted to continue helping Mois feel like she belonged and be happy with her new life.

"Hey Mois?" Natsumi asked absentmindidly, "Have you...Had any dates recently? I mean...Have you met any nice guys?" Interacting with people other than her, Fuyuki, Koyuki and Momoka would probably help Mois feel more normal and like she actually had a future. And although she didn't appreciate her friends efforts to set her up, she knew it might help Mois.

"Hmm...I mean I've met lots of guys in my new classes." Mois admitted, "But I don't know if I classify them as 'nice.'. I mean they seemed kind, but..."

"You aren't attracted to them?" Natsumi finished.

Mois nodded. "And although I'm talking to a lot more people more often, you know the only people I'm really close to are you and Fuyuki!" Mois smiled. "You're the only ones who know the truth...That I'm nobody."

Natsumi put her hand on Mois's hand. "You are someone. You're my friend. It doesn't matter that you don't have a family."

"Or a name." Mois finished. "You gave me my name. I...I don't know anything about me." It still obviously bothered her.

Natsumi was sympathetic, but she wanted to shake Mois out of that mindset. "Lots of people are sure to like you and not care that you don't have a background. Let me find a cute guy to set you up with. I know it will help."

Before Mois could agree, Natsumi's phone buzzed. She picked it up.

"Sis! Sis! I finally did it! I finally found someone connected to aliens!" Fuyuki was on the phone.

Natsumi sighed and rubbed her head. "Fuyuki...I'm with Mois right now. Please don't tell me you've been hassling random people and asking them who abducted Mois? You know that bothers her."

Mois grimaced when she realized Fuyuki was on the phone. _I know he's trying to be helpful..._ Fuyuki thought he was the only one dedicated to the mystery of Mois, but it just embarrassed her more.

"I would have called her but she doesn't have a phone." Fuyuki reminded. "And I didn't hassle anyone. A strange guy came to our house asking about Mois and when I said he was an alien he ran in a panic. It's proof!"

Natsumi just sighed. She didn't even dignify that with a response. Honestly this guy probably was just weirded out by Fuyuki. She hung up embarrassed by her little brother.

Mois looked like she didn't want to ask why Fuyuki had called.

"Someone from one of your classes tried to visit looking for you and Fuyuki scared him away." Natsumi explained. "He would have called you to apologize but he couldn't get a hold of you." Natsumi greatly exaggerated the situation.

"He screamed about aliens again, didn't he?" Mois asked.

Natsumi nodded.

Mois frowned for a second at Natsumi's explanation. _None of my new classmates or even my teachers have my address though._ She tried not to think about it.

"Hey, Mois?" Natsumi asked. "You...Had a phone before, didn't you? We found you with a cell phone. So...What happened to it? You don't carry it around anymore or use it and I don't think you got a new one. Did you trash it despite it being one of the only items you had?"

Natsumi had never asked, she had thought it was a sensitive subject, but now she was curious and hoping Mois could talk about it.

"Oh!" Mois tried to smile politely. "I got mugged two years ago and lost it!" She said dopely.

Natsumi's jaw dropped. "You got mugged? ...And you didn't tell anyone?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry." Mois replied kindly. "Humans sure are awful, aren't they?" She said as an after thought.

Natsumi felt so bad. She hadn't even noticed that Mois had ever gotten mugged! "Did...Did you get hurt?"

"Only a little!" Mois reassured. "I didn't have to go to the doctor or anything, don't worry!" She reassured.

She was stretching the truth a tad bit. She had gotten fairly hurt but she hadn't gone to the doctor because that was when she realized there was something hugely wrong with her, because her blood wasn't red. It made her feel different, embarrassed, wondering if she had some sort of monstrous organs and she had just been too afraid to go.

Natsumi didn't look like she believed her and just looked more and more worried. _Why didn't she tell me? I thought we were friends._ She knew why Mois didn't tell her despite her hurt. It was because Mois didn't want to depend on her too much. Natsumi was already helping her so much and she felt bad about that.

"I'm sorry you lost your phone." Natsumi apologized. "...Did anyone ever try to contact you? You know during your time with it?"

Mois's face flashed a moment of fear. It was very visible. "...No." It was an obvious lie. "No, nobody ever sent me any messages."

Natsumi held her hand and didn't press her on it.

 _Someone did contact me._ Mois knew she had lied. _But nobody from my past._ It had been an unknown number contacting her daily. Talking about her smile, the color of her hair or nostalgicly talking about the first time they saw her. At first Mois had thought it was a wrong number until the texter mentioned her hair color.

She didn't know why she hadn't blocked the number. Maybe the good mornings and good nights made her think someone was thinking of her. Maybe she was trying to figure out where this person had seen her in passing.

All she knew is she didn't know them and hadn't known them before. She dubbed this strange texter 'Mr. Stalker'. Because all of the messages sounded like they were obsessed with her.

The stalker had even proclaimed his love once!

She had never told Natsumi because she knew Natsumi would try to catch this stalker and beat him up. She hadn't wanted to worry her.

 _...And I don't know if I hate this person. Sure, they're weird and they don't know me but..._ Mois remembered once if they had asked her if they were good. And she wanted to believe that this person wasn't a bad person.

Maybe they were just lonely like her.

But once her phone had been lost to her those messages had stopped.

* * *

Kululu eventually found Natsumi's campus. He tried walking onto it looking for the girl with pink hair who just stood out.

He eventually saw her in the distance and approached her. _Okay, it's a little less weird to look so poorly dressed on a college campus. She shouldn't accuse me of being an alien. I've edited pictures of Mois to not have things floating so I can ask her without seeming suspicious._ He had a plan.

Before he could finish getting to her he noticed the girl she was sitting across and talking to.

The girl was smiling and gabbing, trying to explain something mathematic with her hands.

Kululu recognized her face and voice instantly. And although her clothes were unusual and pekoponian, he knew who she was.

"Mois!" He could actually hear emotion and relief welling in his voice. He gave a broad smile, it less being a twisted grin and more actual relief. _She's okay!_

He didn't care any about Natsumi being there. He just walked straight up to Mois.

Mois blushed when he said her name with such overwhelming happiness and emotion. She didn't recognize this guy but maybe he had been in one of her classes. _I should recognize him though. He's pretty cute!_ She smiled to herself.

He abruptly grabbed her arm. He pulled her up to look at him as if he was looking for any sign of injury.

"Hey! Hey don't just grab her like that!" Natsumi yelled, seeing the stranger manhandle Mois as his gaze seemed to look up and down.

"Um…." Mois blushed, "Uhh..." She tried to struggle a little out of the stranger's grasp.

"You should have said something if you were fine!" Kululu was still absolutely relieved to see her in one piece since he had wondered if she was dead or not. "Not like I was worried about you, of course I knew you just got distracted and lost track of time..." He paused and looked at her confused face. "Okay, I was a little worried about you, I admit it." He blushed a little bit. "Happy now?"

Natsumi immediately jumped onto the table and karate chopped Kululu's arm off of Mois.

He shook it but was only in minimum pain thanks to it just being a pekoponian suit. It was connected to his nerves to feel sensation but luckily he had a high pain tolerance. "Ow."

"Grabbing a girl is creepy." Natsumi scolded and protectively grabbed Mois letting her get behind her. "Do you know her? Wait, is this some guy who saw you have some sort of injury?" Natsumi asked Mois.

Mois tried to look at Kululu to figure out who he was. _Maybe one of the police officers involved in the case to find out who I was?_ She didn't really remember their faces and he sounded genuinely worried about her.

Kululu scoffed, because he knew Natsumi didn't know him. "Relax, I'm not doing anything wrong. Mois's fine with it. So you should probably just leave us alone so we can have a private conversation." Kululu suggested.

Natsumi didn't look like she was willing to do that at all. She raised her fists as if she would attack Kululu if he got closer.

At that very moment, Fuyuki ran towards them, huffing because he didn't like running. He was heavily breathing.

"Natsumi! You hung up on me so I came to talk about the strange guy that came by the house who was most definitely an alien!" Fuyuki huffed.

Natsumi groaned.

Fuyuki pulled himself up and gasped. "Wait! It was that guy!" He pointed at Kululu. "This is the alien who was looking for Mois!"

Kululu paled.

"He's not an alien." Natsumi said quickly dismissing her brother's crazy claims and being as idiotic as Kululu hoped she'd be. "...Looking for Mois, huh?" She glanced at Mois. _Coming up to Mois and grabbing her...Going to my house to look for her...This guy is no alien, but he is a stalker. This is seriously creepy._ She glared directly at Kululu.

Kululu glanced at Mois desperately waiting for her to defend that he wasn't some stalker or creep and they did know each other.

Mois didn't meet his gaze. "I...I've never met this guy in my life." Mois admitted to Natsumi. She then looked directly at Kululu. "I'm sorry, you might have the wrong person!" She apologized. "Are you looking for a different Mois?" She asked trying to be helpful.

Kululu stared in shock as Mois looked directly at him. She...Didn't recognize him? Didn't know him? _It...It must be the pekoponian suit!_ He told himself. He did look fairly Kululu like, and she should have recognized him but maybe she was hugely dense.

"I'm Kululu." He just said simply, waiting for her to know him. He tried to walk a little forward but Natsumi prevented him from getting any closer to Mois, glaring at him.

Mois stared at him again in confusion for a moment. She looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry! Don't know that name. Did...I wait on you once in the maid cafe I worked at? Because if I said I would see you again soon it was just for the job!" She tried to tell him.

Kululu just stared in horror as Mois gave a cheerful and honest answer. _She doesn't know me? ...She doesn't remember me?_

Natsumi pulled Mois away. "Let's leave this creep. He's being weird, Mois." She told her. "And Fuyuki if you say one more thing about this stalker being an alien or something I'm going to scream."

Fuyuki looked glum.

And Kululu couldn't say anything in response as Natsumi dragged Mois away. He just stared knowing he should move but for some reason feeling too frozen to.

It had hurt more than he thought to have Mois, his Mois say she didn't know him.

 _Why doesn't she know me?_ Kululu wondered.

She looked more normal than usual. More human in her new clothes. She even had slightly longer hair and looked a little taller. And even though she said he might have the wrong person Kululu knew Mois well enough to know that he didn't.

 _Could...She be experiencing the same memory loss that the pekoponians experienced?_ Kululu wondered as he sat down to mull the situation over.

But how? How had Mois experienced this?

And then he remembered that when they were leaving Pekopon they had wiped the entire Hinata House's memories. They had been in a rush and weren't thinking and he had wiped all organism's memories in the Hinata House.

 _Mois...I...I don't know where she was at that time. But since she knew less of the situation than we did it was likely she hadn't left the Hinata House at that point._ Kululu realized.

He had never told her they planned to wipe the whole house's memories. He had forgotten and thought that Keroro would have caught her up on stuff.

 _Did...Did we...We wipe Mois's memories of all alien life?_ Kululu asked himself in horror. What would that be like, wiping an alien's memories of all alien related stuff?

Wouldn't...She forget everything? Not even knowing who she was?

 _She's not a pekoponian. She's nothing like them._ Kululu recalled. They had some base biological differences, for one thing her time was much different. She didn't age, her physical appearance represented what she wanted. She would only have been taller if she thought she was aging and made herself taller.

She was trying to be a human. She was trying to be a pekoponian. But Kululu could bet she didn't feel like one despite the lies. She probably felt wrong.

 _I've...I've trapped Mois in her worst nightmare. Living life as a pekoponian, the thing she's been tasked to destroy._ Kululu realized in horror.

His platoon had put Mois in a nightmare. She was in trouble and couldn't even ask for help. He had done this and hadn't known.

He just sat there, frozen in horror and having no idea how to even fix the situation. Removing someone important from someone's mind was easy because you usually got fake memories. But removing someone's entire mind?

That was torture. That was devastating.

And that was what Mois was living through.

* * *

 **Sorry I had to cover what other people were doing and some of their friendships before Mois got to her stuff. I apologize on behalf of Keroro who I made do only gundam related things.**

 **In this fic I would really like to focus on how Mois is not human and is very alien, since the show doesn't tend to really focus on that. I'd like to explore that.**

 **Anyway please review**


	5. Mr Stalker

**Because I forgot to update for such a long time, I updated two chapters in one day.**

 **Also there was a plot hole pointed out to me. I did not know texts gave a 'read message' oddly enough my phone does not do that. Uhhh my answer as to why Kululu didn't get notifications that his texts were read is aliens. I got not answer tbh. Just pretend that technology is different.**

* * *

Instead of thinking about how Natsumi likely wouldn't give Kululu a chance to speak to Mois again and how Fuyuki knew his identity, Kululu did something productive. He brought his findings to the rest of the platoon meeting back with them in the ship that had now assembled itself into a house.

He immediately told the platoon about his findings and how he had located Mois, but that their hasty mistakes had likely stolen her memories of her entire life permanently.

The platoon listened quietly, some of them looking rather worried.

"This is bad. We're in trouble. She's in trouble directly because of our actions. We gotta figure out a way to fix this." Kululu finished.

The platoon just stood there stunned. Giroro pet his cat trying to think of something to say.

Tamama was the first to speak. "This is great!" He hollered.

Kululu glared at him. "And what's so great about erasing one of Keron's allies mind? We're in big trouble. If the angolians learn what we did I doubt they'd be happy." He pointed out.

Tamama didn't listen to his logical stance. "That woman doesn't remember she's that woman! I mean, she's probably her annoying perfect self anyway but now she can't make any moves on Mr. Sergeant. She doesn't even remember that she likes him! Hehehe." Tamama giggled sinisterly, moving over to cling to Keroro's arm jealously.

Keroro side-stepped away. "This is bad." He frowned.

"Thank you!" Kululu looked relieved. At least one of his former platoon members realized how horrible this was. _Of course it would be Keroro who was thinking of Mois's feelings and well being. They were the closest._

"If Mois doesn't have her memories she can't introduce us to the pekoponians again! We don't have a way to non-suspiciously become friends with them!" Keroro cried, revealing he was just thinking about Fuyuki.

Kululu sighed, irritated.

"I think perhaps there's a silver lining to this situation." Dororo said thoughtfully. Before Kululu could yell at him he put his hands in front of his face defensively. "Not to say losing one's memories isn't absolutely horrible! And obviously if the angolians learned of what we did we'd be in big trouble."

"I'm having a hard time seeing the silver lining." Kululu grimaced again. "We may have jeapordized an important treaty and we completely wiped Mois's memories melting her brain into a shambled mess and effectively torturing her." Kululu pointed out. "So what's this supposed silver lining, Dororo, Mister 'erasing Koyuki's memories of me is the worst thing ever!'." Kululu knew Dororo didn't like memory erasing technology so it was odd for him to try to be optimistic.

"Mois's been living without her memories of being an alien for several years. It forces her to live as a pekoponian." Dororo pointed out. "To get to know their species and the planet. I think this might help her learn to appreciate the beauty of Pekopon and love it!" Dororo's eyes sparkled. "Then she'd give up her quest to destroy the planet and Pekopon was no longer in danger."

Giroro looked up and nodded. That was a good point.

Immediately the keronians started arguing if it was perhaps a good thing for Mois to learn to love Pekopon since it might one day save the planet.

Kululu was the only one who stayed out of it, because he knew his words wouldn't do any good. He just watched Dororo think of the planet only still shaking from what they had done.

 _They don't realize this isn't a field day for Mois. She won't learn to be a new person._ Well she might try to assimilate but it wouldn't work.

Kululu realized as he clutched at his chest and the pain he was feeling for another person's plight that he was the only one who truly understood how horrible this was for Mois. _She hates Pekopon. She hates the sin of Pekopon._

Living as a pekoponian and trying to love the planet? That was Mois's nightmare. She had tried to act kind enough and polite but she never fully loved the planet. She loved the sound it would make when she would eventually crack it but she didn't love much else about the place. Sure she might say it was pretty every now and then but Kululu knew she loved it most when it was shaking.

Mois was an angolian, and when it came down to it there were very basic biological differences between her and the pekoponians. Her natural duty as an angolian probably isolated her and made her incapable of actually enjoying her stay on this planet while mind wiped.

 _She probably doesn't understand too why she can't fully feel safe in this place._ Kululu realized. _Why she feels so different._

He was the only one thinking about how scared and alone Mois probably felt, unable to figure out why she felt that way.

 _Mois...I'm so sorry._ Kululu knew she had probably spent a long time feeling isolated and alone because none of the keronians had realized what had happened to her.

She had nobody to rely on, to tell what the pekoponians would label 'disgusting feelings' of desiring their destruction.

While the keronians argued, Kululu slipped off not being able to waste anymore time.

* * *

Natsumi tried to watch Mois carefully to see if she looked scared over the strange dude that they had met. He had been creepy, way too close and anyone in their right mind would be scared.

"I'm telling you that guy was an alien. He knew you! He had to be involved in your abduction." Fuyuki chattered.

"I've never been abducted, Fuyuki." Mois reminded. She didn't look scared, but she did look annoyed at how much of a big deal Fuyuki was making out of this.

 _I need to protect her._ Natsumi vowed. _Fuyuki just keeps making her trauma worse by insisting everything's about aliens. And if she decides that she knew this strange guy in the past he might be able to take advantage of her._

She didn't think this strange guy had a past with Mois. If he had known Mois before she lost her memories or something the police would have found him in the investigation. Momoka herself had funded a lot of it and it had been quite thorough. But there wasn't a single person that even recognized Mois.

It just didn't sound right that this guy would have been looking for her and yet not been able to have been found when the investigation was going.

 _That and he called her Mois._ Natsumi remembered. Mois was the name Natsumi had given Mois, it wasn't her real name. So this guy must have seen her and just decided he was obsessed with her. Maybe he thought he could lie to get closer to Mois too.

She really worried Mois would be duped if he said that he knew her past. He could possibly say something like they were engaged and con Mois into something horrible.

"People don't just lose memories like that, Mois." Fuyuki reminded. "And people don't lose families and medical history. You had to be abducted by aliens and they erased your past. I bet that guy was one of them. Maybe you escaped their alien spacecraft and now he's looking to kidnap you again."

Mois shook her head, looking more and more worried about Fuyuki.

"I can get Momoka to help observe him. We'll definitely catch him leaving his human suit and prove to you that he's an alien!" Fuyuki reassured. "I'm going to find out what happened to you, Mois. I promise. Someone's past is important."

Natsumi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from Mois. They had been sitting outside an outdoors cafe to talk but Natsumi didn't really want Fuyuki to interact with her friend any longer.

"Fuyuki, do you not understand how much it hurts Mois to continue prodding her about how important her past is?" Natsumi asked him trying to be far enough from Mois that she couldn't hear him.

"It shouldn't hurt her." Fuyuki insisted. "I'm the only one who's trying to help her and discover the truth! You've given up." He accused. "I just want Mois to be able to know what happened to her."

Natsumi sighed. She at one point had too. Mois didn't even have a name and she lacked any family. "But what if her past is so traumatizing that uncovering her memories further hurts her? People don't remember things for a reason. It's because it's too horrible to comprehend." Natsumi reminded.

Fuyuki opened his mouth to argue but couldn't think of a counter argument.

"Being obsessed with the idea that she was abducted by aliens and trying to convince her of that just further reminds her that she's different from everybody else and not knowing her memories is abnormal. It hurts her. Can't you see how much pain she looks in whenever you mention her abduction?" Natsumi pointed out.

Fuyuki glanced over at Mois who was stirring a drink and thinking deeply. He remained unaware that she wasn't thinking about him and her tragic missing past- that stuff was all normal now, but instead wondering about Kululu.

 _He didn't look like a bad person. But he...called me by name._ Mois tried to remember. She touched her arm absentmindedly where he had grabbed her. It hadn't been controlling or hurtful, it had been a grasp full of worry. She kept trying to run through her head and faces she had met and match them to his.

She came up with nothing. _I never did have a good memory._ Mois sighed. With her memories gone and so many mysteries surrounding her sometimes she had problems remembering faces. If she tried she could remember them of course but she usually referred to people she had met in passing in her head as 'just some human'. And they appeared somewhat gray and formless in her head if she didn't care about them.

 _I feel like I would remember him though._ Mois didn't want to be shallow though but she did like the way he looked aesthetically. The lab coat was kinda cool and eccentric and she liked his glasses, they made him look cute.

It just confused her more and more.

Fuyuki sighed watching Mois. "...Okay she might be in a little bit of pain. But I don't want to give up on my quest for the truth! I care about Mois too, Natsumi. I just want to help her in the way I can." Fuyuki pointed out. "Anyway if it's not aliens why do you think that strange guy was looking for her? He definitely knew her."

"A stalker obviously." Natsumi told him. "That guy was trouble, Fuyuki. He was weird and creepy. You were right about that." She pulled Fuyuki away. "Now let's try to figure out a way to make sure he doesn't bother Mois again. Especially since he apparently knows her address."

Fuyuki nodded, turning around so that Mois couldn't see them plot against this stranger.

As they turned around, Kululu headed over having located the cafe with his various inventions to track the three of them.

He waited until Natsumi's back was turned to approach Mois knowing Natsumi would likely slug him in the face if he even tried to speak to Mois.

"Hello." He tried to say smoothly walking up to Mois.

Mois looked up in surprise.

 _All right. First plan of action, make yourself seem less suspicious to Natsumi and Fuyuki. Then manage to figure out a way to get Mois alone and figure out how much of her old self remains in her shambled memories._

He was confident she was still the kind, sweet, pure and innocent person she was normally. Memory erasing couldn't destroy that, but he wondered how many of her interests that had to do with her angolian side of her remained. He had to figure it out.

Kululu immediately sat down across from Mois, not even asking if the chair was taken. "What a coincidence that I ran into you again! Must be fate, huh?" He tried to be playful.

He realized after a second that although he was trying to be somewhat smooth and romantic, like Mois liked, his words kinda sounded like a stalker. _Crap. I thought I'd gain her trust through stupid sappy stuff. Why does sappy stuff sound so creepy though?_

It didn't seem to occur to Mois that it was creepy that Kululu had found the cafe she had gone to after seeing him. Instead the lines seemed to work on her. "It's nice to see you too." Mois smiled politely, "Honestly, I wanted to talk to you again. I'm sorry we were interrupted."

Natsumi turned around hearing Mois speak. "HEY! He's back!" She rolled up her sleeves and muscled over ready to beat up this creep.

"Hey! I just came here for a drink." Kululu lied. "You going to beat up a customer? Wow, you sure are desperate to pick on people. No wonder you look like you're only ever hanging out with your brother instead of some boyfriend. You're not appealing at all." Kululu couldn't help being a jerk to Natsumi.

Natsumi's eyes widened. "I hate this guy. He's going down." She threatened.

"Wait! Natsumi!" Mois stood up hurriedly.

 _She's coming to my defense. Mois always was too kind for her own good._ Kululu thought to himself.

Natsumi glared at Mois wondering why Mois had stopped her from taking out the trash.

"If you beat him up we'll never learn why he knew me. I'm...Really curious as to who this guy is. Could we please talk to him without punching him in the face?" Mois begged.

Mois's heartfelt plea soothed somewhat Natsumi's anger. "Fine." She said reluctantly. "But I think this guy is a stalker. I don't think you've ever met him, Mois."

"But what if I have and I'm just being horribley rude by not remembering him!" Mois pointed out. "And he doesn't look like a stalker."

"What does a stalker look like to you?" Fuyuki asked unsure what Mois thought a stalker was.

Mois thought for a second. "I don't know!" She said perkily. _And I did have a stalker before...But I never really imagined what they looked like._ The person who had sent her stalking messages on the phone she couldn't make herself hate.

Kululu just watched them argue.

"Fine. You've got a few minutes, uhhh I forgot your name." Natsumi admitted.

"Kululu." Kululu replied.

"Kululu. Fine. Explain yourself. How do you know, Mois?" Natsumi asked.

 _They likely won't believe me if I say we knew each other in her past._ Kululu decided. Telling the truth that they were friends probably wouldn't work. Likely Natsumi had tried to find the people from Mois's past and they hadn't turned up in a professional investigation, so if he said he was from her past he would have looked like a liar.

And he had to make himself seem human so that Fuyuki didn't have more proof on him being an alien.

 _Should I play up the stalker angle? Momoka's a stalker and that's apparently sweet._ Maybe if he made it seem like just an unrequited love and not creepy he'd get a pass to speak to Mois. However he didn't know how to not be creepy.

"I used to be a customer at the maid cafe she worked at." Kululu replied trying to use whatever small information he had on Mois to make his story seem believable. "I was too shy to request her specifically though and just kinda saw her from the distance. She was so pretty after all!"

"So he is a stalker." Natsumi frowned.

"Okay I admit I was a little obsessed, captivated by her beauty maybe. But I didn't do anything weird. I just tried to work up the courage to talk to her." Kululu continued his lie. "As time passed I eventually saw her again in the hallways of our college and realized we went to the same place."

"Oh that makes sense!" Mois smiled, "You probably heard someone else say my name. And maybe I tripped or something ditzily so you got super worried for me and eventually asked me if I was okay." It didn't really fully fit with the story, but Mois seemed to add things in because she thought they made sense. "I'm glad I didn't just forget you."

"Y-yeah...I might have said my name once at the cafe but I guess maybe I said it under my breath and not to your face. There's no reason you would have known me." Kululu played along.

"How did you know her address?" Fuyuki asked thoughtfully, not fully believing any of this crap.

"I didn't." Kululu shook his head. "I was walking to a cafe and saw her walking in that direction one day. The day I went to your house was the day I had decided to finally work up the courage to talk to her I just didn't know where she was. So I tried to ask if anyone recognized her."

Natsumi just scowled like that was the creepiest thing ever. And it was, but Mois seemed to be eating this up fully believing it.

"Well I'm sorry you were so shy, Kululu! But don't worry." Mois beamed, "There's nothing scary about talking to me."

Kululu twitched despite himself. There was something absolutely terrifying about talking to Mois. Apparently his nervous twitching seemed to just help his believably.

"See Fuyuki?" Natsumi pointed out. "Not an alien. Just a stalker."

"I'm not a stalker." Kululu tried to get Natsumi on his side. "Haven't you ever known anyone too shy to talk to someone?" He tried to remind her of Momoka, "I'm just like that."

Natsumi thought. Momoka was certainly shy, and kinda stalker-ish. But she was okay in her books because Fuyuki liked her and she was Fuyuki's friend. "Fine, if you're not just a stalker and someone who's just shy with some sort of unrequited beauty what got you so interested in Mois?"

"Her smile." Kululu said very quickly. "It's so innocent, terrifying and- I mean, cute and pure!" He corrected.

Natsumi looked at him strangely.

Mois was thoughtful for a moment. _This hasn't been the first time I heard someone talk about my smile. And although he seems sweet and kinda shy he did go to a house randomly to look for me so despite good intentions he is a little weird._ She could understand why Natsumi distrusted him.

She wondered if this guy had accidentally gotten her number too. Maybe he was the same person that 'Mr. Stalker' was.

She would have sure liked to learn if that was the case. It would be one mystery solved in her life.

"Well, since you tried so hard to talk to me, how about we talk?" Mois suggested. "Despite your way too forward approach I do kinda want to talk to you more! You don't seem like a bad person." Mois decided.

Kululu frowned despite himself. He was very much a bad person. _She never was the best judge of character._

He did want to talk to her alone though. He wasn't sure how to get her away from Natsumi and Fuyuki though. Natsumi was glaring daggers at him.

"All right. Want to go on a date with me?" Kululu asked, that being the only one-on-one activity that he could think of.

And since he was going with the angle that he was somehow unrequited in love with Mois, that worked. _Natsumi won't be able to get involved either unless Giroro comes from the heavens and says she could use him for a double-date._ And he might. That was always a concern him descending from the sky because Natsumi was in need of him.

Mois looked surprised for a moment at the directness. She glanced at Natsumi.

Natsumi was about to swoop in and save her, but Mois remembered how pushy Natsumi had been about her going on a date and 'looking to the future.'

 _And he's not bad too look at._ Mois decided. He was attractive, so she saw no harm. She didn't seem to be as distrusting of him as normal people despite his weirdness. "All right!" She smiled and agreed, innocently. "Maybe we could meet up before one of my classes at the college coffee house?" She suggested.

Kululu was surprised how quickly she had agreed.

 _I guess normal people going on dates isn't that hard._ He was honestly surprised. He was used to everybody around him pining for years over people they could never have.

He tried not to think about it for too long and remind himself this was for the mission. It wasn't really a real date.

* * *

Despite Natsumi's horror and her trying to desperately convince Mois out of this date, Mois met Kululu for coffee.

"So...What are you studying?" Kululu tried to ask, trying to figure out Mois's interests and how much of her usual self was left in the shambles of her memory.

Mois smiled, sitting across from him. _Despite Natsumi thinking this guy is a stalker he doesn't even know that!_ "I haven't decided yet! I've been taking a bunch of classes and trying to figure out what to do with my future. You could say, sampling all the milk before buying the cow?"

Kululu's face changed into a smile at her horrible idiom. _She's still there!_ "Nice line."

Mois beamed. She knew. She was proud of it. Most people thought she was weird though. "I've been mostly trying to learn about mathematics and psychology though..." She admitted.

"Oh?" Kululu was curious. "Why?"

"Well, I just like math. And I'm fairly good at it." Mois smiled.

 _That makes sense. I bet even with us erasing her memories her base knowledge remained. All her mathematical abilities must be from trying to make fractions on the fly to know how many hits it takes to destroy the planet._ She was a smart girl, and he was glad she seemed to have a lot of her base knowledge.

She probably had other normal trivia things floating around in her head like history, English, science, and all sorts of other things. She probably seemed quite smart compared to normal humans and with no real reason to have this knowledge.

But she had to be smarter than them, she was over 2000 years old after all.

He waited for her explanation on psychology. Mois looked uncomfortable for a minute.

"I...Um...I want to figure out how the brain's memory works." Mois admitted.

There seemed to be more of to her story than she was letting on. _Has she been trying to figure out how amnesia works and if there's a way to regain memories?_ Kululu realized. He felt a wave of pity for Mois.

"Memory is an interesting thing." Kululu agreed, "The human brain is quite adaptable, but also delicate. Did you know a simple bump on the head can change someone in some cases?" Kululu asked.

He remembered briefly that that had happened with Mois. She had described herself as 'quite different' before Pekopon. But then she had hit her head and turned over a kinder leaf.

Mois nodded, agreeing. "People forget things for a variety of reasons. Repression, head injuries, all sorts of things." She looked embarrassed for a moment, ashamed. Like she didn't want Kululu to know she was one of those people had forgotten.

"Have you forgotten anything you're looking for?" Kululu asked, trying to play along with this date and ask the information he already knew.

Mois looked nervous that he had asked that specifically. She avoided his gaze for a moment. "You might have seen me on the news five or so years ago...Uhh….I forgot everything." Mois said sheepishly.

Kululu fake gasped. "That sounds horrible!" He was honest about that. "I'm so sorry."

"It...Happens." Mois tried to be polite and chipper, despite her attitude instantly tanking. "I think what really hurts is not knowing if I had a family or people who cared about me. They didn't turn up for me when I was blasted all over the news after all."

Kululu instantly looked like he felt guilty, and winced.

"Mois isn't even my real name. It's just what Natsumi gave me. I feel identity less." Mois explained. "I'm sorry!" She laughed, "I shouldn't dump this all on you on a date. Guys want girls who sound secure, right? Don't have a million insecurities. You could say, just a shamble of a person?"

Despite Mois trying to smile she still looked nervous. Kululu moved his hand forward and grabbed Mois's hand despite himself, to give it a squeeze and hold it. It felt like he was wearing a thick glove since he was in his pekoponian suit but he could still feel her eventually stop trembling.

"I don't care. What matters to me is you. People who want perfect people aren't realistic anyway." Kululu told her.

Mois smiled in relief. _And Natsumi thought he was a bad guy!_ Kululu didn't seem like a bad person, he was gentlemanly and always reassuring her even when she had dumped her past on him.

"...You sure Mois isn't your real name?" Kululu asked, "It sure does fit you. Why when I look at your face I think 'wow that girl can only ever be named Mois!" He tried to get Mois to understand that she didn't lack a name.

Mois laughed. "Of course it's not my real name. Natsumi thought of it on a whim."

"Maybe coincidentally it was your real name." Kululu suggested. "Fate is a funny thing, huh?"

Mois's eyes sparkled. She did like the idea of fate. It was romantic. _And the idea that Mois is my name does sooth me._ It was the first time she had ever actually started feeling better even if the idea sounded coincidental and not believable.

"I'm sorry! I've barely asked about you. And I know way less about you than you do about me. What are you studying?" Mois asked, trying to make things more equal.

"Geology." Kululu lied. He didn't even go to this school. "You know the study of rocks and the planet's structure? I'm hoping to get into a job that helps predict earthquakes." Kululu lied. He gave his trademarked smile. _This will help me find out how much of her is left. Mois loves earthquakes._

Mois's eyes instantly sparkled. "That sounds so cool!" She swooned a little bit.

Kululu grinned wider. _She still likes them._

"Oh. But predicting earthquakes...I've heard there have been less lately. But...Uhh I guess predicting them helps people and saves them? Dangerous stuff." Mois sounded less excited when she realized that researching earthquakes was for the good of everyone and not just for the thrill of earthquakes.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed. _She would only care if someone was getting hurt. That's Mois!_

Mois glanced up at him. His laugh was interesting. Unusual. Natsumi would say it was creepy, but something about it felt...reassuring. _Safe._ She decided.

She became so entrapped in it that she forgot to say anything. She glanced at the clock eventually. "Oh! I think I have to head off for class. This...This was nice though!" Mois beamed. She really meant it.

She hadn't really been on a date before but it felt like there was a real connection. _Maybe that's unnatural to have a connection with the first guy you ever date._ But something about Kululu made her feel good. _Less alone._ She decided. _Maybe I can make a future myself._ Maybe with this guy who was obsessed with her.

Kululu got up, worried he wouldn't be able to think of a way to see her and talk to her again. He glanced at the back of the coffee house and saw a flier for some sort of huge ballroom event being advertised. It looked soon.

 _Mois loves romance. Taking her to that would definitely win her trust and then I could try to figure out how best to help her._ He hadn't figured out a way to give her back her memories yet after all. "Um...Would you go with me to that?" He pointed. "I don't want to lose contact with you."

Mois glanced behind her and saw the fancy ballroom flier. Her face lit up at the romance of the event. "Of course! I'd love to!" She accepted the invitation easily.

As she ran off Kululu breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kululu didn't keep his plans secret. Perhaps that was his mistake. He instantly told the other keronians about the event, so he could gain aid in asking Mois about her life and trying to gather information on how different her mind was.

Keroro was the most excited about this- Kululu trying to neglect the fact that he had asked Mois on a fake date.

 _If I'm lucky she'll remember everything as soon as she sees Keroro her 'true love' or some crap like that._ Mois liked to call Keroro her true love at least. And Kululu knew he needed to use that connection.

Keroro of course was super excited to attend a huge event like this. "This is our in! The other pekoponians could be there! And we could run into them! I could see Fuyuki again!"

Everybody looked hopeful.

"Natsumi...Might be at the dance." Giroro beamed. _I could approach her and ask her for a dance._

Kululu sighed. This plan was about to backfire quickly with his platoon mates doing some stupid crap.

* * *

Just like the keronians had predicted other humans were there. Although Momoka and Fuyuki were nowhere in sight simply because they went to a different, fancier college. Keroro and Tamama still ran off to look for them though.

Natsumi was there, probably to keep an eye on Mois because she hated Kululu's guts.

 _I guess some relationships aren't destroyed by memory erasing._ Kululu thought to himself. _Natsumi still doesn't trust me because I'm a jerk. And she somehow managed to remember Mois's name in the back of her head._ It meant the memories were locked away and not gone. That was hopeful.

Dororo spotted Koyuki, having decided to accompany Natsumi and Koyuki to help her friends. She seemed less dedicated to making sure everything was safe and more lost in thought, probably about her own memory problems.

Dororo approached her in the ballroom, still having a mask on despite it being a fancy dance.

Koyuki spot him and peeled herself away from Natsumi. "I...I haven't told anyone." She admitted, deciding Dororo might want her to keep their encounter a secret. "And...I've been trying to remember you."

"It's your information so I would not get mad if you spoke to anyone about it." Dororo told Koyuki, knowing he didn't want to drive a wedge between her friendships. "And...thank you for trying to remember. But please don't hurt yourself. I care about your well being, emotional and physical." Dororo told her.

Koyuki looked like she was even more sad that she had forgotten him.

"Would...You like to try to make some new memories while you try to remember? This is a dance, we could...Spend some time together. Only if you want though!" Dororo said hurriedly.

"I'd love to." Koyuki agreed. She could use a break from thinking.

Natsumi looked to her side. "All right, Koyuki, use your ninja technique to whisk Mois away from that jerk." Unfortunately Koyuki was gone. She sighed. Looking around she spotted Koyuki walking off with some strange man. _Good for her, I guess!_ Natsumi was surprised Koyuki was interacting with others all on her own. She was proud of her for finding someone to dance with.

But being the only one alone suddenly weighed down on her. Was she just a bruiser that nobody was attracted to? Was Kululu right?

"Um...Uhh...Would you like to dance?" Giroro approached her, trying not to look suspicious. It was the first line he had said to her since they had left.

Natsumi of course didn't know who this guy was. "I guess that would make me look less suspicious." She took the guy's hand.

Giroro almost fainted but was happy enough Natsumi was just paying attention to him. _She doesn't remember me, I'm a stranger, play it cool._

Natsumi noticed this guy had a scar. She decided not to bring attention to it. "Hey, um… Would it be possible for us to dance in that direction?" She was glad to not be alone but she was here to make sure Mois didn't get hurt.

She didn't trust Kululu. She pointed over to Mois's direction.

"Sure!" Giroro agreed.

"I'm not some stalker or something!" Natsumi said hurriedly. "There's no boy I like here that I'm too shy to talk to." She defended.

"Oh? Really?" Giroro asked, fishing for more details on Natsumi's love life.

Natsumi nodded. "My friend just has a date with a guy I don't like. I can't believe she accepted a second date. Ugh he's such a creep." Natsumi groaned.

Giroro's eyes narrowed. _Who's she talking about? But...I'm glad Natsumi is still ready to fight and protect what she cares about._

"You don't happen to have any information on this guy named Kululu, do you?" Natsumi asked. "I need to help Mois understand he's scary."

Giroro's eyes widened. _Kululu's on a date today? With Mois?_ He guessed he could understand. Kululu did need to speak to Mois to gather information on how much stuff was deleted from her. But the idea was still super weird. "He's a horrible guy." Giroro agreed.

Natsumi was a little reassured that someone else knew who she was talking about. Oddly enough this guy looked familiar too. She wasn't sure if she had met him before but she could trust his opinion about Kululu being horrible.

And so she danced with Giroro. Giroro treasured every moment with it for he didn't know if this would be one of their last dances.

* * *

"So who would you say are some of your best friends?" Kululu asked, trying to figure out if Mois's relationship with the pekoponians were the same.

"Natsumi is one of my great friends." Mois replied, happy they were talking about her present instead of the lack of her friends. "You know that of course. And...Don't hold it against her that she's so protective. She just feels bad for me because of my uhh...situation. She wants me to feel like I have a family in her." Mois replied.

Kululu nodded. Sounded like Natsumi, being heroic and pretending people. "Anyone else?"

"Well Fuyuki's weird, but he has good intentions. He's my friend too. And Natsumi has this friend who I talk to regularly, her name is Koyuki and she's really sweet but a little quirky." Mois chattered. "Natsumi's trying to teach us both to be more normal."

 _Ah, so I guess she's giving Mois the Koyuki treatment._ Kululu decided.

"Fuyuki has a member of his club that's helped me a few times too. Momoka Nishizawa. She organized the effort to find my family." Mois continued. "And that's about all I can name. Those are my closest companions."

 _Hmm...So all the pekoponians continue to be close to Mois, except Saburo._ Kululu sighed. It wasn't that he was trying to find an in with the pekoponians, he just wanted to see how much of Mois's relationships with them had been deleted in the wipe.

"What about you? Have any close friends?" Mois asked.

"I did." Kululu admitted, for once being honest about his past. "My best friend I lost contact with years ago." He spoke a little about Saburo. "He's still important to me but he's definitely forgotten about me by now."

Mois covered her mouth. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you though. Maybe you should try looking for him?"

That was so Mois, so kind. Kululu shook his head though. "I'd be a stranger to him now. No reason to see him."

Mois looked so apologetic for asking and looked like she was in pain for Kululu.

Kululu spotted Keroro watching them dance. He was leaning against the wall and listening it seemed to Kululu's conversation. Despite his main character spikey green hair, Keroro's pekoponian suit looked quite normal, green clothing, black eyes and a giant star decorating his shirt.

Keroro gestured to speak to Kululu.

"I'm sorry, just a second. I have a...classmate to speak to." Kululu lied, leaving Mois alone for a moment.

 _Maybe he wants to meet Mois._ Kululu sighed. That did sound like it was a good idea, but part of him didn't really want to leave Mois.

"Kululu! Kululu! I really think you're failing at this. None of her memories are coming back." Keroro told him.

"Well what do you suggest? You want to try prodding the memories out?" Kululu said snidely. "You can go meet her or dance with her or something. I'm sure she'd love that."

He remained unaware that Mois was watching them argue. She couldn't hear them over the music but Kululu didn't seem to be getting along with this stranger.

"I'm glad you asked!" Keroro smiled. "I think we should talk to Fuyuki. Fuyuki's super smart and would definitely help us come up with a plan to bring Mois's memories back. We should tell him the whole truth about the situation and he'll help us."

Kululu groaned. _He's still using Mois to get to Fuyuki._ And besides that Fuyuki wouldn't be able to help. Kululu was super smart and he couldn't figure a way out of this.

"I'll go call him and bring him to this dance! Then I can tell him the whole thing!" Keroro said excitedly.

 _No. That would ruin things._ Kululu frowned. And then Fuyuki's crazy ideas would make Mois drift away from all of them. "Might I remind you that we can't tell the pekoponians about the memory erasing. That's illegal."

Keroro didn't look like he was listening.

Kululu pulled out an invention that he had created, it looked like a little pen. He clicked the top of it and string shot out, attaching itself to Keroro's shirt and tying him to a chair tightly so he could not leave. "Think over how much trouble we'd get in if you told Fuyuki the truth. And remember the reason we're here. It's not to befriend the pekoponians-" Kululu scolded.

"Wow!" Mois seemed to have approached Kululu and Kululu immediately shut up. "What did you do?"

Kululu paled. _Crap. She was watching me. And she just saw me tie someone up with one of my cool inventions._ How could he make himself appear normal and human?

"Uhh….I uhhh..." Kululu didn't have a way out of this.

"He tied me up with his stupid invention!" Keroro groaned. "Mois! Mois help me!" He begged, having already forgotten that Mois didn't know him.

Mois looked at Keroro for a minute, but just assumed that Kululu had told him her name. She looked away not paying attention to Keroro who was in distress. "You made that?" She asked Kululu, grabbing his hand and looking at the fake pen invention.

"W-well um...You see,,, Keroro likes to lie-" Kululu tried to figure a way out of this. Normal humans didn't have technology like his.

"That's so cool!" Mois said, her eyes sparkling. "I didn't realize you were so smart, Kululu! But this thing is really cool."

 _It was something I made to look discreet. But I'm sure it looks impressive to someone who hasn't seen anything as great as this._ Kululu thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel great about Mois's praise though.

"You've gotta show me how you make things like that. Technology like that...Just looks really cool!" Mois's voice was raising. She sounded super excited. It got Natsumi's attention too because she had never heard Mois so happy.

Kululu just kind of smiled sheepishly to himself. Despite the situation he did like praise.

 _It's good that she still likes my tech._ He decided. Parts of Mois wanted to have her original relationships.

* * *

The blissful happiness that they were in and Mois being super impressed with Kululu didn't last long. Because Giroro and Natsumi had to dance closer and ruin things. Natsumi was already glaring at Kululu and trying to figure out a way to convince Mois to ditch him, but it was really Giroro who threw a wrench into Kululu's plans.

Giroro was trying to be helpful. In his mind the quicker they resolved the Mois issue the more time he had to spend with Natsumi and trying to get Natsumi to know him.

"I'm not sure how you didn't know who Kululu was." He said absentmindedly when Natsumi purposefully crashed into the couple.

"Huh?" Mois asked, glancing at Giroro. _This must be one of Kululu's friends._ She decided. Kululu must have told him about how she didn't know who he was when he had first approached her.

Natsumi frowned. She already knew this guy didn't like Kululu, but she was slightly hopeful that Giroro would say something that would make Mois realize Kululu was a stalker.

"I mean he texted you a lot. Like 1,600 times! How did you not know who he was?" Giroro asked, trying to be helpful.

Kululu grimaced. _Crap. She wasn't supposed to know that was me._

He doubted Mois knew that was him, especially if she had lost her memories. Possibly she had never gotten his messages, but since she was always with her phone it was doubtful that she just wouldn't have seen the messages. He knew Mois's phone was special. It wasn't like a normal cell phone, it was connected to her and obviously it would reflect her mental state. Her contacts would have disappeared if she lost her memories, so she wouldn't have known his texts were from him.

And if she didn't know who the texts were from and had read them… _Well then I'll definitely look like a stalker._ He was lucky he was in a pekoponian suit because he was definitely sweating. He had said he was in love with her after all.

Mois gasped, pulling apart. "Mr. Stalker!" She said the name she had dubbed the message sender. _So...It was him._ It fit with his behavior of going to a house looking for her.

Kululu just grimaced again. _So she did see the messages._

Natsumi pulled apart from Giroro. "Wait...Someone sent you 1,600 messages?" Natsumi asked Mois, "And you didn't tell me? Was...Someone trying to contact you...Wait, what happened?"

"A few months after we met Natsumi I started receiving weird messages." Mois explained, "I...Uhh thought they were a wrong number." She admitted.

"It was!" Kululu said hurriedly.

Giroro was slowly realizing how bad a stranger sending 1600 messages sounded.

"But then they started getting really specific about me and my hair color and my...Uhhh sparkley eyes?" Mois admitted.

"Sounds like Kululu." Giroro snickered to himself, not making the situation any better.

"I thought someone saw me on the street and got obsessed with me. But things got really specific. Like..He even knew I lived in the Hinata House!" Mois explained. "So I dubbed the sender, Mr. Stalker. I always wondered who he was, but I guess mystery solved!" She clapped, not really understanding the situation and being overly innocent about it.

Natsumi was in shock. "That's...Scary." She saw that Mois looked happy to have finally figured it out. Ditzy about the situation, but this stuff was really serious! She grabbed Mois, immediately hiding her behind her and ready to attack Kululu.

Kululu was shaking, because he knew it looked bad. _I'm never going to get Mois to trust me again._

"I'm glad that I was able to solve one mystery surrounding my life though!" Mois beamed still not understanding the scariness of the situation. "You could say, job finished?" She made a victory sign.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natsumi asked, horrified. "I could have helped you. We could have brought your phone to the police and IP tracked the person...Being stalked to such an extent is terrifying, Mois!"

Mois's smile and giddy expression of victory fell, as she instantly looked guilty. "I...I didn't want you to worry. And I didn't want to take my phone to the police...It was the one thing I had."

"But you lost it anyway!" Natsumi yelled. "Because you wouldn't tell me you were mugged! Mois, why won't you trust me? I just want to help you. I know you think you're dragging me down but I'm your friend! I don't want you to get mugged or stalked! What kind of friend wants that?" Natsumi asked, her voice on the verge of anger or tears. She held Mois's shoulders, shaking.

Mois looked scared about Natsumi's anger, but knew she sort of deserved it.

"...You lost your phone?" Kululu asked, not focusing on how bad his own situation was any longer. _That's super bad. Mois's phone is her life source. She probably feels even worse without it. And...I don't want to imagine what happens if someone chose to break it._ His eyes widened as Mois's safety and situation just got worse.

"Shut up, stalker. You don't have any right to be concerned about her." Natsumi growled.

"I'm...Sorry, Natsumi. I just...Your family has given me a home. You've done so much. I didn't want to tell you a person I didn't know had confessed their love to me." Mois admitted.

"He confessed his love for you?" Giroro asked in shock.

Kululu groaned. _Of course she still had the phone at that point. Just my luck._

"God that's so funny! Kululu had a crush on Mois...I had no clue. No wonder you sent her so many messages." Giroro laughed despite himself, and despite how heart wrenching the situation was.

Natsumi glared at him. Giroro instantly stopped laughing. He knew he had just lost a lot of points with Natsumi.

Kululu glared too.

"You can rely on me, Mois. I want to protect you." Natsumi promised. "You'll always be my friend."

"Aww..." Mois smiled sweetly. She hugged Natsumi. "I'm so sorry for not wanting to bother you with more of my problems."

Although the scene was sweet, Natsumi was still angry. She pulled Mois off of her and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Now we're going to take you away from this jerk. I'm going to keep you safe. He won't ever touch you again!" Natsumi swore.

And before Kululu could make a peep Natsumi dragged Mois away from him.

 _Well crap. I know she won't let me see Mois again._ Kululu thought to himself. And Natsumi was somewhat in the right. He did look like a huge stalker. He glared at Giroro.

Now that Natsumi was gone, Giroro just dropped to the floor laughing. Kululu deserved it.

* * *

"Well you sure did ruin things, Kululu. We're in a real mess." Keroro told him. "I doubt Natsumi will let anyone associated with you near Mois now."

Everybody was kinda giggling at the news that Kululu had tried to confess his feelings to Mois over text.

Kululu was steaming in annoyance.

"I didn't even know you liked Mois." Keroro said off-handidly. "How did you fall in love with her after Pekopon? You didn't even see her after all that."

"I think he was in love with her on Pekopon." Dororo tried to explain. "That's the only logical explanation. Unless Kululu just likes people who don't speak to him at all."

Keroro continued giggling. "I had no clue!"

"It's not that funny. Stop being childish." Kululu scolded.

"Wow, this must suck a whole lot for you." Tamama eventually said. "The girl you like thinks you're a stalker and completely forgot about you. OH wait tons of people have dealt with that! Cuz we had to delete all our friends memories."

"I had to delete Saburo's memories too. I know already about the memory wiping sucking!" Kululu complained.

Dororo glared at Kululu, remembering Koyuki's lost memories. "You kinda deserve it."

Kululu just glared.

"So how are we going to fix this?" Giroro asked changing the subject and talking over Kululu.

"I think it's time I take a hold of this mission. And I vote going to Fuyuki for help. He might not trust us right now, but all we have to do is throw Kululu under the bus. Express our sympathy." Keroro explained.

Everybody nodded. They liked that plan.

Kululu hated that.

* * *

Keroro, and Giroro showed up on Fuyuki's doorstep with gift baskets.

"We wanted to apologize for knowing Kululu the stalker. We don't like being classmates with him." Keroro said. He handed Fuyuki a gift basket filled with fruit. "Mois must be so distraught over having a stalker. Care to help us cheer her up? Maybe locate her memories?"

"Want to hear more crap about Kululu?" Giroro offered trying to get more on Fuyuki's good side.

Fuyuki just stared at the two people acting weird on his door step. This wasn't the first time someone had come up to him asking about Mois.

 _I wonder if they're aliens too..._ He thought briefly and took the gift basket. The gift basket was not filled with things a normal human person would give in a basket. It had some fruit, but also some children's toys. There was also a gun in there.

 _Yeah definitely aliens._ Fuyuki nodded. Nobody would give a gift basket to someone with a gun. Natsumi had to believe him now.

Luckily Natsumi was in the house at that time, talking to Mois and trying to get it through her thick head why stalking was terrible and Kululu was terrible.

Natsumi went down the stairs having heard someone at the door. Mois followed her. "Oh. You two know Kululu."

"They claim to be his classmates. But I think they're aliens. Look at what they gave me!" Fuyuki reached for the gun.

Giroro and Keroro paled. They were not the most human-y.

"Um. We just wanted to help you two realize how crappy Kululu is!" Giroro hurriedly said. "He picks on me all the time. He likes sending my relatives embarrassing stories about me just to laugh at me."

Natsumi sent him a look of pity, not seeing the gun Fuyuki was holding. "Well don't worry, I'm not going to let him near Mois ever again."

"H-hey! Maybe he had good reasons for stalking me. Maybe it was just a funny way to break the ice?" Mois suggested. "Good intentions bad method, maybe?"

Natsumi stared at Mois. "He could hurt you! He's a stalker. This is seriously scary stuff, Mois!"

Mois didn't look like she believed Natsumi.

And to plead his case, Kululu walked in having followed Giroro and Keroro to the Hinata House, and pushing them aside.

Natsumi immediately ran down the stairs and grabbed one of the gift baskets to whack him with. "Get lost! You're not welcome here."

"I just wanted to speak in my defense since someone keeps trying to throw me under the bus." He glared at Keroro and Giroro.

He looked for a moment trying to figure out a way to speak in his defense.

"Oooh court! Sounds fun! Plead your case!" Mois clapped, somewhat excited. She didn't seem the most normal either, not really getting the extremity of the situation.

Perhaps that was why she felt isolated by her peers and different, because Natsumi and Fuyuki were both giving her weird looks. Even Keroro and Giroro looked at her like she was a bit weird.

"Um...I...I don't suppose you'd believe me if I told you we knew each other before you lost your memories?" Kululu asked, hoping desperately that the truth might suffice.

Mois stopped clapping. She frowned. "Now, that's kind of bad to use the fact that I don't have memories to lie to me about our past. And no..I wouldn't believe you." She had confided in Kululu about her past and now he was using it against her.

"I told you he was an alien!" Fuyuki told Natsumi. "He's admitting he knew Mois!"

Natsumi sighed. "No, he's just lying to try to get closer to her. I'm not going to stand for this anymore." Natsumi didn't wait any longer, like the warrior she was she charged at Kululu and raised her leg to kick him.

Kululu quickly knelt down and hit an electrical outlet quickly in a manner that broke the wiring, immediately sending a surge of electricity at Natsumi like he had calculated. _This is bad. Most people who would try to lay a full blow on me would think I'm a pekoponian, but I bet because of Natsumi's experience she'll be able to feel the difference between kicking flesh through the air and metal._

The electricity surged towards Natsumi zapping her. "Ahhh!" She screamed contorting and being unable to reach Kululu.

"Sis!" Fuyuki yelled. "Oh wait, she's probably fine. She's like...Super strong." He recalled.

Mois did look a little worried, but it didn't seem like Kululu had done that much damage. He had just been protecting himself.

However Giroro was in the room. And if there was one thing Giroro always did it was protect Natsumi in an over the top way. He watched in horror as Natsumi fell to the ground, smoke on her from being sizzled and hearing her scream.

"You hurt Natsumi!" He yelled in horror. And instead of marching up to Kululu and throwing him across the house using his physical strength to overpower him, Giroro summoned a gun out of nowhere. "You'll pay for that!"

Before Keroro could stop whatever was about to happen, Giroro started shooting at Kululu. Kululu quickly pressed his headphones to let out a surge of sound that would stop Giroro for a moment so he could flee.

Giroro growled in anger. Blood spurted out of the pekoponian suit's ears as he just powered through and continued shooting as Kululu tried to flee.

Fuyuki's eyes widened. _They really are aliens._ He hurried over to Natsumi, knowing that she was nowhere in the gunfire blast but wanting to help his sister anyway. A part of Fuyuki had always wondered if he was just desperate to find aliens somewhere and using Mois as his last hope. But these people proved she actually was connected to aliens.

Natsumi stirred and Fuyuki helped her up.

"They actually are aliens, sis! Look. Look at their fight! That's an alien fight! He summoned a gun out of nowhere. And Kululu clearly has some sort of alien technology." Fuyuki pointed more observant than anyone else.

"Having a gun doesn't make you an alien." Natsumi sighed. "Both of them are just weird." This fight...Felt oddly normal. Natsumi didn't think about how she wasn't batting an eyelash at it at all. "If I had a gun I'd be shooting Kululu, too."

She then saw the gun in Fuyuki's hand.

"That'll work!" Natsumi said.

In horror Fuyuki watched his sister pick up a gun and point it at Kululu. Maybe there was some stuff about his sister that he didn't know. _I don't know anything anymore._

Before Natsumi could shoot, Mois ran down the stairs and in front of Kululu. Giroro instantly stopped shooting because he didn't want Mois to get caught up in his anger.

Mois spread out her arms to protect Kululu.

"Hey, I don't need your protection. I'm doing fine. And you don't really like me all that much right now, anyway. In your eyes I did do some super sketchy stuff after all." Kululu pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean people should shoot you! What if you get hurt?" Mois pointed out.

Natsumi put her gun down realizing that Mois was acting a lot more normal than she was. _I'm not sure why I just felt natural about picking up a gun. Why...Does this all feel so familiar?_

Everybody put their weapons down.

Kululu reluctantly took his hands off his headphones since Mois didn't seem to be budging.

Mois glared at Giroro, but then eventually turned around to deal with the Kululu issue. "Now….I don't know why you started texting me, Kululu. I don't even know how you got my number. And I don't believe we actually knew each other in my past because if we did you would have come to find me when the police were looking for people who knew me. You would have realized I was in trouble. So it's a fair assumption to make that you didn't actually know me."

Kululu sighed. That was fair.

Natsumi nodded, surprised by how reasonable Mois was being. _She always was more reasonable than Fuyuki._ Honestly she was a little embarrassed that she hadn't been reasonable and had just wanted to fight.

"Maybe you really are shy like you said. You...Aren't acting very shy though, electrocuting my friend." Mois pointed out.

Kululu groaned. That wasn't making him look very normal either.

"Texting me when you don't know me is sorta unreasonable. But...Despite how weird it is, I don't want to say you're a bad person. My stalker seemed to be really worried if they were worthy of friends. So...Maybe you are just shy and don't know how to act around someone you're interested in." Mois decided.

Kululu ran his hand over his face in embarrassment. _Please stop talking about the embarrassing things I sent you._

Keroro and Giroro laughed despite themselves.

"Your texts were odd, but they did become a constant in my new life that gave me a little bit of stability. So for that, thanks I guess?" Mois said.

"You don't need to thank him!" Natsumi told her. "Getting texts from a stalker when you were so vulnerable might make you a little bit more confused about how this isn't normal but he isn't a good guy!" Natsumi accused.

"I think you were seriously confused." Mois decided. "But...I don't want to hate you. Something about you makes me feel like I can trust you. I'm pretty sure it's your friendly smile!" She beamed.

Kululu took a step back, totally surprised.

Keroro chocked for a moment on his laughter also surprised. That didn't sound like Kululu.

"But I'm a creep! I'm a huge jerk! I absolutely am someone you can't trust!" Kululu knew he was supposed to be winning Mois's trust but he couldn't help but be baffled by her ignorance of his evil and her innocence again.

It just mirrored so much of what he had experienced from her on Pekopon.

He could remember Mois mentioning his 'friendly smile' several times to him. He had just thought she was seriously loopy, but maybe she did see his smile as honestly friendly.

Mois looked at him with pity that he thought that. Her staring at him frightened him yet again.

 _She's just so innocent. Even with her memories gone._ He had stalked her a few times on Pekopon, and that had definitely been wrong. But every time Mois found out she had forgiven him and suggested that they just spend more time together mutually in an innocent way. It made him scream and made him feel like his entire body was on fire.

This whole thing was happening again. _Of course she wouldn't hate me for sending her messages. It's Mois!_ Kululu reminded himself.

"I would like to learn about you. You seem to know me from the uhh stalking but I don't know you." Mois admitted. "So why don't we get to know each other? That way there's no problem and there's nothing creepy about our relationship. It's all equal." Mois smiled, like she had solved the whole thing.

She hoped Kululu didn't feel like he was getting scammed by the offer to get to know Mois even though she didn't know herself.

Kululu just looked stunned as Mois did the most Mois thing she could, trying to fix the problem with an equal relationship.

"I suggested the whole thing so there should be no problem." Mois glanced at Natsumi, "Right?"

Natsumi groaned. How could Mois be this stupid? Kululu was dangerous! He said so himself. _But I can't hold Mois back. If I want her to trust me when she's in trouble I have to support her._ She could make sure she didn't get hurt from afar. She nodded a little bit.

Mois stretched out her hand. "It's nice to officially meet you, Mr. Stalker! Or should I say, Kululu. My name is Mois, but you know that." She greeted like it was their first meeting.

And her sunny smile blinded Kululu with her innocent sparkleyness. Instead of shaking Mois's hand Kululu had to run out of the house completely frightened.

 _She's so innocent._ Kululu thought to himself. Too good for this world.

But...At least his problem had solved itself. He was back in Mois's good graces and she trusted him.

He just had to figure out how to not get so scared by her surprising him.

* * *

 **The sweet stuff that I wrote in the first couple chapters eventually came back and bit me in the butt so I had to like...figure out how to deal with the fact that Mois got so many texts from Kululu and how she would feel about that?**

 **I hope I resolved that somewhat all right. Still feel bad kinda for Kululu.**


	6. Lost Friends

**My sister begged me to update so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Koyuki couldn't help but wonder about the newfound weirdness in her life. Natsumi seemed to tell the story about a guy summoning a gun with amusement, but Koyuki found it very suspicious.

She managed to locate Dororo on a tree branch overlooking the city.

"Were... _They_ involved in the incident of wiping my memories of you?" Koyuki asked, wondering if Dororo would know who she was talking about.

She didn't know the people's names who had visited Natsumi's house, except for Kululu who Natsumi now complained about.

She had no reason to believe they had anything to do with Dororo, except a hunch. Koyuki always trusted her gut though.

Dororo's eyes widened and he smiled happy that Koyuki had sought him out on her own. He had wanted to continue their conversation from the other day anyway. "Yes." He assumed she was talking about the people from Natsumi's house.

Koyuki looked shocked that she had been right. "Who are they? Who are you? What is my connection to them?" She didn't think she would be involved in a guy who summoned a gun from nowhere. That didn't sound very ninja like.

"Giroro, Keroro and Kululu are my former platoon mates. There's one other among us but I don't think you've seen him." Dororo explained.

Koyuki just looked more and more confused. _Platoon mates?_

Dororo watched a butterfly go by, it landed on his hand. "You sometimes were caught up in their chaos but your connection to the group was through me. I think Giroro had some sort of rivalry going with you? But he's always a bit jealous of people close to Natsumi."

Koyuki's eyes widened. _This has to do with Natsumi too?_ "Tell me everything."

Dororo sighed. "It won't sound very realistic. But...I hope you believe me."

Koyuki nodded. Dororo didn't sound like the type to lie to her. She knew he had been her former friend.

"You and a group of humans, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka and Saburo were all our friends." Dororo told her.

One for each of these platoon members.

 _Natsumi, Fuyuki and Momoka...So were their memories erased too of Dororo? Of these other platoon members?_ She somewhat recognized the name Saburo. He had gone to Natsumi's school. Natsumi used to have a crush on him. He was now famous, but he wasn't really their friend.

"We..." Dororo took a deep breath hoping he didn't sound crazy. "Were aliens who were sent to invade the planet. The Keroro Platoon was what we were called."

Koyuki just stood there stunned. She didn't really have anything to say to that.

"I know it sounds unbeliavable, but I have proof! You must think I'm as crazy as Fuyuki, but...This is the truth!" Dororo was about to press something to make his pekoponian suit disappear and show Koyuki his true form but Koyuki stopped him by putting her hands on his.

"I believe you. Aliens...Aren't that unbelievably are they? I'm a ninja and people don't think those are really around. And you...You and these people being aliens make sense in a way." They didn't seem human.

Koyuki had always felt like she needed to protect the city from something. She hadn't known what. Perhaps it was aliens or something like that. It all sounded so unreal, but she had to keep calm.

"I gave up my invading ways of course when I met you." Dororo told her. "I grew to love the planet and desired peace."

Koyuki smiled. That sounded like the person that Dororo was. _I'm glad my friend wasn't an invader though._

"Eventually though we were called back to Keron. I agreed despite my better judgment to go home instead of staying on this planet that I loved with you." Dororo explained. "Keroro...He convinced me. I've regretted it ever since."

Dororo looked like he might cry. Koyuki held his hand tighter.

"I told you I needed to go home, and you tried to reassure me that we could feel each other no matter where we were in the universe. That we would find each other again. I promised I'd come back to you." Dororo told her.

Koyuki's eyes widened. _That makes sense._ She always felt like there was something out there she was waiting for. The sky always reminded her of that. If Dororo was this person everything would make sense.

"Under Keron's orders, Keroro and Kululu wiped all the pekoponians's memories about aliens right when I boarded the ship. I did not know it would happen. Your memories of me were fully deleted." Dororo told her.

"That's so sad! I don't want to forget you!" Koyuki finally spoke about the unbelievable story. She felt happy that Dororo had told her the truth though. _It sounds like Natsumi's memories were played with too. She doesn't remember any of this after all._

"I believe that you will remember me someday." Dororo told her. "I believe in our bond. But...The hard part has been finished. I've made contact with you, and told you the truth." Dororo told her. "Now...We can just look to the future."

Koyuki just looked at him sadly. _I want our past though. I want to know who you are, and not forget you. I feel terrible for forgetting you._ She felt like something was wrong in her head for forgetting Dororo at all.

Suddenly Dororo took something out of his pocket. It was a ribbon. "I've treasured this since the day I left Pekopon, but you must believe, Lady Koyuki, that we will find your memories again and that we will return to each other. It might take time but I'm willing to-"

Koyuki just stood there stunned as she stared at the ribbon. Her legs wobbled, eventually giving out on her. In a flash Dororo caught her, moving forward with his impressive reflexes.

"Koyuki! Are you all right?" He asked concerned.

"My...Ribbon...Our string of fate..." Koyuki recalled. Thousand of memories were swarming through her head, all about the keronian she had sworn never to forget.

Her eyes watered. _I forgot you! I did the unforgivable!_ She started crying. Koyuki rarely cried, a ninja must not give themselves away with tears.

Dororo hugged her immediately. "It's okay, I'm here." He pat her head as she had done for him whenever he cried.

"They...They stole them. They stole our precious moments. I...I couldn't remember you! They took our bond. The happiness you brought me...They took it all!" Koyuki sobbed.

Dororo's eyes widened. "Do...Do you remember me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course I remember you! I never want to forget you. I know how you feel about people forgetting you." Koyuki reminded him.

Dororo hugged her in joy. "Oh lady Koyuki! I'm so happy! I'll never let this happen to you again. I'll never leave you."

"I never want to forget you. You're my soulmate." Koyuki told him. And they both cried just so happy to see each other.

Slowly Koyuki was gathering her other memories too, about the human's bonds with their keronians, about everything.

 _Natsumi...You lost things too._ She had to tell her what she had learned.

Right now she had to value the time she had with Dororo though. They had found each other again.

And she kissed him in her joy.

* * *

After Koyuki had felt secure enough with Dororo, she had immediately gone to Natsumi.

"Natsumi! Natsumi! The keronians stole our memories! They left after their invasion ended and then they wiped our mind's of aliens, we forgot everything. All our friendships with the keronians, everything!" Koyuki said fairly quickly. She tugged at Natsumi's hands. "We have to confront them! Or maybe greet them! I bet you miss Keroro and Giroro."

Natsumi just looked at her weirdly. "Um...Koyuki? Are you speaking in a different language?" She had heard the word 'aliens' and instantly didn't like it.

"Natsumi, I've learned the truth. Aliens stole our memories-" Koyuki started. "All our memories. I don't know why they stole Mois's too, but we definitely lost memories of all alien stuff."

Natsumi groaned. "Oh no, not you too." She looked Koyuki into the eyes. "Koyuki, aliens do not exist! I don't know if Fuyuki got you on his crazy ideas but they do not exist. Mois's lost memories have nothing to do with aliens, and me and you? Definitely don't have any memory loss. That's just crazy." Natsumi was worried. Koyuki was talking crazier than Fuyuki.

Koyuki frowned. _Doesn't Natsumi believe me? I'm her best friend!_ "It's the truth, I swear it! I wouldn't lie to you, Natsumi. Dororo told me everything and then I remembered! ...You know I wouldn't lie to you, right? And just because something's different doesn't mean it's not real."

Natsumi just looked even more confused. _Who's Dororo? I hope Koyuki hasn't gotten involved in anything bad._ She looked at Koyuki but could not believe her friends crazy words. "Koyuki...Do you know how much Fuyuki's obsession with aliens has hurt others?"

Koyuki was quiet for a moment. "Well...It turns out he's not wrong. And I bet he has that desperation to find aliens because he misses Keroro!"

Natsumi sighed. "He's hurt Mois by rubbing salt in her wounds of not having memories. And he repeatedly hurts Momoka by being obsessed with Mois thanks to thinking she's involved with aliens." Natsumi explained. "I don't want to see you hurt others. So...Don't go down this crazy path."

Koyuki looked at her friend feeling betrayed. _Natsumi doesn't believe me!_

And worse, Natsumi thought she was going to hurt others with her views. Natsumi looked at Koyuki like she was a hindrance.

Koyuki tried desperately to talk Natsumi out of her way of thinking, but Natsumi wouldn't listen to any of it.

"I'm sorry, Koyuki. But I'm sick of the alien obsessions." Natsumi was frustrated but more than anything she had anger in her voice. "Until you realize how harmful that obsession is I don't think we should be meeting up and hanging out."

And just like that Koyuki was isolated for her views. Natsumi walked away angry at Koyuki for making all her problems worse.

 _I...I know that's probably just from the memory erasing. I know she's probably angry at the aliens for erasing precious memories and she's displaying that by pushing them away, but..._ It hurt to be rejected by Natsumi.

Koyuki wondered why she had to be the only one who remembered their friends.

* * *

Aki finally returned home that day. Natsumi was still visiting the house to try to help fix the destruction Giroro and Kululu had caused.

"I'm telling you, all three of them are aliens!" Fuyuki said aloud. "And they've come to earth to capture Mois who escaped their abduction."

Natsumi sighed. First Koyuki, now Fuyuki.

Aki greeted her children, hearing the same old thing about aliens. _Hmmm..Aliens, huh?_ She had been using Fuyuki recently as the inspiration for manga advice. Although she neglected the part of his character that was obsessed with the occult and aliens, she did like seeing the whacky scenarios that came from Momoka fighting for Fuyuki because he seemed in love with Mois.

The love triangle that Fuyuki had found himself in was the perfect way to get shoujo manga ideas. His life seemed like a cliché plot- forced to live with one girl that's mysterious and he finds interesting with a tragic past, he dedicates his life to helping her. However his best friend has been crushing on him for years and tries to gain his attention.

 _It's the perfect shoujo!_ Aki's eyes sparkled. She felt kinda bad for using her son's life as the inspiration but it made her much more involved in his struggles. She always liked to come home and find out about the chaos that Fuyuki had involved himself in thanks to Mois.

"And what's this about capturing Mois?" Aki finally asked.

"Three strange guys came to our house. They're aliens who want to abduct Mois!" Fuyuki explained.

Natsumi sighed. "There's a guy who has a crush on Mois but it turns out he's been stalking her for years. His two classmates came to our house to apologize and talk crap about him but he followed them and there was a fight." Natsumi translated.

"Oooh love rivals!" Aki clapped, saying it out loud. "So there's someone else who has a crush on Mois! ..And how does that make you feel, Fuyuki?"

Fuyuki paused for a moment. Then he scrunched up his face confused. "Wait...Kululu likes Mois? I thought he was just one of her alien torturers!?" He had missed a lot.

Natsumi nodded. "I think like is a bit...Too good for him. He's obsessed with her. I mean he sent her stalking, scary texts for years. He knew our house location and her phone number!" Natsumi seemed to be the only one treating this normal.

Aki thought for a moment. _I gotta see this love rival. I wonder what character trope he would be._ She hadn't thought of suggesting someone for the Mois like character in her co-workers best selling shoujo manga suspiciously based on her son's life.

Obsessed sounded like he could be a danger. Would Fuyuki swoop into action to protect Mois? Or was this guy obsessed and prince like making Fuyuki jealous?

"And how does Momoka feel about a guy being in love with Mois?" Aki finally asked, waiting to hear what Momoka's course of action was. Would she try to set up her love rival?

"Momoka doesn't actually know." Natsumi grimaced. "Crap, she would try to get them together, wouldn't she?"

"Wait, someone's in love with Mois?" Fuyuki remained shocked. "Wait, why are we talking about Momoka now? Augh! Could someone please mention aliens so I can understand this conversation again!" He pouted.

Aki giggled. "Well keep me posted on what happens. I'm very interested to see how this plays out."

Natsumi sighed and nodded, knowing there was now a suspicious manga based on the love triangle Fuyuki was in. Why was all her family weird?

"Is there a gun on the floor?" Aki asked looking down.

"It was a gift." Natsumi replied.

Aki took it away. _Why are both my children weird?_

* * *

Fuyuki decided it was important to tell Momoka of the new developments in the Mois case. She was his devoted occult club member though.

Because of the newfound worry that Kululu might be in love with Mois, Fuyuki took Mois with him to his occult club meeting after his mother had advised it.

"I need to tell Momoka about the development in your case." Fuyuki explained. "Like about the aliens coming to look for you."

Mois sighed. "And why am I coming?"

"Mom asked you to." Fuyuki reminded. Mois always wanted to pay Aki back for giving her a place to stay so she usually followed her request. "And anyway your insight could really help me and Momoka crack the case."

"I keep telling you Kululu's not an alien. He's a normal human guy." Mois explained.

"Normal human guys don't have weird headphones that blast horrible sound waves at their opponents. It looks like alien tech." Fuyuki reminded.

Mois didn't see the big deal.

"And anyway, we both know there's something weird that went on in your past. There's something weird about your body too- probably because of some sort of experimentation." Fuyuki reminded her, recalling the day she grew three inches. "Why do you keep denying it? Lying to yourself and not letting me help you wont' do any good."

Mois frowned sadly, knowing that parts of what Fuyuki said was the truth. She clutched her arm trying not to think about her organs and how they felt...off. Things that were described to her about human anatomy like needing to breath wasn't something she felt. Did she have lungs? She didn't know.

 _I don't want to be a monster._ Mois thought to herself.

Momoka spotted Fuyuki and Mois in the distance. She was accompanied by Tamama who was going to split up from her to go to the candy store. She waved at Fuyuki but he didn't notice her as she approached.

"Let me investigate your body, Mois." Fuyuki suggested. "Then we'll figure out what those aliens did to you. Maybe you have a scar from the experimentation!"

Mois gasped. Momoka covered her face in shock.

 _I...I walked in on Fuyuki propositioning her! I didn't know they were at that stage! ...They do live together but...I didn't even know they had kissed yet!_ Momoka was heart broken.

She could not believe Fuyuki and Mois were having sex.

Mois just frowned. "That's too forward, Fuyuki."

Tamama no longer was going off with Momoka. Instead he headed over to Momoka, Fuyuki and Mois. "She's your love rival?" He asked in surprise at Momoka.

Momoka glumly nodded. "He's obsessed with her." She whispered.

"Oh no! No way! That woman just had to start messing up other people's romances!" Tamama was now yelling and stomping his feet.

Mois and Fuyuki looked over.

"Is this your friend, Momoka?" Fuyuki asked.

Momoka tried not to be embarrassed at Tamama's display. But she was super shy about Fuyuki looking over. "Um...Y-yeah! We met the other day! His name is Tamama."

"Aww, what a cute name!" Mois cooed.

Tamama walked right up to her and slapped her.

Mois gasped.

"I don't care if you're some brain dead memory lose patient, ruining Momocchi's life isn't allowed! And stop trying to act perfect! It's annoying!" Tamama hissed at her.

"H-hey! That wasn't very nice!" Fuyuki tried to defend.

Before Fuyuki could chew him out, Tamama marched off. "If you need me to do that again I'll do it in a second, Momocchi."

Momoka awkwardly nodded, unsure how to feel about violence against her love rival. _Hitting someone seems wrong._ Something stirred deep inside herself, a voice that seemed to say "Hit her again!" Momoka silenced that.

What was going on inside her mind? What was that?

Fuyuki awkwardly went to Mois's side to help her. "Did you know him?" Fuyuki asked, "Are you okay?"

Mois rubbed her cheek. "It's fine! Maybe I was just too friendly. It doesn't bother me." She reassured. "Let's go to your club now."

Fuyuki wasn't sure if he should continue looking after her.

Momoka felt pangs of jealousy as she tried to talk to Fuyuki but he instead seemed to be asking Mois questions about her body.

* * *

It didn't take Fuyuki long to catch Momoka up on the situation, or at least his version of it with the aliens. Mois would sometimes chime in to correct him, but nobody really listened to her.

They hadn't even gotten to the club room, but Momoka could not separate Fuyuki and Mois physically, she kept trying to walk between them or at Fuyuki's side but somehow Mois was always the one closer.

Momoka was trying to wrack her head how to ask Fuyuki to spend some time with her alone, without Mois or try to get his attention, but luckily she didn't have to put the work in.

Someone came walking up to them. "I can't believe he slapped her! If I hadn't been watching from satellites I couldn't be here to explain yet again we're here to help!" There was a voice grumbling to himself. "Ku, ku, ku, gotta teach Tamama a lesson after I make sure she's okay."

The word Tamama caught Momoka's attention. _A friend of Tamama's?_ She wondered.

Someone obviously wasn't happy that Tamama had slapped someone.

Kululu walked over to the three of them. "Hey! Coincidentally I was in the area and I saw the encounter earlier. Some little brat came up and slapped you or something. You okay?" Kululu asked, walking over to Mois.

Fuyuki frowned. He had heard Kululu say something about 'satellites'. He knew Kululu wasn't 'coincidentally in the area.'. "This is the guy I was telling you about, Momoka." Fuyuki whispered to her.

"Which guy? The one with guns?" Momoka asked. _It's not that odd to have a gun. All my Nishizawa guards are equipped with weaponry. Maybe this gun guy was a part of my troops._

"Nope. The one who stalked Mois. The alien torturer. He's definitely a little green man in a human suit. Or he could be white and long looking like a noodle. He could be located in the head piloting a human robot...It could be a number of things." Fuyuki suggested.

Momoka nodded. _I should ask Paul to gain information on him. Anyone in love with Mois could be an asset to me._ She decided. She didn't like the idea of setting Mois up with a stalker though. She didn't hate her that much.

"I keep telling you, he's not an alien." Mois scolded turning around. "He's just a normal guy who's in love with me. Is having a crush on me weird or something?"

"Uhh..." Kululu didn't really like them discussing his feelings right in front of him.

"And more importantly!" Mois smiled, "He's my new friend." She grabbed Kululu's arm. "Not an alien or a stalker anymore!" She beamed.

Kululu tried to struggle free, her happy gave much too sparkly for him. He was drowning. "Well since you're okay I can go and do...things." He was very non-specific. Words escaped him when she was staring at him.

"You're in love with Mois?" Momoka asked, discussing Kululu's feelings yet again.

"Hey! Um...I had a great idea!" Kululu desperately needed to change the subject, rather embarrassed. "How about we go see a movie. All four of us, since I doubt you want to be alone with me, Mois. It could be a double date!" He suggested.

He knew that instantly would get Momoka on his side.

"A...A d-double date?" Momoka blushed. _Oh thank you lords above I might finally have a date with Fuyuki._ "I assume...Uhh me and Fuyuki and you and Mois?"

Kululu nodded. "Obviously. I don't want to date you, ku, ku, ku." He accidentally was a bit of a jerk.

Surprisingly Momoka's hair didn't point and she didn't glare.

 _Did we accidentally delete her dark side?_ Kululu thought absent-mindidly. _That part of her did start showing up from Tamama. Hmmm...I guess that's why she's so shy and has made no strides with Fuyuki._

"And anyway, aren't you and that guy a couple? You look like a couple." Kululu lied.

Momoka blushed. "Me and Fuyuki? Ohh, please." She bashfully waved her hand. _I like this guy._ She decided on a whim. He was on the side of her and Fuyuki.

He knew what to say though. It was clear he was very manipulative, and smart. He could be dangerous.

"Can we go to a movie, Fuyuki?" Momoka asked excitedly.

"I suppose. I do want more proof on this guy being an alien after all." Fuyuki pointed out. "...You okay with that, Mois?"

Mois nodded.

"What movie did you have in mind?" Fuyuki asked. Perhaps it would be an alien film. Or anime. For some reason Fuyuki was sure that aliens probably liked anime.

"Horror. Horror is great for dates." Kululu grinned.

Momoka squealed and used the excuse to grab Fuyuki's arm.

* * *

There was a reason Kululu had chosen horror. _I need to see if Mois is still apathetic to death and violence._

As an angolian, Mois dealt with death in her job. Over time Kululu had learned she wasn't exactly scared of blood and guts either, despite how she might not have dealt with murder in the cold blood.

He didn't actually know. He never asked Mois directly if she had killed someone. _She might have._ He realized. She had mentioned she was somehow even more violent than normal before she hit her head on Pekopon.

Kululu watched Mois as she watched the movie, trying to figure out if she had any reactions of disgust or any normal human reactions.

He wasn't the only one watching Mois though. Despite it being a double date, and Momoka trying to gain Fuyuki's attention by pretending to accidentally grab him all the time, Fuyuki seemed to be focused on Mois too.

"So have you considered my offer yet?" Fuyuki asked. "Of me investigating your body for signs of alien experimentation. I've read lots of books on it! I'm sure I'm as good as a doctor." Fuyuki kept prodding Mois, still obsessed with her.

Momoka sighed, realizing Fuyuki wasn't paying attention to her at all.

Kululu sighed. _Is he bothering her about her body?_ He noticed that Mois seemed to be tense from Fuyuki's whispering.

She must have felt so abnormal or something. Fuyuki was certainly acting like she was unusual. And Kululu suspected nobody wanted to feel like their body was super different from everybody elses.

Kululu put his arm around Mois and tugged her closer so she was farther away from Fuyuki's prodding.

Mois smiled shyly. _Thanks._ She wanted to say. "I...Um...I have a normal body, you know. It's nothing like that." She pointed to a creature on the screen that was ripping up a human.

Kululu could tell she was relaxing against his chest. She was showing no signs of horror from the dismemberment. She just looked relaxed. _All right. So that's okay._

"I don't care what's happening in your body." Kululu told her, knowing that saying she was normal would be a lie.

Kululu himself didn't fully know what angolian organs were like. He had certainly tried to research them and had only not been as prodding as Fuyuki towards investigating Mois's body, because he was too shy to approach her.

"But you're clearly not a monster like that." Kululu gestured to the screen. "After all you have the cutest, sweetest smile."

Mois smiled, Kululu's reassurance winning her over.

 _I got some trust points there._ Kululu was confident.

"Hey, hey, Mois." Fuyuki kept poking Mois, not leaving her alone. "Can you hear Kululu's heart? Does he have one? I bet he doesn't in that location. He's an alien after all." Fuyuki thought he was whispering. He was not.

Momoka groaned. She was sick of this. Fuyuki wasn't looking at her at all. He was still obsessed with Mois.

She got up. The movie screen went blank, Nishizawa guards probably storming in.

"I'm sick of this." Momoka admitted.

"Huh?" Fuyuki finally paid attention to her.

"I don't want to be your third wheel on your romantic movie with Mois." She pointed at Fuyuki who she thought was making moves on Mois. "It just...Isn't a good experience." She was about to turn around.

"Huh?" Fuyuki just said again.

Momoka sighed, realizing she had some more words for the boy she loved. "Fuyuki, I care about you enough to tell you these words of advice. Be more forward towards Mois! You don't have to pretend to talk to her only about aliens. Just tell her how you feel before it's too late, because someone's going to take her away." And with that loud outburst Momoka walked away.

It was the most loud Fuyuki had ever seen her, and confident in herself. She looked heartbroken.

"Huh?" Was all he could say again.

"She thinks you're in love with Mois." Kululu showed some pity and explained the situation to the dense boy.

"But...Wait...I'm not...I'm just trying to uncover the mysteries of aliens..." Fuyuki gasped. Had Momoka taken all of his interactions with Mois as romantic? Did she think he brought her along to third wheel?

For once not thinking of Mois at all, Fuyuki ran after Momoka, chasing after her to clear up the misconception. "Momoka! I don't like Mois like that at all!" _Did anyone else think this? Why can't a guy ask a girl if she's been abducted by aliens? Why does it have to be romantic?_

He hurried after her and Kululu and Mois were left alone.

* * *

Because of the Nishizawas the movie had ended early. Kululu walked outside with Mois.

 _Well I got the information I needed. Maybe I should try using some death to trigger her memories? I don't know._ Kululu thought to himself.

Mois clearly had her same personality. She just lacked her memories, who she was and all her history with everyone. She wasn't quite herself, but she was still somewhat herself. It was an odd situation to be in.

"This was fun, despite the fact that Fuyuki and Momoka left in the final quarter of the movie for their romantic drama." Mois smiled. "I hope they sort if out!"

Kululu nodded. "I can try to look up the end of the movie for you if you need closure." He offered.

Mois smiled grateful that Kululu was so polite. "I don't need it. I'm just happy to spend some time with you."

Before Kululu could react, Mois stood up on her toes and reached up, pulling him down and pressing her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around Kululu's neck so she didn't fall.

… _.WHAT._ Kululu thought to himself. He tried to quickly go over his recent Mois encounters to figure out why the heck she would kiss him. He could never have imagined a scenario where she would kiss him so suddenly.

It was like she was interested in him or something! And even if Mois didn't have her memories that shouldn't happen.

Kululu quickly realized how he had brought himself to this situation. _Date + her thinking that I'm in love with her makes our interactions romantic. Of course she'd react to a date like this._ Kululu reminded himself.

And he had originally tried to use dates to gain her trust quicker. But he hadn't expected her to reciprocate at all.

His face heated up, being able to feel the kiss somewhat because of the pekoponian suit's nerve software. It was like he was wearing a mask or something and Mois was kissing him, but that was still Mois kissing him. And it was still very effective in distracting him.

 _This is wrong._ Kululu realized very quickly. He gently pulled Mois away from him.

She looked up at him, waiting for him to say something.

 _This is a problem. Mois's falling for me because of the way I've acted. And I'm pretty sure Mois would be smart enough to not fall for me if she had her memories._ She wasn't acting like herself, and she didn't have the full set of information.

It felt wrong to kiss her, like he was taking advantage of her body while it was in some sort of drugged out state.

He had to have morals and be responsible about this. Be the better person. Because Mois was not in her right mind.

"Kululu,,, um...You kinda froze up." Mois pointed out, not knowing if she should discuss their kiss. "Oh! It's because you're shy, isn't it? You already mentioned that. I'm sorry. It...It was awfully sudden wasn't it?" She apologized. "I'll give you a warning next time."

Before Kululu could speak, Mois gave him the warning. "Can I kiss you again?" She asked, innocently looking up at him with her sparkling eyes.

A question like that would have killed Kululu usually, made him faint on the spot or start contorting on the ground. Especially with her looking up at him and her arms still wrapped around the back of his neck. He knew his suit's face was blushing a lot and that his glasses were probably fogged up from the steam he was conjuring.

"No." He said despite himself. "We...We really shouldn't, Mois. You're not in your right mind-"

Mois's smile instantly fell. Her eyes welled up with tears at the very instant rejection. _Did I misread the situation?_ "Not in my right mind? W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Well because you don't have your full memories-" Kululu accidentally said aloud because of his nervousness and his mind spinning from the kiss.

Mois took a step away from him, letting go. "I...I don't have my memories?" _So...The future doesn't matter as much as the past?_ She didn't understand why she couldn't start a relationship without her memories.

Was Kululu just being polite when she had told him her past? Was he just being nice? He obviously thought it was weird to start a relationship with a girl with no memories.

Tears started falling down her face as she started thinking that maybe she was weird, because Kululu thought that. She let out a hiccuped sob.

"Mois, I uhh...Didn't mean it like that!" Kululu said hurriedly, "I just meant it feels like you're drugged or something and-"

"I'm not drugged! I'm me!" Mois yelled. Was Kululu implying having memory issues was like being drunk or drugged? That she couldn't consent to any sort of relationships?

Mois wiped at her face. She didn't want Kululu to see her crying though and she ran.

Kululu tried to go after her, but she was much too quick for him.

 _Angolians can naturally go quicker than the speed of light. Usually she needs her lucifer spear for that but…._ Her natural speed was still quicker than his and he had lost her. He wasn't sure if she was somewhat floating/flying or just running. She was probably doing a mixture that looked like running.

He groaned. He needed to find Mois, but where could she be?

* * *

Mois ran as fast as she could away from Kululu. She didn't know where she was going, too overcome by her sadness to plan a coherent direction but she eventually ran into someone walking on the street who was wearing sunglasses and a hat.

"Whoa!" The guy told her, catching her as she ran straight into his chest. His sunglasses fell off, revealing more of his face.

Mois was able to see his white hair and blue eyes. She instantly recognized it from the billboard posters. _Oh! He's that...Celebrity...Saburo, was it?_

She had ran into a celebrity. She hurriedly pulled away, "I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"No problem." Saburo said as he picked up his things and put them on to disguise his identity so hoards of fangirls didn't crowd him. "But since you saw me I'm now going to have to kill you." He joked.

Mois stared at him in a deadpanned expression.

"Relax! It was a joke!" Saburo laughed. He saw the girl's puffy eyes. "O-oh! Are you okay? You look like you were crying."

Mois wiped away at her tears. "I'm fine." She lied. "I'm sorry to bother you when you're so busy."

"I'm not actually busy." Saburo smiled. "I've been trying to avoid fans while finding something interesting to do." He sighed. "Why do people have to be so boring? Everyone's just so ordinary and normal. I thought fame might bring some sort of interesting event, but..."

Mois stepped away, knowing she should probably listen to this celebrity vent but not being up to it. She needed to find some place to just calm down.

"Whoa, you don't need to go, Miss." Saburo told her, lightly grabbing her arm. "I'm not some jerk who would just ignore a girl in tears. Let me help you." He offered.

"Why?" Mois asked. Why did this famous stranger want to help her?

Saburo smiled, knowing his motive was not suspicious in the least bit. "It's something to do. And hey perhaps you'll lead me to something interesting. I have a gut feeling that you're special." He told her.

Mois didn't feel any better from the kind words.

"Let's go find someplace less populated. You probably want to be alone or something to calm down." Saburo suggested. "I saw an alleyway a few blocks back. Let's go into there and find someplace dark and interesting!" He suggested.

Mois nodded and followed the stranger as he led her excitedly to what the alleyways would bring them.

"Name's Saburo by the way. But you probably know that." Saburo said cheerfully. "Your name, Miss?"

"Mois." Mois replied weakly. "S-sorry for my um...appearance."

Saburo waved his hand like it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was sad.

And he led her off into the alleyways.

* * *

Saburo's goal was to find a place that Mois could be away from prying eyes so she could just let out all her tears. However his method of finding a place without prying eyes was going deep into the alley.

It wasn't long before they ran into trouble. Several delinquents with baseball bats seemed to be beating up garbage cans.

"Oh...They look angry. And just looking for something to beat up." Saburo grimaced. One thing that fame had helped him with is he didn't usually experience the crime that the city had to offer. He had a strict schedule. He had not missed crime.

Saburo was unarmed. And despite him wanting to help lead Mois to safety the delinquents immediately heard the sound of them approaching.

"Hey! This is our territory!" They said angrily. "Coming into our territory is asking for a whooping. And I love whooping pretty boys and weak chicks like you."

The delinquents loomed closer, all noticing Mois and Saburo.

"Crap..." Saburo frowned. _I'm definitely agile enough to avoid getting hit. And it would usually be fun to toy with them…._ But he had nothing to protect another person, especially a girl who looked like she had no fighting skills.

Mois oddly enough didn't look scared. Saburo would have expected her to be clinging onto his arm or screaming at this point. Especially since the delinquents seemed somewhat bloody like they had already beat up others who had infringed on their territory. One even had a nail in his arm.

She wasn't even crying anymore. She just looked at the thugs with a look of disgust. "Humans are so sinful." She spoke as if they were just spit on the ground.

Her resolve, and her stern glance shook Saburo. He had never seen someone look like that and have such an apathy for violence. _Did I underestimate her?_ He glanced down at her hands. She didn't look like she was getting ready to fight.

It was just her gaze that had strength in it. But the strength wasn't something to look down on. It was like a hostage refusing to give in to torture. There wasn't a spot of fear in her eyes as the thugs laughed at her resolve.

Instinctively Mois reached to her pocket. However whatever she was looking for wasn't there. _Why did I reach for my phone?_ Mois wondered.

Saburo couldn't help but smile despite the situation they were in and likely over the fact that they would get beaten up. _This girl...She's crazy I think!_ But she was interesting. That was what was important.

He had never met someone like her. _Maybe she's what's going to cure my boredom._ He had known their chance encounter was important.

Before the thugs could get any closer to him and Mois and do any real damage, knives flew down from the sky, pinning them all up against a wall.

 _Whoa._ Saburo thought. This day was just getting more and more interesting.

"Cover your mouths!" A voice ordered.

Mois and Saburo did. A strange mist filled the air and the thugs instantly went to sleep.

Their heroic rescuer jumped down from the sky, and to Saburo's surprise he saw a ninja.

He gave a wide grin and threw off his disguise. "This. This is what I was waiting for. Something unusual. Something interesting!" He laughed.

A female ninja had come from the skies and appeared before him. And by his side was a strange girl who didn't bat an eyelash to violence.

He laughed out loud, knowing he was supposed to look cool and composed and always perfect, but he had just been bored for so long. And that boredom was finally ending.

"Koyuki!" Mois walked over to the ninja. "Are those thugs okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I didn't do anything lethal." Koyuki smiled. "I didn't even draw blood. A ninja's way is peaceful."

"Darn." Mois frowned.

Saburo just smiled widely. This was so weird! So much fun. "Mois, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

Mois frowned. Koyuki still had her mask on.

"I'm Koyuki. We went to the same school for a while." Koyuki replied. _Saburo doesn't remember me at all?_

Saburo looked a little shocked. _Someone this interesting went to my school?_ He felt like an idiot for missing that. This ninja girl could have cured his boredom long ago.

"I was Natsumi's friend. The girl with pink pigtails?" Koyuki reminded.

"Ah. Yeah. Her." Saburo nodded. He hadn't really interacted with her much, but he had heard rumors that she had a crush on him. He didn't really know her that well though. _Darn that I missed her interesting friend though._

"I actually came here looking for Mois." Koyuki replied. "I'm glad I could come at the right moment to help you."

"Looking for me?" Mois asked. "Is there something you need?"

"I tried to talk to Natsumi about this already, but she didn't believe me. But I've finally figured out where all your memories have gone. You see the aliens, the keronians-" Koyuki tried to explain.

Mois instantly turned around. She had enough of this from Fuyuki. "I have to go. You know I don't like that alien theory, Koyuki. It...It's really weird, Koyuki." She instantly dismissed Koyuki's claims.

Saburo gasped. _Mois...She lost her memories or something?_ The story was just getting more and more interesting.

Koyuki winced as Mois quickly tried to walk off. Before she could go though, Saburo stopped her. "Wait! You're interesting."

"Thanks?" Mois said.

"I don't want to lose an interesting person. Please, give me your phone number." Saburo asked. "I want to be able to contact you."

"I don't have a phone number." Mois replied. "I lost my phone a while ago and never replaced it."

Saburo frowned. He reached into his pocket and wrote something down. "This is where I'm staying for now. Please don't hesitate to visit me. I know a famous person asking you to visit them is weird, but you're unique and I'd love to keep in contact."

Mois looked thoughtful for a moment. She knew lots of girls would be jealous of this opportunity and Saburo just didn't know how else to contact her. She reached for a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote her address. "This is where I'm staying." She told him. "I suppose you can visit to say hi. You did try to help me."

Saburo smiled and let her leave.

He then quickly turned around hoping the actual ninja hadn't left. Koyuki hadn't. She seemed to still have business there. And she was looking pretty bummed out from Mois not believing her either.

"So...Something about aliens stealing that girl's memories?" Saburo asked.

Koyuki looked hopeful. "You'll listen to me?"

"Why not." Saburo shrugged. "It's not like I don't believe in aliens. And you deserve someone to hear your story out. And things could just become more and more interesting." He smiled.

He wasn't sure if Koyuki was being crazy or not, but he hoped her story would bring something even more unique and unusual into his boring life. And if other people were involved with aliens he sure as heck wanted to get involved too and see whatever interesting thing happened.

"All right, so a long time ago these aliens came to our planet to invade. They were called keronians." Koyuki explained. "And I became one of the invader's friends."

Saburo nodded. He could believe that. He was looking at a ninja after all and that was already pretty weird.

"There were five invaders and each of them had a human friend. And I guess all us humans became friends too. We became a group." Koyuki explained. "And you...You were part of that group, Saburo. I was going to look for you eventually, but I didn't know where you would be. But you were our friend."

Now Saburo looked a little skeptical. _Okay. The part about her being friend's with an alien invader makes sense, but us knowing each other and becoming friends?_ As soon as it involved him he was skeptical.

He would have remembered living such an interesting life. "Sorry..." Saburo started apologizing. He couldn't remember that.

"They had to leave the planet and wiped all our memories of aliens. Mois was an alien so I guess they wiped her whole mind, accidentally. And I guess...Without aliens you never hung out with us so our friendship with you was deleted." Koyuki explained.

Saburo tried to piece together the things she was saying. _That girl being an alien? Cool. Interesting. Don't know if I believe it, but it's definitely an interesting story._ Saburo thought.

But him having a whole group of friends he didn't remember? Sounded like absolute bogus. "I'm sorry, ninja girl." Saburo apologized. "I think there's a possibility about the alien thing but the stuff involving me? Definitely just your imagination."

Koyuki winced. Why did nobody believe her? _Dororo really trusted me a lot to tell me the truth. I could have reacted like this too._

She jumped away, after Saburo had rejected her claims.

* * *

Saburo walked home, mulling over Koyuki's strange claims and trying to go over the probability that they might be true.

 _No. No way._ Saburo shook his head.

Some things did match up though. He had felt like he had seen Mois before somewhere. And Koyuki wasn't 100% surprising to him. And sometimes it felt like...he was lonely. But he wasn't sure why. Maybe he just regretted not interacting with more people in school?

On the way home he passed a giant tv with a radio station. He heard them announce that they would play some sort of music or something.

The music sounded familiar though. Peaceful. _I've heard this before._ Saburo realized.

As if a curtain on his mind shattered, suddenly he remembered where he had heard the song.

It had been on his last day with Kululu, before he had disappeared. They had been listening to music together.

Saburo dropped to his knees on the sidewalk, his eyes wide as memories rushed into him. Memories not just of Kululu, but of Fuyuki, Momoka, and the rest of his human friends.

And Saburo cried. Not because he had lost his friendship and memory of Kululu, but because somehow he had lost his friendship with all the humans when his mind had been erased. Without aliens he would have never met Fuyuki after all.

 _I've been living a lie. I've been all alone without my friends..._ Saburo realized. He had been a shell of his former self.

And what really hurt wasn't the fact that Saburo had lost Kululu, or the keronians. Heck, he had been smart enough to know that his relationship with Kululu wasn't forever. He knew Kululu had to go home eventually. But what hurt was that Kululu had wiped his mind and hadn't cared enough to preserve his relationship with the other humans.

And Saburo had been left all alone and isolated thanks to the fact that he had only gotten to know them because of Kululu.

 _How could I forget?_ Saburo asked himself. _No..How could he do this to me?_ He felt betrayed.

What Saburo felt was anger. And in the street he cried as he realized he could finally fully be himself again, but that his other friends didn't remember him.

He was still alone thanks to Kululu's actions.

* * *

 **Anyway please review! Sorry again for not updating for so long**


	7. Hero

**And now for something completely different.**

* * *

A distorted head twirled around, with large white eyes but static everywhere else. Hands grew from the floor, reaching up as if desperately trying to escape this nightmare. The hands started growing from the wall, the tables, and reaching for her, as if to grab her and pull her down into their despair.

Mois was on a lab table, the glitching out hands looking down on her. A bright light greeted her eyes as if she was on a dissection table.

"Poor girl, doesn't even remember who she is." A voice cooed, sweetly. It was her own voice. "But you'll never be able to forget how much of a monster you really are."

The twirling head, twisted downward finally became visible as her own. It then flew towards her and opened it's large mouth as if to swallow her.

Mois screamed, and awoke drenched in sweat. Her body felt like it was racing, and she was shivering.

 _Just more nightmares._ She reminded herself.

Every night it was another nightmare. They varied in intensity. Sometimes she'd see haunting imagery, alien-ish in nature. Sometimes she'd be in a new setting, it varied from a crystal palace that shattered all around her, burying her alive, or a dark forest with plants that she couldn't recognize. Some of the flowers had teeth on them.

She knew the nightmares didn't mean anything. It wasn't any sort of memories at least. But she did know that she had them every night.

 _Try to calm down. You've gotta pretend you're fine._ She had already dragged so many people down with her memory loss and problems. She had to be her happy, polite self all the time.

But every night when she woke up she wanted to cry. She covered her mouth and let out a stifled sob in her hand.

Even if she liked to pretend that she was looking towards the future, it scared her that she didn't know who she was.

Was she a monster? Was there a reason her memories had been lost to her? What sorts of things had she witnessed.

She hugged her shivering body, trying not to be scared of herself, her own thoughts and her existence. "I'm a normal girl. I'm a normal girl." She repeated the words in a whisper, over and over again as if it would make the statement true.

She didn't feel like a normal girl though. No matter how much Natsumi reassured her, and Fuyuki said she was just a victim of aliens, she didn't feel...right. Her head felt broken-ish, and it constantly felt like she was being pulled somewhere else. She was scared, she didn't know what was going on.

Not only that but there were things about her very own body that made her uncomfortable, unsure of why it did those things. Her blood wasn't red, she wasn't sure if she had all the things that made someone normal and human like traditional lungs or even a heart.

She placed her hand over where her heart should have been. Focusing she tried to feel anything inside of herself.

There was only the silence of her own shaking and panicky breaths.

There was more that bothered her about herself. She was constantly tired and sleepy, (although it wasn't like she liked sleeping thanks to her nightmares), she tried to pretend like she wasn't sleepy but the normal 9 hours of sleep never seemed to be enough.

Feeling sleepy was a normal thing though so that didn't bother Mois too much. But what did bother her was her lack of age.

How could someone not know how old they were? Eventually after living several years with some friends a person would eventually be able to estimate, right? They'd be able to say "Oh I'm mid 20's or something."

But Mois couldn't do that. Her friends had grown up around her, and she hadn't grown at all until she really focused her effort on it. And when she did eventually grow those few inches and let her body develop in a way that she deemed 'more adult looking', everybody had been confused why she was able to grow so suddenly.

It didn't seem right. And Mois still remained ageless.

 _I could be a monster. Maybe Fuyuki's going along the wrong lines of all of this._ She didn't seem to bat an eyelash at violence or bloodshed after all. Death didn't move her heart at all. She felt herself thinking when someone died "I suppose it was necessary." or "Well at least the population is a little less large." It was a thought devoid of emotion. It wasn't right.

Mois didn't know what the answer to her mystery was. But she knew one thing she could never tell anyone. _I feel wrong._

* * *

Instead of going back to sleep, Mois took a walk outside to try to calm down. It might not work, but at least she would be able to see the stars in the night sky, sometimes her only comfort in life.

As she walked in the dark letting the street lights and stars illuminate her path, she felt herself thinking of someone. _Kululu._ She found herself thinking.

Whenever she had felt worried about herself not being normal, Kululu had been there to support her. He had told her she wasn't a monster, he had managed to figure out that she might be worried. He had told her he didn't care if she was not normal, or if she had memory loss.

Although thinking about Kululu embarrassed her especially with how their last meeting had gone and him rejecting her, Mois found comfort in thinking about him. Because he was the only one who seemed to understand that she was worried and still comforted her nonetheless.

 _I don't care if things are going poorly with him._ She didn't care about Kululu's feelings right now, she wanted to run to him and get that support and feel safe again.

She didn't know where he would be though. She didn't have a phone with his number after all. She reached for her phone in her pocket, but reminded herself it was still gone.

Luckily Kululu was standing in a street light a bit far from there. Ever since Mois had run off on him he had tried to figure out how to fix the whole situation. Cameras he had installed around the Hinata House told him she had eventually gone back to that and once she awoke in the middle of the night to take a walk he had 'coincidentally' interrupted her path.

He had dragged Keroro along with him. _Don't know why Mois's taking a walk in the middle of the night, but this could work out in my favor._

He had a plan. He had to get Mois to remember her feelings for Keroro. Not just because it was important to her memories, but also because he felt a little bad for her having accidentally fallen in love with him just because he was nearby.

"I want to go back to sleep." Keroro yawned. "Do we really have to talk to Mois now?" He asked.

Kululu glared at him and nodded. He then tried to pretend to be a normal person and not an alien frog who enjoyed being as mean as possible. He waved to Mois when she spotted him.

"Kululu!" He was surprised when Mois ran over to him, despite their previous meeting. She seemed relieved to see him.

He took a step back in case she wanted to hug him or something. She winced noticing the distance.

"Mois, what a coincidence meeting you here!" He recited the lies. "On a nightly stroll?"

Before Mois could answer, Kululu pulled Keroro between them. "I was just going over some project planning with a buddy of mine. I think you saw him at the dance. His name is Keroro, I'm sure you'd love to meet him."

Kululu nudged Keroro with his elbow to introduce himself.

"Hey! I'm Keroro!" Keroro smiled. He tried to think of what else to say. "Um...Do you like gundam? Anime?" He knew Mois in her days on Pekopon listened to him talk about gundam a lot. She must have loved gundam because she always loved listening to him! _I'll prove to Kululu that I can fix this mess better than he can!_

Mois put on her polite smile. "Nope! Not really. It looks kinda dumb. I mean those giant mechas are just so boring." She replied.

Keroro immediately looked devastated. "S-she...She really did change!" He whispered to Kululu. "We really do have to fix this!"

Kululu tried to suppress a chuckle. _I don't know if she ever loved gundam. I guess these are her true feelings without Keroro's influence._ He didn't suppress that laughter at all.

Mois looked at him oddly. Kululu tried to appear proper and not like he wanted to laugh his butt off.

"Anyway, I just thought you and Keroro might hit it off. I always wanted to introduce you but I guess I never found the time." Kululu tried to explain. "He's a nice guy, isn't he?" Kululu tried to lie and talk up Keroro's qualities.

Mois looked curiously at Keroro, who Kululu seemed to be trying to push on her. "Well, it's nice to meet any of Kululu's friends!"

"I...I wouldn't really call us friends." Keroro muttered.

Kululu elbowed him again.

"I mean...Um...What am I supposed to do, Kululu? What did you want me to do? My whole plan was to talk about gundam..." Keroro frowned and looked at Kululu. He didn't know how else to interact with Mois without their history or gundam involved.

Kululu sighed. _He sucks at winning over women. I guess he doesn't even really know he's supposed to be romancing Mois, in his defense, but he really sucks at this. Why the heck did she fall in love with him in the first place?_

The mystery of Keroro and Mois's love still eluded him. He knew it had something to do with Keroro being her 'prince charming' and saving her as a child, but he didn't know how best to try to remind Mois of those memories.

Her idea of true love was not winning out though. She didn't seem to be interested in Keroro at all.

And it was horribly uncomfortable to even think of wingmanning Keroro and Mois to him, even if he knew it might be necessary. He tried to reach for a rose in his pocket to slip to Keroro so he could hand it to Mois, but Mois seemed to be looking at him too much for him to do that.

"Hey, hey, Kululu! It's real nice to run into you, because I was just thinking about something." Mois said.

"O-oh?" Kululu asked. _Crap...Is she going to talk about that kiss? Ask me why I rejected her when I'm supposedly in love with her? Or is she going to try to make another move on me?_ He didn't really want Mois to talk about some relationship drama in front of Keroro, and he really didn't have a good reason to reject her that would make Mois still trust him.

He just knew it wasn't right for Mois to be in love with him when she didn't really remember him, nor was she much of her real self. Her real self loved Keroro after all, and this whole situation felt morally wrong and made Kululu tense up with guilt.

"I was wondering if I could go to your house!" Mois perkily suggested, "You know, for the night."

Keroro blushed, being the third wheel to this encounter. "F-for the night?" He gasped. Well Mois and Kululu were both adults, but... _That's wrong! Don't tell me you used Mois's memory loss to exploit her and trick her into propositioning you, Kululu?_ Keroro glared at Kululu immediately blaming Kululu for this.

Kululu however looked thoughtful. He didn't see this as Mois propositioning him. She was much too innocent for that. She only misinterpreted other people propositioning her. But Mois suggesting she visit his house did make him think.

 _In our last conversation I made her promise to visit my house. Could this be a remnant of that memory?_ Perhaps Mois had an unexplained desire to visit Kululu because her real memories were trying to push her towards her old desires.

If so, he had to figure out a way to get her to embrace those old memories and reawaken them. "Okay." He agreed.

"Yay!" Mois smiled. _Maybe I can get some good sleep with Kululu around._ He always made her feel a little safer, and maybe she wouldn't have a nightmare if he was there to protect her.

"Lead the way then." Mois smiled, grabbing Kululu's hand and completely ignoring Keroro there who was making desperate gestures for them to stop.

Kululu realized in horror that he didn't have a house, he was an alien on this planet.

* * *

It took a while of leading Mois in circles, but Kululu eventually managed to distract her enough to lead her to a house that he thought was nice, and on the market.

"I need to clean up real quick." He told her hurriedly.

Mois waited outside, while Kululu sneaked into the house that was not his and quickly called his platoon mates. "I need the Kero ball."

"For your fake house?" Keroro said in disgust. "Listen, I'm not going to leave you two alone. You exploiting Mois like this is-"

"I'm not exploiting her. We're not going to do anything, I promise. I'm just playing along to see if she remembers any of her memories." Kululu explained

Keroro sighed and used one of the warp gates on their ship to get to the house Kululu had stolen. He handed over the Kero ball. "Put some listening devices in. If you so much as try to trick her into anything pervy-"

"I won't." Kululu promised. "I'm a jerk but I'm not that much of a jerk. And anyway I don't know why you think I would do that to Mois. I really am just trying my best to get her memories back." The surprising genuineness of Kululu's voice seemed to win Keroro over.

Especially since he had heard Kululu loved Mois. Keroro nodded and left.

Kululu quickly set up the home to look like it was his. With the Keroballs furniture and technology it was pretty easy. He then opened the door. "Come in!"

Mois nodded and walked in. She looked around the house in awe. "Wow, there sure is a lot of wires everywhere!"

 _I tried to make it look as much like an actual living space of mine as possible._ Kululu sighed. Unfortunately that didn't mean it looked very good. But hopefully she'd remember something about him.

"I need a lot of power for the computer systems." Kululu explained, "Please feel free to look around and ask me any questions you want."

For some reason the weirdly alien technology didn't make Mois suspicious. Probably because she had seen it all before when she had worked with Kululu and it instinctively calmed her.

She immediately started looking around, following the wires and seeing all sorts of computers, monitors and lab equipment that seemed like it would be in a mad scientists torture lab. Instead of being scared though she just oohed.

"Wow! I knew you were smart, but you really like this sort of stuff, don't you, Kululu? Seeing all this makes me feel like I know you better." She giggled. "You're so cool, Kululu!"

Kululu smiled to himself. "I am." He agreed somewhat cockily, "Those vials are different chemicals I'm testing." He pointed, lying. "I'm trying to discover another element." That was the truth.

Mois's eyes sparkled. "This must take a lot of work. All of this lab technology and tech. Do you maintain it yourself or do you live with anyone?" She asked.

"I live by myself." Kululu replied.

"Then where's your family?" Mois asked, hurrying around the hallways of the house. She didn't spot any family pictures nor any pictures of Kululu, "Where do they live?"

"Uhh across the country." Kululu lied.

Mois looked curious. "And what are they like? Do you have a good relationship with them? They must be awfully proud of you."

Kululu tried not to look uncomfortable with her questions. _I did tell her to ask me any questions. And likely these would be the sorts of questions she would have asked if she visited me._ It didn't mean he liked answering any of these questions though or thinking about his family. "Nah, they don't really like me. They think I'm a bit of an insufferable jerk." Kululu replied. And they were right.

Mois looked saddened at that bit of news. "You're not a jerk though! Oh no, I'm so sorry they're so mean."

"I...Um...Am kinda a jerk." Kululu tried to tell her. Sure, he had been nothing but nice to her so far, but he absolutely was a jerk. He had been a jerk to Natsumi and even Keroro in front of her.

"Do you have any siblings?" Mois asked curiously, ignoring his admonition of his jerkdom.

Kululu nodded. "Two older ones. They're brats. Not as cool as me. Not as smart." He didn't like talking about them, they dragged down his image. But he knew he had to if Mois was to realize that the reason she had asked him to let her visit was to fulfill an old promise.

Mois looked surprised. She didn't know if she should ask more information. She did have to admit she was curious about Kululu's life though. "It must be nice to have siblings." She finally said.

Even though Natsumi and Fuyuki argued, they still seemed to be there for each other and care for one another.

 _Did I have siblings? No. If I can't find my family I don't even know if I had a father, or a living mother. I was likely an only child._ Siblings meant there would have been someone who looked somewhat like her out there, and there was nobody like that. Mois felt a sense of sadness wondering about herself but not a sense of sadness that she didn't have a sibling.

"It's really not." Kululu replied. "We don't have those fun sibling squabbles, it's full scale dangerous arguments. They live in fear of me. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu admitted. "Although they totally deserve it because they picked on me. Brats can't handle that the power balance has shifted in my favor."

Mois listened carefully to what Kululu said. He sounded so confident. But he didn't sound affectionate at all for his siblings. _He always sounds so affectionate towards me, worried, and just so kind._ But he didn't sound that way at all when he talked about his family.

"That sounds terrible, I'm sorry." Mois told him. "Well, if I've learned anything from Natsumi it's that you can find your family instead of being born into it. And you at least seem to have a chosen family!"

Kululu was confused. What did she mean by that?

"You know, that buddy of yours? Keroro, and...Umm...The guy with guns you were arguing with!" Mois suggested. "That must be your family."

Kululu snorted. Giroro would have hated hearing that. _I guess when we were invading pekopon the platoon was kinda like a family in a weird way._ But he didn't feel any sort of family relationship with them. He had immediately distanced himself from their failures after all. _If I'm part of their family I'm the evil stepmother character that's ruining their lives._

"Those are...Old co-workers. That's why we hang out." Kululu told her.

Mois frowned, "Oh...Well you can still be close to old co-workers! Maybe they became friends to you!"

Kululu nodded, because she was right. _You were my old co-worker too, after all._ Co-workers could eventually become friends. He didn't know if he wanted to be friends with Keroro's gang though.

Kululu was lost in thought, and Mois stretched, realizing she shouldn't be so distracted by Kululu's house and should do what she came to do. "Hey, Kululu?" She asked.

Kululu looked up.

"Would you sleep with me?" Mois asked.

Kululu exploded, spurting in surprise. He was pretty sure the pekoponian suit's head exploded with actual steam, the wiring going into critical failure.

Mois didn't seem to notice that a human head should not steam. Kululu quickly tried to make things go under control.

"Well?" She smiled innocently.

Kululu just tried to fumble up some words, "Um, uhh,,, Well, um, so...like,, you're pretty, very pretty, um..Mois,," He wasn't able to coherently answer. Her large eyes were just frightening him too no end, and he was a mess of stuttery chaos.

 _Did I mess up? I thought she might be asking to come to my house because of her old memories. But...Could it be that Keroro was right and she propositioned me?_ She had kissed him before. He was honestly surprised that Mois had jumped from one kiss, to now sex, but her mind worked in mysterious ways.

Kululu tried to calm down and figure out how to reply without sending her off in a mess of tears again.

 _Wait...Maybe this is a remnant of her old memories too._ Kululu realized in horror. _She did think I was propositioning her when I invited her over at first. And I just teased her and never corrected her. What if she still thinks that deep down?_

If this was some sort of remnant of the real Mois wanting him to sleep with her, it might be the only way to get her memories back. And Kululu was grappling with a lot of different pros and cons of why just following along was a bad idea.

 _Okay on one hand, just following along might be the only way to get Mois to remember some things._ He told himself. _But on the other hand, isn't it kinda morally wrong? She doesn't remember me. It's not the real Mois...But she did suggest it. I mean I had no part in giving her this idea._

Kululu was thinking a lot of things at the moment.

"We should probably head in there, huh?" Giroro asked Keroro, listening to Kululu and Mois's conversation from a listening device.

Keroro leaned on his hands frowning. "He's not answering! Don't tell me he's considering it!"

"Ha! That woman's a whore even without her memories." Tamama laughed.

"I don't know why you trusted Kululu." Dororo shook his head.

"I'm not going to let him exploit Mois! She might be sort of a different person and hate gundam which is kind of an unforgivable crime, but… She's still my niece! I can't just let her hope in bed with Kululu!" Keroro yelled.

Giroro nodded, raising his gun. "I'm ready to shoot some Kululu."

Kululu was still thinking as Mois waved her hand in front of his face, wondering why Kululu had completely mentally broke on her and was spacing out considerably.

 _Wait! I shouldn't even be thinking about this. Pekoponian suit's don't have those functions. There was no reason to add reproductive capabilities to this technology so even if it was the only way to bring Mois's memories back I couldn't do it!_ Kululu's choice had already been made for him luckily.

He had robot barbie doll anatomy. He was so glad the inventor of A grade pekoponian suit technology wasn't a huge pervert. He certainly would have made the suits have those functions so for once someone did something better than him.

"Well, um.. You see Mois, I have a disease-" _Crap, this makes me look really weird._

"Wait he's rejecting her. We don't have to go in." Keroro told Giroro, relieved.

Mois just looked at him confused. _A disease that prevents him from sleeping?_ She had never heard of something like that. It sounded fake.

"I'll be waiting in the bedroom. Is that all right?" She was really tired after all.

Kululu nodded glumly. He awkwardly turned off the listening device, because whatever way he figured out of this was not going to make him look great. It would probably involve an embarrassing story or make Mois think he was disinterested in her.

He followed along.

* * *

Mois plopped into the bed and yawned. "I'm sorry for asking this of you. I just...I feel so tired!" She confessed. "And you've always made me feel not as wrong as I am. It feels safer with you."

A light of hope shined down for Kululu when he realized what Mois was talking about. _Oh! Of course she wasn't propositioning me!_ He felt stupid for even thinking she was.

She had just wanted to sleep.

 _Poor Mois._ He realized. He knew angolians naturally needed more sleep than pekoponians. Mois probably felt even more tired without her lucifer spear around since she had apparently lost it.

Did she think being around someone might fix her tiredness? Because it wouldn't.

Kululu took off his lab coat and awkwardly got into the bed with her having a wave of pity for her since she didn't know that this wouldn't fix her problems.

"I don't know if this will help you be less tired." Kululu admitted. "Human closeness does make people feel more energized but-"

"I'm just hoping I'll get a good night's sleep." Mois smiled. "Thanks for the help."

And with that, she went to sleep.

* * *

Kululu watched Mois sleep. It gave him a sense of nostalgia, peacefulness. Like nothing was wrong. Mois wasn't a shell of herself and living in some sort of nightmare, her memories gone.

It didn't take long for her to contort and struggle against the blankets as if her body shouldn't be just lying down peacefully.

She woke up, sweating and breathing quite heavily.

Kululu was by her side, leaning against a pillow.

 _Oh. I understand._ Kululu realized. _She's been having nightmares._ He wondered briefly if she had been having nightmares ever since they had left Pekopon. Every night for many years now.

This was Mois's nightmare after all, being trapped on this planet one filled with sin. She probably felt scared about her lack of memories too. _And her mind might be in worse shambles without the comfort of her lucifer spear._

Kululu seemed to know what to do when she awoke, and held her in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-don't...I'm fine." Mois tried to play pretend, like she was all good and just a normal happy person who didn't have nightmares.

"It's okay to have nightmares. Everybody has them." Kululu told her. He briefly considered giving her some sleep aids or pills that he had invented.

"I thought they might go away if I was with you! Y-you always make me feel less...Wrong. Less weird." Mois admitted.

Kululu thought for a moment. _It's probably because I'm even weirder. Or very not pekponian. Mois probably can't understand why she can't act pekoponian but with me I seem to be sort of alien-ish too._

Kululu stroked her hair, and Mois's breathing eventually got less hurried and her shaking stilled, letting herself be cradled in Kululu's arms.

She hadn't ever realized how sturdy they were. Not like the normal soft flesh and bone.

"Do..Do you want to talk about it?" Kululu offered. "Nightmares usually come from something. Some inner fear, if you talk about it-"

Mois buried her face in Kululu's shirt. She hadn't ever wanted to talk about it. She had been hiding these fears of hers from Natsumi and Fuyuki for years after all.

 _He's not Natsumi and Fuyuki though._ Mois reminded. If he became afraid of her, saw that she was a monster or something it didn't matter. Losing someone who was in love with her was nothing compared to being isolated from the people who had given her a home and tried to give her a family.

She didn't want Kululu to be afraid of her though. She didn't want him to see her as a monster.

"I...I'm not normal. I think I might be a monster...Or maybe Fuyuki's right and aliens did experiment on me and abduct me and my body has become a disgusting, not right thing." Mois admitted.

Kululu titled her head up so she could better talk to him and her words weren't silenced by his shirt. "Your body isn't disgusting. It's very beautiful and amazing." Kululu reassured her.

Mois was silent. _He only says that because he doesn't know how weird my body is._

"And do you think you aren't normal because of having no memories? That doesn't make you a monster or not normal. Heck, lots of people have lost memories. My best friend doesn't remember me and it's not because of the distance. He has amnesia. Can't even remember my face. Ku, ku, ku. So it doesn't make you different."

Mois's eyes widened. Kululu had spoken of his former best friend before but never mentioned the amnesia thing. Other people suffered from memory loss?

She still felt scared about what her memories were, but it did bring her comfort that other people experienced memory loss.

"You don't know that my body isn't disgusting. It's...Wrong." Mois admitted. "Kululu I-" _Don't think I have a heart beat. Don't bleed red?_ She wasn't sure what to say. "Grew three inches in a day. My hair grew too. I just grew to look more adult in a day. That isn't normal."

Kululu had wondered why she looked taller and older. _Angolian forms are based on the person's perception of themselves. They're easy for the person to modify._ Mois likely felt insecure about things like her height and her hair not growing along with her breast size. She had probably let herself grow because of comparing herself to pekoponians like Aki and Natsumi even though she wasn't them.

"I don't even know how old I am." Mois admitted. "I could be 30. I could be 40. Heck I could be 14! I don't know!" Mois replied scared. "I'm an adult, right? Right? Or am I just a child who never ages?"

"You're an adult." Kululu quickly reassured. He wasn't sure how to translate her age into pekoponian years though. He just saw it as stages. She was over 2000 or so, that was much older than pekoponians.

"How do you know?" Mois asked. "Because I look like it? Lots of kids look adult."

Kululu couldn't tell her he knew because he knew her actual age. "You wouldn't have as much knowledge as you do if you weren't an adult. And...I can just tell these things."

Mois decided to believe him because Kululu was smart. Natsumi had said that Mois was an adult too. So maybe they were probably right. She just didn't know her actual age.

"T-there's more...My body really does seem wrong, Kululu. My weight shifts over the course of a day to extremities like near weightless or hundreds of pounds. I've been a ton before!" Mois told him.

 _That makes sense. Angolians need to change their sense of gravity on a planet and so their weight changes too based on that._ Mois could go as high as two tons, he believed. Or she could be weightless.

But Kululu could understand how her angolian biology might be scaring her. He held her tighter. "You're perfect. You're no monster." He told her finally. "Even if you were different it wouldn't mean you're disgusting. It would mean you're special, amazing even."

Her biology had always been significantly different than his. Her world was too. But that didn't make her weird. In fact Kululu's scientific interest had always been drawn in by the idea of Angol and angolians.

She seemed more like a goddess to him than a monster.

"I'm...Perfect?" Mois asked confused.

"You're perfect." Kululu repeated.

And Mois hadn't realized how much she wanted to hear that. She relaxed into his arms, and eventually let herself rest. "Will you be here when I wake up? ...I won't forget you?" She asked, somewhat frightened that she could lose memories again.

"I'll be here. And if you forget me I'll just do everything in my power to make you remember me." Kululu promised.

That reassured Mois, and she let herself fall asleep in Kululu's arms.

She hadn't felt safe in a long time.

Kululu couldn't move but he tried to think. _I need to figure out a way to make her feel a little safer. And her mental state might be rapidly declining on Pekopon._ He could probably imagine that during the initial memory wipe process she had just been confused. But she was actively becoming terrified now.

As his eyes looked around at all the wires he realized it. _Her cell phone. Having that will make her feel better._

An angolian's lucifer spear represented their mental state. He could assume that Mois had lost all her contacts when she lost her memory the data not saving to any software or memory card like a normal cell phone but instead her mind.

In return her cell phone could do a lot of functions. Apps that she needed were just a thought away, and she always had coverage and didn't need to pay for it. Her cell phone also turned into a weapon of mass destruction.

He remembered that Mois had said she lost her cell phone. _If it was broken I think it would reflect on her body._ Kululu decided. Not all angolians had cell phones, but the ones who did were fairly attached to them. The angolians would have known about the connection being severed and Mois's mental state would likely be broken beyond repair. She might even go comatose.

He needed to find that cell phone before something bad happened to it.

* * *

Mois had her first good night's sleep in a long time. She thanked Kululu and left his house happily.

As she left, Saburo spotted her leaving the house hugging Kululu and smiling. Kululu closed the door to quickly go back to planning how to retrieve her cell phone but Mois was out in the open.

 _What was Mois doing in that house?_ Saburo wondered. That wasn't the Hinata House. And she didn't live there.

And that person she had hugged...That had to be Kululu. It looked exactly like Kululu would look like if he was wearing a pekoponian suit like Pururu's.

 _Is she in on this plan? Did she know we would be memory erased?_ Saburo wondered still angry. He hurried over to Mois. "Hey! How ya doing?" He asked.

"Good!" Mois replied cheerily.

"Visiting someone?" Saburo asked, "That wasn't your home, was it?"

Mois didn't blush despite how someone would assume that she was hooking up with someone, her leaving their house in the morning. "Yep! I spent the night at Kululu's house."

Saburo's eyes widened as she casually said the name. _Does she still think I've forgotten him?_

Mois didn't seem to realize Saburo's shock at all. And as Saburo looked at her he realized how desperately Koyuki had tried to tell Mois about the memory erasing.

 _Mois...Mois doesn't know, does she? They destroyed her memories too._ Saburo's face filled with irritation. How cruel could the keronians be? Not only destroying their friends memory of them but their own ally's memories too of just all aliens including herself so that she couldn't spill the secret to them.

 _If the keronians memory erased her though why was she visiting Kululu?_ Saburo wondered. Kululu didn't take him as the kind of guy who would trick Mois into hooking up with him without her memories. But it certainly looked like they had hooked up.

"You know Kululu?" Saburo asked, "Is he your boyfriend or something?" He tried to fish for answers.

Mois blushed. "N-no! No he's not my boyfriend." She shook her head. "We...Haven't gotten to that step yet, nor had that conversation."

Saburo raised an eyebrow. So they were romantically entangled. At least in Mois's eyes. "So...You're not 100% single, is what you're saying?"

Mois blushed some more. "We've gone on a few dates. That's it." She admitted. "But...He might just want to be friends. I thought he was in love with me but he..."

Saburo tried to act patient waiting for Mois to give him more details.

"Saburo, um...What does it mean when someone doesn't want a girl to kiss them? That means they're disinterested right? Or if they like immediately freeze up?" Mois asked.

 _Uhh...I don't know why Kululu's on this planet right now, but I think I understand the situation._ Saburo could use his knowledge to figure it out. Kululu had not taken advantage of Mois, but because of her lost memories she now thought he was somehow in love with her and was constantly coming onto Kululu despite his disinterest in her.

Saburo knew he had to help her, and get her not to trust him. After all Kululu had stolen their memories and changed them all into a shell of their former self. He felt betrayed by it.

And from seeing Mois leave Kululu's house he knew Kululu had some sort of job to do involving her, or interest.

 _Maybe he wants to erase her memories again._ Saburo thought. He definitely wanted to do something sinister. And Saburo had to sabotage it.

Secretly Saburo felt a little hurt that Kululu had come to Pekopon for something involving Mois and using her and hadn't even tried to see him at all.

"I'm surprised Kululu didn't want to kiss you. I know the guy pretty well and he kisses just so many girls. I've never seen him turn down a single one." Saburo lied.

Mois gasped, shocked. "R-really? You know him?"

"Seen him in show business." Saburo replied. "And he's a pretty awful guy. He becomes obsessed with girls, makes them trust him and then breaks their hearts, gets bored with them and rushes off."

Mois just listened closely, horrified.

"He's also just a pretty dangerous guy in general. He likes picking on people, being a real jerk." This wasn't a lie, and Saburo hoped Mois didn't already know it. "Do you know about his love of science?"

Mois nodded.

"He likes experimenting on people he thinks are dumb sometimes. Those people would call it torture, I think." Saburo decided to neglect the more alien parts of the story involving Giroro. "Kululu just isn't a good guy to be around. He could always turn you into his next test subject. Especially if he thinks you're different or interesting and he might learn something from tearing your body up."

Mois shivered. She had admitted that her body was different last night. _Kululu would never hurt me though._ She thought to herself. She remembered the warmth of him being wrapped around her.

She had to not listen to Saburo. She turned around, planning to ignore stuff that might be the truth. She definitely didn't want to think about him kissing and becoming obsessed with loads of different girls and then growing board of them. That did sound kinda like him, since he had stalked her for years being obsessed with her and then suddenly become disinterested in kissing her.

"If you don't want to listen to any of my warnings, at least listen to this one," Saburo requested. "He's hiding something. Something big from you."

Mois waved goodbye. But Saburo's words hit her. _What more could he be hiding from be besides that he stalked me?_

But at the same time, Saburo was probably right. Something didn't sound right about Kululu's story of why he had fallen in love with her and how.

Why was he helping her so much? What was so special about her?

What was Kululu hiding?

* * *

"Why don't we just tell Mois the truth?" Dororo asked in a meeting with the other keronians.

Keroro had been stressing out over what had happened with Kululu and Mois after they had lost contact with Kululu. Dororo was trying to change the subject.

"I think telling Mois that she's an alien and that we accidentally wiped her memories when we were leaving the planet would be much better than sneaking around." Dororo smiled. Telling the truth had worked with Koyuki. "In fact, we should tell all the pekoponian's the truth."

"They probably wouldn't remember us if we told them." Giroro said sadly. He had been trying to make more regular contact with Natsumi and despite a few hiccups in their first encounters she was finally letting him become more of her friend. "And even if they did remember we'd have to wipe their minds again when we left this planet after we remind Mois who she is."

Dororo frowned. He was not going to let Koyuki's mind be wiped again. "Well what about Mois? We aren't going to wipe her mind again. Why can't we just tell her the truth?"

Keroro sighed. "You don't understand, Dororo." He scolded. "It's not a matter of her not believing us, it's a risk of her only getting half her memories."

"Half?" Dororo asked.

"Imagine if she only remembered she was an angolian and not her time on Pekopon. I remember her telling Fuyuki once that she hit her head when she got here and the sort of person she was immediately changed. The sort of person Mois was before she hit her head was desperate to cut off any hindrances to her, and do her duty at all costs." Keroro told him.

Dororo stared not really getting it.

"It's a huge possibility that Mois becomes this Mois when she gains her memories. And if she remembers she's an angolian and not us she'll immediately destroy the planet. And you don't want our pekoponian friends to die do you?" Keroro pointed out.

Giroro looked up. "Wait, the situation is that serious?"

Keroro nodded. "We don't know if she'll remember all her memories at once or just some over time. I'd hate for her to remember she wants to destroy the planet and how to destroy it before everything else."

"I think I heard that she lost her lucifer spear though..." Tamama pointed out. "So it's likely that won't happen!"

Everybody smiled in relief.

* * *

It was hard to figure out how Mois lost her lucifer spear, but Kululu was eventually able to hack into security cameras and go off of the information that he had managed to wrangle out of Natsumi that she had been mugged.

It had taken a lot to get through a video of Mois being mugged because some criminals wanted some cash and learning that she only had a cell phone on her and then stabbing her and leaving.

 _Well._ Kululu watched the video with distaste. He could understand why Natsumi was mad for Mois not telling her or going to a freakin hospital.

But he was about to fix those problems. He doubted those thugs would ever walk again after he found them.

Through some extra work he was able to find their identities with their facial images. It didn't take a lot of work to track down where they were now, a black market organization and much higher up on the food chain.

 _Just my luck that they'd be in a criminal organization._ Kululu twitched.

He tried to look in auctions, pawn shops and garbage dumps online for if Mois's cell phone turned up. After hours of research he eventually decided that the thugs must have kept the phone as a trophy. Or they were amazed that nobody had been able to track it with an IP reading or something. It was quite a mysterious device.

Kululu didn't know where the headquarters of this black market criminal organization would be. Unfortunately he knew one person who might be able to track them down.

 _They operate in the black market so they deal in the economical side of things. I doubt the Nishizawa enterprises hasn't heard of them, and hasn't kept an eye on things to make sure they don't become their rivals._ Kululu sighed.

Hopefully Momoka would have some information for him. He hoped that she still sort of liked him for getting her on a date with Fuyuki and that their relationship hadn't fallen to pieces.

* * *

It was easy enough to get a meeting with Momoka, Momoka was very happy to meet with Kululu.

She knew his words were constantly manipulative. _He knows what people wants. Learning to deal with someone like him in the world of business is important._ His sweet words about her and Fuyuki being a cute couple could distract her but she knew that was just part of his goal.

She didn't fully trust him.

"I need some help." Kululu admitted. "Does the Nishizawa group have any information on these individuals?" He handed Momoka pictures. "I know they're elite members of the Taro organization but I don't know where the headquarters is located."

Momoka's eyes widened. "The Taro organization?" That was a criminal organization that was big in the black market. They had also had thugs take territory in cities and harass people that stepped foot on what they called their land.

They were increasingly become more dangerous, although the Nishizawa group hadn't dealt with them yet because they weren't infringing on their profits. The Taro group was smart enough to not try to sell anything that the Nishizawas were because they wanted to not gain their anger knowing that was a death sentence.

Still Momoka knew of their danger. Especially since their activities didn't just go into black market dealings like organ selling. The police had been trying to capture them for years.

"I...I know the location of their headquarters. It's heavily defended which is why our guard or the police haven't staged an attack yet. They have some hugs guns and things like that." Momoka replied. "Why do you want to know? Do you plan to join them?"

"They might have something I need." Kululu answered. "I'll help try to talk to Fuyuki for you to try to see if he sees you romantically if you help me give me the headquarters location. From there I can find the least guarded entrance-"

"What did they steal from you-?" Momoka asked, not falling for Kululu's honeyed words involving Fuyuki. They were tempting, but she knew she couldn't send someone off to their death for Fuyuki.

"A cell phone." Kululu admitted.

Momoka's eyes widened. She realized he was talking about Mois's who she had heard had lost her cell phone from a mugging. "You want to find Mois's cell phone!" She looked confused. "If...If you want to help her that much why don't you buy her a new cell phone? The Nishizawa group has plenty of smart phones they've developed."

Kululu shook his head. "A replacement won't work." And anyway his tech was better than Nishizawa tech, "I need to get her her phone back."

Momoka was quiet. _Oh. I bet it's because that's the only thing of her old life that she has. She probably misses it._

It was sweet that Kululu was going this far for Mois. Despite her being her love rival, Momoka did find it very sweet. She wondered if Fuyuki would do something like that for her if she lost something important.

 _Of course he would. That's the kindness you love about him._ Momoka reminded herself.

"I'll...I'll tell you the location." She finally decided. "But-" She was struggling with the words. "I want to come too."

"What?" Kululu asked. To his knowledge this version of Momoka wasn't as strong as her previous self. She'd be a liability to him. There was no dark Momoka around that he'd seen. "Why? It'll be dangerous."

"I...I want to be stronger...And helping someone I dislike might make me stronger." Momoka said. Also she couldn't just leave Kululu on his own. He didn't look particularly strong.

Kululu tried to convince her out of this but she would not budge, and eventually Kululu agreed having no choice.

* * *

Thanks to Momoka coming along, Kululu could not use any of his alien technology because she'd be suspicious. He could find the least populated entryway.

"My guards and Paul will go in through the front to distract them." Momoka explained. "How do you plan to find the phone?"

"Ku. I planned to find it through asking nicely." Kululu replied. Asking nicely of course meant memory probing and inventions that seemed torturous to examine people's memories. But he could no longer do that.

Momoka shivered somewhat getting the vibe that he meant torture. "W-well! That probably won't work. There's too many people here to take our time asking nicely. We'll just have to look for it in storage rooms."

Kululu nodded. _I got the Nishizawa guards but now I have an even bigger handicap. Not being able to really go all out._

These pekoponians would have been a piece of cake if he could just go all in with his alien technology. But now he couldn't.

* * *

He had no idea how big of a handicap Momoka was. Every little noise she squeaked at. She was completely scared and horribly weak. She couldn't even prod open locked doors.

Kululu hadn't realized how much of Momoka's strength had come from her dark self. And with no Fuyuki around to impress there was no reason for her to try her hardest. She was just shy and timid.

"Over there." He pointed. "That room has light and doesn't seem locked." Before Momoka could stop him, Kululu headed over.

"No! On the map that's supposed to be the leader's room!" Momoka tried to warn him. But it was too late.

As soon as Kululu stepped in, several guns pointed to him. A man in a business suit sat on a chair like he was the king. He must have been the leader of this organization.

 _Crap._ Kululu thought to himself. He looked around and immediately recognized some of the people in the cameras that had mugged Mois though. And as he saw the king's hand, hope filled his mind. The leader had Mois's phone in his hand.

"Tetris sure is addicting isn't it?" He said to himself, obviously having kept a hold of the phone because of it's phone games.

He looked up and saw Kululu. "Why, it's rare for an intruder to get this far." He put the phone down and clapped sarcastically. "Your reward however is death. Shoot him."

 _I wonder if my pekoponian suit can withstand 40 or so people firing at me. I might have to reveal my true self to get out of this._ He didn't care if Momoka might see, Kululu had to get the phone.

"No!" Momoka screamed, not wanting to see anyone die. She jumped forward and shoved Kululu to the ground as weapons fired out.

The weapons stopped when they saw another person.

"Why! I recognize that face. It's the Nishizawa heiress! Well...Isn't this amazing?" The leader laughed. "We might be able to make a ransom situation out of this. I was wondering why your group was attacking the front of our building. Did you think you'd get the drop on us?"

Momoka shivered. "Did you have a plan?" She asked Kululu.

Before Kululu could answer that he did and he could get them out of this, Momoka was grabbed by two of the elite guard and dragged up to the leader, getting in Kululu's way yet again.

The moment Kululu moved he would be shot after all. And Momoka would likely do something stupid when she saw someone be filled with bullets right in front of her, and put herself in danger. If Momoka died because of Kululu he'd be hunted through the galaxies by her family even if they didn't know about aliens. And he'd never hear the end of it from the other keronians.

The leader, grabbed the phone to toss it like a cool pen. He then tilted Momoka's face up. "Bow, Nishizawa heiress and I might ransom you off instead of killing you on my territory now."

Momoka glared. "I'm a Nishizawa! I'll never bow!" Her voice raised a little because she knew what was in her code.

The leader frowned. His foot raised. "You should learn your place. My organization will eventually rule the world. And even you will learn to lick my boots." As if to concrete this idea he moved his foot as if he was about to kick Momoka's face.

Momoka's eyes widened when she realized the foot was coming at her. It was the first time she had been in danger since Tamama had left.

And to protect herself her hair instinctively spiked. She bit the arm of the person holding her as hard as she could.

"AHH!" The person dropped her, having not expected that. "She bit me! She freakin bit me! Rich girls aren't supposed to bite! That's barbaric!"

"Well then you captured the wrong rich girl." Momoka laughed, catching the foot flying at her. She then flipped the leader in the air and pulled up her sleeves. "How dare you ask a Nishizawa to bow." She jumped into the air and kicked him repeatedly.

Kululu slowly got up and smiled. "Ku, ku, ku." _Guess I didn't have to worry about anything. Momoka is pretty barbaric and violent._

He surveyed the forty or fifty people with guns who were now desperately trying to save their leader and charge at this expert martial artist who was just grabbing them by the arm and slamming them repeatedly on the ground.

Did he still need his alien tech? _Yeah. Definitely._ He decided. He didn't care if Momoka saw. These people were going to pay. Especially the people who had stabbed Mois.

He reached into his pocket and pressed a button.

Everybody looked confused as a loud whirring sound was in their ear. And then the wall broke as a giant spider robot crawled in. It grabbed one of the elite guards in it's mandible and crunched down on him.

 _This was my original plan before Momoka insisted she'd help._ Kululu thought to himself, it was supposed to be an easy operation.

The elite and dark criminal organization screamed. One of them pressed an alarm for reinforcements. "It's like out of a horror movie!" One yelled. "Why are these two so scary?"

They couldn't escape the giant spider robot though. The sound of cracking bones was heard through the air.

Momoka looked up. Kululu wondered if she'd try to fight his robot, or scream. She shrugged. "You better not operate that thing above me. I don't want to be drenched in something gross."

She seemed to know immediately that Kululu was operating it. _Ku, ku, ku. That's odd. Do the Nishizawas not bat an eye to impressive tech like this? Anyone else would definitely question this sort of weaponry._

Momoka grabbed the phone out of the leader's hand as she continued fighting people.

 _Good! We got it!_ Kululu smiled. "Toss the phone over to me, Momoka. I can keep it safe. I don't want it to break in your brawl."

Momoka glared at him, as if he had done something wrong. "No." She said suddenly.

"No?" He asked confused. "Wait, you're not planning on keeping it just because you dislike Mois!" They had an agreement. And he had thought Momoka wasn't that terrible of a person.

"This is an important negotiation chip." Momoka revealed.

Kululu realized with dread she must be talking about her relationship with Mois concerning Fuyuki.

"Not to do with that weird love triangle I'm in!" Momoka said hurriedly. "I know Mois doesn't like Fuyuki. She's not supposed to be my love rival. She likes Keroro after all."

Now Kululu was confused. _How does Momoka know that?_

Momoka laughed and walked up to him an angry expression on her face. "How dare you take away my memories! Fuyuki...Fuyuki doesn't know the true person I was anymore! I haven't gotten to fight and be myself in forever, Fuyuki is somehow obsessed with Mois and not paying attention to me and Tamama was erased from my mind! How dare you?"

 _She...She has her memories back? How?_ Kululu wondered. Could this be used in giving Mois back her memories. "How did you get your memories back?"

Momoka grinned, cockily still holding Mois's phone. "You erased the other me's memories I think. Ya didn't do it twice. Unfortunately because you erased her memories, I never came out until I was threatened. Which never freakin happened because you aliens were never around!" She complained. "I have all my memories, but the other me does not."

 _Ah..Yeah, that makes a certain amount of sense._ Kululu realized. He was a little disappointed in himself for not doing a more thorough job of erasing Momoka's memories. But he had been too busy giving her fake memories so she and Fuyuki would still be friends. "Before you chew me out, in my defense, you and Fuyuki did get to keep your original relationship. Without aliens in your life I doubt you would have joined his occult club so we implanted more precise fake memories into you." Kululu told her.

"Fuyuki and I didn't keep our original relationship." Momoka glared. "All our hard earned bonding moments didn't mean as much to Fuyuki because they were fake! And some of them were just gone besides our occult club members status. But...I do appreciate you trying." She decided. "I doubt you decided to help me yourself though. You are Kululu."

Kululu frowned. "Yeah. Tamama asked me to do it."

Momoka smiled, knowing Tamama was a good friend.

"I hate that I have to see you again first, but it works out in my favor." Momoka told him. "After all it means I can negotiate with you."

Kululu glared. Someone on the ground moved and his spider robot squashed them so Momoka and him could continue negotiating in a room filled with bodies.

"I'll give you the phone but only if you do something for me-" Momoka told him.

"Get you and Fuyuki together, got it. It's annoying but I think I can try to do it." Kululu replied. He knew Fuyuki had liked Momoka. He just didn't know that he liked her.

Momoka shook her head. "I want you to use your inventions to duplicate Momoka's memories that I've guarded and give them to her. I want the other me to have her real memories."

Kululu winced. He wasn't supposed to do that. That was illegal and likely they'd have to erase her memories again anyway. _I'll get in huge trouble if the rest of the platoon finds out._

"You need to do this. I'm not going to let the other me not realize how close she and Fuyuki were. We lost so many friendships…." Her hand tightened around the phone. "I'll crush it if you don't do it."

"Fine!" Kululu said reluctantly. He didn't have much time to decide after all. Mois's safety was being held as a hostage. "I'll do it. But...Can we do the operation in a room with less bodies? Don't want them waking up when I operate on you."

Momoka nodded.

* * *

It took a lot of complicated tech to give Momoka back her memories but it was much easier than giving anyone else back their memories. After all Momoka had been holding her very own back up copy of her life through her other self and protecting it.

Because there was a back up in the back of Momoka's mind, Kululu could bring it to the front of her mind.

And when the nicer Momoka awoke she screamed. "Fuyuki's going to be so happy aliens exist!" She smiled. "Oh no...Fuyuki's going to feel so betrayed by Keroro."

"You can't tell Fuyuki anything!" Kululu said desperately. "Look, Momoka, I wasn't legally supposed to give you back your memories. We left the planet for a reason, the space police want you pekoponians in your natural habitat-"

Momoka glared at him, her normal self. "You ain't stopping me from talking to Fuyuki. I won't keep secrets from him."

Kululu groaned, knowing his platoon would likely find out what he had done through Momoka's insistence to tell Fuyuki the truth. And through Fuyuki learning he'd tell Natsumi, and Mois. And Mois wouldn't remember him but she'd hate him for taking away her memories accidentally.

"Oh yeah. Here." Momoka tossed Kululu the phone. "Your girlfriend's phone."

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" Kululu tried to deny, realizing Momoka now remembered who he was and who Mois was.

Momoka looked at him like she did not believe him. "You went to all that effort for her. I'm assuming her memory erasing is accidental?"

Kululu nodded.

"Crap, Fuyuki's going to be even happier to learn that Mois herself is an alien!" Momoka muttered to herself, in her own little world.

Kululu sighed. Hopefully Momoka would remain her own Fuyuki bubble for a while and it would buy him some time with Mois to hopefully smooth the situation over. He left.

* * *

Kululu didn't have any plans to tell Mois the truth. Just to buy time and her trust so that when the truth did come out she might not think Kululu did it or was responsible.

 _She might not believe Fuyuki either. She hates his alien stories._ Kululu reminded himself.

He approached Mois in a parkway. He still had a little bit of blood on him, not realizing that he should probably clean it off. It wasn't his it was the criminal organization guys but it didn't make him look like he was in a great condition.

"Kululu! Are you okay?" Mois asked, instantly seeing the blood.

"Oh." Kululu looked down, some small splatters on him, courtesy of Momoka's brawling. The real crud from his spider robot hadn't splattered on him or else he would be disgusting. "Uh, yeah. It's not mine."

"What happened?" Mois looked horribly worried.

"Ran into some muggers." Kululu didn't fully lie. They had been muggers once.

"Oh! Oh no. Muggers are horrible. They really plague this planet." Mois frowned. "I ran into some muggers once. They stole my cell phone of all things-"

"This cell phone?" Kululu grinned, bringing it out of his pocket to surprise her.

Mois gasped. She jumped up and down excitedly. "You...You..." _Did you go get it purposefully?_ Was that why Kululu had encountered some muggers.

She grabbed it. Despite the lack of things on it, just being near it brought her pure joy and relief. "You found it!" She sounded so grateful, so surprised.

"Yep!" Kululu smiled.

"How?" Mois asked. "You don't even know what it looks like. And finding a lost phone without an IP address must not have been an easy task-" She rubbed her phone against her cheek happily, grateful to have it back.

"Don't underestimate me." Kululu just boasted.

"Oh! I bet it's because you stalked me for years. You managed to find my number to text me too! Wow. Kululu, you used your stalking for good!" Mois was so proud of him. "Even I couldn't find this. You did amazing."

Despite her less than flattering words, Mois looked up at him like he was the only thing in the world.

Kululu smiled bashfully because he knew the real Mois would be happy. Her lucifer spear was so important to her after all.

Mois handed him the phone. "Put your contact information in!" She said excitedly, "You know so you can text me for real."

Kululu quickly inputted his contact information. Looking at her phone he did notice it was a perfect replica of her mind. The only contacts she had were people she had met without her memories. A picture of Natsumi and her was her background and there were a few phone games.

It didn't look like a weapon of mass destruction. But he doubted her original phone had a 'destroy the planet' app.

He smiled and handed it back to her when she was done. "I thought you'd feel better when you had that back."

Mois nodded and put her phone against her chest. "It's the only thing of my past life that I have. It's the only clue to my real personality. And all that I know about me is that I like the stars." She pointed to the star key chain.

"Or someone who likes stars." Kululu tried to give her an idea. "Or wears stars." He knew she knew Keroro had a star on his shirt.

Mois's eyes widened when she realized he was talking about Keroro. "I don't like him. Are you trying to set us up or something?"

Kululu frowned. She had caught on.

"I like you much better." Mois continued smiling. "You're my hero, after all. You...You got my phone back for me."

 _Hm...Maybe if I thought this through I could have given the phone to Keroro to give to her._ Kululu realized. But part of him had desperately wanted Mois's praise and gratitude. That part wasn't thinking of Mois's feelings it was thinking how in love with her he was and being extremely selfish.

"Thank you, Kululu." Mois smiled. And with that she put her arm around him and leaned up to kiss him again, despite how badly that had worked last time and what Saburo had said.

Kululu was less shocked by Mois kissing him this time since it wasn't the first time she had done this. But being less shocked and frozen meant other parts of his brain were activating, like his reflexes.

Reflexively he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Being kissed by Mois, even in a pekoponian suit was enjoyable after all. The nerve connections were light in the whole body but they were there.

It meant he could feel Mois press up against his chest and put her other hand on his face, stroking it, kissing him more.

 _Okay. Even though this is fun it's still wrong._ Kululu reminded himself. It didn't matter that he had done something honestly good for Mois and that she honestly was grateful and swooning at him getting back her lucifer spear.

What mattered was the real Mois, the Mois who had all her memories did not feel romantically for Kululu. She wasn't even getting the chance to decide if she did because she didn't have the full image of who Kululu was and their relationship.

She was just projecting her romantic feelings for Keroro onto Kululu and making him into the hero she thought Keroro was.

He pulled apart from her. "I-I'm sorry." Kissing her back probably was misleading her more after all.

"Don't be!" Mois smiled. _He finally kissed back. Maybe he was just shy!_ She was blushing but happy.

"I...Um...I can't do this, Mois." He tried to entangle himself from her so she was no longer touching him at all. He hated to break her heart. But he couldn't let her do this to herself.

Mois frowned. He was back to this thing. _Well, that didn't last long. What am I doing wrong? He likes kissing me, right? He seemed to like it._

He had held her pretty tightly and kissed her pretty lovingly. She had even heard him moan. So what was she doing wrong?

"I'm not the person you think I am." Kululu admitted. "I'm not your hero." _Keroro is. You're projecting him onto me._

Mois's eyes widened. Was Saburo telling the truth? Who was the person Kululu was then?

What was Kululu hiding from her?

* * *

 **Saburo's just being mean cuz he's really mad at Kululu.**

 **The slight nsfw content exists to say horny pekoponian suit stuff isn't valid. They're suits guys.**


	8. Memories

**Thought it was probably right to finish the arc since I took so long updating. Here ya go.**

* * *

Momoka wasn't going to keep Fuyuki in the dark. He needed to know the truth about his life.

She quickly waited till their occult meeting and told him everything. "You were right about Kululu being an alien! But there's more I've discovered-"

Fuyuki's eyes sparkled. "Momoka! You're so amazing. You've been doing independent occult club work!" He couldn't wait to hear her theories.

Momoka blushed at his praise. "He's a species of alien called keronian who came to this country several years ago to try to invade the planet. He and his platoon, Keroro, Giroro, Tamama and one other I forget, became our friends-"

Fuyuki frowned. Now that seemed a little far off. "Your friend? You became friends with an alien?" That was so cool!

"Our." Momoka continued. "You were best friends with an alien too. His name was Keroro but he had to go home and memory wiped us all of our encounters. Because of that we had holes in our memories. You know like how I couldn't figure out how I cut my hair? It was because I cut it when I met the alien Tamama during a huge fight."

Fuyuki frowned and looked thoughtful. He was an alien maniac and an occult maniac, but he would like to think of himself as less crazy than the average alien fan. He didn't think that just because he bumped his head on a shelf in the morning it was the fault of aliens.

Not knowing how you got a hair cut didn't sound like it had anything to do with aliens.

And although Fuyuki liked Momoka's original story about Kululu being an alien invader and his friends also being aliens, he didn't fully believe the stuff about his own memory's being wiped. There was just no proof or evidence, and Fuyuki usually tried to gather those when he had a bigger claim like that.

"I'm sorry, Momoka." Fuyuki shook his head. "I...I think you might be a little sick today? That's pretty unbelievable. I don't...Having an alien friend is something I would have known about. And I would have had some signs I was experiencing memory lose if my mind had been wiped." Fuyuki told her.

Momoka's smile fell when she realized Fuyuki of all people didn't believe her about an alien theory.

"If you truly believe the theory though, there's loads of ways you can gather evidence." Fuyuki didn't want to damage Momoka's enthusiasm for the occult. "Bring the alien to me, or find pictures of me being all friendly with him. There are so many ways-" Fuyuki started listing them.

Momoka didn't know if she could do that. _He doesn't believe me._ She just felt shattered at that realization. She had tried to believe Fuyuki about whatever theory he had and help gather evidence on it. She had listened to him. And although he wasn't mad at her he didn't believe her.

She nodded, her lip quivering. She got up, grabbing her bag and telling Fuyuki she had something to do. She left.

Fuyuki watched her go, smiling at her alien enthusiasm. His head throbbed though. It was like there was a loud staticy noise.

 _Keroro, huh?_ Fuyuki thought to himself. That was the guy with the gift baskets. He had green hair. He wondered if he should try to get to know him better under Momoka's guide.

Suddenly there was a stabbing in his heart, as if he was in pain. " _Sarge!"_ He heard himself crying in his head. Screaming, in betrayal.

He had never remembered screaming the word "Sarge" though. Not even at an anime.

He couldn't see himself in that moment but he felt sad. Like someone precious to him was leaving him.

He didn't want to feel that way. And he felt a moment of fear- if the green haired guy was an alien would leave Fuyuki? Would Fuyuki get to know him and suddenly be alone at the drop of a hat?

Fuyuki decided it was for the best not to seek him out. It was just a subconscious fear, but it really hurt his stomach.

 _Just focus on Mois. She's...She's the one that mysteries will be uncovered around._ The knowledge of learning about her would be it's own reward. Not her friendship. Although her friendship was nice, he didn't want something to happen and she'd leave.

Why did he feel like his friends weren't a constant? Why was he so scared to get fully closer to people? Why was the only person he trusted to be there forever Natsumi and his mother?

Fuyuki didn't know.

* * *

Natsumi didn't like how weird Koyuki was being lately. She hated hearing about aliens, and Koyuki should know that.

Hearing her best friend betray her wishes and bring up some crazy theory that they were all memory wiped hurt her. She didn't know why but even just the word alien sent her into a frenzy and made her feel so sad.

Was it because she was watching Fuyuki waste his life with an obsession that would never pay off? Probably.

But even when Fuyuki had been fairly harmless about his alien obsession, the word alien had hurt her. She never knew why.

But she didn't exactly like spending time with either of them right now. Mois was fine, she didn't talk about aliens, but there was a certain degree of weirdness surrounding her too. And although Natsumi desperately wanted to help her she needed a little time for herself.

That time easily became cat time. There was a neighborhood cat that always wandered her streets. She could never adopt it because her mom was scared of animals, but she loved it anyway. And it visited her backyard regularly.

After the first two meetings with the weird scar guy, Giroro, she had happened upon him feeding this cat. He had told her it was his and a friendship was immediately formed because Natsumi wanted to pet this cat.

Whenever she needed some time to relax or be herself she would visit the cat and Giroro on the street or in a park. She wasn't sure where Giroro lived but he always seemed to be outdoors and she could run into him.

He was slowly becoming her friend. And she needed that. Someone with a soft cat and who would just...not talk about aliens.

"You're like the only one normal in my life right now, Giroro!" Natsumi told him, sitting down on a rock in the middle of the park as Giroro made a bonfire.

Passerbys looked at them, because making a bonfire in a park was not normal. They probably considered calling the fire department.

"Oh?" Giroro asked. Out of most of his platoon's pekoponian suit's he looked the least normal because he had a giant scar on his face. "You...Don't think my scar makes me less normal?"

"Of course not! That would be fairly rude, wouldn't it be? And discriminatory." Natsumi pointed out.

She leaned down and laid on the grass. Giroro was so happy to just be with her relaxing.

 _I'm so lucky that our relationship quickly became strong again._ Giroro thought to himself. For some reason Natsumi had been very willing to be his friend. Was it the lingering effect of their old bond? Could memory erasing not erase the trust she had for him before?

"Yam me." She ordered, and Giroro handed her a yam. "Mmm. These are delicious. It's really sad that I never ran into you before this year. I mean I would have loved having these yams earlier in my life."

"...Just the yams?" Giroro asked disappointed.

"Oh. And your ability to charm cats wherever you go." Natsumi nodded, happy with her addition. She grinned like she was teasing him.

She laughed and tore off a chunk of her yam with her teeth, eating it like it was a hunk of meat.

 _She's so perfect!_ Giroro swooned at her warriorness. Natsumi really was the perfect woman. He knew their time was limited together and he couldn't become too close with her because he would eventually leave but he valued every new memory they made.

Natsumi sighed. "Thanks Giroro, for just...Not being obsessed with aliens. Koyuki and Fuyuki are and it's...I don't understand why they don't understand why I hate that dumb stuff."

Giroro raised an eyebrow. Natsumi remained unaware he was an actual alien. _I haven't been the most subtle either. I summon guns from nowhere._ Could she possibly think he was the most normal out of her friends because in their original relationship she had seen him as the least alien? She had regarded him as a foreigner and less of an invader at times.

"Koyuki too? She's that...Tough ninja girl, right?" Giroro said gruffly.

Natsumi sighed. Koyuki wasn't the most secretive about her ninjaness. Of course Giroro would know. "Yeah. Koyuki too."

 _She never was obsessed with aliens when we were here. Did something change? Was it Dororo leaving?_ Giroro wondered.

He felt bad for Koyuki and Dororo. They were in a situation similar to him and Natsumi. Except apparently before they left Dororo had actually gotten into a relationship with Koyuki so it was even more heartbreaking for him.

He wondered briefly if Dororo was trying to make friends with Koyuki, just like how he was doing with Natsumi.

Maybe that's why Koyuki hadn't dropped in to bother the two of them.

 _I don't see Saburo much around Natsumi either. I know they're not dating but I would have thought they would have at least been friends._ Giroro thought to himself. He hoped Natsumi still didn't like Saburo but it really had nothing to do with him and he knew he couldn't do anything.

Saburo's relationship with the pekoponians might have been changed too when they memory erased them. He hadn't sought any of them out to become friends with them like Koyuki had. He'd met up with them because of Kululu.

Giroro tried not to think about Saburo and Natsumi and just enjoy Natsumi's time.

* * *

Saburo tried to meet up with Momoka, Fuyuki and Natsumi when they were all in the same area. He decided to just go to their house.

 _I haven't tried to talk to them about the keronians yet._ And he knew they'd probably be as betrayed as he was over what they had done.

Momoka was going over some homework with Fuyuki at the Hinata House and Natsumi was visiting also.

He just rang the doorbell and Natsumi opened it.

"S-saburo?" She asked in surprised. What was Saburo doing at her childhood house? He was famous and they hadn't spoken since high school. It wasn't like their relationship was strong either. She just tried to stutter out some sort of love confession and Saburo was disinterested.

"Hey, Natsumi!" He smiled and waved. Natsumi was surprised that he remembered her name. "Are Fuyuki and Momoka here?"

 _He knows Fuyuki and Momoka?_ Natsumi thought. She could understand Momoka, famous people flocked together, but Fuyuki and him had never spoken to her knowledge.

She nodded. Momoka and Fuyuki headed down the stairs having heard someone enter the house.

Saburo walked in before Natsumi could invite him. "I needed to talk to you about a serious thing." He knew they likely didn't remember anything.

"This is…? Um..." Fuyuki scratched his head. He wasn't very well versed in celebrities and he didn't remember who Saburo was.

"He's Saburo." Natsumi replied.

"Oh! That guy you had a crush on!" Fuyuki realized.

Saburo chuckled.

Natsumi huffed. "I don't have a crush on him anymore. That was a phase. I...I don't know what he wants though. We weren't very close."

Momoka tried to ignore Fuyuki trying to tease Natsumi. "Saburo! It's nice to see you!" She smiled. _I haven't seen Saburo in a while thanks to the memory erasing. But...He probably doesn't remember me._

Saburo's eyes widened when he realized Momoka recognized him. "Do...Do you know about the serious thing I need to talk about? About Kululu and the others-"

Momoka nodded.

Saburo smiled, giddily. She remembered him! He wasn't quite as alone.

"They won't believe you though." She sighed. "Natsumi doesn't like that stuff and will throw you out if you bring up anything to do with the occult and Fuyuki thinks it's just a theory."

Fuyuki looked between them. Did Momoka and Saburo know each other? _Wait, they're talking about the occult...Is...Is she having secret other occult club meetings with this guy?_ He glared at Saburo. He couldn't help it. He was jealous.

He didn't know Momoka and Saburo were so close! And they seemed to be having a conversation like they were the only ones in the room!

Natsumi was just completely lost about why Saburo was in her house and what he was talking to Momoka about. But she did sense that Fuyuki was jealous. _Finally! I guess he only takes an interest in Momoka when she's interacting with another guy!_ "Hey, hey you jealous, Fuyuki?" She teased.

Fuyuki blushed.

Saburo sighed looking disappointed at the information Momoka had given him. He wondered briefly how she had remembered, and when. "Well then I can only help them so they don't get further hurt." It was sad that they likely wouldn't remember him but he felt a burst of happiness that Momoka did.

He could at least continue his friendship with Momoka and Koyuki. He had lost his bond with Fuyuki and Natsumi but he wasn't completely alone.

"Hey, Fuyuki, Natsumi. I wanted to talk to you about something serious." Saburo told them. "You haven't encountered some...probably brightly colored people have you? Their names would have been Kululu, Giroro, Tamama, Keroro and one other-" He didn't remember who. Was that because of memory loss?

Natsumi looked confused. "I know Kululu, Giroro and Keroro. I think they're all friends." She nodded. "Well...Acquaintances. Nobody likes Kululu."

"We've interacted with Kululu a lot unfortunately." Fuyuki nodded. "I'm trying to get proof that he abducted Mois and she escaped his alien ship. And Giroro and Keroro came to our house once to pick a fight with Kululu. Giroro summoned guns out of nowhere, it was so weird!"

"No it wasn't." Natsumi defended. "Don't know the other two you're talking about. But I know those three."

Saburo nodded. "Well then I've gotta warn you, they're seriously dangerous. They might be acting nice now but they're just trying to worm their way into your lives to betray you." He didn't trust the keronians. Not anymore.

Natsumi sighed. "I've been telling Mois this! She shouldn't trust Kululu." She nodded. "I already knew Kululu was dangerous, but...He doesn't seem that close to Giroro and Keroro. They just know him."

Fuyuki was listening closely. For some reason the words resonated with him. He wasn't close to any of them, but he could see Keroro doing that.

"They're all a group, scheming being the scenes. Don't think they're not close. Giroro and Keroro know exactly what Kululu's up to and they're supporting it." Saburo warned, "I think they might be here to hurt us too or at least take over...the city?" He suggested since Natsumi wouldn't believe their goal was world domination.

Natsumi shook her head. Giroro wouldn't do that. "Thanks for the warning, Saburo. Having more people against Kululu is definitely helpful and I'll be on guard against that green dude too, but I think Giroro should be good."

Saburo looked at her with pity. She was already growing closer to Giroro. And that was probably going to be ripped from her once again. "Don't get close to them. It'll only hurt you." He warned.

Fuyuki tried to take the advice to heart. Natsumi did not still unsure why Saburo of all people had come to their childhood home.

* * *

"Should...We be focusing on Mois? Or should we be trying to befriend the pekoponians?" Keroro asked out loud, having seen Giroro and Natsumi hanging out in a park.

"Pekoponians." Tamama, Dororo, and Giroro chimed.

"Mois." Kululu pushed towards.

Keroro sighed. "See, the reason you three keep voting for pekoponians is because you don't have mine and Kululu's problem!"

"Actually knowing what our mission is? Having somewhat of a friendship with Mois? Fearing for our lives when our angolian allies learn what we did?" Kululu suggested a few things.

"No! Having smart pekoponian friends!" Keroro sweated. "I fear that the moment I reveal myself to Fuyuki he'll learn who I am. He's already begun suspecting Kululu there, he's a smart guy."

Kululu groaned because Keroro's reason for trying to help Mois was stupid.

"You're so lucky to have stupid pekoponian friends like Natsumi, Koyuki and Momoka." Keroro slumped. "But me and Kululu are cursed with smart friends."

Giroro and Dororo both glared at Keroro for insulting their pekoponians intelligence.

"Okay, come on. No more blubbering." Kululu told Keroro, "I haven't been complaining about not being able to see Saburo."

"Because the moment he sees you he'll probably remember everything!" Keroro told him. "He's smart."

"That's not how it works." Kululu told him. "Mois's smart and she's not remembering anything."

"Oh? So you think it would be okay for me to befriend Fuyuki?" Keroro's eyes sparkled.

Kululu frowned, he hadn't said that. "Listen, I think Mois sort of remembers her memories and feelings. She certainly seems as obsessed with romance as she was on Pekopon. I think if we use you we can get her to remember stuff."

Keroro's eyes widened. "Why would that work?"

"Because she's in love with you?" Giroro suggested.

Keroro looked shocked. "W-what-?"

"No! Don't make Mr. Sergeant sacrifice himself like that!" Tamama grabbed onto Keroro's arm. "Just let him do what he wants of befriending Fukki. Keep him as far away from that woman as possible."

Nobody liked Tamama's suggestion. And nobody really liked Tamama at the moment because of what he had done on Keron.

Keroro was still in shock so he didn't struggle out of Tamama's grip. "But...Even if I befriended Fuyuki...Would it be right? I did betray him. He was crying last time I saw him." He monologued his own pain.

Tamama looked at him and slapped his cheeks gently to wake him out of his slump. It seemed to awaken Keroro a bit.

"He'll forgive you! Fukki's your friend! And friends always forgive each other! ...Eventually that is. I think Momocchi would be mad at me for a bit, but she'd forgive me after beating me up." Tamama told him.

Keroro looked hopeful. "Friends...Always forgive each other?" He glanced at Dororo who hated him for all the stuff he had done and exploitation.

"And you haven't forgiven me for my lies but I'm not mad. You gotta acknowledge you did something wrong and try to earn the forgiveness. It's an equal scale. But you've been punishing yourself for years over Fukki." Tamama reminded.

Keroro looked at Tamama because he was speaking the truth for once. _I...I was mad at him._ He thought to himself. Tamama had bragged a lot on Keron. But Keroro liked to brag too. "I forgive you." He pat Tamama's head. "We're still friends."

Tamama's eyes widened. "R-really? You forgive me!" He hugged Keroro, so relieved. The two things that had plagued him was Keroro and Momoka, and now one of those things was a little more mended.

Keroro hugged back. "Do you guys want to get in on this too?"

"The hug? Ick no." Kululu rejected.

"No! Forgiving Tamama! We've all made mistakes and he's part of our platoon. You should forgive him too." Keroro urged.

"I...I suppose...He is younger than us so he deserves the benefit of the doubt." Dororo said wisely.

"He said he beat Garuru and that I was stupid." Giroro growled. "He'll have to do a lot to earn my forgiveness."

"You are stupid." Kululu pointed out.

Giroro glared.

"And nah. I'm not the forgiving guy. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed.

Tamama sighed. At least that was two people who had forgiven him, and some hope from Giroro. Giroro was being tough and fair. And he knew Kululu was never going to forgive him, instead choosing to torture him.

All that mattered was Keroro's opinion though.

* * *

Keroro had to go into battle that day, with a rose in hand, he knew what he had to do, even if he didn't want to do it.

"No! Don't do it!" Tamama begged, "You're too young and beautiful to sacrifice yourself like this." He held onto Keroro's leg trying to drag him down.

"I have to, Tamama. I have to flirt with Mois. Kululu says that's the only way for her to get her memories back." Keroro told him.

Tamama weeped openly. "Kululu why? I thought you liked that woman or some crap like that! Shouldn't you stop their reunion or something? Be jealous with me!"

Kululu glared at Tamama, hating whenever his actual feelings were brought up. "No." He rejected.

Tamama weeped more.

Keroro went out to Mois with a rose in hand. He got down on one knee. "For you, my beautiful lady." He tried to flirt. Unfortunately all he knew about seducing women was the over the top stuff he had seen from Giroro.

Usually it would work on Mois but Mois didn't remember who Keroro was.

"Oh! Kululu's friend." Mois smiled. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Keroro nodded. "Very!" He lied. "You're like...You look like..." He tried to figure out something to lie about Mois's appearance. What did women like to hear? That their boobs were big? That they had hair? He wasn't sure. "You're like an ocean, crashing into a rock. The beautiful sea foam sings your name." He just said a bunch of crap hoping it would sound pretty.

Mois looked a little shy. "Does Kululu say I'm pretty too?" She asked, knowing Keroro talked to Kululu.

Keroro frowned. The conversation was already moving to Kululu. "Um...He says you're sparkly." He said honestly.

Mois sparkled. "Is that good or bad? I've never heard a compliment like that before! Wow!"

Keroro got up and brushed some of Mois's hair out of her eyes. "Honestly I hate to talk about Kululu. I just want to talk about us. You captured my attention the moment I saw you."

"Uh-oh." Mois frowned. "Are you another stalker person? Is that why you and Kululu know each other? You know stalking girls you barely know is probably a bad habit. Me and Kululu haven't talked much about it because I've forgiven him and the subject seems to bother him, but you seem a little weirder than Kululu."

Keroro broke. Weirder than Kululu was the biggest insult. "I'm not a stalker!" Keroro cried. "I was just trying to flirt! I just...I thought girls liked hearing romantic lines like that?"

Mois covered her mouth. "Oops! Sorry! I guess I misinterpreted it!" She apologized. "Yeah! I suppose the line is romantic."

"Good!" Keroro smiled. He should have practiced on Tamama or something. Tamama was always receptive to whatever he was saying but also blunt enough to tell him if he was being creepy. "Because I wanted to tell you, Mois, I...Keroro, love you." He lied, hoping Mois would feel anything at all.

Mois stared at him. She thought about her response carefully. "I'm sorry. I'm kinda somewhat dating but not really, someone else! And I don't really know you!" Mois told him.

Keroro died right there. All his effort hadn't helped at all. She hadn't remembered anything.

"And anyway even if I did know you, I like Kululu more!" Mois smiled.

Keroro walked away in horror.

* * *

His platoon had seen the pitiful display.

Kululu sighed. _So even though the real object of her affection gave her affection she still continued projecting on me._ He thought to himself. This was bad.

"I...I think I have to tell her the truth." Kululu suddenly decided. He couldn't have Mois keep throwing herself at him. That was bad for both of them, and she was clearly just getting worse.

"W-what?" Giroro asked startled. "I thought that wouldn't be a good idea."

"At least she'd know who we really were and we could start telling her her real memories." Kululu shrugged. "It's the only thing I can think of. She'll have to believe me when I remove the pekoponian suit."

Keroro's eyes widened. "No!" He said hurriedly. Now that Kululu had returned Mois's lucifer spear to her somehow, the situation was even more dangerous. It was way too likely that she'd learn she was an angolian, and destroy the planet without having the rest of her memories. "There's a huge risk of her remembering just being an angol and deciding to destroy the planet."

"Keroro's right. I don't want to put the pekoponians at risk." Giroro told him. "You've gotta think of another idea."

Kululu shook his head. His heart was set on this. "I'm doing this. And you can't stop me." He told them. He knew how to remove the pekoponian suit in front of her. He'd tell her the truth.

Giroro's eyes glinted. "Oh? Can't stop you?" He pulled out a gun.

Kululu glared at him. "You want to get serious, Giroro? I don't think you can beat me. I'm much smarter than you."

And with that the wiring of the building came alive, several spider like robots crawled out along with flying drones with military. He was giving Giroro a chance to step back.

Giroro did not. He tried to shoot down one of the drones. It shot back.

"Let me aid you!" Dororo offered, rushing up and slashing at it.

Kululu pulled out a raygun. The entire ship/house was on his side. He couldn't lose even if it was probably going to be him against his platoon. He shot Dororo with it momentarily freezing him.

Keroro and Tamama looked at each other realizing they were in the middle of a battlefield. They had to choose a side. And they knew which place they belonged.

"For Pekopon." Keroro decided, running in to try to help Giroro grab at one of the robots legs and try to topple it.

"Tamama impact!" Tamama yelled, blowing a whole in the ship so that the wires didn't grab any of them.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed. "You can't beat me. Give up. I'm doing this my way."

* * *

Natsumi walked with Fuyuki along the street, Momoka was with them as well. They were all very puzzled by the appearance of Saburo.

"Are you two close?" Fuyuki asked Momoka, desperate to know Momoka and Saburo's relationship.

"We're old friends." Momoka responded. "Maybe current friends. I suppose we should get back in touch."

"I had no idea!" Fuyuki was shocked at this news. "...You're going to get back in touch with him? Um...Momoka...What do you think of him?"

Natsumi laughed at how jealous Fuyuki was being. Momoka didn't seem to notice the jealousy though.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the distance at a house. Nobody seemed to be paying it any mind except for them.

Natsumi's eyes widened. "Come on!" She grabbed Fuyuki's hand. "We've gotta help!"

"Um...Sis? Usually we'd run in the opposite direction of the explosion!" Fuyuki told her.

"Someone could be in trouble!" Natsumi told him. "Someone could be caught up in that explosion. We need to aid any survivors!"

Momoka nodded and followed Natsumi, along with Fuyuki.

* * *

When Natsumi got to the house she was surprised that it was just smoking a little and not on fire. She gasped when she saw large spider like robots grab onto people and try to tie them up. Some people were momentarily frozen and the wires seemed to be alive like snakes.

Helicopter like drones were zooming around the ceiling and shooting down at the four people fighting. It was a battlefield.

Giroro was there trying desperately to shoot at things. Natsumi recognized Kululu too, laughing and shooting people with something that looked like an alien raygun. The green haired guy Keroro was getting chucked against the walls and there was some sort of ninja guy trying to fight. There was another dude opening his mouth and shooting explosions out.

Fuyuki's eyes widened. "You've gotta believe me about them being aliens now." Fuyuki told her.

"Tamama!" Momoka yelled as he was grabbed by some wires and zapped.

Natsumi shook her head. _This is weird. Dangerous even. But...I still can't believe in aliens._ "Stay at the sidelines, Fuyuki. I'm going to go in and help out!"

Fuyuki nodded and decided to try to sneak over to Keroro who looked like he was doing fairly badly. He could maybe drag him out of the house with Momoka's aid. He didn't think he was strong enough to drag him himself. _I sure hope he's an alien at least. A human dealing with all this would be too much._ Fuyuki thought to himself.

Giroro and Kululu definitely might be little green men in a human suit. But Keroro himself hadn't done anything weird besides handing him a gift basket. And he was getting creamed.

The other guy just seemed like a ninja. So he probably was from Koyuki's clan and not an alien. And the last one might be shooting energy bursts which seemed alien but Momoka was looking at him worriedly so maybe they were friends.

Natsumi ran into the battlefield.

"Natsumi!" Giroro's eyes widened. "Get out of here! It's dangerous." He was bleeding a bit. "Kululu's stopped pulling his punches."

"I'm not about to let people be hurt in front of me." Natsumi told him. "So Saburo was right about Kululu being dangerous..."

Giroro twitched a little at the mention of Saburo's name. Had Natsumi and Saburo met up?

"There's a pekoponian on the battlefield, Kululu don't shoot!" Dororo yelled.

Natsumi looked confused at the word pekoponian. Before Kululu could do anything one of his drone shot bullets towards her.

Natsumi would have jumped out of the way but the space was messy from all of their battle. And there were several other drones flying around her too.

 _Am I going to die for my desperate attempt to save someone?_ She realized. She put her hands up to protect herself.

Before the bullets could hit her, her bracelet glowed with the skull on it. "Threat of alien origin detected. Activating protection mechanisms."

Giroro's voice spoke to Natsumi. But Giroro was right next to her. His voice came from the bracelet.

Before she knew what was happening the bracelet grew around her arm, covering her in a powerful suit as if she was a super hero. A shield was activated in front of her deflecting the bullets.

"Any requests, Natsumi?" Giroro's voice from the suit spoke again. "Number of robotic enemies in the area- 27. Would you like to lock on?"

Natsumi didn't answer. She just stood in stunned shock. She looked down at herself. _What am I wearing...What...Why is Giroro talking to me from the suit?_ She glanced at Giroro.

"Oh come on! You gave her her super suit?" Keroro groaned from the ground. "We were supposed to get rid of all stuff of alien origin, Giroro! You know that one screw up could have jeopardized our mission completely!"

Giroro blushed. "Um...Uhh...I wanted to make sure she was safe."

Kululu groaned. "I forgot how stupid and lovesick you could be. You could have ruined everything. You already have! Fuyuki and Natsumi are right there and now they know! Their memories will probably have to be erased again."

"Momoka's here too!" Tamama pointed out, knowing Kululu had forgotten her.

"I actually already know!" Momoka smiled. "You forgot that there are two of me and to delete my dark half's memories!"

"Oh!" Tamama grinned back "Good for us!"

Fuyuki and Natsumi just stood in stunned confusion. Natsumi was desperately trying to scramble with her memories.

 _Giroro's voice...Power suit...My power suit._ Natsumi realized. Suddenly memories flowed into about who exactly Giroro was, who all the keronians were, and how she had spent the last several years hating all mentions of aliens because of the hurt of betrayal.

"You...You erased my memories!" Natsumi realized, trying not to cry in front of the frogs. _Was it the stupid frog's orders?_ "Lock on to Keroro," She ordered.

The suit did and immediately bullets fired at Keroro.

Keroro screamed.

"This is for ordering the removal of my memories, you jerk! You all let this happen and didn't contact us for years!" Natsumi growled. Her eyes were red with fury as she turned to the other keronians who were going to be getting her rage.

Keroro's pekoponian suit broke, and Keroro tumbled out, completely a frog.

Fuyuki gasped. "It's a little green man! I was right, sis! I was right!"

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Yes, you were right. They are aliens. I'm too busy to celebrate, sorry, Fuyuki."

Fuyuki clapped. But as he looked down at Keroro, he grew confused. Where had he seen him before? His mind felt staticy.

He reached down to help the alien up, and as Keroro took his hand, memories flowed into him of his friendship with Keroro.

So many people had told him that his memories had been erased. But he hadn't wanted to believe it. "...Sarge?" He asked still not quite sure.

Keroro reluctantly nodded. "I'm...I'm so sorry for betraying you, Fuyuki. I'm sorry for wiping your memories."

Fuyuki started crying despite himself. That confirmed it. _Momoka was right. She was right. My mind...Wasn't right._ He just cried.

As Natsumi zoomed towards Kululu to attack him for erasing his memories, Koyuki jumped into the building along with Saburo.

"I saw the explosion! I sensed Natsumi was in danger." Koyuki said, her knives in her hand. "...Natsumi? Why are you attacking everyone?"

Saburo sighed. "I just thought something interesting might be here. Then I noticed nobody else seemed to notice the explosion. I'm assuming this house is anti-barriered and nobody can see it except us."

"Koyuki! Saburo!" Natsumi's heart felt light when she called their names. "They erased our memories and-"

"We know." They both said.

"Huh?" Kululu was completely confused at that. He knew why Momoka knew and Giroro sure had messed things up helping both Natsumi and Fuyuki slowly remember them, but how did Saburo and Koyuki know?

He tried not to make eye contact with Saburo since he hadn't seen him in years. Of course Saburo would come to investigate something interesting though.

 _Didn't even know he was in the city right now._ Kululu thought to himself.

"Dororo told me weeks ago." Koyuki shrugged.

Everybody glared at Dororo for just shoving aside protocol.

"And then I told Saburo since he was the only one who seemed to actually listen to me." Koyuki glared at Natsumi.

Natsumi looked a little guilty.

Saburo crossed his arms. "Can't believe nobody even tried to contact me and drag me into this weirdness! I feel so left out! I bet none of you keronians knew I was even in the city or a problem to look out for."

They all looked between each other. They hadn't.

Natsumi grabbed Kululu by the shirt and pulled him up ready to punch him.

"Okay, Okay, I understand you're mad. But could you put that aide for a moment and put a rain check on beating me up? We kinda need to stay intact because we have bigger problems then your angst." Kululu mocked.

Natsumi punched him anyway. Kululu kept talking, having endurance against Natsumi's punches.

"Ya see we really messed up and Mois's memories of everything are erased and we really need to fix it because she's really struggling-" Kululu tried to appeal to Natsumi's friendship to let her drop him.

Saburo groaned in annoyance. "I can't believe you! You seem to only care about Mois's missing memories!" It was one of the first time's Kululu had heard Saburo actually angry. "What about ours? What about mine? You haven't even tried to contact me at all while you were on this planet."

Natsumi dropped Kululu because she knew Saburo could chew him out better than she could.

Kululu looked down. Saburo was right. "I uhh.." He wanted to say he was sorry, and he was, but he had to erase Saburo's memories. "We had to erase you pekoponian's memories. It wasn't even ordered by Keron, it's ordered by the space police. Pekopon has new laws protecting it. If we hadn't erased your memories they would have come down and done it."

Saburo still looked betrayed. He wasn't taking any of Kululu's excuses. "Then why come down to help her remember things? Why not me?" Saburo asked.

"I had to erase your memories, but I didn't have to erase Mois's. It was an accident." Kululu continued. "I'm just trying to fix our mistakes."

Saburo turned his back on Kululu. And that hurt Kululu more than he would like to admit.

"Well...Um…Look at the bright side!" Keroro tried to be optimistic since Fuyuki was now crying in front of him. "It couldn't get any worse."

At that moment it got worse, as Mois walked in. "Hello! I saw Saburo head in here and there was this weird explosion-"

Everybody stared at her, unsure what to say to her. Were they supposed to explain this weirdness? Tell her who she was?

"Uhhh...Umm...Mois, you see-" Natsumi was flying in the air and knew it looked weird. And she knew Mois's memories were important to her and required patience. Mois hadn't gotten fake memories like the rest of them. She had lost her whole self.

Mois just looked at everyone confused. There was a small frog like alien on the ground and many, many wounded and Natsumi was flying.

Before she could process it the planet started shaking.

"Crap. Must be a natural earthquake." Giroro grabbed onto something.

"We haven't had one in a while!" Fuyuki finally spoke. "I guess Keroro's right, it can always get worse. But it shouldn't be too dangerous…."

Fuyuki was wrong. Mois's eyes widened and she did not grab onto anything or get on the ground. She just stood there perfectly balanced.

It was the first time this new Mois had experienced an earthquake, and her eyes were wide at the sensation.

As if the sound of the ground shaking was some sort of eerie silence to her she brought out her phone. Instinctively she transformed it into her lucifer spear.

And she hit the ground making the planet shake wilder.

"OH CRAP!" Keroro frowned.

Her clothes sparkled and changed for her more angolian garb. "The planet's cries...I remember them! I remember who I am!"

Despite the good news, Kululu was the only one smiling.

"W-well...Then, Mois...If you remember who you are could you stop destroying the planet? For me?" Keroro asked.

"I don't know who you are." Mois said harshly.

Kululu's smile fell. Just as Keroro had predicted she didn't actually remember her full memories. Just the portion of them that had to do with her purpose on Earth.

"Mois, you're probably very confused, aren't you?" Kululu decided to try talking to her.

"Yes. Yes, I am. But the pain of being on this planet is over. Because I know the planet screams for it's own destruction." Mois hit the ground again.

"You see, your memories being lost was a big mistake that we were trying to fix! When we left the planet we accidentally deleted all your memories of aliens, which included your own life-" Kululu spoke.

Mois glared at him. "So the keronians took my memories. Ah." She paused. "Did you do it on purpose to protect your precious planet? To protect the friends here? You must not have helped me sooner because you were worried for your friends lives." She accused.

Keroro looked at the ground guilty. That was somewhat what was going through their head.

"Being on Pekopon was a nightmare. I couldn't remember who I was, I constantly worried about what had forced me to lose everything about myself including my identity. I felt isolated and scared of the monster I was, I felt different." Mois glared. "It hurt being on Pekopon."

"And we're sorry about that Mois! We were trying our best, honestly!" Keroro tried to reassure.

"You brainwashed me. I was terrified. Losing your sense of self and memories is a heart breaking experience. It's awful." Mois scolded.

Natsumi nodded, as if she agreed not realizing the planet was still in danger.

Mois looked down at the ground of the planet for once, still not remembering anything about her bonds with people. It seemed like her new angolian desires were drowning out her memories of the pekoponians too, she was no longer even the normal sweet girl she was. "I won't destroy the planet, not now."

The planet stopped shaking. Everybody looked relieved.

"Instant death is too good for you. You...Tortured me." She glared at all of the keronians. "I was locked into a nightmare in this city, and it must be punished."

Mois floated into the air with her lucifer spear.

"Mois!" Natsumi finally paid more attention to her than her anger.

Mois seemed to not hear her. "Hear this keronians and pekoponians. Oku-Tokyo will become the beacon of my punishment. It will live the torturous existence I have and become a land of nightmares." She pledged.

Before anyone could stop her, she flew off, lucifer spear in hand and glowing.

All the keronians glared at Kululu. "This is why we didn't want you to tell her." Dororo scolded. "Our fears have become a reality. She's become the villain we feared she would."

"W-well. I would have handled it better than what just happened here." Kululu defended. "Ku, ku, ku. I'm sure things won't be too bad. Yeah she's ticked but there has to be a way to give her her full memories."

There was a crashing noise of buildings being hit and tumbling down to rumble. People screamed outside.

Mois's scourge had begun.

She had become a villain of their own creation that they needed to face.

* * *

 **I just can't not make Mois the villain. Even if the story is about her. Oops.**

 **Anyway there's 3 more chapters left I think.**


	9. Reaching Out

**Finally updated again. Sorry for the wait. Also fun fact this chapter went through several edits. The original chapter was like 1000 words and didn't have the humans do anything.**

* * *

Everybody hoped Mois wouldn't really go through with her plans to punish the world. But things escalated quickly.

It took an hour for the world to change. Or at least the city to change. Suddenly giant fissures appeared in to keep people from leaving the city. Giant root like plant life from Angol with eyes clawed up from the ground to attack.

People screamed, ditched their cars and ran. But there was nowhere to run too.

"Pekoponians of Oku-Tokyo, here my words." Mois descended from the sky, holding her lucifer spear in her hands. She seemed to glow and everybody looked up at the flying girl horrified, knowing that she demanded their attention. "Your planet has done great wrong and for that you all deserve to die. I have decided to hold off on the inevitable destruction of your race for a moment to teach you terror and punishment." She glared down. "This shall be a message for the rest of the planet so they can repent on their actions before being wiped off the face of the universe."

At first some humans thought it was a publicity stunt. They looked around and laughed at the flying girl, but Mois put their laughter out of their mind quickly by descending to the ground and hitting them on the head with her spear. They immediately combusted in a pool of blood.

That was when the screaming started. The humans were realizing that this truly was about to become their nightmare.

People ran, and in a matter of minutes the populace descended into chaos. It was horrifying.

Mois lightly landed on the ground. "Anyone in the area, rip to shreds." She ordered the plant life. "Running from their nightmares isn't possible."

The angolian plant life that she had summoned listened to her orders, sentient enough to respond. They tunneled through the ground and launched themselves at the pekoponians ripping them up.

Mois, or at least the half of Mois that remembered she was now an angolian, was a villain. And she had started her quest of destruction.

* * *

The keronians and humans watched from a tv news satellite, horrified. The ground was no longer shaking but people were actually dying and they heard screams even from their ship where they were hiding out.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of." Keroro sighed. "She's killing and maiming!"

"We've got to stop her." Giroro responded, resolve in his voice. "We can't let this just go on."

Natsumi and Fuyuki glared at both Giroro and Keroro, talking and planning like they weren't in the room. A lot had happened in a short amount of time but they were still dealing with the fact that their memories had been wiped.

Keroro nodded, "I...I think the only way we can get Mois to stop is by working together. She doesn't remember me so she won't listen to me." Keroro glanced at Fuyuki. "It'll take all of us, keronians and pekoponians to defeat this threat."

As the keronians stared at their pekoponian friends who had just now returned to them they saw the look of betrayal on their faces, or anger. The pekoponians didn't look ready to work with the keronians again.

Natsumi looked down at Giroro. _I know I'll have to work with him._ She knew Giroro and her were both strong, but stronger together. _But I don't want to right now._ She glared. She felt particularly betrayed that Giroro had been talking to her for weeks and hadn't mentioned anything about the aliens and the memory lose.

"I...I don't want to, Sarge. I don't...Know if I want to be near you right now." Fuyuki squeaked out, not even looking at Keroro.

Keroro looked shocked. But he gave a small nod like he understood.

"I understand how Fuyuki is feeling. You...You really did a number on our minds." Saburo pointed out, putting an arm around Fuyuki's shoulder and leaning on it.

"Oh come on, Saburo. You're usually more chill than this." Kululu scolded, "You know we have bigger things to focus on than arguing, like Mois-"

Saburo glared at Kululu, not greeting him with any sort of sweet reunion. "I used to be a lot of things. But I've changed because my memories were ERASED. You didn't just erase you from my mind. You erased the other humans. Without you I never would have met them after all!"

Kululu opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Before you say, 'no big deal, you didn't care about that much anyway', let me tell you you're wrong! They were my friends Kululu! And just because I'm not you and I make friends doesn't mean those people aren't important to me! You should have done something to preserve our relationships if you had to leave. But you took all of that away from me." Saburo was actually yelling now.

Kululu had rarely heard him so angry. _He's right..._ He realized.

"K-kululu...Maybe right about one thing." Koyuki piped up. "It's fine to be angry and all but we have bigger things to think about. People are literally dying out there. And not...Not peacefully. If the apocalypse was anything it would look like this." Koyuki tried to get her friends to listen to her.

Everybody turned to Koyuki.

"We have to work together. I don't think we can stop Mois on our own. Only the keronians have their technology and information that can maybe give her back her full memories." Koyuki told them. "We gotta focus on what's in front of us!"

"Very wise, Lady Koyuki. Good speech." Dororo clapped.

Natsumi glared at both of them. "I know!" She ran her fingers through her hair, "But...How can you not be even a little mad, Koyuki? We all just learned that years of our memories have been lies! It's a little jarring. I'm still adjusting." Natsumi hugged herself.

"I know." Koyuki put her hand on Natsumi's shoulder. "But you're strong. You'll adjust quickly in the heat of battle."

Natsumi hated that she probably would. Fuyuki still seemed to be shaking though trying to figure out who he was and what was going on.

"But I'm still mad! Even if I will adjust quickly to this new me, you can't say that we could just work with the keronians easily! They betrayed us! Your memories got erased too, Koyuki! You weren't the same person as the Koyuki I actually made friends with." Natsumi shook in fury. "I don't think I can work with them so easily after all this."

Koyuki glanced at Dororo, because she had known for a much longer amount of time about the memory erasing. "The keronians didn't want to erase our memories-" She defended. "Dororo for example didn't even know that our memories were going to be erased! He said his goodbyes to me on our last day thinking I'd be able to remember him."

Dororo hadn't betrayed anyone.

Natsumi's eyes narrowed at Dororo. "He didn't come back to Earth immediately to give your memories back though." She pointed out.

That hit Koyuki hard. She took a step back and looked at Dororo for a moment, hurt.

"I couldn't! The space police would have arrested me immediately!" Dororo tried to explain.

And that started everyone yelling and arguing with their partners.

The only one who seemed good was Momoka.

"Momocchi? Aren't you going to yell at me?" Tamama asked, trying to defend his head from Momoka's oncoming punches. "I...I erased your memories too. And although I tried to get Kululu to make fake memories to preserve yours and Fukki's relationship it clearly didn't work because Fukki fell for that woman."

Momoka looked at Tamama. She walked over to him.

Tamama jumped a little bit, knowing he was about to be beat up.

But instead Momoka hugged him.

"I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?" She asked. "You're back. And I'm smart enough to know that in an organization it isn't the person at the bottom's fault. You tried your best and I appreciate it. That's what matters."

Tamama's eyes watered. He hugged back. "I missed you so much, Momocchi!" He cried.

He was so glad that he was the one with the most understanding pekoponian apparently.

Before anything more dramatic could happen and the pekoponians could fight anymore, the news switched on again from a tiny tv that Kululu had brought in to monitor the situation.

"The monsters continue taking down buildings and plaguing our city. There had been no communication with the rest of the country or way of getting aid. Any helicopter that takes off is immediately sent down." A newsman explained. "The number of deaths at the moment exceed 10,000."

Everybody stopped fighting as they heard the huge number of deaths. It hadn't even been two hours since Mois had left. How had she already killed 10,000 people?

"Oh god." Fuyuki covered his mouth, horrified.

"We should really talk about Mois." Saburo knew he was being petty by yelling. "She's evil. She's gone completely psychotic."

"Hey! It's not her fault!" Kululu defended. "She doesn't have all her memories. And she's only getting rushed by the memories of what species she is and what's she supposed to do."

Keroro shook his head. "Other angolians aren't this extreme. Okay I suppose their plant life is, which I suppose is the reason she summoned it, but-"

"Mois did tell me once that she was a worse person before coming here." Fuyuki admitted. "But she bumped her head and changed into a more complacent person. I called it Karkart syndrome. But...Could it be that she's remembering the sort of person she used to be?"

Kululu nodded, "Bing-o. Anyway, you pekoponians are getting rushed by memories. You probably understand a little of what Mois's going through right now. Anyway, her new memories and desires completely conflict with pekoponian culture which she's been trying to live for the few years. And seeing that we're keronians she probably feels quite alone. She doesn't belong to either of our cultures after all."

"That doesn't mean she should kill people!" Giroro pointed out.

"Mois doesn't remember anything except how to kill people. She doesn't remember who she is, or her family. That's the only connection she has to the old her, killing people, I suppose." Kululu pointed out. "I bet feeling isolated on a planet you're supposed to destroy feels quite terrifying. She's probably just scared and lonely and lashing out."

Keroro's sympathy was not gained. "Don't be mad at me for saying this, Kululu, but you're a little biased. Yeah she's scared but she's literally dangerous right now. She's planning to destroy this entire city and then the planet. So we gotta do something serious to stop her. I think we have to fight her."

"I thought you were close to her." Kululu pointed out, crossing his arms and glaring at Keroro. "And you're going to abandon her when she's in trouble? We came here to help Mois. And it isn't like her killing people is a new thing."

"I knew it. I knew she was always a murderer!" Tamama yelled in truimph.

"Obviously. She's a planet destroyer." Kululu pointed out.

Keroro shook his head. "I...I know we officially came to help Mois, but we have to help the pekoponians. They're our friends and we wronged them. Their lives, family, friends, they're all at risk. Their freakin planet is at risk!" Keroro pointed out. "We focus on their safety first and stopping Mois."

Kululu glared. "You're just saying that because you're scared of her." He accused.

"Of course I am!" Keroro threw up his hands in defeat. "She is out there maiming people as we speak! This new Mois without her memories values independence and torture. She's not our Mois."

He looked around. "Now we gotta decide how to handle this situation first."

Saburo thought for a moment. "How about going out there, in the wreckage that is our city, and using our skills and knowledge of the situation to rescue civilians and help people who are injured?"

Natsumi nodded, grinning. "Saburo! Good idea."

Keroro frowned. He wished he had thought of it.

Saburo immediately pulled out a pen and paper, drawing a map of the city. "I think if we split up to look for injured people and bring them back to a safe location- the forest, I'm thinking, it would work faster."

"Hey! This sort of planning is usually reserved for the leader!" Keroro said jealously. Saburo might be smart, but he wanted to do his job and be helpful too.

Saburo thought for a moment. "You're right. And since nobody here among us humans trusts you right now...I think that would make me a perfect leader of this Mois operation. I'm more level headed after all and the humans will listen to me." He glanced around.

"You've got my vote." Natsumi told him.

Giroro sat in the corner jealously. Natsumi and Saburo were already hitting it off again.

Saburo smiled and went back to sketching out his plan. _This is good. I know the humans trust me less than other humans because I haven't been hanging around them much, but in a position of power I'm able to do more._ He had to think of a plan. He had to figure out a way to drop hints to the humans about the aliens and their memories.

After all, Saburo wasn't stupid. He knew Kululu hadn't contacted him because Kululu didn't intend to stay on Pekopon. The keronians had said themselves that they were here for Mois. _And that means they'll leave again._

Keroro's platoon was the sort of group who made the same mistakes again even though they were supposed to learn from them. Years of failed invasions had told Saburo that they just kept making the same mistakes.

Clearly it was still illegal for the pekoponians to have memories of aliens. Which meant that the keronians would wipe their memories again whether they liked it or not. And Saburo would lose the only friends he really had.

He couldn't allow that. He had to figure out a plan to drop hints throughout the city that any of them could find after their memories were wiped again. And for that to work he had to be leader.

"Now I think for safety reasons we should be split off into groups of two. So if one of us encounters Mois the other can bail us out." Saburo told them.

Keroro grumbled as everyone listened to him.

"Let Saburo be leader. He's got a good plan." Kululu tried to smooth things over with Saburo. "Helping civilians doesn't get us in Mois's way and it's a good way for the pekoponians to buy some time and grapple with their new memories."

"I can work with you, Saburo-" Natsumi suggested.

Saburo shook his head. "I know none of us trust the keronians. So it would be best if we split up into groups that ensures that all keronians are being watched. So they don't defect to Mois's side or anything like that or try to memory wipe us again."

Natsumi frowned. That did sound smart.

"Also, you and Giroro are the only ones with aerial combat ability, with your weaponry at all. So it would make sense for you to pair off." Saburo pointed out.

Natsumi frowned deeply.

Giroro's eyes widened when he realized there was hope for him.

"We'll split up in our usual groups. Momoka and Tamama, Fuyuki and Keroro," Saburo pointed to a part of the map for each of them to go to, giving Fuyuki the least dangerous area because Fuyuki was the weakest, "Dororo and Koyuki, me and Kululu, and Natsumi and Giroro. Any problems?"

Fuyuki and Natsumi both raised their hands. But Saburo didn't call on them.

"Good, let's hurry up and go. We have no time to waste." He ordered.

As the keronians got up to clean their pekoponian suits and make sure they were in working order, Saburo stopped Natsumi and Fuyuki.

"I know you don't like the keronians right now. Neither do I. I'm super mad at Kululu." Saburo admitted.

"Then you must know what we're feeling!" Natsumi told him, "We can't work with them again-"

Saburo shook his head. "You've gotta stop fighting. Especially you, Natsumi. I know you have a temper. And what will happen if you pick a fight with Giroro in the middle of the field and then Mois comes in and kills you both?"

Fuyuki grimaced. "She wouldn't kill us-"

"I'm not so sure." Saburo shook his head. "I...I just wanted to remind you to focus on your safety first and not your anger."

Natsumi frowned, but knew Saburo was probably right.

* * *

Natsumi hated that she had to work with Giroro again. But Saburo was right that they were the only ones with aerial combat abilities.

Natsumi flew around in her super suit trying to spot people in danger. The skies were hers.

Giroro had a little jetpack on too, trying to cover Natsumi's back and spotting enemies coming at her and trying to shoot them down.

"There's some sort of root monster at 12 o'clock. I spot civilians." Giroro told her, using his superior eyes to spot danger.

Natsumi swooped in to save the civilians while Giroro shot. "Save your own civilians!" She yelled, fury in her voice. "I don't need your help. I can shoot my own monsters."

"Natsumi, I'm just trying to work with you! We can do more if we work together-" Giroro pointed out. He and Natsumi had always worked so well as a team. But that didn't seem to be happening now.

Natsumi flew towards the root monster and summoned an energy sword and sliced it. She glared at Giroro as if to say 'you're next' a cold look in her eyes.

Giroro had hoped this trip would be perfect. Him and Natsumi fighting in a war zone, their old bond immediately returning because of the danger. He'd usually celebrate this, just happy to fight by her side or see her again.

But Natsumi was constantly fighting with him instead of the enemies, and she seemed angry in a way that wasn't her explosive sort of anger. Giroro knew it was because he had actually done wrong. It made him feel guilty.

"I don't need your help." Natsumi glared as he tried to shoot down some sort of long root like arm trying to grab at her. "I know Saburo says I should watch you to make sure you don't do anything terrible, but I don't really want to be near you. Get lost!" She ordered.

Giroro sighed. _So even under Saburo's request she doesn't want to be near me?_

Natsumi picked up speed and tried to lose him. Giroro chased after her maneuvering around various wreckage.

"Natsumi, I'm...I'm sorry about all this." He finally said the words that he thought she was looking for.

She looked back for a moment.

"I didn't want to erase your memories-" Giroro continued. _It hurt me more than being stabbed. It was so painful._

"You still did though." Natsumi glared.

"You always wished you'd had a normal life though! I gave you that! I'm sure aliens being out of your life was a welcome relief for a while!" Giroro told her, trying to at least make her a little less mad about the situation.

That stopped Natsumi for a moment. Because for a while she had been happy with a normal life. She had acted happy, and scolded Fuyuki for trying to take that away by talking about aliens.

 _But there was also this sadness in me. A sadness I couldn't express to anyone._ She missed fighting. She misses the memories she had with Keroro and Giroro.

And Giroro had taken that away and betrayed her.

"I trusted you." Was all Natsumi said. "As a human and as a keronian. But you were never upfront with me. You never gave me the truth. You're as bad as the rest of them, Giroro."

Giroro stood there stunned and trying to come up with a response to defend himself and win back Natsumi's trust as she flew off to help someone about to be crushed by a building.

* * *

Fuyuki's anger was explosive also. Perhaps it was the one thing that he had in common with his sister. But Keroro actually was frightened with his anger.

Despite Keroro and Fuyuki being a team, Fuyuki only gave cold glares to him, and violent slicing signs of his throat which caused Keroro to shiver.

"S-so...I think since we both don't have too many weapons our best bet would be to find injured and treat them. Do you have any medical skills?" Keroro asked.

"You have the Kero ball. Why don't you just use that to attack those alien plants, or make them betray their friends?" Fuyuki asked. "You're good at betraying your friends."

Keroro winced. "Angolian plant life is stronger than the Keroball. And I don't think they're sentient enough to have friends." He gave an actual answer.

Fuyuki glared again. "Why...Why didn't you listen to me, sarge? Why did you erase my memories?" His eyes watered a little bit, because he had been there the moment Keroro left.

Keroro instantly looked guilty. "I...I couldn't listen to you. I was ordered to-"

"You could betray orders. If Keron ordered you to jump off a cliff would you?" Fuyuki asked.

Before Keroro could say 'of course not!' Fuyuki spoke again. "If Keron ordered you to push me off a cliff, would you?"

Keroro stumbled for a moment.

Fuyuki looked at him coldly. He knew Keroro had been an invader and should have said yes to that question but he had thought they were friends.

"I didn't just lose our friendship, sarge." He told him. "This doesn't just have to do with you and me."

"It..It doesn't?" Keroro asked. _Oh yeah! He didn't seem to be hanging out with Saburo either._

"I lost the memories our alien adventures. I lost so many memories of aliens and my research." Fuyuki replied.

Keroro frowned. That seemed petty.

"I lost Giroro. He was going to be my brother-in-law someday! I wanted to be closer to him since he likes my sister. I wanted those half alien nieces and nephews!" Fuyuki yelled.

"Uhh…" Keroro wasn't sure how to respond.

"I lost Tamama. He was always fun and bouncy. I lost Kululu, who although I didn't like helped me a few times." Fuyuki paused. "I lost Dororo, who even now I can barely remember."

"That's not because of the memory erasing." Keroro casually replied. Nobody could remember Dororo.

"But most importantly I lost Momoka. The real Momoka. And all the adventures we went on because of you. Our friendship strengthened over time, and grew naturally in a way that couldn't be replaced with fake memories." Fuyuki's voice was cold. After a moment he gasped and covered his mouth, shocked.

"What?" Keroro asked.

"I...I liked her! I had a crush on Momoka during our time together, sarge! And...And you erased that!" Fuyuki's eyes now sparkled with tears. "I...I had no idea I liked Momoka."

Keroro just stared at him. Even now Fuyuki was dense. "I'm...I'm sorry." Keroro apologized.

Fuyuki just looked even more hurt as he stared at Keroro. "How could you?"

Keroro couldn't answer that. He just looked at the ground. _How could I?_ The leader always had to take the tough jobs and for once he hadn't shirked responsibility. He had hurt Fuyuki deeply.

Fuyuki just shook his head and turned away to look for people injured.

* * *

Momoka and Tamama actually did their work. They didn't yell at each other or argue because they still got along.

Momoka was a Nishizawa so she worked well in disaster. She had her forces desperately search for people trapped under rubble and quickly build shelters wherever they guessed Mois might not attack.

Tamama helped by handing her maps and supplies. "So….We really good? You don't want to further chew me out for deleting precious Fuyuki memories?"

Momoka shook her head. "We're good."

Tamama sighed in relief.

"So...I guess it has been awhile." Momoka realized they had some time to converse. "You must have had quite an adventure on Keron!"

"H-ha ha ha." Tamama laughed nervously. He knew as soon as Momoka asked him about his time on Keron he'd start inventing more lies and she'd beat him up.

Momoka seemed to be smart enough to not ask him. She could read his expression that he had bragged considerably. "I hope you didn't say anything bad about me." She cracked her knuckles. "I'd be more mad at that than the memory erasing thing."

Tamama gulped. "And why would I be stupid enough to call you a beast I tamed?"

Momoka glared and hit him on the head, kicking him in the stomach while he was stunned. "I never mentioned anything about calling me a beast!" So he had bragged about her!

Tamama paled. "Momocchi! Please forgive me!" He begged.

Momoka sighed. _It has been a while since I've seen Tamama. And I don't want to waste our reunion by beating him up._ She realized. She stopped beating him up. "Fine. I hope you learned your lesson at least."

Tamama quickly nodded.

"Let's talk about something else besides your lies about me." Momoka decided. She clapped. "Did you ever tie the knot with Keroro? Without Mois in the way it must have been fairly easy after all!"

Tamama gulped. "Uhhh...About that..."

"Oh no...Is he straight?" Momoka actually looked sad for Tamama. "Did you confess and he rejected you?"

Tamama shook his head. He doubted Keroro was straight at least. "He got so mad at me that we stopped hanging out. Apparently he didn't like my bragging and thought fame got to my head." He winced. "I really regret it. After all I really wanted to use the time on Keron to be lovey dovey with Mr. Sergeant!"

Momoka sighed. So Tamama's love life was going as bad as hers. "Part of me wonders if it's our love rivals messing things up for us or us. I wasn't with Fuyuki when he wasn't interested in Mois and a love rival certainly didn't make us any closer."

Tamama nodded. He wondered that too. "I want to blame that woman though for my problems!"

Momoka laughed. "Okay, we can blame her." She easily agreed.

* * *

Saburo barely talked to Kululu. Their job was to make sure Mois hadn't blown up any power plants, electrical outlets or anything that would cause a substantial delayed explosion.

It involved traveling throughout the city and investigating the electrical grid. Usually Saburo would have carried Kululu but he was so mad that he just let him walk.

"Come on Saburo, you gotta talk to me eventually!" Kululu begged. The silent treatment was very effective on him because it meant he wasn't getting even negative attention.

Saburo just continued ignoring him thinking about bigger things. _I have to leave clues that the keronians exist._ He thought to himself.

He knew Kululu planned to erase his memories again. And so while Kululu was looking at an electrical grid and making sure it wasn't too damaged, Saburo drew.

He drew the keronians faces. He wrote notes and left them under bricks. All sorts of things.

"Can you boost me a little bit?" Kululu asked trying to get higher to see the power structure.

Saburo turned away from him ignoring him.

"Tch." Kululu hated the silent treatment. He scrambled up himself. Although he had bigger things to think about too, like Mois, he hated to see Saburo so angry at him.

And so the two continued working in silence not doing nearly as much as they could have done if they were working together.

* * *

Koyuki and Dororo ran across the top of the rubble, like the ninjas they were. When they spotted danger they would try to fight and rescue those in trouble. They were also looking for supplies that could help survivors or them in the forest they had chosen to camp out in.

Koyuki was oddly silent, despite the fact that Dororo kept trying to talk to her and tell her how great she was doing.

"You've improved your abilities even more!" Dororo complimented. "You've always impressed me so much, Lady Koyuki."

Koyuki ignored him lost in thought.

Dororo smiled, but eventually realized that something was wrong. "Is...Is there something the matter?"

Koyuki looked at him for a moment. _Natsumi...Natsumi was right that Dororo didn't come back to me when he learned my memories were erased. He only returned now._ What Natsumi had told her was plaguing her head.

"You wouldn't...Ever erase my memories again?" Koyuki asked a little suspicious.

"I would never!" Dororo defended. "Koyuki, I love you—Why would I do something that harms the both of us?"

That reassured Koyuki a little bit.

But she was still skeptical. "Why...Why didn't you return sooner?" She finally asked.

Dororo's eyes looked pain as if he regretted that too. "I could blame it on Keroro and Keroro convincing me not to. Or I could say it's because I couldn't. I could say it's because I trusted that no matter what we would find each other again and no time would be lost between us despite your lack of memories..."

Koyuki waited. What would he blame it on?

"But the responsibility is mine alone. I made the wrong choice to not return sooner." Dororo confessed. "And I deeply regret it. I'm sorry."

Koyuki was shocked. Dororo usually blamed his sadness on others! She slowly wrapped her arms around his back. "It's all right. You're here now."

And although Natsumi might have been mad at the keronians returning now, Koyuki was happy. Dororo was back.

That was all that mattered to her.

Dororo kissed her on the cheek gently. "We should get back to work. This planet deserves better. And I will protect the planet we both love."

Koyuki smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

And at the appointed time they all met back up in the forest.

Momoka and Tamama came back a little late, just because they weren't arguing and were actually doing the work Saburo had assigned to them.

"Will we have to erase their memories again at the end of this?" Everybody heard Giroro trying to whisper to Keroro. "We will won't we? Laws haven't changed at all after all."

Keroro frowned. "I...I don't want to. Fuyuki...Fuyuki says I took away a portion of his life erasing his memories but we probably will-"

As soon as he said that Fuyuki marched up to him. "You'll erase them again?" He was distraught. His eyes echoed with betrayal.

Keroro didn't answer.

"Despite what I told you you'll change my bonds again?" Fuyuki asked.

Keroro was silent.

"You'll take away my feelings for Momoka again?" Fuyuki asked again his voice strained.

"You can fall in love with Momoka again-" Keroro tried to answer.

Momoka gasped and blushed. Were they talking about what she thought they were talking about?

"But I won't know the real her!" Fuyuki yelled. "And I don't want my memories of Momoka to change again." He glanced at Momoka "I don't want to forget I love Momoka. Forgetting you love someone is the worst thing ever!"

Koyuki nodded, she could understand what Fuyuki was feeling.

Giroro shot him a look of pity. Forgetting someone's love did sound painful.

Momoka felt like she might faint. _Fuyuki's confessing to me? He's...Really confessing to me?_

"I won't allow you to erase our bond!" Fuyuki proclaimed.

And with that Fuyuki walked over to Momoka and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Momoka was shocked as Fuyuki dipped her and kissed her, when he broke apart he looked triumphant.

"Now you can't erase my feelings for her!" He smiled, "I'll remember we kissed and I'll remember all of us."

Momoka exploded and fainted. Fuyuki was preserving his memories by kissing her?

"Sorry Momoka!" Fuyuki looked sheepish, "I'll make it up to you later! But that was the only thing I could think of to make sure I remembered you correctly."

Momoka just blushed and nodded.

"Everybody knows you were looking for an excuse to kiss her, Fuyuki!" Saburo teased. "Nice job!"

"It's about time." Natsumi smiled and clapped.

Now Fuyuki started blushing. He laughed nervously and took a few steps back.

* * *

Natsumi was still mad as the night came. But her thoughts didn't all center around Giroro. In fact she was starting to think about what Kululu had said in defense of Mois.

Mois had been her friend for a long time, and she had vowed to protect her. But now Mois was actually killing people.

 _What would I do if I forgot everything?_ She wondered. She had forgotten the aliens, but not the entirety of her sense of self. And she could imagine if she only remembered how much she liked fighting that she'd be destroying stuff too.

It made sense that Mois was scared with new memories rushing into her. And Natsumi knew she had to be there to stop her.

 _I'm the strongest person here._ She told herself. And she needed to go to Mois, to help her and to make her realize what she was doing was wrong.

Sneaking off in the middle of the night she took several guns lying on the ground courtesy of Giroro. And then she rushed off to find Mois.

It was easy to find her, surveying the city from a small elevated portion of land. "Natsumi Hinata" She recognized. "For what reason do you come? To try to tell me that pekoponians are good creatures? Because they are not."

Natsumi pressed her bracelet and her power suit came on. "It's to stop you." She told her. _A fight always wins someone over. You can only express yourself truly with your fists._ "I demand a battle, one on one, between you and me. If I win you stop."

Mois's eyebrow raised. "I'm not really a battler. I...I don't think?" She didn't know, "But...I suppose it would be improper for me to reject your request."

Natsumi smiled. This would be easy. She floated thanks to her suit and torpedoed herself at Mois.

Mois raised her spear. Natsumi knew she was going to parry her. _Heh. That's someone who's not used to battle showing their inexperience. She's showing me what move she'll make._

It didn't matter how strong Mois was. If her technique sucked Natsumi could beat it with her battle experience.

But instead of parrying, Mois disappeared. Natsumi felt something plunge into her back. The point of the spear ruptured through her stomach and she could see the end of it. Then it was pulled out as she felt her body crumple under her.

She had been stabbed. She looked up. Mois had appeared.

"Did you know I can apparently move faster than the speed of light? I'm learning a lot about my body." Mois told her.

There was no smile on Mois's face. She was usually smiling. Instead her lip was trembling, as if she was scared.

 _She didn't know she could do that? So...She is just moving on instinct._ Natsumi realized trying not to black out.

Despite the blood cacking her suit, her suit was still letting her move her legs.

"I'm sorry, Mois." She told her. "Suit, shoot Mois with as much heavy artillery as you can!" Natsumi ordered. The suit locked on and started barraging Mois with bullets. Giant canons appeared in the air blasting at Mois.

Mois raised her spear. "Secret art, miniature black hole!" She called. A large vacum of a black hole appeared sucking up all the bullets and attacks before it hit her.

Then it disappeared.

"Don't be. You're a pekoponian. I'm the one sent to destroy your planet. It's natural that we'd fight I think." Mois tried to reassure her.

Her usual, sweet Mois voice caught Natsumi off guard as she sent another bullet flying at her. Natsumi hoped it wouldn't kill Mois.

Mois swiftly moved her spear and a gust of air knocked the bullets out of the air, sending them flying.

"I don't think I'm very good at this." Mois giggled. "I must not have been a fighter in my past life. If I was I would have hit the bullets out of the air like on all those tv shows!"

Natsumi was horrified as she looked at Mois. Not because Mois was giggling in such a violent affair but just because Natsumi was realizing something.

 _Oh no...She's stronger than me._ Natsumi realized raising her fists to start throwing punches. Mois just caught them, her body feeling oddly...Metallic. Not in texture but in weight. It felt grounded and too tough to punch.

She had barely seen Mois fight in the time Keroro had tried to invade the planet. What she had seen was Mois try to destroy the planet several times.

But someone who could destroy a planet with a touch was clearly powerful. And Natsumi had never processed that. It had just been normal Mois stuff.

Natsumi launched herself again at Mois screaming, hoping that somehow she could win this.

* * *

It didn't take long for the platoon to realize Natsumi was missing.

"Where is she?" Giroro asked. "It couldn't be...Is she in danger?" His Natsumi senses were going off.

The planet shook for a moment.

It became clear where Natsumi was. Fighting Mois.

Giroro's eyes widened. "Natsumi!" He yelled and immediately flew off to rescue her.

"I have to go to Natsumi's aid." Koyuki pulled out some of her knives. "She must have challenged Mois to a fight. But she likely needs help-"

"We'll go." Keroro told her. "You need to stay here and protect the pekoponians. Mois—Or Angolians I suppose are really strong. You can't win in a fight against them."

Dororo nodded. "The best method of saving Natsumi is to flee. I will use my abilities to ensure her safety." He promised.

Saburo stopped Koyuki. This was a situation best left to the aliens who knew how to handle angolians.

And so the Keroro platoon went off.

It didn't take long for Giroro to find Natsumi, still fighting with Mois. Natsumi was bloody and bruised. A hand was on her stomach trying to keep the blood in. Natsumi was barely standing.

Mois charged at her with her spear to do the finishing blow to finish this battle. Giroro sent a bunch of bullets down at her to stop her, letting Mois jump back for a moment.

Flying in, Giroro swooped down and picked Natsumi up in her arms.

"I thought this was a one on one battle." Mois pointed out to Natsumi. "And neither of us has won yet...Right?"

Natsumi coughed out blood. She didn't want to admit defeat. "I..." She knew one more hit would do her in.

She didn't know if this was a battle to the death but Mois clearly didn't know a human bodies limits.

"Do I win by default?" Mois just stared up at Natsumi with big eyes.

"You do not! Natsumi would never lose!" Giroro defended. "She's stronger than you! The only reason you were able to do so much damage is that lucifer spear in your hands! I call that cheating." He sent some more lasered bullets down at Mois, swooping around her.

Mois looked at her spear but didn't look insulted. "Ah. I see. If Natsumi brought another person into a one on one battle I must eliminate him. That's battle rules, right? That's like very much cheating!" Before she could leap up to fly, Dororo, Keroro, Tamama and Kululu appeared.

"Tamama impact!" Tamama yelled sending a blast of energy at her.

"We'll be your opponents." Keroro told her. "Or...Maybe not! Just uhhh let Giroro and Natsumi go." He immediately wimped out cuz Mois looked strong.

Giroro nodded hearing the words and flying off now that Mois was distracted.

"I'm...Not thanking you for saving me." Natsumi told him. "Just because you saved my life doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know." Giroro told her.

Natsumi held onto Giroro's shirt and tried to stay awake as she looked back.

"Natsumi and I haven't finished our duel yet!" Mois defended. "This is hardly fair to Natsumi."

She dodged both Dororo and Tamama's blows and hit the ground again sending shards of land straight at them.

Once she realized the keronians weren't going to let her chase after Giroro and Natsumi, she turned to them. "Fine." Mois sighed and hit them with the blunt edge of her spear.

Tamama and Dororo were sent flying as soon as they were hit. Despite Dororo's ninja speed and ability to just disappear he couldn't avoid the actual land as it shook.

Once Keroro was taken care of too, Mois launched herself up to fly after Natsumi. She easily caught up with Giroro and hit him out of the sky.

Giroro fell to the land below but held onto Natsumi tightly so she wouldn't be too hurt when they crashed. He shielded her fall but Natsumi still gasped the breath taken out of her.

"Now we can finish this." Mois said approaching Natsumi with her spear.

"Mois! I don't think you want to do this!" Kululu, the last keronian finally caught up to Giroro's crash site. He got between Natsumi and Mois despite the fact that Mois likely would kill him. "Pekoponian bodies are delicate, your next hit will kill Natsumi." He told her.

He wondered briefly if Mois's new angolian memories had replaced her time wandering around Pekopon without memories. Did she even know Natsumi? Did she know him?

Mois was about to hit forward but stopped when she saw Kululu. Her face softened for a moment. But then she tried to move her spear forward to plow past him and get to Natsumi to finish her battle.

Kululu watched as the spear moved towards his chest. The impact never happened. The spear had stopped millimeters from his chest.

"You didn't flinch." Mois noticed.

"Course not. It's your innocent sparkly eyes that makes me frightened and flinch. Not your massive destructive power. Ku, ku, ku." He made a hand motion behind his back to signal to Giroro to take Natsumi and run.

Mois looked at Kululu very confused at that statement.

Natsumi closed her eyes, finally passing out. _She...Didn't hit him though._ She remembered seeing. Was the real Mois still in there?

Mois sighed, knowing that she probably didn't want to hit past Kululu right now. "Fine. You can go with her. But I didn't try to attack her! She challenged me! It was very fair!" She defended.

Kululu hurriedly nodded, agreeing with her, and not looking nearly as tense as everyone else who were trying to creep away and escape with their lives.

Mois seemed not in the mood to continue any sort of conversation though and turned around ignoring the others who were clearly fleeing.

"Wait!" Kululu tried to stop her, so he could talk to her, but it was too late.

Mois was gone.

* * *

 **There was a single episode that mentioned angolian plant life. I based the plant life off of that. (It was part of the Keroro platoon before Pekopon arc)**


	10. Home

**Posted this chapter because there wasn't much romance in the last chapter. Only one more chapter left of this story!**

* * *

Natsumi lay on some bedding, going in and out of consciousness. Her wounds had immediately been tended too but she was still fairing very poorly.

The humans all looked uneasy about Natsumi's condition, and they all knew what they had to talk about now.

"What...What do we do about Mois?" Keroro asked. "She...She almost killed Natsumi!"

"I think we actually have to talk about it seriously. If...We have to take her out or something. You guys could win in a fight against her, right? If you used your full strength?" Fuyuki asked.

The humans looked desperate for reassurance. Keroro looked at Dororo, Giroro and Tamama, the keronians with the most fighting potential.

"Of course I could beat her!" Giroro reassured. "But by take out do you mean knock out or-?"

Everybody suddenly had a gloomy look. The severity of the situation wasn't something they could ignore. Mois was killing people at this very moment, and she had almost killed Natsumi.

"I think that option should be considered but only if there is no other way to save ourselves." Saburo said glumly. "We can't do anything if we're dead after all." They might have not been fighting to save a friend. They might be fighting for their lives.

"Hey!" Kululu crossed his arms and glared at the rest of them. "Mois's not some evil entity you need to fight. She's just in a state of confusion without her full memories. She's scared and a victim because of our mistakes." He walked over to Keroro, "And might I remind you our job is to rescue her. That's why we were sent to Pekopon." He pointed out.

"A state of confusion or not she still seriously injured Natsumi." Giroro retorted, defensively.

Before Keroro, Giroro, and Kululu could start arguing Saburo raised his arm to demand their attention as the leader.

"I think we definitely need to take her out if she could kill one of us. Now, at the moment I don't mean kill her. I mean just knock her out so we can talk to her. And I think we need to do it sooner rather than later." Saburo told them. "Kululu you don't happen to still have my pen-?"

"Nope. It's back on Keron." Kululu shook his head.

"Dang. Well, I should still be able to provide something in a fight. I'm quick and quick witted." Saburo didn't really want to fight, but he knew he had to. "Even if us humans are a little rusty in battle I think we should be able to beat her. After all we have more numbers."

Everybody looked optimistic except for Kululu.

 _Numbers mean nothing to a planet destroyer._ Kululu thought to himself. The platoon and the humans were about to get thrashed as bad as Natsumi had been.

"I'll uhh stay behind with sis to make sure she's safe." Fuyuki volunteered. "I can't fight anyway."

Everybody nodded. They had a job to do.

* * *

Mois had been able to beat Natsumi. That meant she was clearly powerful. So they had to fight smart instead of tough.

This was something Giroro didn't exactly understand, although he understood a tactical ambush. The element of surprise was a powerful one.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Kululu crossed his arms acting like a baby. "Good luck beating her without my tech, because I really think the solution is talking rather than fighting. I'm surprised none of you have even suggested just talking to her."

Saburo sighed. He had assumed Kululu would continue to be an annoying brat and thorn in their side. "You can just watch then to make sure none of us get too injured."

The plan was simple. Dororo and Koyuki set up some ninja traps and trick wire throughout the wreckage that was their city. With Giroro's grenades and land mines one wrong move would cause an explosion doing horrible damage to her.

Once Mois was completely blasted, Momoka would come in to initiate hand to hand combat with her to keep her distracted up close. Tamama would switch positions with her whenever she was tired while blasting her from a distance.

Giroro would shoot her with bullets so she couldn't move.

So that Momoka wasn't dealing with her herself Keroro would be used as a meat shield while Saburo used his agility as a distraction. Dororo would use his ninja abilities to make sure people were swapped out with logs or rubble so they wouldn't be hit and Koyuki would quickly attack from a distance too.

"Hey! I don't want to be a meat shield!" Keroro complained.

"You have no other combat abilities." Giroro reminded.

Keroro grumbled.

It was a fool proof plan. Saburo was confident they could pull it off.

"Good luck. Don't die." Kululu had zero confidence in them.

* * *

As planned and as Saburo's information dictated, Mois walked towards the area with everything tricked out. She was either looking for survivors or runaways trying to escape her rampage or just looking for a nice plot of land to break.

Mois was not the most experienced in avoiding traps. And almost instantly she tripped one of the wires. Knives flew towards.

Mois tried to quickly move out of the way landing on one of the many land mines.

Boom! A cloud of smoke appeared as various land mines exploded, as Mois seemed to be rushing to try to avoid them but triggering them over and over again.

"Momoka! Wait a moment before attacking. We don't want you to trigger a mine." Saburo ordered. _Was that enough? That was bound to damage her at least._

 _Cough._ There was a coughing noise from the smoke. The explosion noises finally stopped and Momoka rushed in to fight. Tamama stayed somewhat distant from her waiting for the smoke to clear before shooting his first impact.

Momoka threw a punch into the smoke, but Mois seemed to dodge it, hitting Momoka's legs with her lucifer spear and instantly making her fall.

"Did you try to bomb me?" She asked, annoyed. "You don't think bombs work against what I am, do you? I've probably existed on thousands of dead planets. A planet crumbling is a bigger force than a bomb."

She looked at the knives on the ground as she approached Momoka with her spear, having instantly beaten her despite Momoka's impressive martial arts abilities.

"The knives were a nice touch though. I think I can bleed. Too bad I'm too fast now for them to hit." Mois tried to be supportive.

"Keroro!" Momoka yelled.

Keroro rushed in to try to grab Mois or distract her from coming closer to Momoka. She hit the pekoponian suit with the blunt edge of her spear, quickly shooting him several hundred feet.

"Hey, don't just fight Momoka now." Saburo tried to jump into Mois's blind spot, behind her, tapping her on the shoulder to try to save Momoka. "We're all your opponent. You might have beaten Natsumi but all of us together? I doubt you can deal with that."

Now that the smoke had fully cleared Tamama shot his Tamama impact while Giroro started shooting at Mois along with Koyuki trying to throw her knives. Dororo got a substitution art ready to save Momoka and Saburo who were in the blast zone.

Mois sighed, appearing behind Saburo before he could spin behind her. A log appeared where Saburo had been but she was still out of the Tamama impact zone. She spun her spear above her head creating a giant gust of force knocking all of the knives out of the air and even somehow the bullets.

"Thousands are my opponent on a planet apparently. A few pekoponians are nothing to me." Mois told them.

And then before anyone could react, she hit the ground.

"Armaggedon 1/100,000,000th." The ground shook and giant cracks appeared. Apparently she had hit in such a way that crevices appeared in the ground where each of them had landed. Despite losing her memories she was an expert in her field of hitting the ground in exactly the right way.

Momoka fell into the ground, but before the earth could take her and Koyuki managed to zigzag her way across broken building sides and grab Momoka's hand.

That seemed to be the opening Mois wanted and she hit Koyuki on the back. Koyuki screamed and both of them fell to the ground in excruciating pain.

Tamama fell almost immediately to the ground. He tried to shoot a Tamama impact at the ground but it just blasted him into the air instead, hurting himself. He fell to the ground a burnt crisp.

Dororo could not hover in the air on a ninja star in his pekoponian suit. He tried to disappear with his ninja abilities but as soon as Koyuki screamed he materialized to try to help her.

"Found you." Mois told him, hitting him as well to the ground.

Giroro tried to shoot her down as she materialized at Dororo's back, but she just launched herself in the air and hit him like a baseball elsewhere.

Saburo tried his best to dodge, but he couldn't dodge the ground, he quickly became susceptible to the cracks in the ground. He fell halfway into the ground unable to escape it's trap or use his agility to wrangle himself free despite his squirming.

"Last one." Mois approached her spear having some splattered bits of blood on it from Koyuki and Momoka, but not much. She appeared menacing as she approached him.

 _My plan fell to pieces in moments. She beat us so easily._ Saburo realized. Could he have beaten her if he had his pen and could have made better traps? Or was nothing able to withstand an angry, confused, planet destroyer with only the urge to destroy?

Was this the end? Even if they had tried to kill her things wouldn't have worked.

Saburo tried to look for some hope. In the distance he saw Natsumi crawling on the ground, having escaped Fuyuki. She must have heard about their plan of attack and wanted some action.

Giroro was nowhere around to see her bleeding on the ground. Fuyuki hadn't been a good guard anyway.

She had one gun in her hand but not much else. And she was having difficulty raising her arms and pointing Mois. But Mois hadn't seemed to notice Natsumi due to her pathetic state.

 _Could Natsumi save us? One shot hitting her...Would that be enough to take down an angolian?_ Saburo wondered. It occurred to him he didn't know angolian biology and how many bullets it would take to take Mois down.

He could barely see Natsumi as she approached, but before Mois could crush Saburo with her horrible spear, Saburo gained a different savior.

Wires sprung up from the cracks in the ground like hungry snakes and wrapped themselves around Mois's arms like chains. Mois tried to struggle free, using the sharp edge of her spear to desperately cut.

The wires must have been part of the building wreckage. And Saburo knew instantly who operated them. _Kululu. Kululu's got more tech than the rest of us. He...He can actually beat her._

In a battle where Kululu was going all out, Kululu was sure to win. And despite Saburo's anger at Kululu he knew he was relieved that Kululu had come to his rescue to bail him out.

"Wait!" Instead of keeping to the shadows watching like he was good at, Kululu revealed himself, just as Mois broke free from the initial wires. "Can...Can you not crush my friend?" Kululu asked, not desperately but like a normal request like he was ordering fries at a fast food place.

Mois looked at him oddly. She looked down at Saburo. "Many pekoponians so far have begged for their loved ones lives or their lives. Why would you think asking would work?" She shook off the remnants of wires from her spear as if to fight Kululu next.

Kululu shrugged. "I'm not a pekoponian." He reminded her.

Mois turned her back on him to go back to Saburo who had attacked her.

Kululu pressed a button on his wrist and more wires instantly flew out of hatches on his headphones, grabbing Mois's body as her back was turned and entwining themselves around her waist, pulling Mois away from Saburo and back to him.

 _You don't want her closer! As soon as she's within four feet she'll hit you with that spear and your suit will be crushed!_ Saburo thought to himself.

But despite Mois's struggling as Kululu pulled, Kululu didn't see any fear.

"Ah! So you've come to battle too. Like Natsumi Hinata and all these rest-" Mois accused.

"Nah. I just wanted to talk." Kululu replied easy going, making Mois even more confused. As Mois was brought directly in front of Kululu the wires eventually released her.

Despite the fact that Mois could move faster than the speed of light and could have easily destroyed the rest of Kululu's allies, she just stood there right in front of Kululu even more confused.

She turned her head to look at the pekoponians and even Kululu's broken looking platoon mates. The ones who remained conscious like Saburo and Tamama who had really only injured himself, looked at her with either fear or hatred.

When she looked at Kululu though he didn't look like that. She raised her spear to move it forward to hit him.

"Mois, you and I both know you aren't going to do anything with that thing. You might hit the ground. You're prone to doing that, but you wouldn't hit me." Kululu crossed his arms, waiting for her to stop.

"Why?" Mois asked. "Why are you so sure of that?" She was so confused. Her hand was shaking because she didn't want to hurt Kululu.

"You're way too pure to hit someone who's an important person to you." Kululu looked to the distance where Keroro had been blasted too. "Well, um..." Maybe he better revise that statement. "You're too pure to hurt me through actual violence."

Kululu's reasoning for not being afraid of her was so him. It made Saburo snicker despite himself.

Mois just looked even more confused. "Huh?" The new her, who turned out to be a planet destroyer and someone who's only purpose was to destroy wouldn't be something she'd label pure.

She put her spear to the ground, resting it instead of hitting it. She put her hand on her head, very confused by Kululu's complete confidence that she wouldn't hurt him.

 _Pure? Me?_ Briefly she saw the image of a yellow keronian shivering in her head. Was that someone she had terrified in her past?

" _Stop staring at me! Your eyes are way too innocent and sparkly!"_ The voice in her memory screamed.

She took a step back even more confused. Was...Someone terrified of her because of her innocence? That was even more surprising than her being a planet destroyer!

It didn't make a whole lot of sense, but a lot of things in her life didn't.

 _I'm not pure. I'm not innocent. I'm a monster. My only purpose is to destroy life._ That was the truth of Mois's past that she had tried to hide from herself for so long. But it...It made her oddly happy to hear someone call her 'pure'. Despite how bloody her spear was and how many people she had killed.

 _I...I think he's wrong, but..._ Mois wanted to honor Kululu's belief in her. Despite the keronians having put her in this nightmare she really wanted to believe in Kululu. He was the one person who believed she could be good and pure after all.

And that was what Mois secretly wanted to be. So she wanted to honor his belief.

"You can go. I won't destroy your friend." She told him, "Tell him not to try attacking me again or else I might have to destroy him. I don't like getting attacked. It's awfully mean." Mois nodded and shot up into the sky, flying away from the wreckage.

"Mois, wait! I still wanted to talk to you about things-" It was too late. Mois was already gone. Kululu sighed.

He looked at all the injured pekoponians and keronians around him. He spotted Natsumi collapsing on he ground and sighing in relief.

He had a lot of work to do.

 _She listened to me._ Kululu thought to himself. Either the real Mois was still in there or she still had some attachment to the pekoponian version of him.

* * *

It took a while for Giroro and Keroro to make it back to help Kululu with lifting people back to the safe zone.

"I can't believe I was blasted out of the fight." Giroro grumbled. "If I had stayed I'm sure I would have won."

"I can't believe Natsumi tied up Fuyuki despite being injured and then crawled to the battle zone. What was she hoping to accomplish?" Keroro asked.

"She wanted to fight. She's a warrior at heart." Giroro stated proudly. "Natsumi that was very dangerous, but...Um...I'm impressed. Crawling your way to a battlefield while your stomach is bleeding is no easy task."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "I didn't come to fight! I...I overheard you talking about killing Mois and I...I wanted to beat her before you could seriously hurt her."

"She tried to kill you though!" Fuyuki pointed out once he was rescued from being tied up.

"I know. But...She's my friend." Natsumi's eyes were wide. "She's confused and scared and it's no fun being without your memories. I know. I understand that she's not acting like this because she wants to, it's because her head's messed up. I...I got angry and violent when aliens were brought up when my memories were erased. It's...Not a fun experience having the wrong memories in your head."

"Wait, wait, you're on Kululu's side about that woman just being confused? And that you want to help her?" Tamama asked shocked. "Even though she seriously injured you?"

Natsumi tried to flex her arm as if saying she was fine. She didn't succeed but trying mattered. "I guess Kululu is the only one with actual morals here. Oddly enough. Wow, things really changed since you left."

Kululu grinned cockily at Giroro like Natsumi liked him better than Giroro.

"I..." Giroro looked at the ground. Giroro sighed. "I don't want to fight you, Natsumi. And I need to respect your decisions too. I hate to say this because as an invader I was taught to see this way but fighting isn't always the answer. I'll listen to what you want."

Natsumi smiled. Giroro was trying to regain her trust, she knew, but she was happy Giroro chose to believe her wishes anyway and see things her way.

"How do you suggest helping Mois then?" Saburo asked. "I'm out of ideas after having a beautiful battle strategy."

Natsumi smiled. "With love. If there's anything I know about Mois it's that she's a romantic. I think using the stupid frog to help her remember things will definitely help."

Keroro frowned. "We tried that but it didn't work-"

"Well she's a different person than she was a week ago!" Natsumi pointed out. "And Kululu's not going to mess things up by flirting with her and making her confused. Right, you little jerk?" She glared at Kululu.

Kululu nodded. "Ku. She might have forgotten that terrible travesty with her new memories swirling in her head. It might actually work this time using Keroro." He was certainly on board for another try.

They all agreed to sacrifice Keroro again.

* * *

Watching from a distance, they had Keroro walk over to Mois to speak with her.

Mois instantly took a stance to defend herself, swinging her lucifer spear by her side.

"I'm not here to fight!" Keroro raised his arms. "I don't have any cool weapons or mecha suits anyway to fight. Unless a pekoponian suit counts as a mecha suit-Nah, it's not cool enough." He frowned.

"Then what are you here for? Negotiations so that I'll give up this city? Once I'm done with the city I plan to destroy the planet. Me moving on isn't good for the populace." Mois reminded.

"No! I wanted to talk to you about your past. You know me and you were fairly close before. I even babysat you on Keron. You used to call me Uncle and follow me around like a little puppy. It was so much fun." Keroro told her.

Mois looked like she highly doubted that. "If we were so close why did you wipe my memories, keronian?" She asked.

"Oh! I just forgot you were in the house that we were wiping memories in. Honestly I just completely forgot to tell you about the whole leaving Pekopon thing and so it was one big accident. I'm sure we'll laugh about it together in our future." Keroro told her, laughing.

Mois hit him in the stomach with her spear. Hard.

Keroro gagged, immediately winded as he fell to the ground.

"Okay...Okay. Maybe I deserved that. But...You gotta believe we were close. You loved me in fact! And I'm ready to have you back in my life, Mois." Keroro was really bad at the romantic spiel.

Mois looked at Keroro and could remember no love. She hit his legs while he lied on the ground.

Keroro screamed. Despite not all of the nerves connecting and sensations being dull it still hurt.

"I have decided to kill you keronian. For your crime of forgetting about a planet destroyer and destroying her mind I sentence you to death." Mois told him.

"Our planets have a treaty! You can't do that!" Keroro said desperately.

"Oops. Seems I've forgotten about it. I'm sure everybody will be fairly understanding since you made me forget." She smiled innocently.

Keroro was no fool, he knew the smile was horribly sinister. He screamed as the spear came down again.

"Tamama impact!" Tamama yelled. The Tamama impact hit both Mois and Keroro, knocking Keroro out of the way and barely doing any damage to Mois.

Tamama ran forward and grabbed Keroro, turning around and fleeing immediately. Despite having just being beaten Tamama still put himself out there to be attacked.

"I always knew that woman was evil! You all believe me now, right? She literally tried to kill you!" Tamama told Keroro.

As the two ran away Keroro watched Mois in the distance consider if she should go after them.

Keroro knew Tamama was about to get into the usual 'that woman is evil speel' but he didn't care.

"Tamama! You actually did something heroic!" Keroro sounded impressed. "You saved me. And you didn't have to lie about it."

Tamama blushed. "Y-yeah. I did! I did do something heroic. Hey! Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well you lied about saving me so many times on Keron from the evil of the pekoponians and Mois." Keroro pointed out.

Tamama blushed deeper. "I didn't know you wouldn't like that! I was trying to impress you."

"Ha ha ha." Keroro laughed. "I uhhh don't think lies impress anyone."

Tamama groaned. "One lie just led to another and soon I was buried in a web of them."

"Anyway why did you try so hard to lie to impress me? I was already impressed by you. You're my friend." Keroro pointed out.

Tamama smiled. "But...I wanted to be so cool and impress you so that I could be more than that. I….I like you a lot, Mr. Sergeant."

Keroro's eyes widened. This was a surprise! How many people were in love with him that he didn't know about? First Mois and then Tamama?

He just was stunned as Tamama carried him to safety.

* * *

Natsumi sighed. Keroro hadn't worked. _I don't want to admit I'm out of ideas! Keroro was her biggest connection during the invasion._ Mois and her hadn't been as close as they had been when she had lost her memories. So she clearly couldn't use herself.

"So what's next?" Giroro asked. "She had no memory of Keroro. Do we send in Tamama? But their relationship was never good on Pekopon."

Natsumi wracked her head for any times that Mois had seemed like she had some nostalgia for the time the Keronians had invaded.

Eventually her mind stopped on several moments where Mois had attacked all of them except Kululu due to Kululu's idea that she was 'good' and 'innocent.'

"We use Kululu." Natsumi announced to the group.

"Huh?" Kululu frowned. "I've tried to use myself as much as possible and it just blows up terribly. You saw what happened when I tried to befriend her in a pekoponian suit. You made me out to be a jerk and a stalker. Okay, so I did look like a stalker to her, but-"

Everybody looked at him oddly. They had briefly forgotten that he had tried to text Mois and just looked like a stalker because she didn't remember him. It was something they would pity a normal person for and laugh at Kululu over.

"It might not blow up this time." Natsumi told him. "Out of everyone she seems to react to you the best, probably because you romanticize her innocence to the point of even her being confused and having to adhere to it."

"I don't romanticize it." Kululu said defensively. "She is incredibly innocent."

Koyuki rubbed her very bruised back. Everybody looked at their own injuries disagreeing with that incredibly.

"Maybe we can get her to somewhat remember you." Natsumi suggested. "You talking about her innocence must make her confused and trying to remember why you're so dedicated to that innocent theory at least."

Saburo perked up. "Is there anything the two of you did on your last day that we can use to help her remember you?" Saburo asked.

Kululu frowned deeply. Most of Mois's and his last day involved manipulating Saburo. "UHHH."

Saburo frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh! I got it. Was it embarrassing? Did you accidentally see her naked or something? Did you kiss her?"

Kululu shook his head. "I...I might have had her operate some robots for me...So um...We could steal your pen together."

Saburo grit his teeth. That was so Kululu that his last day with someone else would have involved being a jerk to someone.

Natsumi sighed. They couldn't use that at all. "Did you talk to her about anything involving you two? Instead of like...stealing from Saburo?"

Saburo still looked angry about that.

"I invited her to my house. You know, so we would keep in contact." Kululu recalled. "Not for any weird reason!" He raised his hands in front of him defensively. "I just wanted her to help me organize some files at home."

Giroro raised a brow. "I highly doubt that. I mean aren't you in love with her? You probably just invited her to your house so you could hang out."

Kululu blushed.

All of the pekoponians who had briefly forgotten who Kululu really was looked shocked by that news.

"Wait, wait...I remember that...Kululu the pekoponian had confessed his love to Mois over text...Oh my god. You're in love with Mois aren't you?" Natsumi covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"That makes a lot of sense why you've been trying to get us not to attack her." Saburo also covered his mouth hiding snickers.

They were all giggling at him.

Kululu twitched in annoyance. "We've already gone over this! You've already learned this crap! You can't laugh at me twice."

They could. And most of them continued to. Natsumi eventually stopped though, because she could see how Kululu could have fallen for Mois and how it could be useful now.

"This is good though. Mois loves romance. Maybe we were just using the wrong person to initiate romantic thoughts with her." Natsumi pointed out. "The stupid frog is hardly romantic after all."

"Hey!" Both Keroro and Tamama took offense to that.

"No, it's uhh probably true." Tamama did not defend Keroro and just kept him in his arms.

Keroro sighed.

"How about you like actually confess your love to her? As Kululu, the keronian, not the weird pekoponian you pretended to be that was all nice but actually evil. I'm sure a love confession would be exactly the thing that would wake Mois up. I'm sure she's even seen movies about people getting out of amnesia because of a heart wrenching love confession." Natsumi suggested.

Everybody sighed because they knew for a fact Mois had seen movies like that. And she had cried.

Kululu still looked flustered over this idea, but shook his head. "Wouldn't work."

"Why not? It would be stupid enough to work on her!" Natsumi pointed out. "It might not work on a normal person but it totally would work on Mois. Her inner subconcious would let her remember because to her, her romcom was nearing the end-"

Kululu groaned because that did sound like Mois. He rubbed his head. "It wouldn't work because she doesn't remember me at all. So even if I did confess the words wouldn't do anything to calm her down. It would just be a whole lotta nothing said by someone she barely knows."

Natsumi frowned. _Crap, Kululu's right. And I thought he'd bail because he was embarrassed._

"Why don't we try to put her in a setting where she could remember then?" Saburo suggested. "If we lured her to the Hinata House and set everything up like the invasion was still happening and all of this was just a dream, I wonder if it would work then."

Saburo started drawing up a scheme and orders in the dirt. Everybody looked at it.

"It would require us acting like we weren't still somewhat mad at the keronians and like our teen selves, but I think it might work. Could the Keroball make the base again?" Saburo asked.

"Sure it could." Keroro replied. "But...Would Mois fall for that? Thinking that this was all a dream? Natsumi and Fuyuki both...Well look older!" They were taller.

Saburo shrugged. "It can't be perfect, but we could try. You up for it?"

"I think I'm well enough to walk again." Natsumi smiled, "And I'm always up for beating up the stupid frog again."

Keroro groaned. He'd have to act like his old self, the Hinata family pet.

"I...I think this could actually be fun." Fuyuki smiled. Even though he was still somewhat mad at Keroro this scheme sounded actually fun. Like he could be his old self.

"I don't think it will work." Kululu crossed his arms. "And um...What you want me to do-"

"You're the key character Kululu!" Saburo told him, "The romantic lead."

Kululu almost barfed. "I hate this so much. So so very much."

"You're the one who wanted to talk to her instead of fight. She's very scared and confused you said." Giroro teased. "Now you can talk to her."

That was true. But Kululu wasn't sure if confessing would really help.

* * *

The Hinata House somehow remained intact, despite the many earthquakes. Perhaps the alien encounters over the years had made it stronger.

It was easy enough to create the base again and make everything look like it had several years ago.

Dororo and Koyuki's job was to lure Mois to the house. Because they hadn't been in the house everyday (besides Dororo crying in a corner) they had one of the tougher jobs.

Eventually Mois happened upon the Hinata House and walked in. As the door opened a trap that Koyuki had set triggered releasing sleeping gas.

Mois for once fell down. Kululu quickly moved floor panels and pulled her down into the control room and her chair so they could pretend they were working.

When Mois woke up she sat in a comfy chair next to a keronian who was typing a string of nothing. Mois didn't recognize the keronian.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Being teleported somewhere else was frightening.

"Did you fall asleep on the job again, Mois?" Kululu asked, pretending things were normal. "I told you to try to get more sleep."

"J-job?" Mois was so confused.

"Can you file this into the 'platoon's big mistakes bin?" Kululu asked, handing her a folder.

Mois just looked confused as she took the folder from the keronian. She threw the folder in the trash.

Kululu smiled. _Ku! So she does remember where that bin is located._

"Who are you?" Mois asked. "W-where am I?" She looked scared.

It made Kululu wonder if they were doing the right thing.

"Have you forgotten where we are, Mois?" Kululu tried to sound tired, but friendly. He crossed his arms and put up camera images of the rest of the house.

Giroro was polishing his gun near his tent and stealing glances at Natsumi who was beating Keroro up in the kitchen.

"How dare you try to invade, stupid frog!" Natsumi slammed Keroro against the floor and stepped on him. "I'll teach you a lesson for trying to embarrass me in front of my classmates."

They were all acting normal.

Fuyuki was in his room telling Momoka about his occult theories. It all seemed very normal.

Tamama was just watching Keroro get beaten up as he sipped cola.

Kululu hoped Mois didn't recognize that the pekoponians were older. He hoped nobody slipped up in their act.

Mois looked at the monitors confused, but slowly looked back at her keyboard. "I'm sorry. I forgot what we were working on."

It seemed to be working. She looked embarrassed, nervous, and still scared but she seemed to believe she was somewhere else.

"Budget reports." Kululu replied. "...Is that okay? Are you going to be all right?" He asked, slipping up for a moment worried for how scared she looked.

"Yeah! That's fine!" Mois tried to roll up her sleeves but looked down and saw that she was in her angolian form. She shrugged, unsure of what was going on but going with it. "I'm great at budget reports. You could say, numbers are about to get crunched?"

She stared at the screen and various fake documents that needed to be budgeted. She immediately started typing.

Kululu grinned. _It's working! Either muscle memory is still there or she's confused enough to just go along with it!_

"Mois, um...Thanks. For always working with me. I know you don't have to you're not getting paid for it, but you do it anyway. I could be just doing this boring job on my own but you're here-" Kululu tried to be a little more romantic or thankful.

Mois smiled at him, like she was currently not trying to torment the city. It was her normal, sweet and innocent smile. "It's no problem, Kululu. I like spending time with you. It's fun."

 _She...She remembered my name._ Kululu tried not to look like he was overcome by emotion. This was working.

He wanted to grab her hand and squeeze it so she didn't leave. But he just continued to pretend to work, letting her get absorbed in her previous job.

She got absorbed quickly but as Kululu peered over at her three minutes later he saw her fingers no longer typing and her no longer smiling. Instead she was staring at the security cameras and monitors of the pekoponians doing their daily things.

Giroro and Keroro had gotten into a fake fight and now Natsumi was trying to fight both of them, only managing to kick Keroro against the wall due to her injures and throwing horrible words at him. Fuyuki was now scolding Keroro and because Tamama had teased Momoka about spending time in Fuyuki's room she was now beating him up too.

Dororo was now crying in a corner too. Koyuki had come from the ceiling to defend Natsumi and fight Giroro and Saburo kept knocking at the door asking to see if anything was interesting but ignoring Natsumi at any chance.

Despite all the violence Kululu could see that everyone was quite happy to be in their old routine. They were all acting like friends and having a good time- except Keroro who was the butt monkey of this routine.

Mois however, he worried wasn't seeing the good times. She seemed fascinated by the images.

 _Has she realized that the pekoponians are older? That something is wrong?_ Kululu wondered.

Her hair was glowing and she was floating up, away from the keyboards.

Kululu threw away the charade and immediately grabbed her hand to ground her. "W-where...Where are you going, Mois?" He cleared his throat remembering he had to act like everything was normal. "Ku, ku, ku. Everything you have to do is right here. Trying to ditch out of work is fun, but hardly you-"

Mois's eyes glowed like she was completely focused on something. "You're right. I can't ditch out of my duty."

 _Oh no._ Kululu thought to himself.

"The...Pekoponians are so cruel." She seemed to have forgotten that she was in the Hinata House, or that she had been whisked away. She had forgotten everything.

She touched the screens as she looked at Natsumi call Keroro a stupid frog again.

"All of them are possessed by violence and sin." She recited. "The planet calls for me-"

Yet again she was consumed by her base impulse.

She got up, not seeming to realize she had almost remembered who she was. She turned around about to leave.

Kululu stopped her though launching himself at her and hugging her to try to keep her there.

Mois dropped to the ground, confused by the small keronian clutching her legs tightly. Kululu hugged her waist keeping her there.

"Don't leave!" Kululu begged, shaking despite himself. He knew he was supposed to act in character, but he couldn't help but feel scared. The memories of his time on Keron texting Mois and not knowing if she was in danger or ignoring him flashed in his head.

He didn't want to be separated from her again. He didn't want her to be in pain and him not knowing.

Mois's head turned slowly to Kululu who had buried his head on the back of her cape.

"I...I was so lonely without you." He admitted, hearing the words but not fully processing that he had said them.

"You...You were?" Mois's eyes seemed to return to normal, not intensely focused on something far off that nobody could see but her.

"I shouldn't have waited. I should have taken you with me to Keron. I should have offered you a new life immediately away from this planet and with me. But I didn't want to appear too clingy or forward. I wanted to go slow." Kululu groaned.

The words seemed to resonate with Mois. She turned around and pulled Kululu into a hug. He was shaking, but now she was too.

Something about the words "I should have taken you with me" meant something to her. She didn't fully know what, but she just let herself speak not fully remembering.

"I'm scared!" She admitted despite herself. "Living without anything...Even now...It's terrifying. I know something about this setting is supposed to be something I know but I don't. I'm so scared. I feel so empty." Mois was crying.

Kululu hugged her tighter. He knew he was partially responsible for this. And he knew deep down that she had been scared this entire time she just hadn't been able to express it, hiding it instead.

He caressed her cheek as she cried.

"My mind was already in shambles. But now it's worse. I'm so scared. And even now I don't know when I'll just disappear. My natural desires are pulling me away into this different person before all of whatever I was." Mois cried. "Kululu, please-" She didn't know what to say. _Help me?_ She didn't even fully remember who he was.

As she looked at the keronian she realized she had already forgotten his name again.

"I'll save you." Kululu promised. Mois didn't have to think and ask for his help. "Wherever your mind goes and wherever you are I promise to save you, Mois."

That reassured her a little. But she had already forgotten what she was doing here. Where was she? She thought she had fallen asleep.

A keronian was in her arms and it looked like she had just been crying. She felt like she had been crying but she didn't know.

"I have to go. The planet calls for me. I can not escape my duty." Were her last words to him.

Kululu looked up at her, her eyes so filled with confusion and fear that they didn't scare him at the moment. He moved up to her still holding her cheek as if to kiss her good-bye.

He stopped himself inches from her lips. She hadn't moved away but she didn't seem to fully know him. She seemed fine with the idea of him kissing her though.

"I'll find you and save you." He promised instead, knowing it wasn't right to kiss her.

And with that she flew off, disappearing from the room somehow.

And Kululu knew he hadn't confessed like Natsumi wanted, but he hoped he had brought Mois back a little bit. He knew at least that she was just scared.

He knew he would save her. He had to.

* * *

 **Truthfully I wrote this chapter like I did because I wanted to practice battle scenes.**


	11. End of a Nightmare

**I might have rushed the ending a bit but I hope everything's good! I just wanted this whole story out there and finally complete.**

* * *

Kululu had some hope that Mois would at least think about that she knew him apparently, or let the fact that she was starting to remember something sink in. He wanted Natsumi's plan to help. He wanted there to be some visible change.

But Mois went back to what the pekoponians called "evil" immediately. Instead of killing and maiming the populace, she seemed to stop for a moment though.

It gave Kululu hope. The ground hadn't started shaking for six hours.

Then a TV that they had set out turned on. For some reason despite the city being an absolute wreckage and looking like the apocalypse itself had happened and people fleeing and hiding for their lives, the city news channel still broadcasted.

They were all unsure why or how the news was getting their footage but it was happening. Perhaps they had talked to Mois and convinced her to let them take footage of her attacking the city.

Either way somehow Mois was on the TV this time staring directly into the camera to address the populace.

"I have grown tired of toying with you pekoponians." She spoke at first.

Fuyuki's eyes lit up hopeful when he heard those words. "She's going to stop!" He pointed at the screen. Everybody circled around it.

"Several hours ago I found myself in an odd place. I found myself settling into it." Mois spoke.

Natsumi's face brightened. "It worked! She's starting to remember us!"

"It reminded me about things. Like why I am here. As I watched screens of many pekoponians in their normal activities I was reminded of my duty, and the reason for my existence. It's not to make people experience the same pain I have. It's not to bring about a nightmare. You could say, misery loves company? But...That wasn't the reason I was created. I shouldn't think of myself." Mois smiled as if she was a better person.

Saburo looked relieved. They all looked relieved.

 _The reason she was created?_ Kululu wondered. He was happy that Mois was thinking about the time they were together but he wished she was thinking of him instead. Still something didn't sound too good about the way she was talking.

"I have decided to get on with it!" Mois clapped. "At Midnight tonight I will destroy this planet and nothing will stop me. No heartfelt pleas, no attacks, the end will come!" She announced.

Immediately everyone looked scared and there was a dreadful atmosphere.

"Take this time to say good-bye to your loved ones. I'm nice enough to give you a warning." Mois waved and the tv turned off.

"Oh no." Natsumi covered her mouth. "How...How did it backfire?" She looked at Kululu. "What happened? How did you remind her that she was here to destroy the planet and to not take her time?" She hated the fact that Mois was literally killing people but it was a lot better than everyone dying immediately in her mind.

Kululu looked sheepish. "I'm not sure. I think the pull on her instincts was too strong. Your...Your plan seemed like it was working in the beginning but then she just...vanished."

"Maybe her feelings and new memories confused her so much that she decided that this was the only way to stop the confusion." Fuyuki suggested.

Kululu didn't know. That could have been it, but what was clear was their window of time to stop Mois was getting smaller and smaller.

* * *

"We should leave. We've got a ship. We're the only ones who do." Keroro was nervous. He didn't think they could stop Mois. She was different.

Fuyuki listened to his fears, and suggestions. He was still mad at Keroro but seeing Keroro frightened reminded them of their past together.

"This is my planet, sarge. I'm not abandoning it like you did to it." Fuyuki told him.

"Why?" Keroro grabbed the cuff of his shirt. "A planet doesn't matter! What matters is the people. What matters is you." He reminded. "We can find your mom, we can bring Momoka's family, we can bring everyone! We can save you all."

Fuyuki shook his head. Although he thought his mom was likely fine- She had texted him when this chaos had started that she was working on a huge project and wouldn't be able to leave the building to go home for a long time, he suspected she had no idea chaos was even happening outside, he still didn't want to leave the planet.

"And where would I go, Sarge? This is my home."

"You could come to Keron. Then I wouldn't have to leave you again. Then I wouldn't hurt you!" Keroro suggested.

Fuyuki slowly shook his head. "I love aliens. I love space. But...I can't leave my home when there's still stuff we could do."

Keroro was so sad, sniffling and honestly fearful. Fuyuki eventually sighed and opened his arms.

He didn't hate Keroro. Being at a near death experience reminded him that he was happy to have Keroro back and his friend.

Keroro gasped in shock as Fuyuki allowed him to hug him. "You're forgiving me?"

Fuyuki shook his head. "No. But you're still my friend. And you always will be. My best friend." He promised. "Should...We be spending our last hours doing other things than panicking?"

"Like planning how to stop her?" Keroro asked.

"Like talking to Momoka and Tamama." Fuyuki suggested. He hadn't...exactly spoken to Momoka about their kiss. He had just kinda thrown himself at her to keep his memories of her properly. And he knew Tamama had confessed to Keroro and Keroro had just kinda put that on the back burner.

Keroro frowned. "I can do that after the end of the world." He stuck out his tongue, the chronic procrastinator he was.

Fuyuki sighed. Keroro's flaws and problems just made him care about him more. It made him know that Keroro hadn't hurt him for any nefarious reasons, it was just that he was a screw up. And he hugged him.

Keroro hugged back.

* * *

Momoka somehow had tea and a fancy table with sweets even in an isolated forest. Paul was supplying her with luxury.

"Will you fight? Or will you leave the planet?" She asked Tamama. "Because of the power of Nishizawa satellites the rest of the planet does know what's going on with this city. I believe my father plans to fight Mois with missiles. After fighting her myself I don't think it would work though." Momoka sighed.

All the Nishizawa forces were working hard on a plan to save the planet, but Momoka didn't know if even they could do anything.

"I'll stay." Tamama told her. "I'll stop that woman from finishing her evil." He promised. "I'll fight for your planet. I'll fight her, even if I have to do it alone."

Momoka smiled, appreciating Tamama's support.

"You have a ship though. I'm sure Keroro plans to abandon the planet so you can live. Why not use it?" Momoka asked.

Tamama shook his head. "I'm not abandoning you. And I have a duty too-"

 _To protect me?_ Momoka wondered.

"To ruin that woman's plans!" Tamama declared cheerfully.

Momoka laughed. Tamama was the same as always.

* * *

"Should we say our good-byes? Live like this is our last day alive?" Dororo asked as he sat in front of Koyuki. "I will never abandon this planet, so if it perishes I will perish with it." He promised.

He reached out to Koyuki, caressing her face and gently kissing her. Koyuki gave him a soft smile before he could finish doing anything further romantic.

"I never want to say good-bye to you again, Dororo." Koyuki told him. "I acted calm last time but I don't think I can go through another good-bye with you."

Dororo continued stroking her cheek and looking at her. "Then should we just bask in each other's presence?"

Koyuki shook her head too. "I'm not willing to give up on this planet so quickly. Although I would love to spend time being close to you I think we should spend our last hours planning how to fight Mois." She suggested.

"You've been watching Natsumi, haven't you? She never gives up in a fight and you've decided to do the same." Dororo realized.

Koyuki grinned. Natsumi had taught her a lot. "We got beaten last time but I think if we use all our ninja skills and fight even faster, and stealthier we can beat her."

"The way of the assassin is not a long drawn out fight, it's one blow quickly and correctly." Dororo nodded. They needed to plan.

This was their last chance to beat her.

Koyuki nodded. She took out her knife. "Spar with me. We both might be rusty because of our lack of time together. But...We have to win."

Dororo nodded. "I would love nothing better." He rushed at Koyuki, ready to fight.

* * *

Natsumi was still pretty injured. Despite having to pretend she wasn't during her plan her stomach was still packed with gauze and bleeding. She rested a hand on it, pressing on it.

Giroro watched her, wondering if she would take back her insistence that they not 'shoot to kill' Mois.

"She really did a number on me, didn't she?" Natsumi laughed. "I never knew Mois was so strong. Man I should have sparred with her earlier when I had the chance."

Giroro smiled, that was his warrior princess. "I admire the way you smile even in the face of utter doom. That's a warrior's spirit." He told her, knowing this might be the last time he could tell her.

Natsumi's eyes softened at the sweet words. She would have yelled at Giroro for it due to the fact that she had been badly hurt by him abandoning her. But instead she sighed. "I would have died if you didn't save me, wouldn't I have?"

Giroro didn't answer. He didn't want to think about that.

"Thank you. For saving me even though I was mad at you." Natsumi told him. She knew she had put herself in a dangerous situation. Giroro had no reason to put himself in danger for her.

"Of course I would have saved you! Even if you hated me I'm not the sort of person who would let you die! I don't care what you think of me Natsumi, I care about your safety and your life!" Giroro told her.

Natsumi looked down at her bracelet, the power suit that Giroro had left to her despite being ordered not to. _That's true. Even when I forgot him and didn't know who he was he always cared about my safety._

Giroro cared about her. And even though she didn't want to think about it and wanted to blame Giroro for abandoning her, she knew wiping her memories had hurt him too.

Knowing what she had to do she groaned. "I...I forgive you. For wiping my memories."

Giroro's eyes widened, shocked. "You do? ...Wait you aren't saying that because you think we'll both die today, are you?"

Natsumi shook her head. "I won't let Mois destroy my planet. I'll stop her. We won't die." She promised. "And I'm not saying it because of the situation. I really do forgive you. I...I don't forgive very easily so consider yourself lucky."

Giroro smiled, so grateful. "I do!"

Natsumi grinned and lightly punched him on the arm. "I'm glad to see you again, Giroro." _I missed you._

Giroro grinned but before he could react Natsumi hugged him. He gurgled in shock. "Natsumi!"

"I'm not scared I just...Haven't seen you in a while. So don't tease me or anything." She hugged him tighter.

Giroro had no plans too. He just hugged back. He could understand Natsumi's feelings.

* * *

Saburo leaned against a tree and sighed. He was still mad at Kululu but he knew Kululu was the smartest guy he knew who could think his way out of this situation.

"It's hard making plans, isn't it?" Saburo asked. "I never really used my intelligence to help others or for others before volunteering myself as leader. But it's a hard task."

"There's different sorts of intelligence." Kululu responded quickly, "Strategy is something you're good at. Don't be too hard on yourself that Mois beat you. She would have beaten anyone. She's the lord of terror."

"She didn't beat _you._ " Saburo sighed.

"That's because she wasn't fighting me." Kululu pointed out. "If she chose to fight me for real all she would need to do is look at me and I'd be instantly beaten."

Saburo snickered. That was true. "Why are you consoling me? We're...Not exactly getting along at the moment. I'm still super mad at you."

Kululu looked guilty about all that. "I...I still consider you my friend even if it might not be mutual." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry Saburo. If I had thought about it longer I would have realized you felt closely to the pekoponians. I would have made fake memories so you could have remained friends with them after the memory erasing."

"Why didn't you?" Saburo asked. It seemed like a huge oversight.

Kululu sighed. "I...I didn't fully realize that you cared about people, unlike me. I thought losing Natsumi's closeness with you would have been no big deal."

Saburo shook his head. "Losing Natsumi was no big deal. Losing Koyuki, Momoka and Fuyuki especially? Was a big deal to me. I really liked Fuyuki. He was someone I valued deeply. But now we'll never be as close as we were when we were teens."

Kululu looked apologetic. "You could work towards the closeness again." He suggested. "Fuyuki's always willing to make friends."

Saburo looked at Kululu like Kululu didn't fully get how he felt about Fuyuki.

Kululu tried not to look at Saburo, quickly looking away. "I'm...I'm so sorry." He wasn't sure Saburo's feelings would have been returned anyway.

"It's all right." Saburo got up. He knew what Kululu was thinking. And Kululu was likely right. Fuyuki loved Momoka. Not him. "I guess….I was just lashing out."

He walked over to Kululu and leaned over his shoulder, seeing Kululu examining various diagrams of brains. He knew Kululu was trying to desperately look for clues as to how to return Mois's memories in such a small amount of time.

"How are your problems going?" Saburo asked, trying to be friendly again. He knew Kululu was right to focus on Mois right now. She was going through a lot. He had just been childish and mad.

"Bad. I can figure out a lot of information about memories from a scientific standpoint related to brains. However I don't even know if Mois has that organ. I don't know where her memories are stored." Kululu replied. "If they were all housed on angol and uploaded like a database we shouldn't have been able to delete her memories. If her brain was her phone than the angolians without lucifer spears wouldn't have brains at all. It's a puzzler. There's been no angolian dissection or x-ray so I have no clue where to even look for this information."

Saburo sighed as Kululu rambled. "Well if anyone will find out a technological answer you will."

"I think her phone is part of her conscious. Just because it's so in tune with her. But I don't know if it's the whole thing-" Kululu continued to just ramble.

Saburo stopped him by putting his hand on his head. "Hey, you ever think that maybe there isn't an easy technological answer? There wasn't with us. You didn't give us back our memories. We remembered them."

Kululu paused. He listened. "And what do you suggest with Mois? She's seen us and she hasn't remembered us at all."

"Maybe Natsumi's right that you have to appeal towards feelings." Saburo suggested. "Memories create a feeling after all." He paused. "You know I remembered you when I listened to a song that we listened to on our last day together. Did you ever consider using music as a trigger to Mois?"

Kululu shook his head. He hadn't listened to anything huge with Mois. But Saburo did make a fair point.

 _She...She did recognize me when I appealed to her feelings in the base. She knew my name and who I was despite my keronian form._ She did trust him enough to admit how scared she was.

Maybe he was going about this the whole wrong way, manipulative and scheming instead of appealing to her feelings.

He could at least try, right? There was no harm in trying.

* * *

Midnight started approaching. The pekoponians and the keronians in their keronian forms, all took their greatest weapons ready to try one last scheme in attacking Mois.

Koyuki and Dororo nodded to each other, disappearing into the night, knowing that they both needed the perfect moment to strike.

"I said nothing would stop me from destroying the planet. No duels, no attacks." Mois sighed. "You didn't listen."

"Of course we didn't. We won't let you destroy the planet, Mois!" Natsumi told her.

Mois sighed. "I don't have time to deal with you. Nor do I want to fight again. It...It was very sad to fight you." She raised her arm and her spear. "I'll get rid of you in one quick burst." She decided "Angolian secret art-"

Kululu's eyes widened. _She's going to create a black hole to get rid of us!_ Apparently he was the only one who recognized that technique and how dangerous the movements of her spear were.

"Wait!" He said quickly running in front of the platoon's ready stances and towards Mois. "I want to talk." He requested.

That stopped Mois for a moment, because it just confused her. She was unable to complete her technique. "Negotiations for the planet won't work. It's day of doom is long overdue. Did I fail at destroying the planet because of my lost memories?"

"You overslept!" Keroro yelled from the background.

Mois face palmed. That sounded like her.

Kululu shook his head. "I don't plan to negotiate for the planet. I just wanted to talk to you. You can destroy the planet for all I care."

"Kululu!" Natsumi yelled.

Saburo groaned. "This wasn't what I meant by 'appeal to her feelings!' "

Mois's eyes widened. "Oh. Well um...I suppose we can talk after I'm done then?" She was very caught off guard by Kululu not caring for the planet. She brought down her spear about to hit the ground.

"But I'll be dead since I'm on the planet! I want to talk now." Kululu demanded.

Despite his lack of persuasion this stopped Mois from hitting the ground, still shocked by Kululu's sheer determination to talk to her. "W-what...What do you want to talk about?" She asked, stuttering a bit.

Natsumi sighed in the background. It had stopped her for a moment. Mois was faltering.

Dororo leapt from the shadows with a sword, moving towards Mois's back.

"Dororo! I forgot you were involved in this!" Kululu fake gasping. "Wow. I didn't even know you were on Pekopon right now."

Dororo faltered and didn't stab. His eyes watered with tears. "Kululu! How could you? I've been here the whole time!"

Mois just looked confused. She knew Dororo had almost stabbed her and that Kululu had saved her, but she wasn't sure why that had worked. She hit Dororo away as he shot into the sky in a wave of tears.

"I can't believe you forgot me!" He sobbed.

"Dororo! You had one job!" Koyuki sighed, revealing her hiding spot and just groaning at Dororo's predictability.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed. _That takes care of the assassination attempt._

Mois sighed. "All right. You may talk." She owed it to Kululu for just saving her life.

Kululu nodded. "I...I don't know if you remember yesterday in the base-"

"That was a base?" Mois asked.

"But I promised to help you." Kululu didn't answer. "And I will. I won't ever leave you alone again, Mois."

Mois shook her head. She didn't fully get all of this but she was going to destroy the planet after Kululu spoke to her. Meaning he'd leave her alone because he wasn't currently fleeing and probably wouldn't survive this.

"When you destroy the planet I plan to escape so I can do this." Kululu told her.

"Kululu! You're trying to convince her to not destroy the planet!" Giroro groaned. "Shouldn't have trusted Kululu to not turn his back on us."

Natsumi sighed. That was true. She was horrified by Kululu abandoning the planet. But it seemed very Kululu.

"Oh well then can I get back to work?" Mois asked.

Kululu continued talking ignoring her request. "I'm going to figure out a way to get you to remember your memories besides your natural instincts and desires. I haven't figured out a way yet, but I will get you to remember me."

Mois's gaze softened as she looked at him. She knew that somehow she had known Kululu before, she just didn't know how or what they were. And it softened her heart a little to know that Kululu was so desperate to get her to remember. "Sometimes it's not the past that matters it's the future-"

Natsumi gasped. Mois was quoting her! That must meant she remembered her time on Pekopon after having her memories wiped. _Her angolian desires just matter more than our fun times._ Maybe she could appeal to her feelings herself after Kululu failed spectacularly.

"Even if it takes years of research and a mountain of dead bodies-" Kululu continued giving his speech.

"The dead bodies part wasn't necessary." Fuyuki winced.

"And the possibility that you might never return to me, I'll continue searching for a way for you to remember everything. What we did is wrong and I'll do whatever it takes to return your true self to you." Kululu promised walking closer to her and grabbing her hand as if he was pledging himself to her.

Perhaps it was the 'mountain of dead body' line, but Mois swooned a little bit. And she smiled a bit despite herself. _He's sweet._ She stared at him for a good moment.

Kululu tried to stare back, looking into her eyes so she could know that he was being honest and genuine. Despite himself he twitched, and his legs shivered, his knees buckling under him. His hand raised instinctively to shield himself from her eyes. "S-stop staring at me!" He screeched totally embarrassed and forgetting that he was actively trying to be romantic.

Mois pulled away completely shocked by how afraid Kululu looked. Despite the betrayal of his fear for some reason she didn't feel hurt.

" _Stop staring at me!"_ She heard his voice again in her head. As if she was teleported away for a moment she saw several hundred memories circling her mind. She was in some sort of lab setting or various places with the same yellow keronian watching as he made something and he would always fall down and yell those words.

" _I'll do anything if you stop staring at me. Please..Please don't look at me with those eyes"_ Suddenly she was in a whole new scene. She was kneeling down and watching Kululu as he tried to plug some sort of cord together. And he was shaking.

She felt confusion, but continued watching him. Mois realized that this must have been the first time Kululu became afraid of her.

" _You'll scare the evil out of me. You're too good, pure and innocent."_ Mois heard his voice again.

Memories were returning to her, specifically of Kululu's fear of her.

Kululu watched as Mois looked shocked for a moment and as if she was thinking or desperately trying to remember something.

 _Crap. I messed up._ He had become frightened the moment she looked at him. And he had to snap her out of thinking about that.

"Mois, I...I love you." He said suddenly.

That snapped Mois out of it. She looked at him in stunned shock. "What? Why?" Was all she could say.

Kululu smiled a bit, because that was better than her feeling nothing at all from the words. "You've always made me feel so happy. You've always tried to help me and support me. You've always been interested in what I'm doing. Your goodness, ick, inspires me to be a better person, or at least care about people. Being with you and spending time with you has made each and every one of my days sunnier and happier, to the point of when I left Pekopon and you weren't there I became very sad and lonely." Kululu explained.

"But...But I'm a monster! I exist to destroy planets!" Mois was still stunned. How could Kululu love her?

"I think it's cool how you destroy planets! I like fault lines and tectonic plates too, Mois!" Kululu told her, working up the courage to take her hand again. "You've never been a monster to me."

Mois blushed.

"You've always been my angel. Or angol I guess." Kululu couldn't help but put in a bad pun and pick up line.

She blushed deeper.

"Hey, Mois? I know this is an odd question, but do you remember your nightmarish life on Pekopon when you thought you were a pekoponian? Do you remember when I tried to pretend to be a pekoponian to earn your trust?" Kululu asked.

Mois reluctantly nodded. She did remember. All of those memories seemed overpowered by instinct though now.

"Do you remember your odd feelings for me?" Kululu asked.

Mois blushed. "If we knew each other in the past they were probably just confusion!" She defended a little. She didn't know why she was getting embarrassed, but she was. Maybe the old Kululu, the real Kululu that she had known was still somewhere in her mind.

"I know." Kululu smiled a bit, "That wasn't the real you. So you kissing me was a little awkward."

Mois blushed. She had remembered kissing Kululu. But now that there was some sorts of memories of Kululu being afraid of her those two things seemed conflicting and her actions seemed embarrassing. "I'm s-sorry-" She wasn't sure if this conversation was meant for Kululu to be shaming her.

"Ku, ku, ku." _So she does remember kissing me._ "It's all right. But that wasn't really me, you know. That was a fake me created to win you over." Kululu told her.

"Oh well-"

"When I kiss you I want it to mean that I'll be there for you. That we're just us. The real you who's able to do everything you like and the me that's an absolute jerk who you know is a jerk." Kululu told her, "I want kissing you to be as honest and genuine as looking into your eyes."

Mois was kneeling down now so she could be on better eye level to talk to Kululu. Also so he didn't have to shout and everyone wasn't completely overhearing their conversation.

Kululu reached out to her again to sweep some hair out of her eyes and gently caress her cheek. She didn't stop him and blushed deeper, her grip loosening on her lucifer spear somewhat forgetting about her previous declaration of destruction.

"I love you, Mois. I really love you. And no matter what happens to you I'll be there and still love you, okay?" Kululu tried to reassure her. "I won't leave you alone again to deal with all of this."

Those small words of reassurance helped Mois a lot. She had been so scared for so long and fighting it all by herself. She dropped her spear onto the ground and hugged him.

Kululu smiled but went a step father and leaned up, kissing her on the lips. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but Mois started to kissing him back. Feeling like she was into this, Kululu put his hand in her hair pulling her closer to him.

Mois murmured for a moment letting herself forget about her instinct, her duty and everything else and just throwing herself at Kululu and letting him kiss her. Her body although much larger than his, shivered for a moment still somewhat frightened by the nightmare that surrounded her. It was a fragile body, but as Kululu touched it the shivering started dying down.

As if he was trying to express his feelings the best he could and just let Mois know his body enough for her to remember him, he kissed her over and over again as if each kiss was the words I love you.

The kissing went on for a good moment. Natsumi briefly wondered if she was healthy enough to get between them and pick up the lucifer spear on the ground, or if she even wanted to risk that.

Eventually Mois pulled apart, and looked at Kululu again for a good moment, a sort of familiarity returning to her eyes and focus.

Scared that she would leave again, Kululu pulled her back to kiss her as if time was not on his side.

Mois eventually noticed that the pekoponians were behind him staring up at them, when she opened her eyes to move him just a little bit. She blushed heavily and pulled away again.

But to Kululu's surprise she was smiling. And not in the way that someone would be if they had just kissed for several long minutes, but in the bright Mois way.

"Um...Uhh-" Mois was blushing and stumbling over her words. "Memories back?" She jazz handed.

"REALLY!?" Kululu asked. "That worked?" Romantic sappy love confessions really did it? _That's so Mois!_

Mois blushed and nodded. "Technically I started remembering you when you freaked out from me looking at you and not the love confession, but yeah-"

"I was wracking my brain over the scientific answer to your dilemma and how to figure out how an angolian mind worked but it was on a level beyond me!" Kululu yelled. "I can't believe you remembered me from the whole feeling thing." Kululu paused. "Wait, you do remember me, right? You did get the memories of who I am back?"

"No I remembered everybody except you, Kululu." Mois replied.

"What?" Kululu stepped back, stunned.

"Nah, I'm just joking." Mois giggled. "You could say, just trying the whole jerk thing?"

"That's mean." Kululu crossed his arms. But he smiled larger than he had in a while. "I'm...I'm so happy you're back! I...I didn't think I'd ever see the full you again. I'm just so happy-"

Mois smiled back at him, still slightly flushed. Before Kululu could pull her into another kiss, Natsumi barreled over to her.

Natsumi hugged her. "You really remember all of us? That's great! Your memories are all back!"

Mois smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry for injuring you, Natsumi. I was confused-"

"It's no big deal. I've injured loads of friends." Natsumi reassured. "I've beaten up Giroro over there loads of times." She pointed. "But this is great! Your memories being back means you won't destroy the planet."

"...I guess..." Mois agreed reluctantly, looking at her lucifer spear on the ground. She was still extremely tempted. "At least I got rid of a few bad pekoponians." She weeped a bit.

Natsumi hugged her. "Come on down to the rest of us! Everyone wants to spend some time with you!"

Mois smiled. _I have friends who missed me?_

Everyone waved to her. Keroro was openly crying. "I'm so glad Mois didn't kill us all and that she's okay!"

"Hey, um...Can I maybe talk to Mois? I mean I know you want to hang out and celebrate with her-" Kululu tried to get past Natsumi's legs and between them to Mois again. He had said something fairly huge after all, and kinda wanted to spend more time with her.

"Nah." Natsumi rejected him harshly and Mois was dragged away.

* * *

The pekoponians and keronians all celebrated despite the damage to the city. There was a party in the backyard of the Hinata House with various banners of "Reunion!" streamers, cake and sparkling cider.

"So we lived with aliens?" Aki asked, after the whole thing was explained to her by Fuyuki and Natsumi.

Paul nodded along to the story, trying to ask Tamama how strong he was while listening.

"Cool! Wow, a manga would have been great about that." Aki immediately believed the whole thing. "And Mois was a planet destroyer all along? Hmm...Well we can definitely make the manga version of her some sort of supernatural thing. I think we've already foreshadowed that. It will be a big surprise to the readers that she doesn't get together with the main lead. But controversy gets you talked about." Her eyes sparkled. "I guess we'll need to further develop the Kululu character from her past."

"Excuse me?" Kululu asked listening in. There was some sort of manga revolving around Fuyuki, Momoka and Mois's lives? And now him?

"Just let her be. There's no stopping that manga." Fuyuki sighed.

"Now that my character's getting together with Fuyuki I'll finally read it." Momoka hung onto Fuyuki's arm.

They were all having a great time laughing and celebrating their lack of destruction and trying to catch up with their old friends. Giroro was desperately trying to get info on Natsumi's love life, Natsumi was trying to figure out when Koyuki and Dororo had happened, that sort of thing.

It was a lot of fun. But Kululu still hadn't had a chance to talk to Mois. She was peering over the fence seeing the broken streets and houses that she had created and wondering why she wasn't being yelled at or isolated or something like that.

"Hey Mois, it's fine." Kululu told her. "The pekoponians understand that you weren't thinking straight."

"But...I still don't entirely mind the fact that I destroyed that much. I mean I do want to destroy the planet." She pointed out. "But they aren't yelling at me." She took a sip of her sparkling cider. "Actually they aren't talking to me much at all. I...I kinda hoped we'd spend some time together being our old selves."

Kululu didn't want to point out that Mois hadn't spent that much time with the pekoponians as her old self.

"I guess I got closer to Natsumi and Fuyuki after the memory erasing." Mois sighed, "And maybe they want to focus on the old them right now."

"Maybe they're leaving you alone so that I can talk to you?" Kululu suggested. He didn't think the pekoponians were that smart or respectful, besides maybe Natsumi.

And the reason Natsumi wasn't currently paying attention to Mois was because Kululu had told her that Giroro had said that he was stronger than her after his newest training on Keron (A lie to get her competitive and away from Mois) it had worked and now Kululu had some time to speak to her.

"You really think that?" Mois asked.

"Uhhh, well Natsumi's also gone because I convinced her Giroro thought he was stronger than her. And now she's arm wrestling." Kululu replied.

Mois giggled. That was very Natsumi. She looked at Kululu for a moment realizing that they probably should talk. "I'm uhh sorry I didn't reply to your text confession. It must have been really awful feeling for me to think you were a stalker."

Kululu shrugged not really wanting to dwell on that because it was embarrassing as heck. "Eh, it happens."

Mois's eyebrow raised completely surprised. "It does? How many girls have you confessed to over text and that's happened?"

Kululu sputtered. That wasn't what he wanted her to think! He wasn't some playboy. "Just you! I just meant, uhh let's not talk about it. I'm just glad you're you again." He was talking very fast.

Mois smiled looking at him affectionately. _He's nervous._ She noticed. "I didn't know you liked me. Did that happen after you left Pekopon?"

Kululu blushed. "No. Um...Listen I know I wanted us to talk but do we really need to talk about this sort of thing?" He didn't know what to ask her.

He was in this weird situation where he was super happy that she was back but he had said some really embarrassing things that he wasn't fully sure Mois returned. He didn't know how to ask her directly if she returned his feelings though.

Mois seemed to realize that he was trying to wrack his head over how to subtly ask her if she returned his feelings. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

Kululu mentally exploded over the cute and simple gesture. It was so Mois. "M-mois?"

"I love you too, Kululu." Mois told him. "There's no reason to worry."

Kululu blushed more so than he had when telling her he loved her in front of everyone. "R-really?"

Mois nodded. "Mmhmm. I mean I thought that would have been obvious when you were the only one I wouldn't attack and who was having some sort of effect on my memory lost state. I really appreciated you. I guess without my memories for some reason my feelings for you remained." She paused. "Oh! I guess I realized I loved you when I couldn't remember you. That's weird. I'm only realizing that now."

Kululu snickered a bit. "I would have thought you would have realized that you liked me when you fully thought I was going to introduce you to my family as my girlfriend." He teased.

Mois covered her eyes, embarrassed. "I was dense, okay! You can't blame me for being so stupid that I didn't realize I had a crush on you when I was okay with being introduced as your girlfriend and going over to your house to sleep with you."

Kululu sighed. So that weird misconception had never been cleared up and she was still wondering if that was the reason he had invited her. "I can blame you." He teased her. "And you do realize I just wanted to hang out, right?"

Mois blushed. "Oh! Y-yeah of course I considered that."

"We can do those other things too if you really want." Kululu teased suggestively.

Mois blushed deeper. "Kululu!"

Despite all the laughter and fun, all the keronians and pekoponians had a looming sense of dread. They wanted to put out of their mind what was coming up.

* * *

Saburo knew that despite the celebrations their time was ticking down. _It'll all repeat. The keronians will leave again and wipe our memories._

They weren't on the planet to invade this time. They were here to save Mois. And Mois was now saved so likely they'd leave soon.

None of the keronians however seemed to be trying to say good-bye. Did they plan to leave without those farewells again?

Saburo gathered the other humans while the keronians were cheering for themselves. "We need to talk about the memory erasing and how it will probably happen again."

Natsumi's hand trembled for a moment on her glass. "They wouldn't. They learned their lesson." She didn't sound confident.

"I've been preparing this entire time for when it happens. I've been writing secret notes to myself about our previous lives, hiding pictures of the keronians and us that I've drawn around the city. I've even been leaving gundam models where we usually go." Saburo told them. "Although the city will likely be rebuilt, I'm sure we'll find one of the clues I've left. I'm not allowing us to permanently forget all of this."

Fuyuki's hand squeezed Momoka's, hoping he wouldn't forget her again. Momoka looked at him and smiled.

"I'll remember, and I'll tell you about them." She promised hoping that Kululu didn't do a better job erasing her memories this time.

"I saw Kululu doing some research on where our memories are stored when he was trying to cure Mois. I think if given the time I can make something with that research that will prevent us from losing our memories again." Saburo suggested. He clenched his fist. "However I don't know when they'll erase our memories, so I don't know how much time I have." He glanced at the group suspiciously.

Everybody nodded, understanding that they had to buy time. They needed to spend as much time with their friends as possible to buy Saburo time to work.

They dispersed.

* * *

"How much time do we have, Keroro?" Giroro asked, having a good time partying like everyone else but knowing that this wonderful situation could not last.

"Until the space police notice that Pekopon has been tampered with thanks to aliens." Keroro sighed. "Which should be pretty soon. After all an angolian did directly attack the planet and show herself. It's not a huge secret."

Giroro winced. So Mois's outburst would hurt them in the long run anyway because the space police would deem that tampering with pekopon and force them all to leave, and possibly be arrested for revealing themselves to the pekoponians. "Will...The Hinatas memories get erased of us?"

Keroro nodded. "Once the space police start their investigation they'll see that we interacted with those five pekoponians. They'll erase their memories and arrest us for our crimes. I'm good at talking my way out of court though so it shouldn't be to bad." He tried to reassure.

Giroro sighed. It sounded really bad. "At least we won't be the ones to betray them this time. Should we fight against the space police? I...I don't think Natsumi could accept getting her memories erased again."

Keroro shook his head. "We need to make the best of the time we have. We've got something new this time. We...We have a chance to say good-bye to them. For real. Instead of just leaving without warning." He reminded.

All the keronians looked up from what they were doing. Keroro was right. They could say good-bye this time.

Tamama covered his mouth slightly happy that at least he could say good-bye. Kululu glanced over at Saburo who seemed to be scheming with the pekoponians.

Dororo just started crying. "Why is the world so cruel to me? I just want to live happily with Koyuki! Why can't that happen?" He sobbed.

Giroro pat his back and hugged him as Dororo tried to scramble up some sort of idea on how to stay.

"If I erased my own memories of aliens-" Dororo suggested.

"That won't work. You'll feel horrible." Mois seemed to clue into the conversation with Dororo's words. She looked at Keroro. "W-what are you guys talking about?"

"The space police." Keroro replied. "That's why we left in a hurry and had to memory erase all the pekoponians last time. You might not know but the galactic law changed things involving Pekopon, they want Pekopon to remain untouched by aliens and uninfluenced, because they've lasted so long without being invaded."

"So we were forced to leave the planet and erase all signs that we were here. Including memories." Giroro finished. "Although we've saved you nothing has changed about that law."

As they explained to Mois, a circular portal appeared in the sky. Legs twirled down, definitely one of the poyon's legs.

"They're here. We're out of time." Kululu groaned. "I guess we should hurry up and say those good-byes."

Dororo continued sobbing, but Kululu walked over to Saburo.

"Saburo I promise to be involved in the process this time, you won't lose your other friendships-" Kululu started speaking.

The poyon was out of the portal. "By order of galactic law 541 you're all under arrest for revealing yourself to pekoponian creatures! Our forces will come down to clean up memories and erase the damage you've done." She pointed her gun and immediately cuffed the keronians.

Natsumi gasped. She had never realized things were so serious for the pekoponians. Fuyuki looked horrified.

"Miss space police woman!" Keroro cried, "Can't we at least have a moment to say good-bye to our friends? We've all gone through a lot. You know us. Please just let us say good-bye."

The poyon looked sympathetic to Keroro's plight. "None of them will remember, but closure is probably for the best." She nodded.

All of the keronians darted towards their pekoponian companions, except Dororo who seemed to be still trying to find some sort of loophole to stay. "But what if I-?"

"No." The spacepolice woman said.

"Dororo...It's okay. I...I understand." Koyuki tried not to cry. She opened her arms so Dororo could run into them.

For once they both cried instead of just Dororo.

"Wait." Mois was watching as the keronians hurried around her to say good-bye to their friends. It was such sad imagery and such a sad atmosphere. And Mois didn't want to lose the pekoponians either.

With a sense of calm she walked over to the space policewoman. Perhaps she was calm because she was the only alien without handcuffs on. "My name is Angol Mois, of the Angol Tribe. I'm known as the Lord of terror."

Everybody looked up from their tears. Was Mois trying to negotiate?

"It won't work, Mois. The law is strict." Keroro whimpered.

"I know who you are." The poyon frowned. "It would take a real idiot to not know who you were, Lord of terror."

Mois nodded. "Then you know what my purpose is on this planet. And how I've already attempted to destroy it several times."

The poyon slowly nodded.

"Looking around this city, you can see I really did a number on the thing. You could say, no use beating around the planet?" Mois asked.

The poyon looked past the Hinata House's backyard to the wreckage of the city. She frowned. "Once the cities memories are erased I'm sure they'll view it all as a bad natural disaster-"

"Will they?" Mois asked. "Because I created fissures in the ground to stop people from leaving the city. I called down wild angolian plant life to make sure helicopters or missiles didn't mess with my work. I broadcasted myself telling all of the pekoponians on the planet exactly what would happen to them, that their destruction was imminent." She stared directly at the poyon. "Whether the galatic law likes it or not everybody on this planet knows about angolians now. Can you erase that?"

The poyon frowned. She looked at her gun for a second but knew that she couldn't use it on Mois.

Angolians went by their own laws, and were unable to be prosecuted by the space police. After all the space police conspired to protect the universe while the angolian's were supposed to destroy.

Secretly the space police saw them as mobsters that kept killing people and hiding the bodies but they had an uneasy alliance with and had to allow the mob to get away with their bad practices.

The poyon sighed. It was true that if the whole planet knew about aliens or at least Mois that it likely couldn't fully be erased her influence on the planet. "What do you suggest then? We could always try to erase the whole planet's minds of this instant. Sure, conspiracy theories would be sure to spring up and there would be problems but we could at least try."

Mois stared at her directly, holding her ground. "Don't erase their memories. Don't erase any of their memories." She requested.

The poyon gasped. "What? Why?"

"Memory erasing technology is cruel. It plays with your brain and takes away something precious from you." Mois glanced at Natsumi and the rest of the pekoponians, her eyes still pained by what she had experienced. "As someone who went through the technology I could make a very big claim that the technology itself hurt an important member of the angol tribe. What would happen then when our tribe investigated and realized it was the galactic law enforced by the space police that made me go through such a horrible event?" Mois asked.

The police woman looked frightened for a moment. "We would be seen as someone who directly hurt the angol tribe-"

"And I can tell you what I, the lord of terror, would do to someone who hurt the angol tribe. I'd destroy them. After all the space police have a meeting space and can easily be destroyed. You're just fragile lives." Mois's negotiation technique immediately turned menacing.

Despite the intimidating approach it seemed to be working. The poyon saluted. "I'll speak to the others about our use of memory erasing technology, but..." She looked at the pekoponians, "I can say with certainty that we will not erase Pekopon's memories."

The keronians looked up and glowed in happiness. "Really? Does that mean we're free to go?" Keroro asked.

Fuyuki cheered. No memory erasing?

"Wow, Mois, you're violence actually got something good to happen. Like...Hundreds of people died, but it helped us!" Saburo clapped.

"Thousands." Mois corrected.

Saburo paled.

The space policewoman glared at Keroro. "Know that this wasn't because of you keronians. You did break the law and talk to the pekoponians. We just can't do anything about it because an angolian seems connected to the planet."

And with that she twirled her way into the air and disappeared.

Everybody watched her go, relief in their eyes. There was no longer a risk of their friends losing their memories!

The nightmare was finally over.

* * *

After several days of people trying to aid the city and every citizen trying their hardest to help clean up and aid the injured, the group was finally given time to think again.

"...When are you going to leave?" Fuyuki was the one to ask the question that none of them wanted to ask.

"Fuyuki!" Natsumi scolded, "Maybe they don't have to leave."

"They have a home to return to. And obviously they have to go back to Keron eventually." Fuyuki reminded.

"We could stay for a while." Keroro suggested. "We came here to find Mois after all, we don't have to report back that we already found her-"

"I actually already called my dad. I'm sorry!" Mois apologized. "Kululu just told me he seemed pretty worried-"

Keroro face palmed.

"The Keron army has given us the order to get home as soon as possible." Kululu confessed. "So...We'll be leaving pretty soon."

Immediately the sad atmosphere returned.

"That's...Too bad." Saburo looked glum.

"I'll visit." Kululu replied immediately. "Moving away doesn't mean the end of our friendship. Sure it's a long distance from Keron and Pekopon but I'm sure I can perfect some sort of technology that makes travel faster. Maybe I'll design it after Mois since she's able to travel so darn fast-"

"Ahh! I thought you were taking me back home with you because you wanted us to have a life together!" Mois looked shocked and betrayed. "I didn't know I was just the basis for your science experiment."

"Ku, ku, ku. That's just a bonus, Mois." Kululu teased. "Fast space travel is a bonus."

Mois glared at him.

"You don't want me to invent something that's revolutionary towards travel time?" Kululu asked.

"I didn't say that..." Mois sighed. "Just don't study me too much, okay? I'm not too weird or different…."

Kululu nodded. He smiled a little to himself. _I guess she really is coming back with me._ She must have remembered all those times he had said that he had wished he had taken her with him before. She wasn't letting them abandon her again.

Saburo smiled a little bit. This wasn't the end. And it wasn't like Kululu had lived with him before. "Then see ya soon I guess." He nudged Kululu's arm and did a fist bump with him.

The other pekoponians were having less of an easy time grappling with the fact that their keronian friends were going home.

"I'm staying here." Dororo told Koyuki, "I made a mistake last time not having the confidence to go against Keron. I don't care if I can't return home. I'm choosing you this time."

Koyuki hugged him, "Dororo! Thank you!"

Dororo smiled.

"You might be able to return home. You might just be quitting or turning traitor to the keron army." Keroro decided. "After all, the space police aren't getting in the way of aliens interacting with Pekopon anymore."

"Yay! I won't be assassinated!" Dororo cheered.

"Yay?" Koyuki didn't know he had even been signing up to be assassinated. Dororo needed to learn not to be tragic.

Natsumi watched Giroro, waiting for him to say his good-byes or perhaps deciding on a whim to stay like Dororo. _I'm hoping for the wrong thing. Dororo's staying and abandoning his planet because he loves this planet and Koyuki._

"N-natsumi I..." Giroro walked over to her, trying to stumble out the words. There was one thing he had always regretted not telling her.

Natsumi looked at him, waiting for him to tell her his decision.

"I love you." He finally spurted out. "I've always loved you. Ever since our first meeting and how you punched me out of your window."

"H-huh?" Natsumi was completely caught off guard by that news. She hadn't expected that at all!

"He...He actually did it! He finally confessed!" Keroro cheered. He hadn't expected that either. He had thought Giroro would be too shy forever.

Giroro just blushed. "It's fine if you don't return my feelings. I just didn't want to run away from facing my feelings head on. And I always regretted not telling you." He turned around trying to be cool. He was very obviously steaming in embarrassment though.

Natsumi realized she actually needed to respond and grapple with her confusion. She spoke on instinct and based on her gut- her best friend in all her choices. "Stay."

"Huh?" Now it was Giroro's turn to be confused.

"I won't give you an answer unless you stay. After all there's no reason to get invested in you and our relationship if you're leaving and only returning to visit every few years or something." Natsumi pointed out. "We can't form an actual connection that's not just based on nostalgia if you're not actually here."

Giroro paused. Natsumi's words made sense. And if she rejected him it wouldn't have been based on the fact that she didn't like him, it would have been based on the fact that they just couldn't be together because he wasn't on the planet.

He melted too, because all that required him to stay was Natsumi asking him too. He couldn't refuse her request. "Okay." He said weakly.

Natsumi smiled. "I got two of the frogs staying!" She peace signed. "Your turn, Fuyuki and Momoka!"

"I want to stay too!" Tamama whimpered not even having to be convinced. "Being on Keron and being famous is overrated."

"You're just trying to run away from all the lies you created. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu realized. "Don't want to be caught in the web when it breaks, huh?"

Tamama looked away, because that was the full truth. "Momoka! Can I live in riches still with you?" He asked running into her arms.

"Of course!" Momoka smiled. "But you better be my pet and always there for me." She rubbed his head, her hair pointing.

Tamama nodded.

Keroro smiled as he saw his platoon mates making decisions he knew they wouldn't regret. He threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine! I'll stay too! I can tell Keron we're all quitting or something. Suck it Keron!" He smiled at Fuyuki wanting to stay with his friends too.

"Actually...Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed. "I might have a solution that would involve you all not quitting." Kululu had to be the solution to everything. He liked looking smart.

The keronians looked at him, him having their full attention.

"Pekopon knows about aliens now and is allowed to know about aliens thanks to Mois. They'll probably require alien diplomats or something stationed on Pekopon." Kululu pointed out. "I bet you all could do that."

Keroro looked hopeful. "I'd be a great diplomat! I'm so friendly looking and nice!" Finally, a job for him.

"Does that mean you'll be staying too?" Saburo asked looking hopeful at Kululu.

Kululu shook his head. "Can't. I doubt Mois wants to be on Pekopon for an extended amount of time considering her life here, and I doubt Pekopon wants Mois on it." Kululu pointed out.

Mois hugged him realizing Kululu didn't want to leave her alone.

"Ku, ku, ku. I'll probably finally put that sergeant major rank to good use and be higher up than you checking up on how you're doing." Kululu decided.

Suddenly the keronians shivered. They didn't want to report to Kululu.

Everybody seemed happy with this solution. It was quite easy to arrange for the Keroro Platoon to be diplomats too. They had succeeded in an important mission of retrieving one of their allies after all.

Finally the atmosphere of sadness was gone. The Keronians were allowed to stay on Earth and get back the time they had lost with their pekoponian friends.

Despite Kululu and Mois only being there half the time because Kululu was reporting back to Keron about how the Keron platoon was doing, they all felt like a group again.

The universe was back in balance and the Keroro platoon was back. And everybody felt like their life was normal again for them and was happy.

 **I'm Fuyuki Hinata. And I'm 19. And this is the story of how I met an alien.** Fuyuki finally wrote on his blog.

The universe couldn't separate him from his friends again. Everybody was at peace.

* * *

 **Hmmm...Something feels off about the ending. Like I didn't wrap something up, but I'm not sure what. Any suggestions?**


End file.
